Chuck vs The Wall
by Ronnie1958
Summary: Chuck is called in to investigate a break in to the agencies deep data base. Certain files were accessed one dealing with the General and when she was station chief in Berlin. She calls on the only people she can trust and then she only feeds the team the information that's absolutely necessary. What is her past that has come back to haunt her? And why after so long?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue, 31 Chuck vs Brick and Mortar, 32 Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov, 33 Chuck vs The Couch, 34 Chuck vs The Hijack, 35 Chuck vs El Capitan

Days before the events in Yosemite in an obscure German town in what was once the East an old man walked into a beerhall for his evening meal of bratwurst, sauerkraut and beer. The owner recognized him as his regular and waved at him to have a seat. The old man waved back then went over to his usual table in the corner. He sat as was his habit with his back to the wall where he had a clear view of both entrances.

"Here's your usual Heir Rutter," said the owner placing his plate in front of him. "I thought you should know a nice looking woman came looking for a Colonel Rutter of the Stasi this afternoon."

"And what did you tell her?" asked the old man as he began to eat. "You know you put too much spice in your bratwurst."

"No one else complains," said the owner. The old man looked around at the empty beerhall. "Okay, okay, I told her the only Stasi pigs I knew were run out of town as soon as the wall came down and I haven't seen any since including this Colonel Rutter."

"Do you think she believed you?" asked the old man as he pushed the plate away and drank his beer. The owner just shrugged his shoulders. Sitting the empty on the table the man wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "How long before she gets here?"

"What? No I didn't... I wouldn't. We're old friend since before the wall came down. I wouldn't do anything to... I wouldn't give you up."

"I was your handler and you were my asset. You ran the pub got the people drunk then reported back to me and I paid you for the information. It's that cut and dry. That was how you were able to move here from Berlin and buy this dive you call home now. You've only tolerated me because you know I know your dirty little secrets but now there's someone else who knows them too. I asked how long."

There was a screech of tires outside as a car suddenly pulled up. The old man heard a car door open then slam close followed by the sound of high heels on the sidewalk. The door opened up and a stunning brunette walked in. She looked at him and smiled.

"Now that's what the devil looks like. Go away," said the old man to the beerhall owner. "If I were you I'd lock up and leave." The owner nodded in the direction of the old man pointing him out to the woman. She walked over to the table.

"Waiter bring us both a cognac, the best you have," said the woman but the old man lifted his hand to tell the man to hold up as the woman sat down.

"Make mine a Scotch. Please sit down," said the old man. "I hear you're looking for ghosts. The man you're looking for doesn't exist anymore."

"Oh I think he does and he's sitting across the table from me," she said as the owner brought them their drinks then went back to the bar.

"Let's say for the sake of argument the man you're looking for does exist what then? What use do you have with an old decrepit man? This Colonel probably already has one foot in the grave and the other one on shaky ground."

"I need information, information that only he would know. I want to know... no I have to know about the Berlin Tunnel."

"What's there to know? The NSA and the CIA along with the British Intelligence dug a tunnel under East Berlin to tap our phone lines. But all that came out when the tap was found in 1956 ending the operation."

"You're talking about Operation Gold I want to talk about Operation Regal and the tunnel no one knew about until a few days before the wall came down. I'm talking about the one that in the euphoria of the moment was forgotten."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said the old man as he threw down his Scotch. "I think you need to check the archives if you want more."

"Oh I think you do know what I'm talking about. I have read some of the secret files from the Stasi archives and they mention you and your special team that operated in the area of the tunnel. The Rat Squad you and your people were called. It mentioned you detaining an informant Hans Yodeler then another man whose name isn't written down anywhere then nothing. What happened to Heir Yodeler and this other man?"

"Can I get you anything else," said the owner as he came over to check on his clients and to hear better what was going on which turned out to be a mistake. "Would you like another round?"

"No we're fine," said the old man as he motioned for the owner to go away looking at the exit trying to tell him to make a break for it.

"Hold up a minute," The woman said to the owner. "You wouldn't happen to remember a Hans Yodeler, do you? Here look at this." She placed an old picture on the table.

"No can't say as I do," said the owner. "But the picture is old like me. My memory isn't what it used to be. Well if you don't need anything..."

"Oh I wouldn't say that but then again you can't remember everyone you turned into the Stasi, can you? Funny but your bank account was credited with a large sum of money shortly after this man was picked up.

"I don't know what..." he never got out anything else she pulled a Walther PPK 9 and shot him dead. The old man reached for his under his jacket but the woman was faster. She got a second shot off putting an end to Colonel Rutter of the Stasi. There was only one place she could go now for the answers she was looking for and that was in Langley; however, to do that she needed to see a man in Venice first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan was sitting in the General's office twirling around in her chair while she was gone. He was her acting while she was out of town with the President and the Chief of Staff. With everyone gone there was little risk Roan would do anything that could get her and the agency in hot water but she still had her Major spying on him.

"Major, have a drink with me," said Roan as he poured them both a Martini. "You know what they say a Martini a day keeps the doctor at bay."

"But it's got to be doing havoc to your liver. Yours has got to be camouflaged by now. No thank you, I'm in uniform and it's not even three o'clock yet."

"What happens at three? You have to report in to Diane and tell on me?" said Roan. He knew he was right when he saw the Major's face. "Oh really? How often do you have to call her? Once, twice, three times a day? Oh Gez she doesn't trust me."

"Agent Montgomery I didn't say yes or no you're just guessing. Believe me my lips are sealed," said the Major as Connie walked in and rolled her eyes at Roan with a Martini glass in his hand.

"Tell the Major he should never play poker. One look and... well I'm sorry son but you'd lose your shirt. We could go over to Atlantic City and play for drinks. I could use the free booze right before payday."

"Agent Montgomery, be nice," said Connie. "Major, I'm afraid Roan's right but you have other wonderful attributes..."

"I haven't seen them yet," said Roan only to get an evil look from Connie. "I'm just saying," he said as he sipped from his Martini.

"Too much if you ask me," said Connie. "No... but you're a good administrator and the real deal Major, don't pay Roan any mind. You hold this office together when there are others who try to tear us down."

As they were talking a man walked in with an envelope in his hands marked urgent. He handed it to Connie before turning around and leaving. She opened it and inside was a file folder with a note attached.

"This is from our new Station Chief in Berlin," said Connie as she read the note on the outside. "Here this is for the activing Director to read. You can still read?"

"Funny," said Roan as he pulled out a set of reading glasses and put them on. "I guess the Germans have gotten over their tantrum." He opened the folder then sat down at the General's desk. "Gez, I need to speak to Diane right now. The Germans are saying our deep database has been compromised and the market is being flooded with our classified documents."

"That can't be," said the Major. "If that were the case we'd already know about it and the archives in the deep database are impenetrable."

"Do I have to remind you that Agent Carmichael already did it once," said Roan. "But you're right I think this is an exaggeration. If we were hemorrhaging like this document seems to indicate we'd know by now but they give archive numbers and some of them I know as being in there. I need to talk to Diane. Major pull up a chair misery loves company so I've I got to break this news to her I want you here with me."

"Here you go Roan, I mean agent Montgomery," said Connie as she brought the General on the monitor.

"Was that a Freudian slip or something more," asked Roan as he brushed back his hair. "Yes Sir, I've still got it."

"You still got what," said Diane as she came on the screen. "Roan I put you in charge while I was gone to be in charge of the office not the bar." She saw the shaker and his Martini glass on her desk.

"So cruel Diane, and I've been counting the minutes we've been apart," said Roan as he laid it on thick. Beckman was growing impatient.

"Roan can you please get on. I've got a dead Yakuza mercenary on a JAL flight from LAX to Tokyo. We're trying to figure out how his people got to him and I'm currently in Vancouver holding a left hand of Jason Wang. No jokes about hands and Wang. We just got a hit on the finger prints and we should have something back on his DNA from CODIS soon. You can see I'm knee deep in it here what do you want?"

"We just received word from our new German Station Chief that the word is out that our deep database has been compromised. At first I thought it was unreliable but then I read some of the archive numbers and I recognized some of them like BRNSA1989-113."

"Crap, crap, we need to check this out. Have the Station Chief verify his source then have someone inspect the deep database for signs of intrusion."

"Do we want to do that," said the Major. "I mean with this thing with Snowden and WikiLeaks going around right now can we afford to make it seem like we can't keep our secrets safe."

"Roan, the Major's right. I know we can set up a trace cell mission and I know just the people to task. I promised them the weekend off but this is important. Have the Berlin Chief verify his source and I'll handle the rest. Oh and Roan don't drink up all my gin."

"Who me?" said Roan as Connie pulled the empty bottle out of the waste paper basket.

"I expect a replacement. Beckman out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In piazza San Marco in Venice a well-dressed man walked into caffé Florian. He looked around. Not seeing his company, so he took a seat where he could watch the entrance. A waiter came over and he ordered two glasses of prosecco chilled to be brought over when his guest arrived. The man sat and watched the tourist in the square trying to feed the pigeons even though the city frowned on the practice. The man's guest walked in as the Moors struck noon from the bell tower.

"Please sit down," said the man as he got up and pulled the chair out for the attractive brunette that walked in.

"Thank you am I late," said the woman noticing he'd been there for a while. "I see our mutual friend was able to get in touch with you."

"Yes and no you're not late, I usual try to get to a met early. I don't know force of habit to scope the place out and all. Yes our friend contacted me and I have to say I was intrigued by the audacity of your goal," said the man as he waved to the waiter to bring over their drinks.

"I hope that's a good thing," said the woman as the waiter put their drinks on the table. "Do you have the product I asked for?"

"First things first, cin cin," he said as he raised his glass and clinked it with hers then took a sip. "Have you ever been in here before?" She shook her head no as she sipped. "This is the oldest coffee house in continuous operation with one in Paris. It opened its doors in 1720 and people like Goethe, Byron, Proust and Dickens have had coffee in here. You asked if audacious was a good thing. Yes I most definitely do that's why I picked this bar to meet."

"I thought it was because in a public place like this it would be hard for me to shoot you and get away with it."

"That too but I don't think you want to kill me. We don't know each other nor do we know the other's name. I have a product and you are a buyer, a pretty one at that."

"I didn't come here for flattery I came her for your wares. Were you able to make what I want to my specifications?"

"Of course I was this isn't my first dance," said the man as he slid a small plastic box to her. "Just lay it over the original EMV chip and presto it's done. The chip will work as normal until it reaches the secure area when it will embed itself and act like a bridge. I can't guarantee how much access time you'll have but the files you wanted will be automatically down loaded to you if the connection lasts long enough."

"It's got to work because there will be no second chances. Your payment has been wire to your Cayman account per our agreement."

"I know I got notified just before you walked in. You know you trust people too much I could've taken your money and ran off with it."

"First, your reputation says otherwise. Lastly people who try to double-cross me tend not to fare too well. I really need to run I have to catch a plane. Let me cover this," said the woman as she waved for the waiter. "It's the least I can do."

"Then until the next time you need my services," said the man as he got up kissed her hand then left. She looked at her watch she needed to hurry to catch her flight to Washington.

A Lufthansa flight from departing Marco Polo airport traveling to Dulles via Frankfurt arrived early morning. Passengers deplaned through the terminal and filed in line passing first passport then customs controls. The tall brunette passed unobserved as she went up to the customs officer.

"Do you have anything to declare Miss Eva Crush," said the officer as she looked at her passport she shook her head and the man scanned the security chip embedded in it. It came back okay.

"You're a returning U.S. citizen, how long were you out of country and how long do you plan on staying?"

"I've been gone for a little less than a year and I'm back because of a death in the family," said the woman as she held a tissue to her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that, my condolences," said the officer as he handed her back her passport. "I wish your return could be on a happier occasion but welcome home. You may go. Next in line please."

"Thank you you're so kind," said the woman as she grabbed her bag then hurried out. She hailed a cab and had him take her to the Excelsior. There she walked straight up to the receptionist.

"Eva Crush, I have a room reserved," she said as she passed him a credit card and a D.C. driver's license with her picture on it.

"Here's your room card," said the woman behind the counter would you like me to call you a bus boy to help you with your bag?"

"No I've managed this far I can take it up stairs," said Eva as she collected everything then made the elevator. A couple got on with her as she went up. She noticed the man continually looking at her and his female companion did too. The woman elbowed the man in the stomach as she arrived on her floor. Eva smiled as she stepped off.

"You need to hurry up," she said as she unpacker her suitcase dumping the content on the bed then from the false bottom she pulled out a syringe, her Walther PPK and the EMV chip. She loaded the pistol and put everything in her purse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Chuck walked in Gwen's office a half-hour late. She looked up at the clock on the wall when she saw them not so subtly dropping a hint. Then she waved Sarah into the examination room but made Chuck wait outside. While they were inside talking he sat there going over in his head what someone would have to do to get at the deep database. The task itself would be monumental. He'd done it but not clean.

"Chuck, you can come in now," said Gwen. Sarah was lying on an examination table with her stomach exposed. Gwen put some gel on her then she used the ultrasound wand to show them images of baby walnut.

"Walnut has grown," said Chuck as he took Sarah's hand. He felt his heart in his mouth as much emotion he felt.

"Walnut? Really that was the best you two could come up with for a name. Well he or she is more like baby grapefruit now. It won't be long before you're going to start feeling walnut move around."

"Morgan suggested coconut," said Chuck which got another look from Gwen. "He was only joking and no one paid him any attention."

"And I hope you smacked him," said Gwen. "Everything looks the way it ought to at this point in your pregnancy. Chuck, you were right to bring her in for a checkup. I looked at the CT scan the doctor did at Yosemite and he did everything by the book. I know this was a big scare for both of you but I don't think there's really anything to worry about..."

"See I told you," said Sarah. "You worry too much."

"No, Chuck was right in coming in Sarah. In cases like these it's best to be prudent and find out it's nothing then do nothing when there's something wrong then discover you're too late. That being said, Chuck I've got a busy schedule for the next month I don't need any sudden unplanned vacations."

"I'll do my best..."

"I think we can do better. Sarah, there are towels next to you. Chuck, you can clean her then we'll talk some more out front. While you do that I want to call and have this blood work picked up. Walnut," Gwen said as she walked out shaking her head.

"I don't think she approves of our name choice," said Chuck as he bent down and kissed her. "But I kind of like Walnut," he said as he went for the tissues.

"You don't have to I can do this," said Sarah as she started to roll over to grab the paper towels but Chuck got them first.

"Oh, no you heard doctor's order. Just relax and let me take care of you," said Chuck as he took them and wiped the gel off. After he wiped her stomach he bent down and kissed it.

"Come here," she said as pulled him towards her and they kissed. "You were right, I feel much better knowing everything is all right with walnut.

"You know we could still go with coconut."

"What did Gwen say we should've done to Morgan? I swear another word about coconut in the same sentence as our baby and someone going to get hurt."

"Yes, ma'am," he said as he helped her up then kissed her. "We need to talk to Gwen then what? Act surprised when we get tagged for this trace cell?"

"I think something like that," said Sarah as she showed Chuck her phone. She switched it off before her checkup and had just turned it back on. "Casey just sent a text saying we need to drop by Castle afterwards."

"I just don't know. I can't for the life of me figure out how anyone could get in undetected. Beckman said that they think it's been broken into which means they aren't for sure but something must've happened to make her think there might've been an incursion. I'm not making any sense am I?"

"No I understand which makes me worried," she said as she smiled.

"Funny, hear that walnut your mommy is a making a joke. Oh come here," he said as he put his arms around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

Stanley Fitzroy sat at his console as usual typing code and reviewing the security for the deep database. There really was little work that needed to be done. The database was on its own network buried deep under Langley. It had only been hacked only once but as far as Stanley was concerned that didn't count because the culprit had been photographed, Agent Carmichael, Chuck. He'd met him before in L.A. when he and his partner had tricked him into getting into the vault but that wasn't going to happen again.

"Stanley can you look over this code," asked Ginger his assistant. He'd been trying to get up the courage to ask her out for a while but so far no luck.

"Let me look at that," said Luke another one of Stanley's assistants. "The boss is busy and I've got some free time. I can see a couple of problems here but I just remembered I've got something to do right now. You know we could discuss this better over drinks then dinner this evening say I pick you up at nine."

"Are you sure you don't mind? I'd hate to be a bother and make you waste your time on me. Are you sure you girlfriend won't mind?"

"No problem because I don't have a girlfriend and as far as time goes it's never wasted when it's spent in company especially with someone as lovely as you."

"Guys, if you want I can look at it and give you feedback right now," said Stanley. "There's no need in going out to dinner together."

"Yes there is," said Luke as he winked at Stanley. "You never know what could happen I might get a peek at her source code."

"That's what I'm afraid of," mumbled Stanley as he picked up her print out. There wasn't anything wrong with it. Luke just used it as an excuse to get Ginger to go out with him, his Ginger.

"Will you give me a break," said Stanley. He didn't realize how loud he was as everyone turned to look at him. "What? I meant it's time for us to break for the day." The people working with Stanley didn't have to be told twice. They bailed out leaving Stanley all alone. He started for the elevator with his messenger bag around his neck only to see Ginger and Luke catch it laughing and smiling so he waited for the next one.

When he left the building he started walking for the bus stop to ride it back home. It was a couple of stops away but it gave him time to unwind and think about how screwed up his life was. However, that didn't happen this evening.

"Hey, you," yelled an attractive red headed woman. Stanley looked around there was no one else so he pointed at himself.

"Yes you I need some help. You see this is my first day at work here. I'm working in photo analysis," said the woman but Stanley looked around then held his finger up to him mouth.

"First rule working here you never tell anyone outside the company where you work or what you do. That's a big no no and can get you canned fast."

"But I thought outside meant like people outside not physically outside. Wow I'm going to get fired before I get my first paycheck."

"Don't worry this can be our secret so what's you problem miss... It's okay to tell me your name we both work inside. My Name is Stanley, Stanley Fitzroy. Fitzroy means son of the king."

"Wow I did not know that... I'm in the company of royalty," she said as they both laughed. My name is Jennifer Tart. I think we can skip the name meaning. My problem is how do you get out of here? I drove in this morning in a rush and I wasn't paying any attention. I can't for the life of me figure out how to get out of here."

"Where do you have to go? Maybe I can help," asked Stanley wondering why such a hot woman would be talking to him. Maybe things were changing for him.

"I just signed a lease on a place in Georgetown..."

"That's amazing I live there too what a coincidence. Why don't I ride along with you and give you directions? I promise I'm not a homicidal maniac but I guess that's what one would say. "

"Yes, I guess," she said as they laugh. "That would be wonderful and to pay you back you're going to have to come to my place for dinner. Before you say no you'll be saving me from an evening of loneliness and keeping me from eating a whole box of chocolates."

"I can't be responsible for your being sick tomorrow I guess," said Stanley. They hopped in Jennifer's Mini Cooper and drove straight to a two story town house in Georgetown.

"It was totally amazing once I started driving I just knew my way. That's never happened to me before. It must be because of you Stanley. Come on in," she said as she led him into the house. "Let me slip into something more comfortable. There's wine in the fridge you can pour us two glasses."

"Good Lord, I must've done something right today," he said as went over to the kitchen and found the wine. He poured them both a glass then waited and waited. Then finally he heard his name called so he followed the voice.

"Oh my..." said Stanley standing with his mouth open. There in bed in only her bra and panties was Jennifer. He downed both glasses one after the other.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, dinner's served tiger."

"Oh my..." he repeated as he tried to yank off his clothes then jumped in bed in his boxers with socks still on. She rolled over on top of him and kissed him but as she kissed him she injected him with the syringe. He was out like a light.

"Sorry son of the king but daughter of a ... well it's not nice to speak ill of the dead. You've got work to do for me," she said as she threw a bathrobe on and took off the wig. In his messenger's bag she found his I.D. Card with EMV chip. She carefully took the one out she brought with her and placed it on top of Stanley's. It was a perfect match and to the naked eye it looked like one chip but now there were extra connections.

"Let's see if you work," she said as she took out a receiving device. She switched it on and the red light turned green. "Good. It's a go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was working in the back of the Lear setting up the 3-D printer that they would need to get working. Sam was standing behind him watch holding her bunnies. Chuck couldn't move an inch without two little eyes following him. Sarah was in the cabin briefing Mary about the results from Gwen while Alex was in the cockpit with Casey. Morgan and Kat were the only team members MIA, Morgan got left behind to show some presence in the Buy More and to make sure the natives weren't getting restless. Kat needed some personal time whatever that meant but both Chuck and Sarah intended to find out.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam as she stood next to the print cage watching it produce what looked like a hand or that's what it seemed.

"I'm making a hand glove. You see the back side is flat that will attach to my glove," said Chuck as he showed her his hand so…. Well it's so I can show Aunt Diane I can make her hand."

"But why?" said Sam as she turned her head sideways staring at it as it took shape looking even more confused.

"It's a joke I'm playing on Aunt Diane," said Chuck. How was he supposed to explain to her it was to get around the bio-scanner in the elevator?

"Sam, sweetie," said Sarah as she caressed Sam's face. "You need to go back to your seat. Nana Mary has some juice for you and wants to hear one of the stories the Ranger told you."

"Tell you what when I'm done I'll make you a surprise with the printer," said Chuck as he kissed her on the forehead then she ran back into the cabin. "Walk, don't run," yelled Chuck after her. "You don't want to end up like your mother." She immediately stopped and started to walk in slow motion then looked back and giggled before taking off again.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her that," said Sarah. "It makes me look dumb and besides it doesn't work she only has one speed fast. I've been told I was the same way at her age."

"Sorry, well …it's all set up and printing," said Chuck as he pointed at the printer. "By the time we land I'll have Beckman gloves ready and they'll get us past the bio scanner. These sunglasses have a memory chip embedded press here," he showed her. "And presto you have Bette Davis eyes."

"Why would I want Bette Davis' eyes? They won't help us get into the deep database," said Sarah as she looked at him.

"Bette Davis Eyes was a song sung by Kim Carnes. Oh I love you," he said as he kissed her. "Yes you're right these are Beckman's eyes and they'll get us past any retinal exam. I've also got a voice recording of her saying her name."

"I have just one question why do you have all these so handy. Chuck, you haven't been thinking about breaking into the deep database again, have you?"

"I like to keep my options open," he said but he could tell by her look his answer didn't satisfy her. "Okay, maybe I've toyed with the idea but only to find out what happened to my father after Shaw shot him."

"Oh Sweetie, you know what happened, he died. I hate to tell you this," she said as she put her arms around him. "But the Ring had the intersect and the governor so there was no reason to reanimate him."

"I know but… I just never really got to know him. It was like I lost him twice that day. It's just not fair."

"I'll tell you what's not fair," said Casey as he walked in on them. "You know what's not fair is withholding information from the team."

"John, not to change the subject or anything," said Chuck. "But if you're back here with us who's flying the plane?"

"Alex is. I had to leave because she's talking to Grimes and he's whining about being left behind. My ears can take only so much then I have to… well it makes me itchy. Now back to you two..."

"Back to us? What'd we do? As far as I can see we haven't done anything. I know I haven't done anything. Sarah, did you do something?"

"Sweetie, I think we did do something or I would be in the condition I'm in," said Sarah as she kissed him.

"Yuck, I'm not talking about that and don't try to confuse me with sex," said Casey both Sarah and Chuck gave him a look. "Oh you know what I mean. Why did I find Kat had Sam's packed already when I hadn't told you guys about this mission? How did they know? And all this gear just magically appeared on the plane. You knew about this mission before I told you… confess. We can go about this the nice way or the hard way?

"John, we're on the same team does it really matter," said Sarah. "Listen, if General Beckman ordered you to do something and not to tell us what would you do? How many times were you ordered to eliminate Chuck?"

"That was different and a long time ago. I think I'd have to make a judgement call. I'm different now than I was before and it's all your fault Bartowski. I was a happy G-man assassin until you came along."

"I'll take that as a good thing. Listen John, the General called to give us a heads up as we were going to Gwen's…"

"No Chuck, you can't," said Sarah. "The General told us not…" But Chuck cut her off by kissing her and brushing back her hair.

"My God you are beautiful," said Chuck as Casey grunted. "Well John, she just gave us a heads up about the mission because she knew we were seeing Gwen in case there were any follow up appointments we needed to make. She told us not to tell you because the word should come down from above and the General didn't want to hurt your feelings, her words not mine. As for this gear I've had this stuff stashed here since the last time I broke into the deep database."

"That didn't go so well as I remember," said Casey as he looked at the hand appearing in the printer cage. "Someone almost got sent to Supermax over that as I recall."

"Dad, can you come back up here," Alex announced over the planes intercom. "I have tower control at Dulles and they want to give me landing instructions."

"Go John just this isn't going to be easy. I can get us to the deep database but I'm not sure if we'll be able to access it."

"I think that's the mission. If we do we do but it we can't that's even better, right?"

"Right," said Chuck as Casey disappeared forwards. "Sarah, I'm missing something here. This doesn't make any sense. I'm not saying that there can't be someone out there smarter than me. It would be egotistical to think there's not but I don't get it."

"Well you'll have all day to think about it. But if I were you I'd hide if Casey finds out you just lied to him," she said as the fasten seat belt sign came on. She leaned into him and kissed him as Casey came on the intercom.

"You two in the back cut that crap out and find your seats we've got permission to land." Chuck and Sarah laughed.

"You think he'll be that mad, no he won't be."

"Come on let's find our seats," she said as she took his hand they went back to the cabin hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stanley woke up in the morning groggy and had trouble focusing. Looking about the room nothing was familiar. 'How did I get here,' he said to himself as his head pounded. He tried to remember as he dropped back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling fan that was turning. Then he heard Jennifer's voice and remembered. A huge smile came across his face.

"Well, it's about time you woke up. You get a little wine in you and you become a tiger, tiger," she said as she finished putting her earrings in then sat down next to him.

"You're dressed already? What time is it? I'm going to be late for work," he said as he jumped out of bed and started throwing on his clothes.

"I was thinking we could drive into work together. I'll let you out then I'll wait a bit before coming in. We don't want any rumours floating around at work. Stanley, please don't tell anyone about me, I just got hired and I don't want to give the wrong impression."

"I understand. Then I guess lunch is out but how about after work. I could meet you in the parking lot after everyone has gone."

"Then we can come back to my house for anther dinner," she said as she kissed him on the forehead. "That is if you're up to it son of the king."

"Oh I'm up to it alright," he said as he hopped around the room with one leg in his pants trying to put them on before he fell down. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

A half hour later Jennifer handed him cup of coffee in a go-cup and two pieces of toast as they hopped back in her mini. They drove out of Georgetown over the Potomac and onto the George Washington memorial parkway heading towards Langley. Pulling into the parking lot he started to get out but she pulled him back and kissed him.

"Don't get me wrong but I thought you didn't want anyone to know," he said as he looked into her eyes and leaned back into her but she pushed him away.

"I just wanted you to remember what you've got waiting for you when we get off work this evening. Now go before someone sees us together. Go get them tiger."

She sat in the car as he went in he turned around at the door and smiled at her before going on inside. After he was going she switched on her download device. The light turned on red then went to green and held steady. She was good to go now she just had to wait for him to access the deep database.

Stanley went inside and placed his badge in the turnstile bumping it to Luke and Ginger. They looked at each other and smiled as they realized they all had the same clothes on from the day before.

Jennifer sat in her car for a while observing people coming and going then as she waited her phone rang. She first put in an earbud then answered it.

"Guten tag," she said as she spoke into her phone. "Everything is going as planned. I hope to have the information by this evening. Once we know who let our father die we can get our revenge."

"You killed Rutter too quickly he could've given us some intel about how he died. But more importantly he should've suffered more. Once we have the names we move into the next phase, agreed?"

"Agree, like I said I should have what we need today or tomorrow at the latest. As far as Rutter giving us information he could've lied to us and we wouldn't know for sure. Like this we'll have the actual reports and that's why this has to work. I need to go before someone gets suspicious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was sitting at her desk with Roan and the Major sitting across from her. She kept moving around in her chair because it just didn't feel right any more. She raised and lowered it but nothing seemed to work. It just felt out of kilter. On her desk was a bottle of Caorunn gin a present from Roan.

"Am I supposed to thank you for this?" said Diane as she looked at the bottle. "You drank up all my stock so this is just a replacement."

"No, I did you a favour and I got rid of all that cheap stuff," said Roan. "Now you've got something worthy of the name on the label."

"I guess thanks then, but first things first," said Diane as she continued to adjust her chair. "Why haven't we gotten any more word back from Berlin?"

"There's a report on your desk ma'am," said the Major. "The Station Chief reported that when he went back to question his man the building was crawling with BND agents so he drove by and didn't stop. It seems the Germans received an anonymous tip that our asset was working for the Red Army."

"Is there any truth to it and can he be traced back to us," said the General as she continued to work on her chair until it tipped over and she went backwards with her feet up in the air.

"Diane, are you all right," said Roan as both he and the Major went to help her up. "Let us help you, did you hurt anything?"

"Roan, you broke my chair," said the General as she got up. "Gez, I go for a few days and you've drunk me dry and broke my chair. Major, go get me another one. Connie," yelled Diane embarrassed and angry. "Get me the Station Chief in Germany. I want to talk to him on the double and tell him there's no excuse. Roan you and I have to talk about boundaries." As she was about to light into him Connie stuck her head in.

"The Station Chief from Berlin is coming on the monitor and I just got word from Dulles that the team from L.A. just landed."

"Good, finally some things are going the way they're supposed to. Good afternoon Chief," said the General as the man came up on the monitor. "I read your report and I've got some questions for you. This informant of yours…"

"I'm sorry ma'am for cutting you off but maybe I can save us both some time. I just found out that the reason the BND were crawling over my assets building was he's dead. He ate a nine millimeter round earlier. There's no way they can trace him back to us I paid him in cash so there were no bank deposits that can be lead back to us."

"I guess the only thing left is the question about the veracity of what he said. With him dead that will be difficult to verify if not impossible."

"I don't know what to tell you, I've only been here a short time so I really didn't know the man that well, but the others here seem to trust him. If you're asking my opinion ma'am I think considering the seriousness of the situation it needs to be investigated to the fullest."

"Thank you, that's what I'm going to do but discreetly. I don't have to tell you how sensitive this matter is. I expect you to handle this with the utmost prudence. I hope you like your new posting. Beckman out."

"General," said Connie sticking her head in Diane's office. "I have Chuck on line one for you. Do you want me to patch him through?"

"Yes, yes, let me put him on speaker," said the General as the Major came back with a chair he stole from the conference room.

"I'll order you another one but you can use this one in the meantime," said the Major as he pulled out her broken one and replaced it.

"General, can you hear me," said Chuck. "It sounds like you've got construction going on there. I can hear furniture being moved around."

"Yes, well that's a long story. I'm glad you're here already. I need that trace cell mission done as soon as possible."

"I was thinking about trying it this evening if that's all right with you. I've gotten everything together I'm going to need. I'm going to drop everyone off at the townhouse then run back with Sarah," as he said Sarah, Casey grunted. "And Casey… I was going to drive us back to Langley to see if there are anything further instructions you want us to know about."

"No don't do that I want this to be a complete surprise so don't tell anyone and especially anyone here. If they know you're coming then it won't be a real trace mission and I also want you to validate the security on each level as you proceed. Beckman out."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

The General called them to DC to run a trace cell mission in the deep database under Langley. When they called she gave them the green light for the evening which meant they had the day for themselves. Chuck had no doubt what Sam wanted and he didn't think neither Mary nor Sarah would mind but he wasn't sure what Casey would think. However, in the end they found out John had his own day already planned out in Fairfax with Alex.

"So guys we have the rest of the day free what do you want to do after we drop everything off at the townhouse?"

"I think I know where someone wants to go," said Chuck. "We could go to the National Zoo to see the animals and grab something to eat there."

"Bunnies," yelled Sam as she raised her stuffed rabbits. "Yes bunnies, please."

"Then you guys won't need the Escalade," said Casey as he looked back in the mirror. "I've got a place I want to visit. It's kind of like my holy of holies, the National Firearms Museum in Fairfax. As soon as you walk in you're greeted by the smell of gun oil. You ought to take the kid to see it. It can be quite instructional."

"She's a little bit too young to appreciate it," said Sarah. Chuck looked at her like she was crazy but she squeezed his hand to play along.

"Oh, right John but you know how I feel about guns. I don't really know if that's such a good idea or not."

"Pagan… daughter you're coming with me so I can show you my favorites. The museum has over 3,000 firearms on display with weapons owned and used by people like Buffalo Bill Cody, Annie Oakley, John Wesley Hardin, Jesse James and others."

"Wow John sounds interesting but I think we'll pass," said Chuck as he gave Sarah a look and she nodded.

"Philistine, be that way. It's your loss. But put a katana in your hand and you go to town. You know if this job doesn't pan out for you, you could always move to Chicago and open a _Samurai_ Delicatessen cheeseburger, cheeseburger, chips, Pepsi, Pepsi."

They crossed the Potomac then took Thirty-Fourth Street turning right at Volta Park driving into the townhouse. At the townhouse they just dropped off their bags. Sarah watched Chuck and Casey carrying them in with a smile on her face.

"It would be faster if you let me help you know," she said. But neither would hear of it. However, that didn't stop her from shaking her head as they carried bag after bag in.

"Okay go ahead and say it," said Chuck. "I see you there watching me. I know what you're doing you can't fool me. You want to say something, out with it."

"Oh really and what would that be," she asked as she smiled. "Far be it for me to point out that of all these bags I've only got one while most of the rest are yours. I packed fewer for Sam. You really over pack for missions."

"Yeah, I figured you were going to say that but most of these things I need for the trace cell mission tonight. I've got all my gadgets and gizmos that are going to make tonight's mission a breeze."

"Don't get too cocky over there," said Casey. "You didn't get out clean the last time so what makes you think this evening is going to go better? And what's up with Beckman, 'validate the security at each level?' I didn't understand isn't that what a trace cell mission is all about?"

"John, I wouldn't think too much about it. She might just be tired and since we're talking about the deep database she might want us to be extra cautious."

"Yeah, or her banana might already have split or her cheese has slipped off the cracker," said Chuck as Sarah looked at him.

"Not helping," she said whispered as she nudged him to be quiet. "What I'm saying is I wouldn't read too much into it. Besides after tonight this will be all over and we'll be homeward bound."

"I guess… well this is the last of the bags so we can all go. I'll drop you guys off then Alex and I are headed for Fairfax for a day of fun and guns."

"Hold up before we all go our separate ways I want to give everyone these. I was able to make these after I got the hand… No I'm not going to say it," said Chuck before he put his foot in his mouth. "What I was saying was I finished the hand early so I made everyone one of these." He handed everyone a miniature likeness of themselves. "I printed these using the 3-D printer. I'll give Morgan his when we get back."

"They're adorable thank you," said Sarah as she looked at herself and Sam's. She put her arm around him then kissed him.

"Now I can say, honey I shrunk the team," said Chuck then he kissed her back. "So John, what do you think of little John?"

"I think you're cutting down on my time in the museum. Let's get a move on it. I'll drop you guys off outside the Zoo and pick you up there afterwards."

"No don't worry about picking us up we can catch a cab or do mass transit. We'll meet back up here this evening then we can make plans on how to attack the deep database."

"Sounds good to me just can we get a move on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stanley sat at his desk all looking at the clock trying to make it move faster. He was wracking his brain trying to remember what happened between him and Jennifer but for the life of him he couldn't recall a thing. The only thing he remembered was he had a headache and needed coffee. He sat aside the stack of enquires for the deep database and went to satisfy his need for caffeine.

"Stanley, are you feeling okay," asked Ginger. "Good," she said not giving him time to say yea or nay. "I need to ask you a question. You've been staring at Luke and me all morning and well… How do I put this? We spent time together last night."

"Really, and so what? It's none of my business I mean you two are mature adults." said Stanley as he sipped his coffee and glanced back at Luke. Luke probably had more than two glasses of wine but he could still remember what he and Ginger…. "I don't want to go there. Sorry you were saying you and Luke saw each other. Well good for you," he said as he started to leave.

"No don't go," she implored as she grabbed him by the shoulder. "I need to tell you what happened…" Stanley spit up has coffee all over himself.

"There's a thing called oversharing," he said as he got paper towels to clean himself. "Well I think we're there and I think I've got a good enough imagination to fill in the missing gaps"

"What are you talking about? We never… well what kind of woman do you think I am," said Ginger as she turned beet red. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No, no sorry go ahead I'm your supervisor and if this affects the workplace I need to know. So you two went out but nothing happened so what's the problem. Did Luke get fresh? Do I need to sit him down and have a talk to him?"

"No nothing like that I was just thinking that things went well last night. We hung out all night on my couch listening to Barbara Streisand. He was so adorable lying there asleep then I cuddled up next to him and…."

"I think this would be a good place to stop with the details. Okay you two hooked up for the evening so what do you need to know from me?"

"Do you think we should we file a SF CIQ stating that we're seeing each other outside the workplace and there's no conflict of interest? The regulations are quite clear on this."

"Don't you think it's a little premature to be thinking about that after only one date? I would think that you'd need to do that only after you're sure it's something serious."

"See I'm glad you and I see eye and eye on this. You're right if it's something serious why wait around. I'll be right back I need to run up to admin," said Ginger. She ran to the elevator humming 'A Woman in Love'.

Stanley went back to his desk rubbing his temples but his headache wouldn't go away. He sat down and had just pulled open his desk drawer to look for Aspirin when the elevator opened up. At first he didn't pay it any attention he thought it was Ginger who had a change of heart but instead of Ginger, General Beckman walked in.

"Oh crap," said Stanley as he went to greet Beckman. General, what brings you all the way down here? I don't ever remember seeing you down here before. Is there something we can do for you?"

"I don't think I've been down here since the last break in…"

"The last? Are you expecting one," said Stanley. "I can assure you that as long as I'm down here on the job that'll never happen. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging but with my protocols in place someone would have to get up pretty early in the morning to get by me."

"Right Dr. Fitzroy," said the General as she glanced over at Stanley's name on his desk. "I want you to do me a favour. I want you to check your logs and find out the last time this file was accessed and by whom." The General handed him an archive number.

"This will only take just a few seconds," said Stanley as Luke hoovered in the background. Then as he was working with the General standing over his shoulder Ginger came back waving the form she'd picked up.

"I got it," Ginger yelled as she walked off the elevator cheerful then she saw the General. Beckman looked at her and raised her eye.

"I'm glad you do," said the General then she turned back to Stanley. "Well man you said a few seconds so what's the answer?"

"Here we go General the last person to access that file was…. Well it was you five years ago. Do you want me to print this log out for you? It's really no problem."

"No, that won't be necessary but I want to add a set of special instructions that whenever the file is accessed I want to be immediately notified via text message. Can you do that?"

"Sure a piece of cake," said Stanley. He brought up the special instructions window and entered the code then saved it. "It's done General. Now anytime that file is access you'll be notified."

"Very good," said the General then she turned to go. Stanley walked her to the elevator and as she was leaving he noticed his two assistants in some sort of heated discussion in the breakroom. He just hoped she didn't.

"I'm not saying I don't want to file this or I have a lack of commitment," he heard Luke say. "Why can't we wait a bit and see how things go first. Once this is filed everyone will know and we can't take it back then."

Luke was right thought Stanley. This was the very thing that Jennifer was afraid of but he was Mister Cool and understood. However, Ginger was right too. If you know the person is Mr. or Miss. right why not go for it and who cares what other people think. If he was sure why should he wait around? Life is full of regrets and he didn't want this to be one of them.

"Stanley, Stanley… Earth to Stanley," said Ginger as she and Luke were standing next to him. Her voice brought him out of his daydream.

"What?... Oh sorry, what do you two want?" said Stanley as the room around came back in focus and he wondered how long he'd been standing there.

"Stanley, do you feel okay? You've been acting strange since you walked in," said Ginger. "We're going to the cafeteria to grab some lunch. Do you want us to bring you back anything?"

"Sure can you bring me back a club sandwich and a yoo-hoo," said Stanley. He saw Luke snicker when he said yoo-hoo. "Make sure it's in a bottle if it's in a carton I don't want it."

"Right, we'll be back in a bit but if we're not back soon don't send out search party," said Ginger as they made it for the elevator hand in hand.

After they were gone Stanley hit the breakroom to pour out his cold coffee and get more. There in the breakroom in the wastepaper can he found the form Ginger had gone to get. He pulled it out and read it as he sipped on his coffee.

"Right is right," he said to himself as he looked at it. "Stanley if you know Jennifer is the one you should go for it. Maybe this fear she has is because you haven't shown her you're ready for the next level. But you woke up in her bed, how many more levels can there be. Well there's no need in letting you go to waste," said Stanley as he folded the piece of paper and put it into his pocket.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey dropped the guys off at the entrance to the Zoo then drove off. Sam already knew the way and started to take off but Chuck grabbed her. He carried her so she couldn't run then they all walked toward the kid's farm. There was a helpful person on staff that showed them the cows, goats, donkeys and alpacas. Sam even got to pet the goats but there were no bunnies.

"Bunnies, no bunnies," said Sam with a little sad voice.

"I'm sorry sweetie but no we don't have any bunnies right now but we do have alpacas. And if you go over to the small mammal house you can see skunks, ferrets and playful prairie dogs. I think you might like them as much.

"Thanks," said Sarah as she led Sam out followed by Mary and Chuck. "Let's get something to eat first. Baby walnut is hungry then we can go see the small mammal house if that's what everyone wants to do?"

"No bunnies," said Sam as she looked down disappointed. Sarah sat Sam next to her on a bench and she held her hand.

"No, there aren't any bunnies but when we go home we can go to the zoo and see them there," said Sarah. "But for now we can go see the other animals."

"Okay but first we have to feed walnut," said Sam. Sarah hugged her and held her close. "But how did walnut tell you she was hungry? And how does she eat?"

"When I'm hungry walnut is hungry and when I eat walnut eats too," said Sarah. She could see Sam was thinking about this new revelation.

"Yuck that sounds gross," said Sam as she made a disputing face. "She has to eat food you've eaten. I think I'm going to be sick."

"I wonder where I've heard that at," said Chuck then he let out a loud sneeze. "Oh my allergies are starting to go crazy. Gez, no wonder we're right in front of the cat house." Sarah looked up at him. "It's the great cat exhibit it's right behind you. Tiger hill is there and lion hill is on the other side. The wind must be blowing this way."

"Here," said Mary as she handed Chuck a tissue to blow his noise. "I think we need to move or the lions won't be sleeping tonight."

Sarah expected Chuck to say something but he didn't. His attention was draw by a man who came in the park carrying a wrapped parcel under his arm.

"Chuck, you don't have any come back for your mother," said Sarah as she put her arm around him then turned his head.

"Come back? No, not this time, funny Mom, very funny," said Chuck but he turned back around to watch the man.

"Not our problem," Sarah whispered in his ear. "If you want call the police, they've got a station right over there but leave an anonymous tip. Don't get involved."

"Come on all you lazy bones let's go to the small mammal house," said Mary as she took Sam by the hand. "There's a snack bar across from it where we can get walnut something to eat."

"Chuck come along," said Sarah as she pulled Chuck but he dropped behind then made a quick call. Sarah heard him start the call.

"Yes I'd like to report a drug drop going on right now in the National Zoo…" Chuck made the anonymous call then waved Sarah on as he watched the bust go down. Two policemen on bicycles pulled up by the man but as they told him to stop he bolted. Running as fast as he could to get away from the cops he headed straight for Chuck.

"Can I have a cup of ice," said Chuck to a drinks vendor walking through the park with his trolley. "Here," he said as he dropped five dollars on the cart. "Keep the change."

"Gee thanks buddy," said the man handing him the cup. Chuck pretended to turn then dumped the ice in front of the man running. The man hit the ice and his feet went up in the air. He fell straight down on his back making a loud thud as he hit and letting out a low moaning sound.

"Sorry dude, are you all right," asked Chuck as he bent down to make sure the perp didn't get up before the police arrived.

"Don't worry about him," said one of the cops as the two rode up. One opened the parcel it was filled with bags of pills. "I think he's got enough pain killers to cure himself here for the next fifteen to twenty."

"Thanks buddy," said the one cop but looking around Chuck was gone. "Hey did you see where that guy went?" But his partner just shook his head.

Chuck slipped out while the policemen were cuffing and mirandizing the perp so he made a clean getaway or he thought he did. Ahead of him on the path stood Sarah, she had her arms crossed tapping her foot.

"You just had to get involved didn't you? You know one of these days this is going to come back and bite you. Catching common criminals isn't our mandate but I guess you did help take a good amount of pills off the market. But next time hands off and let the police make the grab something like this could blow your cover…"

"And I could've been hurt is what you're really mad at," he said as he tried to put his arm around her but she pushed him away.

"No, I'm mad at you this time it's not going to work. What would've happened if he's been armed and went down shooting? No these types of interventions end now. You can make the call but it ends there. Remember you're the only functioning intersect we've got now you're too valuable to waste on something as petty as this."

"And I should remember that we're about to have a baby, I'm a father and a husband. You want to tell me that too. I love you."

"And I hate you," she said as he put his arm around her but this time she didn't push him away. He pulled her in tight. "Why is it I can never stay mad at you?"

"Because of my dashing personality maybe," he said then she punched him in the arm. "Ouch! Okay I had that coming."

"Oh shut up and kiss me," she said and he happily complied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stanley worked through the rest of the day processing requests for information from the CIA's database as the DBM. He noticed Luke spending a lot of time over at Ginger's work station. But he was more concerned about trying to make time passed by quicker. Typing the queries from the stack of files on his desk he answered the different requests a quickly and efficiently as he could.

He was working on one query particularly difficult which required him to adapt a search program by adding a string to its source code. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem he could write code on the fly but today Stanley was distracted. After the string was added he feed it to the complier only to get an error back so he went to his translator to find the line.

"Crap there you are the compiler couldn't optimize a value away like that. What a rookie mistake," he said to himself. "I should've known better." But this was how his day went spinning his wheels and not getting anything done. He couldn't help sitting at his desk daydreaming about what was waiting for him at home. If only he could remember what they did the night before.

"Definitely no wine tonight," said Stanley out loud.

"No what tonight," said Ginger. He looked up to find both Ginger and Luke standing over the top of him looking at him with puzzle expressions. "Stanley, it's time to go home and I agree you should lay off the wine if this is the result."

"What? It can't be," he said as he looked at his watch. He was convinced it was earlier but somehow two hours just slipped past him. "Crap you're right. You guys can go I've got a few more things to look at first." He walked them to the elevator and put them on.

"Stanley, if we didn't know you better we'd think you're trying to get rid of us," said Luke as they all laughed. "Have you got some hot date or something? That's it isn't."

"Who me? Now that's ridiculous. I didn't sleep very well last night so I think I'm going to have dinner then hit the hay," he said thinking about Jennifer in his head and what she said and what he couldn't remember letting his imagination fill in the gaps.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

Stanley waited for a half hour after Ginger and Luke left before taking the elevator up. He rode it back up to the ground floor. Jokingly he spent so much time underground that he thought he was becoming a mole. The evening sun was setting with a promise of a clear night and plenty of stars to see. But the only light he wanted to see was the one Jennifer shined on him. His stomach was in his throat when the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Would he find Jennifer there waiting for him or during the day had she found someone else more… well more everything.

"Sir… Sir hold up," he heard someone call then he felt a tap on the shoulder as he left the building. For a moment he hoped it was her.

"Jennifer, you're here," he said as he turned around his heart fluttered but was quickly disappointed when he was greeted by a security officer.

"Sir my name is Julius not Jennifer. You're not supposed to wear your security badge outside the building. You either need to take it off or put it inside your shirt."

"Yes of course, sorry I was just in a hurry and forgot. Thanks," said Stanley as he put his badge inside his shirt then continued on out the door. Looking around the parking lot he didn't see her. His heart sunk as he was about to walk over to the bus stop when a Mini Cooper pulled up next to him and the door flew open.

"Get in. Sorry if I'm late but I ran out quickly to get some essentials for our dinner tonight. I also got us another bottle of wine. You guzzled that other bottle tiger."

"Oh momma," said Stanley as he got it. Jennifer laughed and told him to buckle up. Stanley made a mental note to pace himself this time. "So we had a really good time last night, didn't we?"

"It was… well I never experienced anything like that before. But there's no telling what's running through that head of yours or what you're thinking about me. I'm not usually like this but with you I feel I can be myself."

"Nor am I... I mean like this," said Stanley. "Believe me I don't remember a thing… I mean I don't remember the last time I had such a wonderful time. You're an exceptional girl."

"Oh Stanley you're just saying that you're trying to be nice because we had sex," she said with an ease as if she were talking about what to buy at the supermarket or doing the laundry.

"We had sex," said Stanley as he began to cough and gag. "Yes of course we did I remember clearly and it was great, wasn't it?"

"You were a real tiger in bed. Wow who would've guessed that under those horn rimmed glasses beats the heart of a furious cat?"

"Just call me your pussy…" he said. She looked over at him then he realized what he said. "Cat… pussy cat I'll be your little tiger."

"Well tonight we'll take it easy. No pressure, just relax together and see where the night takes us. You can sit in the kitchen and watch me cook. Afterwards we can have dinner and we can get to know each other better."

"Sounds good to me," said Stanley. A half hour later they were in her townhouse and he was sitting at the kitchen table while she was in an apron over the stove.

"Don't you like the wine you haven't touched your glass," said Jennifer as smelt hers then took a sip then added the rest to what she had it the skillet.

"It's fine I'm just…" he wanted to say pacing himself after the night before but that would've sounded like he had a drinking problem so he needed another excuse. "It's just my day was a bear I don't know about yours. My two assistants are having this thing in the office and she wants to go public but he wants to wait. They had this fight then pulled me in to mediate or she did at least."

"Don't you hate it when people pull you into their private crap and ask you to get in the middle? They should handle their own crap." She said looking threatening as she waved a wooden spoon in the air.

"Yeah it was a little awkward," he said as he watched her wave the spoon around trying to figure out if he ought to be worried. "But I guess they think of me as their friend or mascot or something... well I don't know

"This girl in your office is she nice looking? Would you say she's pretty?" asked Jennifer but Stanley didn't know how to answer. "Do I need to worry about? You need to let her know she's got this other guy now. She had her chance and she blew it." She circled him with her spoon. "All this is mine now and she'd better keep her paws off."

"Ginger? No Ginger, can't hold a candle to you. There's nothing you need to worry about between us but talking to her I realized she was right. If the person is right who cares if the rest of the world knows. I mean you have each other and that's all that matters. We might not want to do this tomorrow but I brought this for us to look at," he said as he pulled out the form he saved from the trash.

"Oh Stanley, I think you're special too but let's not jump into anything hastily. Let's just set this aside and eat dinner then afterwards we can relax in each other's arms. That is if I don't poison you with my cooking first then we'll spend the evening in the E.R." They both laughed.

"Well it smells wonderful do you mind if I try it?" She took a spoonful and feed him. "Hum this is good, what do you call it?"

"Hamburger helper," she said and they both laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after dark when the team pulled up outside of Langley. The last time he'd done this it was easier he was alone so he didn't have to worry about anyone else getting caught. Being by himself he just got in then got out, but then he didn't care if he got caught back then. He was after information that Beckman wouldn't give him so he went rogue. He got what he wanted and that was all that mattered. Now was different they needed to get in check the security and verify the integrity of the database. But Chuck wasn't too happy to take everyone along for good reasons.

"Sarah, look the guards don't know this is a trace mission so if they see us they'll be shooting live ammunition. Why don't you stay here and man the comms while Casey and I go in?"

"It does seem a little one sided," said Casey as he checked his Sig. "I tell you one thing if they start throwing lead I'm throwing it back."

"No, John no kill shoots, they're on our side remember," said Sarah. "We're just wasting time. I want to be out of here in time to tuck Sam in and read her a bedtime story."

"Okay guys game faces on. Here we go," said Chuck as he hacked into the computers in security. He tore through their firewalls bring down the external cameras then rerouting the internal feeds to them. With the same hack he had their switchboard phone calls route through their van. It didn't take long before their phone began to ring.

"Sarah you're up," said Chuck monitoring the incoming phone calls.

"Good evening. …. your cameras are down," said Sarah as she gave Chuck and Casey a thumbs up. "Yes you're in luck. I've got a team on the road right now in your area. I'll send them straight over. … Yes I'll make sure they know it's urgent."

"Okay time to rock and roll," said Casey as they got out and walked straight in the front doors. Sarah walked in carrying a clipboard while Casey and Chuck following in behind her.

"We were told you've got camera problems," said Sarah as she looked down at her clipboard and ticked something with a pen. "But this doesn't tell me much about what the problem actually is?"

"They were up one minute then down the next that's about all can say. You can look here," said the man at the entrance. "Julius," he said as he put out his hand to Chuck.

"Chuck, nice to meet you do you mind," said Chuck as he went behind looking at the screen. He pulled out the monitor unhook the feed then connect a black box with lights. The box didn't do anything other then light the lights on it. The bug Chuck planted during the hack was a timed virus. It was set to auto erase soon so he kept track of the time by looking at his watch and pretending to work. "Do you know anything about security systems?"

"No, I'm just here to check I.D.s and to answer questions for people who stop by. But at night the building is closed so I'm just here on guard duty." Suddenly the external cameras came back home. "That's quick work Chuck, good job."

"Thanks, okay there you go I've got your external cameras back on. They're like Christmas tree lights one goes down and it takes the whole string down with it. I've isolated the internal from the external so your problem is in here somewhere. We're going to have to go floor by floor to find the bad one I'm afraid."

"I guess I should've asked this in the beginning, but are you guys on the access list? I don't remember seeing you in here before. If you're not I can't let you in not without the security officer's permission and he's at home. I could call him..."

"There's no need in doing that. I can do this by myself I'm on your access list," said Chuck as he passed the man a security badge. "I've been in here before but it was a long time ago. I think it's still valid here you can check it." Casey grunted and Sarah gave him a look luckily for him there was a counter separating them.

"Let me run it," he said as he put it into the reader the light turned green with a text message that read valid no escort required. "Yes you're good to go come on through I can let you in. You don't even need an escort."

"Guys just leave me the gear and wait for me in the van," said Chuck. He could tell he was going to have to do some serious explaining. "Right, well Julius if anyone should ask I'll have everything up and running in no time."

Chuck tried to take the case from Casey but he wouldn't let go. They ended up having a little battle of tug of war before John finally let go.

"This isn't over Bartowski," growled Casey as he let him have the case. Sarah gave him a look that could kill as she pulled John out.

"Guys come on, don't make a scene," whispered Chuck. "Comms link up in five."

Sarah and Casey ran back out to the van as quickly as they could. Then they brought up the link making a radio check with Chuck.

"Bartowski that was a stupid stunt in there and remind me when I get a hold of you I want to strangle you," said John. "The team is called a team for reason."

"Sarah, John I know you're both mad at me but I made this pass the last time I was here and I've routinely updated it just in case. There was not malicious forethought in getting you two benched it just happened. I'm sorry but we have to move on."

"Just in case, yeah I hear you just in case you ever wanted to get sent to Supermax. Chuck, contrary to popular opinion I'm not stupid this plan has been in the making for a while admit it," said Casey then he looked at Sarah. "Did you know anything about this?"

"John, leave Sarah alone. There was no plan I can assure you both on that. I might've toyed with the idea of trying to find out whatever happened to my father but I've got my own family to take care of now which was something he didn't."

"Chuck, that's not fair," said Sarah as she broke in. "Guys, can we just step back and work the mission at hand. But Casey isn't wrong Chuck you're on this mission without backup. Where are you?"

"I'm in the elevator by myself putting on my Beckman gloves on," he said as he worked the tablet until they got the internal feeds in the van. "You should be able to see me now. Boy, I never noticed this before but the General's got some tiny little hands."

"We see you. Chuck, eyes on the prize get a move on it," said Sarah. "Leave your mic open, so we can hear as well as see what's going on."

"Okay I'm opening the panel and… why can't they make these circuits easier to reach," said Chuck as he tried to get at a circuit in the back without breaking a ribbon connector.

"Have you ever thought it might be intentional? Maybe they make it difficult so morons like you won't find it that easy to break in."

"Good point John. But moron really? You know when you say things like that it hurts inside. Okay, it's working it's asking me to verify my identity.

"Please place your hand on the screen and leave it there while it's being scanned," said a mechanical female voice. Chuck put his glove hand on the screen blue circles illuminated around the fingers then turned green.

"First test passed. Second verification, please stare into the screen and wait," said the same sultry mechanical voice. Chuck put on his sunglass then pushed the button on the rim. Beckman's eyes where projected onto the lenses. As he looked into the panel a light passed over the lenses.

"Second test passed. Third verification, please state your name for voice recognition." Chuck pulled out a pen from his jacket and held it close to the panel.

"General Diane Beckman," he played back. The pen was actually a voice recorder he used to record the General's voice.

"Thank you for your patience, system processing data please wait for verification," said the same sultry metallic recording. A wheel appeared on the screen and started turning.

"Sweetie is this supposed to take this long," said Sarah. "I don't like this. You should abort and let me call Beckman to get you out of there."

"No, the computer takes more time at night. Night is when they do maintenance and system checks so all that causes backlogs and data slowdowns. Think of it like being on the L.A. freeway during a rush hour traffic jam. Love like the machine said we need to have a little patience."

"Chuck, you realize you're in a metal box suspended in a shaft. If that thing doesn't believe you either it will drop you to your death or suck out all the air and suffocate you to death.

"Let's concentrate on the bright side shall we," said Chuck as he watched the spinning wheel of death turn round and round.

"What's bright side Chuck?" asked Sarah trying not to sound nervous but she didn't like this delay one bit. She should've been with him was all she could think.

"The computer's very polite even if she's about to kill me." Suddenly the wheel stopped and the voice spoke again.

"Recognition complete, Good evening General Beckman," said the voice as the touch screen illuminated with numbers with a negative sign next to them indicating they were below the basement, subterranean.

"Well here goes nothing," he said as he pressed level sixteen the room below the Situation room. The elevator started going down.

"Oh boy, I forgot how fast this thing goes down. It's like riding a vertical roller coaster. One observation they removed the DNA verification test. Although I can't blame them the test is expensive and with the right skillset you can get around it with no problem. Actually none of these tests were that difficult to get around. You just need the right knowledge and equipment."

"I was thinking if they added an IR reading of the hand when they scanned it that would make it impossible to use a glove image like what you made."

"Very good Mrs. Carmichael," said Chuck. "Beautiful and smart the reading would show the larger hand area than the one being scanned..."

"Plus the hand print itself would be cooler which could raise a flag requiring a manual verification. I'd hate to drop someone down an elevator shaft just because they have a cold."

"Why? It'd serve them right for bringing in their commie germs to work and getting everyone else sick. If they're sick they belong at home not acting like Typhoid Mary trying to spread the wealth."

"Interesting idea," said Chuck. "Okay guys I'm slowing down and now I've stopped. I'm here." The doors opened and he stepped out into a long corridor.

"Sweetie be careful and keep your eyes open. They might've changed things since the last time you tried this."

"Casey," radioed Chuck sounding like he was in trouble. John looked at the monitor but didn't see anything then looked at Sarah. "John you've got to help me, I just got challenged and I know you know the answer to the question."

"I'll try shoot, what's the question," asked John as he looked perplexed at Sarah and she shrugged her shoulders back.

"What's the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?" said Chuck as he began laughing.

"Funny, very funny, idiot," said Casey as he shook his head. "I don't know who's worse you or the other idiot Grimes. What do you mean? An African or European swallow? Cut out the Monty Python humor and get on with it before I throw you off the bridge."

"Chuck, please take this seriously and stop playing around. Remember the people inside don't know this is a test."

"Oh oops that wasn't there before," radioed Chuck then the line went dead.

"Chuck... Chuck come in, Chuck," radioed Sarah but nothing. "John something's wrong I'm going in get out of my way. Don't try to stop me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stanley and Jennifer had finished dinner and had moved into the living room where they were chatting over glasses of red wine. Jennifer was on number three while Stanley was still nursing his first one. He was bound and determined that last night was not going to repeat itself. As they were speaking about their families Jennifer's phone rang.

"So you know about my family of psychopaths what about yours," said Stanley. "You heard about my skeletons so tell me about yours. What about your parents? Or your brothers or sisters, have you got any?"

"I'm afraid my parents passed when I was young and as far as brothers and sisters well none..." she started to say when her phone rang.

"One second I need to take this," said Jennifer. "Karl, what's the matter why are you calling me here? ... Really, when? ... Yes we can only hope everything goes okay. I'll do what I can do from my end ... Of course I'll keep you informed but you do the same. ... I have my boyfriend here with me," said Jennifer. Stanley turned three shades of red. "That's right you heard me, boyfriend so what so wrong with that? ... Of course I love you that will never change. I've got to run. Love you bye," she said as she hung up.

"So Karl is?" said Stanley. His ears piqued after he heard her tell him she loved him. "Does he live around here?"

"You're jealous aren't you," said Jennifer. She went over sat next to him then hugged him. You're so funny Stanley. Karl is my brother."

"But you said you didn't have any brothers so how can he be your brother?"

"I never got to finish explaining. I don't have any brothers Karl is really my cousin. We just treat each other like brothers and sisters. When my parents died I was taken in by my aunt and uncle. I was just a baby and they adopted me into their family so Karl is my cousin and my brother. You wouldn't believe the crazy things we used to do together. But we've both grown up; he lives in Germany an expat working as a freelance writer. He's kind of a war correspondent which has put him in harm's way on more than one occasion."

"Sounds dangerous but exciting?" said Stanley. He tried to play off the fact that he got jealous even if it was just for a few seconds. That wasn't who he was or that was what he tried to convince himself of.

"Talking to him, he says it sounds more glamourous than it actually is," she said. Just then his phone became to ring. He looked at it and knew it was trouble.

"I need to take this it's work," said Stanley as he answered. "What? When? I'll be right there." He hung up then turned to her. "I'm sorry I've got to go back to work there's an emergency and I'm needed."

"Then I'll drive you. How are you going to make it back there at this time of night and you said it's an emergency."

"Right, but I've got transportation I've got my scooter at home."

"Don't be silly that will take time. Come on let's go," said Jennifer as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and he turned red. "I'm glad to see you've still got my pen with you."

"Always," he said, "right next to my heart."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman sat in her office late waiting to hear how the trace cell mission turned out. Secretly she hoped it would fail because if it failed that would mean the files in the deep database were safe. Getting up from behind her desk she made her rounds walking to the coffee mess in her secretary's office. Connie turned the pot off before she left but Beckman had her leave the coffee in it. This wasn't the first time she had to drink cold coffee. She took a sip wishing she could make that archive file go away forever but she couldn't.

"Berlin NSA 1989 case file 113th day of that year or simply BRNSA1989-113," she mumbled to herself as she deciphered the archive number in her head. Then she remembered back to what led up to it like it was yesterday. Havoc and chaos was spreading all over Eastern Europe as Communist governments waivered. Old men too stiff necked and set in their ways to see Perestroika as a means to ease into the twenty-first century.

"I need intel," said the Admiral on the monitor. "What are the East Germans going to do about all these protests? I need to know if they're going to crack down and break heads like the Chinese or are they going to crumble like a house of cards. Which way is their military leaning? I don't think there's any love lost between the military and the Stasi. But I need solid intel, the President and half of congress is looking at us. If you want to make General you need to find out something."

"The raw data we were getting from Tunnel Bravo has stopped coming in. We don't know if the Stasi found it or it there's a mechanical malfunction."

"That's your problem. I need that intel and I need it now. I don't care how you get it just get it or your career here in the NSA is over Colonel Beckman. I hear McDonalds is standing by to open in Hof what do they know that we don't? Find out or that will be your future place of employment. Admiral out."

"I can't believe that guy," said Roan. "Diane, I'll go and check out the tunnel for you. It will be a quick in and out then we can have that talk you wanted tonight over a little bubbly."

"No, it's too dangerous to send you or anyone from our end. I'm having one of our operatives in the East check it out from his end. If he's caught he can simply say he discovered it and take the glory. If they catch you I don't know which way the wind is blowing over there for CIA spies."

"Diane, I can finesse my way out of anything but if that's what you want. However, if they catch him they might execute him thinking he's trying to escape to the West considering how many at banging at the doors now."

"Do you think the Germans can hold them all back," said Diane as they looked at the reported crowd build ups on a map. The West German embassies are already swamped in Hungry and Czechoslovakia. Now the crowds are pressing here too. The whole place is a powder keg waiting to explode.

"I think the key in all this are the Russians. What are they going to do? I guess we'll see if Gorbachev's Glasnost is really that open. The Romanian dictator _Ceausescu_ is pushing for an armed intervention by the rest of the Warsaw Pact but I guess we'll see in October when the East Germans celebrate forty years of tyranny. We really do need to know that intel. It's like flying by the seat of our pants."

"I know and I'm working on it Roan," said Diane as she got on the STU III phone and dialled a number. "One moment," she said. "Roan I'll meet you tonight. Come over and we can share that bottle at my place." He nodded as she turned back to her phone call. "Inserting key and going secure, crap you sound like you've got a mouth full of marbles. Someone get me the Cones of Silence, never mind I can understand you now. You need to find Wolf and have him check the line in the tunnel ASAP. ... I know it's dangerous everything we do is dangerous. I don't care you need to get him."

"Diane, see you later," said Roan as he waved good bye. She wished she had known then that see you later would mean four months later and it would take a wall to come down before she'd see him again."

"Diane, what are you still doing here?" said Roan. Hearing his voice brought her out of her trance. "I called you at home but there was no answer so I came here. Why are you still here?"

"Oh... oh Roan," she said as looked around her remembering where she was. "I've got a mission going and I'm waiting to see how it pans out. Have you ever hoped something wouldn't happen?"

"Every time I open a bottle of Gin but they always run out sooner or later," said Roan. "Okay I know that look I'll try to be serious for once. This has to do with that archive file, doesn't it? You're running a trace cell mission I take it?"

"Yes how do you know? This was supposed to be a secret someone talked. Who was it; I need to know so I can have them shot at dawn."

"No one told me, I didn't have to be told because it would be what I'd do if I were you. You probably have Charles doing it, don't you? I know that because I saw the status board. He and the rest of his merry men along with Lady Marian are listed as being here. You see I am a spy."

"Very good Roan but I asked Chuck and Sarah to run the mission and to verify the integrity of the DBS. That intel you passed to me from Berlin, the Station Chief wasn't able to verify it with the source..."

"The Germans still playing hardball. My vote is to cut the off from our intel for a while. Let's see them scramble when the cow runs dry and they're knee deep in Red Army and PKK. They'll change their tune then. It's not like they don't spy on us..."

"No Roan it's not the BND this time. Someone put a 9 mil in him to make sure he stayed quiet so you can imagine I'm kind of concerned that the intel is founded on some sort of truth."

"I can understand your concern but he might have been given a dirt nap over something entirely different. As I remember he'd been informing on the Turks, they're not the most forgiving of people."

"True and we may never know," said the General when her phone rang in her office. She hurried in to answer it. "General Beckman ... A security breach you say. Yes I did. ... Okay, hold everyone on station I'll be right down."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rode the elevator down the level sixteen then stepped off. The corridor looked the same as when he was there before and he'd done much the same as before to break in. To his amazement there were no new improvements. However when he took his second step the whole corridor lit up with lasers shooting beams from one side to the other.

"Oh oops that wasn't there before," he radioed but he got nothing back. "Crap there must be some sort of signal jammer with the lasers. Okay intersect you're up." He flashed then jumped through, round under and past the beams until he was at the other end. There he deactivated them and brought down the signal jammer.

"Sarah, Casey are you guys back with me," radioed Chuck. Sarah was already halfway out of the van with Casey trying to talk her down then Chuck came back.

"He's back," said John. "Now will you get back in here and sit down. I told you he had everything under control."

"Chuck talk to us, what happened? Why did your signal drop out?" asked Sarah as she put her headset back on.

"There must be some sort of time defence system that comes up after everyone has gone home. The controls must be in security. Keep an eye out on the internal feeds that might've tripped some sort of silent alarm."

"Yes, I definitely can see more activity going on. What do you want to do? I vote abort," said Sarah. "Chuck hold up there's a team standing outside of the elevator."

"Well there goes the escape route. No, I'm going on to see if I can still break into the deep database. We still have to check it's integrity and the best way to do that is to break in."

"It's integrity? I thought we were checking the databases security? Is there another mission going on in the mission that I don't know about? Who authorized it?" Casey immediately knew the answer to his question. "Beckman, when she called you at your medical appointment."

"John, we were ordered not to tell you or anyone for that matter. The General was concern about intel she received that the database had been compromised. We're here to do the trace cell mission and to verify that no one else has broken in."

"Isn't that just fine and dandy, is there anything else anyone would like to tell me?" said Casey as the van door opened up with Julius and other armed guards pointing weapons at them.

"Hands were we can see them. You're under arrest," yelled Julius as he pulled them out of the van. Sarah caught her foot on the feed wire to the monitors and headsets yanking it loose.

"You know that was a rhetorical question," said Casey as they were cuffed then led them back inside the building. "I hate playing nice."

"John, you need to behave," said Sarah. "You know our orders no casualties and the men are only doing their job."

"Don't worry lady we aren't going to hurt you guys well I can't promise about him. But we won't hurt you."

"I'm talking about him hurting you. So if we all want this to go well we need to knock it back down a notch or two."

"Lady last I checked, we were the ones with the weapons."

"No you're just holding mine for me," said Casey. "Keep it up and I'll take mine back then take care of an itch that needs scratching."

"Tell me what's your guy doing down below," said Julius as he pulled out the protocol book for what to do in a situation like this. "Listen, I need to know what's going on."

"Okay there's no need in getting your panties all in a bunch. We're all on the same side here. This is a trace cell mission. Call General Beckman and she'll confirm it."

"No John, they can't Chuck's still running with the ball. Okay you can but you have to continue as if we never told you that or our mission will be compromised. We have to see if your security is really secure."

"What? A trace cell mission, I wasn't informed that you were coming. But then that must have been the point. Okay but I'm going to have to verify what you told me," said Julius as one of his men came up to them.

"Stanley's been notified and also the General. She was upstairs and said she knew about it. She also said we should hold everyone until she gets here."

"You mean Dr. Fitzroy's been notified," said Julius. Sarah looked over at Casey this wasn't good. She wondered how Stanley felt about them after they tried to bust Casey out in L.A.

"I guess we can take the cuffs off," said Julius. "The General has verified your story."

"Good here you go," said Sarah as she handed hers to him then Casey did the same thing. He shook his hands like he was in pain.

"John, don't tell me you broke your thumbs again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jennifer and Stanley hopped into her Mini then took out for Langley. Stanley looked over at her and smiled thinking how lucky he was. They headed back across the Potomac then on the George Washington back towards work. She looked over at him as he stared at her with a puppy dog face. This made what she had to do harder but the ends justifies the means she kept repeating to herself over and over.

"What are you looking at?" she said as she looked back at him. "So Stanley you get called away in the middle of the night, can I ask what's going on or is it classified?"

"I shouldn't talk about it but you'll hear about it anyway tomorrow morning. There was an intruder alert and they've caught two trespassers. The third one is still at lodge but they think he's down in the database."

"And they called you in for that? Wow and you're not afraid? I can see why they hired you if nothing else for your courage."

"Thanks, I'm not easily scared and plus I have an ace in the hole. No one but me can access my baby. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging or anything but I designed the server for the deep database and the only person who can access it is me."

"That makes you very important; you're the keeper of the keys so to speak. I knew there was something special about you Stanley."

"Like I said I don't want to brag but I'm the man at Langley. If anyone wants to query the deep database they have to go through me."

"That must make you one of the big shots, right up there with the director making all the decisions. I'm lucky to being going out with someone as important as you."

"I don't let it go to my head. It's really not that big a deal… I mean in the end we're all important pulling together for a common goal."

"Wow Stanley that was really deep you know you really deserve the name Fitzroy, son of the king. I hope they appreciate having someone like you to work for them. Well, we're here, tell you what Stanley I'll wait for you. How else can you get home? Then you can tell me all about what it's like to be a national hero. Think about it you're up there with likes of batman, superman, and underdog."

"Underdog? Okay I'll take it and I'll tell you what I can that is whatever's not classified I can." He started to get out but she called him back.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something?" He looked at her then patted himself down but couldn't think what it could be. "Come here silly," she said as she kissed him. "Now you go get them tiger. Go show them what it means to be the son of the king."

Jennifer watched Stanley walk across the parking lot to the build then turn around before he went inside. He waved to her then turned around and was gone. As soon as he went inside she pulled out the download device an activated it then called a number on her phone putting in an ear bud as she watched the machine arm itself.

"I'm calling you to let you know it's happening right now. I hate doing this to Stanley but it was necessary, right. Please tell me it was."

"Of course it's necessary, this is about getting even with those people who got our father killed. I'm on my way to get you so be ready to go. We need to sanitize everything behind you that includes Agent Fitzroy."

"Is that necessary? He doesn't really know anything and there's no way we can hold him responsible for what happened to us."

"But he can identify you which means me too. I'm sorry it has to be done just think of him as one more casualty caused by whoever took our father from us. That will make capping them that much sweeter when we do it meine kleine Schwester."

"What little sister? We're twins, okay so technically you're a couple of minutes older than me. I hear what you're saying and I'm just as committed as ever. You don't have to worry about me."

"Good I was there for a bit. I'll be there in a few so hang tight," said the woman then she hung up and the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck stood in front of the door that separated him from the deep database and a realization that a team was being put together to come down and root him out. He could try and make a run for it up the elevator shaft but his mission was to check the system's integrity. That he could only do by going on with the mission.

"Guys… Guys," radioed Chuck but nothing. Now it was their turn to drop the link. He was worried that Sarah and Casey might've been compromised sitting in the van.

"This is why sitting in the car is never safe," he said to himself as he went about opening the security door to the database office.

Now he had had to hurry. Once inside he looked over the equipment searching for a flaw or a hole that he could use to gain access but there were none. Then he hacked into the three work stations but they only logged into sub-servers. They were machines that could decrypt data from the deep database which had to be physically uploaded. The server for the database itself was standalone so there were no direct connects with external devices that could get hacked into or a connection that could be used as a backdoor. It stood completely independent.

"Okay so the only way to access the database is through the server's console and that requires an EMV chipped card," said Chuck. "What if I try to go around? Yes a bypass that might work."

"Yes, Chuck you could remove the housing that should expose the ribbon," he said to himself as he went to work with his battery powered screwdriver. "This must be what Doctor Who feels like with his sonic screwdriver." Then Chuck heard a familiar voice calling to him.

"Agent Carmichael, leave my machine alone," yelled Stanley. He, the General and Roan along with Sarah and Casey entered the room followed by Julius and his men. "You're going to break it like that."

"I just removed the housing to see if I could bypass the EMV reader. You realize with the right equipment you can."

"What are you talking about? The reader is the heart of my security. There's only one chip to access it and that's the one I have in my badge."

"Stanley, do I need to remind you that you had the same set up in L.A. and that didn't work out so well for you."

"It worked fine until I was accosted and my life was threatened by two rogue spies," said Stanley as he looked over at Sarah. She rolled her eye.

"Accosted you? I wonder who that could've been," said Casey looking over at Sarah. "I guess someone left a lasting impression. Personally, I'd just shoot you and gone out for pancakes."

"If he keeps up complaining I just might do it right now and the pancakes will be my treat," said Sarah as she pulled up a seat. Her ankles were beginning to ache and by now it was late to get home in time to tuck Sam in.

"Stanley, let me play devil's advocate," said Chuck. "What keeps me from by passing your EMV reader then booting the system without it?"

"You can't, the O/S is keyed to boot from my chip and my chip only so you can see my system is impenetrable. As long as I have this chip no one can get in."

"I wouldn't say that just because I haven't found a way in doesn't mean that it can't be done. It just means whoever does it will know the system better than I do or spend more time studying how to break in."

"Gentlemen, enough of the bickering I need to know if someone has broken into the deep database. Everyone who heard me just say that needs to keep this under their hat. Not a word, not a peep to anyone. Chuck, what do you say?"

"I can tell you up to the server was no problem at all, child's play actually. Had I had more time to study I would've been able to deactivate the lasers without tripping the silent alarm. But I'd need to look at the code for the database to see if it's been violated."

"I agree the logs will tell you that it hasn't been because it's physically impossible and I'm willing to stake my reputation on it. Out of my way," said Stanley. "I hope you haven't damaged it."

"Stanley, I promised I haven't. Boot her up and let's look over those logs. Sarah, why don't you and Casey go home, this is going to take a while as well as be very boring. I'm sorry you didn't get to tuck Sam in. This is my fault. Go home and lay in bed with her so when she wakes up she'll find you next to her."

"You're the best husband I've ever had," said Sarah as she kissed him. "Thanks, I'm going to take you up on that offer. Chuck walked them back to the elevator then saw them off.

"Chuck, any moment now if you're ready to go to work," yelled Stanley. "Some of us have other places to be too."

"Sarah won't get the chance because I'm going to kill him," said Chuck as he walked back in the lab. Walking in he caught Julius staring at him at the time he didn't think anything about it but later he'd understand why.

"Good you're here we can get to work," said Stanley as he went about to repair the damage Cuck had done before putting his chipped I.D. in the EMV reader. Things didn't go the way they were supposed to.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

The air was humid and warm, the sound of crickets could be heard outside in the parking lot of Langley. They suddenly went silent when a black Toyota Land Cruiser pulled up behind the Mini Cooper. The Toyota flash its lights to signal Jennifer aka Eva Crush that her accomplish had arrived. Eva reached into the glove box flipped a switch and the armed light illuminated. She wiped down the inside then got out and went to the Toyota. Opening the door the dome light came on and she was greeted by her twin.

"It should be any moment now," said Eva as she held up the black box. The green light was on and a counter on the front read 'waiting'. They grabbed the rest of the trace cell mission team from that van."

"We should take care of it just in case," said the woman sitting next to her. "We don't want to be followed."

"Don't worry about them. Look here they come now get down," said Eva as the two leaned back in their seats and observed.

"I don't like leaving Chuck by himself," said Sarah as they walked to the van. "Maybe I ought to go back and stay with him until he's done."

"And do what, hold his hand. Can you read nerd? Are you flashing? If the answer the answer is 'no' you're not going to be of much use other than distracting him. What can happen? Worst case scenario he gets a bad paper cut. He's right for a change there's no need for everyone losing sleep over this. You want to do him a favor order him some pancakes when he gets home."

"Order pancakes? I can make them or is this your way of dropping a subtle hint that my pancakes aren't that good?"

"Far be it for me to say anything but we all bring special skillsets to the team and you bring a lot just culinary skills aren't one of them. Those French diplomas you poisoned was that intentional or accidental?"

"Funny John, very funny says Mister Bran Muffin himself. I hate to tell you no one eats bran. I take that back I think horses and other grazing animals do."

"See now you're just being mean. I tried to be nice," said Casey as he got in the van. "Hurry up and get in. What? You don't expect me to open the door for you? Don't get me confused with your other sucker."

"There's no danger there, I love Chuck while I tolerate you," said Sarah as she laughed. "Now that was mean. We're both tired, sleep and cranky let's go home."

"You won't hear any arguments from me on that. I would add another word," said Casey as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"John, remember we have a child present," said Sarah as she massaged her stomach. "Acid reflux I forgot about that pleasure during pregnancy."

"Do you want to stop and grab something on the way," said Casey looking over at her. "I'm sure we can find something open. Whatever you do don't throw up in here?"

"Thanks but no… let's just get home. This will pass and besides I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to a nice long hot shower then bed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Down in the deep database Stanley squared off against Chuck. He was determined to show Chuck and the General that his system had not been violated. Chuck sent Sarah and Casey off this was going to be long and tedious. There was no reason for everyone to lose a night's sleep over it and after his years of experience as a Nerd Herder he was more than qualified. Actually Chuck hoped that Stanley was right and they could prove him right so he could move on.

"You know Stanley I hope you're right. Nothing would make me happier because that would mean I can go back to Burbank and my life. I don't mind hacking or code checking but I was supposed to be spending some time off with my family and I get called over this."

"But that's where we'll prove I'm right and you're wrong. Just wait I'll show you." It was obvious to Chuck; Stanley hadn't heard a word he's said.

"Stanley, I never said you were. You're getting me all wrong," said Chuck. But he could tell that he wasn't getting through. He looked at the General and she just shrugged her shoulders. He'd get no help from her.

"You'll see I'll show," said Stanley as he walked around the console getting an overview before he started to reassemble.

"I guess I just don't want you to think of me as your nemesis," said Chuck but again he got nothing. Stanley was busy making sure everything was together then putting the housing back on that Chuck had removed.

"Okay now stand ready to be amazed," said Stanley as he inserted his chipped security badge in the reader. Suddenly the machine started doing a data search in background mode which made the machine run slowly.

"Is it supposed to be this sluggish," said Chuck. "I would thing with all the super processors you've got under the hood it would be much faster."

"Normally it is I don't understand. You must've done something to it. Let me get to the task manager and see what's running. That's strange it's not letting me in."

"Have you tried to log in as systems administrator?" said Chuck looking over Stanley's shoulder.

"Of course I have," said Stanley looking back at him. "I know my way around a computer and I designed this system. She's my baby."

"Well your baby just kicked you out of the house and locked the door behind you. Tell me you put in a back door in case something like this every came happened."

"No need to because I designed this system so if I had a failure all I'd need to do was to pull my card out," said Stanley looking back at Chuck. Chuck was waiting for Stanley to stick his tongue out but he didn't.

"Well I think it's time to yank the card out, don't you?" said Chuck. But as they were talking Beckman received a test message.

"Christ, they're access the file. Turn off the machine now," yelled Beckman. "This file can't get out. Shut down that confounded machine now and that's an order."

"Watch this," said Stanley as he pulled the card out but nothing happened. It continued on running despite the card being pulled out. "I don't understand this should've worked." He started putting the card in and pulling it out but nothing.

"Why is that machine still on. Pull the cord or turn off the electricity do something just shut it down now."

"Sorry," said Chuck, "Roan, your weapon, give me your weapon now." Roan looked at him with puzzled expression. "Roan, you trust me don't you?"

"Here Chuck," he said as he handed him his Walther PPK. "I just hope you know what you're doing." Roan put his hands over his ears and for good reason.

"I do too. Stanley out of the way," he yelled as he emptied the whole clip into it. The sound of gunfire was deafening as the noise reverberated off the walls. Dust fell from the false overhead filling the room with a white haze. Stanley dropped to the floor with his hands over his ear. The smell of gunpowder filled the air as the echo slowly died down. Sparks flew out of the server as the lights on the front flickered then died.

"Do you want to call the time of death General," said Chuck as he handed Roan back his weapon. Julius looked at him. There was that look again Chuck made a mental note to get to the bottom. He and Julius needed to have a chat.

"Brutal but efficient," said the General as she look over what was left of a multi-million dollar machine. "Our oversight committee is going to have a fit when I ask for a new one."

"Just tell them our old one died of lead poisoning or extreme hyperoxidation, a new computer virus." Beckman gave Chuck a look. "You were the one who ordered us to shut it down now. I was just following orders."

"You killed her," said Stanley. "I can't believe you killed her. Chuck you killed her. How could you kill her?"

"Stanley, look at me. What you're suffering from is called shock. Come with me and let me take you to your desk. You need some water." Chuck signaled for Julius to get him a bottle of water from the breakroom. He ran and brought him one. "Here drink this," said Chuck as he gave him a sip then put the bottle in his hand.

"For the love of God it's only a machine," said the General. "We need answers and we need them now. Was that file sent?"

"It's only a machine to you but I understand Stanley. That machine as you call it took years of careful thought and planning then months to build. Once it came on line it was like giving birth. For Stanley that machine was his baby and I killed her.

"We can rebuild her. We have the technology," said Stanley as he took a sip of water looking up at Chuck.

"I hope you're quoting the bionic man not the terminator. But Stanley the deep database is a standalone system, right?" Stanley nodded his head. "Then how could someone get it to transmit data and to where?" said Chuck. He walked back over to the mass of wires and circuit boards, the debris of what was the deep database.

"This is going to be a mess sorting through," said Chuck. "Stanley, we're going to have to disassemble it looking for something that doesn't belong. It all started when you inserted your badge but that doesn't mean much. It could've been a timed virus loaded on a card install in the system when you built it but that wouldn't enable it to transmit."

"General, there's been a disturbance in the parking lot," said Julius. Chuck looked up hearing that. "Ma'am, a vehicle exploded out front. Our men are putting out the flames and we've called in a team to investigate."

"Good keep me informed," said the General as Chuck pulled out his phone calling Sarah. He felt relieved when he heard her voice.

"Chuck, what's the matter?" He heard in the earbud in his ear. "Is something wrong?" She said hearing the way he let out a deep sight. She realized he was worried. "Chuck, we're safe. You don't have to worry about us. What's going on?"

"Nothing... well yes... I'm just happy to hear your voice. We were just told a vehicle exploded in the parking lot..."

"Chuck, we're almost home. Do you or the General want us to turn around? We can be back in a few minutes."

"No, Langley can take care of their own for once. Julius told us they've got a team coming in and I need for you two to get rested up because I'm not going to be able to," said Chuck. "Sarah, put me on speaker so Casey can hear me. I don't want him to feel like the little fat boy.

"Okay you're on speaker now. Go ahead and tell us what happened. You said a car exploded. Do you know what kind of car? Where in the lot was it parked?"

"I don't know I'm still down below trying to figure out what happened here. Oh that's right you don't know what happened down here after you guys left," said Chuck as he explained what happened to the computer and what he had done.

"The only thing that could happen was a paper cut, hum," said Sarah as she looked over at Casey he just grunted and shrugged his shoulders.

"So I guess we can put a picture of a computer as your latest confirmed kill," said Casey as they cross the Potomac. Sarah gave him a look.

"Funny John, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that the two are connected. Go home and get rested up while I handle everything here. Give Sam a kiss for me. I love you... Oh John that was for Sarah. I'm not saying I don't love big guy it's just..."

"Yeah, yeah, just keep it in your pants. You can put a sock in it and keep all those female emotions to yourself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour before in the parking lot Eva and her sister Eve sat waiting for the data link to sync. They got a little nervous when they saw two people walk out in the parking lot. Both pulled side arms but stayed hidden watching Casey and Sarah leave from their Toyota Land Cruiser. Once the van was gone they knew it had to be any moment now.

"Here we go the data's starting to stream in," said Eva as the counter started reading off the percentage of the download."

"Good, tell me when we get to a hundred percent," said Eve as she got out of the Toyota and went to the back where she pulled out a corpse. The former resident of the Georgetown flat where Eva aka Jennifer called home. She dragged her around and put her in the driver's side of the Mini.

"Okay that's done," Eve said as she got back in the Toyota. "Burrr was she cold next time remind me to thaw them up a bit first. I need to run the heater for a little to warm up. How are we doing over there," she asked as she started the engine.

"We're at ninety percent. You should put it in gear when the time comes we'll need to get out of here and we might need to leave in a hurry. We're at ninety-five get ready, six, seven, eight, nine... Oh crap."

"What's oh crap mean?" said Eve as she tried to look over to see. The box was at ninety-nine percent complete but it wasn't moving.

"Get out of here now someone's discovered the download sync and has interrupted it," said Eva as she pulled the detonator switch from her bag.

"Hold up pushing that until we've cleared the blast radius," said Eve as she laid rubber getting out of there. "Okay, blow it now." They heard a loud explosion behind them and saw a fireball in the rearview

"I thought the download was supposed to run in background mode. How could they've found it? Please tell me we can decipher the document with ninety-nine percent. We're only missing one percent after all." But she knew the answer when she asked it.

"No, no we can't, not without having the full download. The decryption software won't work unless we have a hundred percent. However, with only one percent missing the data is still in the buffer and you know where that is."

"We need to get it," said Eve looking over at Eva. "Do you feel up to getting it?"

"We've gone too far to turn around now. We need to go to Georgetown there's a lot of work we need to get done."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey got back to the townhouse. Casey parked in the garage but as he was parking they heard the sound of fire engines and saw one race past. There was smoke and ash in the air but the fire wasn't that near. Sarah walked back out to look up and down the street but there was nothing to see just some distant blue lights.

"Do you see anything," asked Casey but she shook her head no as she came back inside. "Let's try to get a couple hours of sleep then head back. That should give Chuck enough time to sort things out. How could someone do something like this alone? There had to have been an inside man."

"Or woman," said Sarah. "I'm with you on this but I'd like to know what's on that file they stole. Maybe that will tell us who's behind it or what their angle is."

"I'm sure Chuck's thought about that," said Casey as he stopped and looked back at Sarah. "This wasn't just thrown together at the last minute. No someone had to have had this planned out for a while which means you're right they wanted that file badly. We need to look at it."

"Let's do this get cleaned up and in two hours head back to Langley like you said. Sam will be up in a couple hours anyway," said Sarah as she looked at her watch.

Back at Langley…

Chuck and Stanley had the console to the DBMS almost completely disassembled and now were starting to examine components. Chuck picked up the card reader and was trying to examine it when he noticed something shine under the light.

"Look here under the reader there's something attached," said Chuck as he got out his electric screwdriver and began disassembling.

"I see it but what is it? Have you ever seen anything like it?" said Stanley watching Chuck remove the diode from the laser reader then he held it up to look at it under the light.

"I'm going to need an electronic microscope. You wouldn't happen to have one, would you? And to answer your previous question, no I haven't. I've got a hunch but I need to have a better look at it."

"What did you find," asked the General. She'd been hovering around them since the incident occurred but Chuck couldn't understand why.

"I'm not sure and won't until I can take this someplace for a closer look. Good news is we broke the connection so at the most the hacker only got the one file."

"And you call that good," said Beckman short tempered. "I need to know if it was compromised or not. I need answers and so far you're not giving me any."

"Maybe if you let me read the file they targeted, I could flash and it would help me track down who's responsible. There has to be something special about it or they wouldn't have keyed it first."

"That information is need to know only and as of right now you don't have a need to know," said the General. "That's that you need to find another way to track them down. Start by getting back to work and find out how they did this and who's responsible. I want their head on a pike out front."

"I hope you're joking..." said Chuck but the General was in a state. "And how would you suggest we do that General? Maybe use an Ouija board or...," Chuck started to say but Roan got in the middle and cut him off. Roan could see this spiraling out of control.

"Charles now isn't the time to push. Diane, everyone is doing their best. Maybe you should go back up to your office and wait. You'll be more comfortable there," said Roan separating the two before things got ugly.

"Thanks," said Chuck after Roan got the General on the elevator. "What's gotten into her? It's like this is personal?"

"Okay Charles enough dillydallying what else can we do? There has to be something," said Roan. He understood what the problem was and that he was it but it wasn't his place to talk, at least not yet.

"If you want you can organize the interviews. We need to interrogate everyone who had access here that should include the two lab rats that work with Stanley, Julius...

"Julius? Why do you want to interrogate him? He doesn't have access to this level."

"I don't know it's just every time he looks at me it's like he wants to tell me something. I want to talk to him so humor me on this one. And then of course Stanley," said Chuck. Fitzroy looked up on hearing his name mentioned but he understood. "We need to look at that car that exploded last night that might have been a diversion. It might be early for a report but I'd like a preliminary from the team leader. Do you think you can do that for me while I take this diode up to the science lab?"

"Sure, I'll send the team leader up to the labs to talk to you and start getting set up for the interrogations," said Roan as they got into the elevator and headed up.

"Wait did you say there was an explosion in the parking lot? I was supposed to meet Jennifer there after... well I was at her place when I got called in and she gave me a ride. I left her in the parking lot in a Mini-Cooper. You don't think... No it can't be."

"Listen, I need to take this diode up to the Toy Department. Roan can you take Stanley to the parking lot. They probably haven't removed the debris yet. Stanley, I hope it's just a coincidence but brace yourself for the worst. Does Jennifer have a last name?"

"Tart, her last name was Tart. I know we made fun of it after I told her mine meant son of the king, but you know that I told you."

"Yes you did. Do you know where she works? I know it's against the rules to talk about your work outside the building but if you both worked here... what I'm saying is I understand."

"She told me she was a new photo analyst. I guess today would've been her second or third day at work. You don't think I could've gotten her killed because of what I do? Someone wanted to distract me while the machine was running so they planted a bomb under her car and waited for me to come in."

"It's certainly plausible and a possibility but Stanley we don't know she's involved yet," said Chuck as the elevator stopped on the first floor. "Go with Roan and like I said I hope you find out it was a different vehicle."

Roan and Stanley got off while Chuck stayed on and headed up. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Stanley. Chuck noticed that Stanley was already using the simple past to describe Jennifer and as much as he wanted to be optimistic, Stanley's description seemed like the perfect crime scenario.

Outside Stanley's Georgetown townhouse a Toyota Land Cruiser pulled up and parked.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Sarah knew she didn't have much time so she removed her make-up and went to bed in her clothes sleeping on top of the covers while Sam slept below. An alarm clock wasn't necessary for her to wake up on time she had one next to her in bed. Sam knew when sunrise was no matter in what part of the world she was. Her internal clock told her time to wake up and that was it she was up and ready to go. Chuck joked about taking her to the Lapland in Sweden during the six months of night to see if she would hibernate. True to form two hours later Sarah felt a little hand caressing her face.

"Good morning little bug," Sarah said as she open her eyes to see Sam smiling at her for the other side of the bed.

"Is this the way you come to be with your clothes on? You make me change," she said with a little stern look trying to seem serious but smiling at the same time.

"And you're right but I got in late and I have to go right back out again. I'm sorry but your father is waiting for me. He had to work through the night but he let me come home to sleep with you. I know let's get up and I'll make pancakes..." said Sarah she was going to say she'd make extra to take to Chuck but Sam made such a face.

"Maybe we could wait for Nana Mary or maybe get something to go. We could get extra for Chuck and you could take them to him along with a kiss from me."

"Excuse me, are you trying to tell me my pancakes aren't any good? Casey put you up to this, didn't he? It's a conspiracy," Sarah said as she tickled her and Sam giggled as she tried to wiggle away.

"Stop, stop," she said as she laughed. "No okay your pancakes are good but... well Chuck's pancakes are the best followed by Nana Mary's."

"You're right on that we can agree. Okay let's go see what we can find. Maybe Casey can make some of his bran muffins," said Sarah as she and Sam got out of bed.

"Phew, yuck," said Sam as Casey walked in. He gave them both a look and a grunt before he said anything.

"Philistines, I just came by to make sure you were awake. We need to roll soon so breakfast needs to be fast. I got called by Roan we're to meet him at a fire scene close to here."

"The one the fire engines were responding to when we got in last night. Yeah I thought it was nearby but I couldn't tell in what direction."

"They sent me the GPS coordinates, but Stanley's going to be with Roan. It seems it was his girlfriend's house that got torched and if the evidence pans out she was in that car last night that..."

"Okay John I get the picture," said Sarah as she put her hands over Sam's ear then kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be right down after I get Sam changed and myself."

"What's wrong with what you got on?" said Casey looking her over. He didn't see what was wrong with what she had on just a little wrinkled.

"Men," said Sam as she put her hands on her hips and shook her head. Sarah laughed and got a high five from Sam.

"I pity Chuck especially if walnut is female," said Casey as he turned to walk out. "Oh Mary and Alex are already up. They're coming with us so get a move on. There's a coffee shop near by the scene so we can get refueled and take on provisions at the same time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Beckman was sitting in her office with the door closed. She had her Major go down and stay with Chuck so she'd have someone to keep her informed. She needed someone to call and yell at but if she did it to Chuck it would keep him from working and eventually piss him off neither she wanted so she sent her sacrificial lamb, the Major.

"Major, what do you mean don't know yet? You've been in that lab for how long now and you still haven't looked at it?"

"Ma'am Chuck is about to examine it now. First the specimen had to be prepared then the microscope had to be calibrated. All this takes time," said the Major. She heard Chuck yell out in the background.

"Tell her I'm doing the best I can do but I'm operating down here by myself. It would be nice to get the rest of the lab in here."

"I heard that where's Stanley Fitzroy? Isn't he down there with you? He was supposed to be helping to straighten his mess out."

"Well General, it seems the car that exploded last night was owned by Dr. Fitzroy's girlfriend and... well there was a body inside it. Roan is taking the Doctor to her residence now and just reported in stating there was a fire."

"Those are no accidents. Send our arson people over there they might find something and this girlfriend what do we know about her? Is she one of our own?"

"Yes according Fitzroy he said her name was Jennifer Tart and that she was an Analyst, a new hire working here for only a few days."

"That's highly unlikely given the hiring freeze. Have you checked the rosters to see if we have anyone by that name working here?"

"We do actually. I check the personnel rosters and there is a Jennifer Tart who's an analyst. Her residence on file is also the one that Fitzroy and Casey are at now. However, she's hardly a new hire in fact she's been working for us for just short of ten years now. I have her current status as being on leave."

"I got it," yelled Chuck as he took the phone from the Major and put it on speaker. "I know how the data was transferred. Someone embedded a nano size transmitter on the laser diode so when the laser powered up to scan Stanley's card its energy powered it. As far as taking over the computer I haven't got a clue other than a self-executing program file was downloaded immediately into the server that included a line to auto cancel once its work was done. I know it sounds science fiction but that's what I think happened. I just don't understand how the transmitter got attached to the diode.

"Well I guess that answers the how at least," said the General as she drummed her fingers on her desk. "Thanks Chuck."

"I'm not done General. The transmitter was just gold filament so the signal was extremely weak as well as slow. If it had been any stronger or faster the circuit would have overheated and fried burning itself up so there had to be a relay somewhere in the room to boost the data stream. What I'm saying is maybe we interrupted the feed before the download was complete."

"That's something to hope for but you don't sound convinced," said the General. "Just let me have it. What else do you have to tell me?"

"No General I'm not, you see the relay device could act like a buffer storing the raw data until it had enough to send out a complete package. If I'm right then whoever is behind this will be looking to retrieve the buffer to finish their download."

"But we don't know what this device could be or what it looks like? Am I correct on that?"

"Yes Ma'am that's right. It could be anywhere or on anyone. It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack without knowing what the haystack looked like."

"Then I want everyone that was in the deep database to come back in right now with the same things they had last night. Major make it happen. Thanks again Chuck for the good work."

"You know if I had a look at that file I could probably get an idea of who we need to look for. It'd be better than waiting around to be attacked in the blind."

"No Chuck, the file is closed and that's the way it's going to stay at least for as long as I'm in this office." Now Chuck was curious he had to know and the first place he'd look when he had the chance would be the internet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve staked out Stanley's Georgetown townhouse sitting in her Toyota Land Cruiser while Eva went inside to wait for him to come home. Eva calculated that after the dust settled Stanley would come home and she could relieve from him the buffer device and frame him for the security breach. While she was waiting for him she sat down at his computer and began composing his suicide note.

"How to start this," she said to herself. "To whom it may concern," she wrote. That seemed nice and detached she thought.

"Racked with regret I can't live with myself knowing what I've done." She typed then paused. "I'm sorry Stanley you're a nice guy but nice guys finish poorly in this business," she said as she began to finish the note.

Not far away standing outside the burnt out remains of a two story brownstone. Roan and Stanley looked at the smoldering remains. The Fire Marshal was still present when Casey and Sarah pulled up with the rest of the guys.

"Okay Mary can you and Alex stay with Sam. There's a coffee shop over there if you want to wait inside. We'll be as fast as we can."

"Why is that house all burnt up? Did someone forget the skillet on the stove?" said Sam. Sarah realized she was associating the fire with the time Chuck burnt a pan when he wasn't well.

"I don't know but its possible sweetie but that's something you don't have to worry about. Go with your Nana and Aunt Alex. We'll watch Sam in turns I'll come and stay with her after we get done talking with the Fire Marshal."

"You kids go do what you have to do, I've got this," said Mary. "You're not going to find anything in there anyway I can smell the gasoline from here. If the people who torched the place were professionals they'll have wiped it down first. The fire was just an 'oh by the way' in case they missed something."

"Thanks Mary but I've got to jump through the hoop," said Sarah. She kissed Sam then went over to where Casey was standing with the Fire Marshal along with Roan and Stanley. "What did I miss?"

"Like I said to your other two agents here," said the Fire marshal. "The fire was arson alright and they didn't try to hide it. I've got traces of gasoline they used as an accelerant on all the floors."

"What does it look like inside? Is it safe to go in," asked Sarah holding her hand over her eyes to cut down on the glare from the rising sun."

"I wouldn't recommend going in right now because the whole thing is structurally unstable. We've had to evacuate the houses on each side until they can get engineers in here and reinforce the adjoining walls. Not that you're going to find much inside. I'm afraid by the time the fire responders got here the place had pretty much all gone up in smoke. The only thing they could do was contain the blaze and make sure it didn't spread."

"Mary was right, she said there wouldn't be anything to find," said Sarah as her phone rang then Casey's and everyone else's.

"I got a text message that says we're wanted back at Langley," said Casey. "Do you have the same message?"

"Yeah, mine says the same it's from the Major," said Sarah as she looked at the smoldering heap one last time. "I guess there's no need in hanging around here so we should head back and see what they want. One moment though I want to get a baker's dozen to take back for everyone."

"I'd make it two," said Casey as Sarah looked at him. "What Big Mike isn't the only one who appreciates pastries in the morning? He'd add they remind him of victory me I'm just hungry." Sarah was about to tell him she'd get a dozen in bran if he promised to eat them all but Stanley spoke up.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," said Stanley. "What have I done to deserve this? I finally meet someone I think that's right for me and they seem to be into me then this." He pointed to the blackened remains.

"Stanley, I don't know if this helps but I met a lot of men who I thought were right for me but in the end they all wanted me to be right for them. I don't know how to explain this they loved the cover not the real me. Only one man has ever tried to peel back the onion skin and love me for who I really am. One day you'll find that just hang in there."

"If I were you I'd think of it as dodging the bullet Stanley. Suckers fall in love," said Casey. Sarah gave him a look. "What? It's true. Speaking of suckers Chuck's waiting so we need to get a move on it. If you're going to get those doughnuts you need to get a move on it then we need to get out of here."

"I'd like to hear you repeat that theory to Kat sometimes or is that the reason she needed some personal time," whispered Sarah but Casey just grunted and continued on. Then she wondered if Casey's fear to commit wasn't behind Kat's need for this need of time off.

"I need to swing by my place if it's okay. I'd like to take a quick shower and change. It's close by here and I can grab a few things to take to work."

"Depends if you've got a bar," said Roan. Everyone looked at him. "What? I've got to do something while I wait. Mixing is how I relax."

"I'm sure," said Casey. "It wouldn't be from sampling afterwards."

"That too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was tired and dragging but the sad part was he didn't see any end in sight so he did the only thing he could do which was to hunker down and press forward. He sat down at a desk in lab and closed his eyes for a second and was out when Julius walked in. Julius brought him the report and photos from the bombing dropping them on the desk in front of him. It made a loud thud when it hit and woke him up.

"What? Oh thanks," said Chuck as he yawned and stretched. "Julius, can I ask you a question? You've had a look on your face since we met. Is it just my impression or have you got something you want to tell me?"

"Well maybe," said Julius as he walked over towards Chuck. He instinctively pushed his chair back but Julius stopped and sat across from him. "I met a guy in L.A. he was confused and talked about a Chuck. I need to know are you Devon's Chuck from L.A.?"

"Devon's Chuck? Devon's my brother-in-law but Julius what are you trying to tell me," then Chuck remembered Julius from the CIA facility where he first met Shaw when Devon was being recruited by Sydney. That got him wondering about Julius and the Ring. "Julius, like I said Devon is my brother-in-law he's married to my sister and they've got a girl."

"Boy, I can see how this is hard for him to get out. It's difficult living a double life I know," said Julius. Chuck looked at him puzzled, what could he be confessing? Maybe this was it?

"Is there something you want to confess? Julius, if you know something you'll feel better once you get it off your chest. They say confession is good for the soul."

"I'm glad you said that. Chuck, it's difficult living a lie. It weighs down on you and oppresses you. You'll do anything so people won't know or find it out. Sometimes you make the wrong choices just to keep your secret. I know I've been there."

"Come on Julius, take my word for it, it's best if you come clean and tell me all about it. When were you turned?"

"If I have to be honest with myself Chuck, I've probably been this way all my life. It feels good to get that out in the open now for you and Devon. These false facades you two have thrown up around yourselves are just getting in the way of your true happiness. Devon has real feeling for you Chuck and you should help him in his outing. He can help you with yours."

"Julius, I appreciate the talk but I'm not like that I'm married see," said Chuck as he held up his wedding ban. We've got one child and another on the way..."

"And how many other people are you two going to hurt before you admit the truth. You need to pull the band aide, rip it off and come out into the light of day. I know it's hard but you can do it," said Julius as he patted Chuck on the shoulder. "Believe me it will be better for everyone just let it out."

"I appreciate you being sincere with me," said Chuck as he flipped open the folder and saw the chard mangled body. "Oh I'm going to have nightmares for a week."

"I know it's pretty gruesome," said Julius. "Well, I need to get back to work. Just think about what I said I think you and everyone around you guys will be happier. I know it won't be easy at first but with time everyone will understand. Just repeat yes I can."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Chuck making a mental note to have a nice long talk to Devon about him and Julius. Then Chuck saw something in the photos. He need a magnifying glass or something to see close up but there wasn't anything so he took a bottle of water and laid it on its side.

"All those seasons of MacGyver finally paid off," said Chuck as he looked at the chard pic. He was looking for particular shots of the right hip and knees. The blast and fire burnt and tore the flesh off exposing what should've been bone but it wasn't. Chuck flashed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stanley and Roan pulled up outside his place. Stanley sat immobile in the car for a while before moving and he only got out after Roan nudged him to hurry up. The General would be waiting for them and she wasn't in the mood to be kept waiting. They got out walked up the front steps Stanley unlocked the door then they went inside.

"There's some vodka under the sink I think and there's a bottle of something next to it. I was given it at the office Christmas party. I'll be upstairs taking a shower and changing then we can go."

"Good," said Roan. "I'll have something waiting for you when you get done. It might not help but it'll dull the pain a little."

Stanley disappeared up the staircase while Roan pulled out a couple of glasses then grabbed the ice tray out of the freezer. He bent down to check on the booze situation and there was a bottle of cheap vodka and something next to it that Roan wouldn't use give to his worst enemy.

"And someone gave this to you for Christmas? I think they were saying something," said Roan as he turned up his nose but as he knelt looking under the sink a dark figure snuck up behind him.

"They were saying good night," said the figure behind him but before he could turn around he felt a sharp blow to the back of the head then nothing. He was out cold. "Thanks for the heads up Eve. I took out the agent with him now I'm going to take care of Stanley and secure the buffer."

"Roger that, just hurry up I don't like all the movement out here things could go south real fast. Get the job done and let's get out of here."

"Okay I hear you," said Eva. She was making her way quietly up to the bedroom but as she reached the top of the stairs she heard Stanley's phone ring.

"Crap now what," said to herself and waited but being in the shower Stanley couldn't hear it. Then she heard Roan's phone ring behind her. She knew she had to hurry now.

"Something tells me I've got to make this fast," she said as she heard Stanley singing in the shower off key. "I'm never going to be able to listen to that song again."

She shook her head then went about her work. First she took out of the closet rope she had stashed in there earlier then she made a noose. After that she took a chair climbing in it she attached the end to the ceiling fan. Once all that was done she looked around and found the pen. She was putting it in her pocket when he stopped singing and turned off the water. Standing next to the bathroom door she waited with her pistol for him to step out.

"Roan," yelled Stanley. "Do you think I should suggest we organize some sort of memorial service for her internally? Roan, are you listening to me."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman sat in her office staring at the wall in front of her. She had Connie tell everyone she was out and couldn't be disturbed then had her close the door. Sitting now in a chair that wasn't hers, she felt like she had many years before. The chair back then was uncomfortable too but because it was a hot seat. Her career and her future within the military were at stake. Already there were rumors about RIF boards and walking papers as a means to streamline the military into the twenty-first century.

"There wasn't a lot of sleep back then either," she said to herself as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Somewhere along the way she fell asleep and began to dream.

"Colonel, we contacted Wolf and he provided confirmation. We got word to him to make a run to the den and check it out. If everything works out he should be contacting us soon."

"I hope so because Washington won't wait around forever and from what I can see outside things could get ugly fast. We need to know what Honecker and his party plan on doing to shore up their hold on power."

"Surely they won't shoot their own people," said the young Lieutenant as they studies the map of East Berlin.

"They do it every day to those poor saps who try to escape to the West," said Beckman as she pointed to the wall on the map. "Don't think they won't. And if it isn't them then it could come from one of the other Warsaw pact nations or all of them for that matter."

"You don't think we could have another Hungary 56 or Prague 68 on our hands, do you?" said the Lieutenant. "I saw old news reels of Soviet tanks rolling through the streets of Budapest."

"The question will be how will we react? I don't think we would get involved overtly unless in that mass of chaos and confusion some idiot doesn't shoot over the wall. If that happens then we'd have pretext to intervene. Right now we have to make sure we don't give them any reason to look at us as a threat. That's why we need that intel desperately."

Beckman spent the rest of the day working and waiting but nothing. The lines were dead and they received no new intel. Somewhere late that evening Diane went home thinking she'd have to apologize to Roan and she'd find her champagne gone. However, when she arrived she found the place dark and Roan nowhere to be found. She knew he hadn't been there because her booze cabinet was left untouched and the seals on her gin were still intact.

Something isn't right here she thought. Normally she wouldn't think anything about it. Roan was a big boy and their relationship was hardly exclusive. But this time she felt the hair on the back of her neck standing up something wasn't right. She picked up her phone and called back to the Embassy and asked to speak to the night officer in the office of Cooperation and Economic Development.

"This is Diane I'm looking for Roan. He was supposed to be stopping by but he never showed. Do you know if he's out on business?"

"No," said the night officer. "He was supposed to be at a meeting here earlier but never showed and no one's seen him all afternoon. His boss isn't too happy with him right now. But knowing Mr. Montgomery's proclivities it's possible he could be out for pleasure instead."

"No that's not what happened. Don't get me wrong I'm not saying he wouldn't but that's not the case now. Well if I'm wrong and you hear from him, tell him he's missed out on a good bottle of Dom Pérignon and equally good piece of Roquefort."

Diane hung up but she couldn't help but feel something had happened to him. She remembered that feeling well and how much she hated it when she found out she was right. She jumped in her chair when her phone rang and brought her out of her dream.

"What's going on? Where... oh," she said as she looked around the room remembering where she was. "Connie, I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed," said the General as she picked up the receiver.

"I know but it's Chuck and the Major they called... well there's been an incident involving Agent Montgomery and Stanley Fitzroy. They're both being transport to Bethesda."

"Have them meet me in the garage, they can brief me on the way," said the General as she walked out to her front office. "Make sure my driver has the engine running when I get there."

"Yes Ma'am but the Major is already standing by below with your driver while Agent Carmichael took off to the crime scene to head up the investigation."

"That was good thinking by both of them. Make sure Agent Carmichael knows I want a full report on my desk as soon as possible if not sooner," said Diane then she paused before she walked out. "Connie, did they say what his condition was?"

"No, I'm sorry they didn't. They just said that they were having him transported to Bethesda by ambulance and that I should let you know."

"Very well... I'll be on my phone if you need to reach me," said the General as she left. She couldn't help but wonder if her dream hadn't been some type of premonition but she didn't believe in those types of things. But if someone hurt Roan then she would do whatever it took to make sure they didn't get away with it. This was familiar too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of hours before Stanley was in the shower singing 'When a Man Loves a Woman' off key while Roan was knock unconscious down in his kitchen lying in a small pool of his blood. Eva was in his bedroom. She found the pen with the buffered data and got the last details ready to stage Stanley's apparent suicide.

"Roan," yelled Stanley after turning off the water. "Do you think I should suggest we organize some sort of memorial service for Jennifer internally? Roan, are you listening to me?" said Stanley as he walked out with a towel wrapped around him.

"I don't think that'll be necessary," said Eva as she placed the barrel of her Walther next to his head. "Don't yell and for good God don't sing."

"Jennifer, you're alive thank God. But what's going on? Why do you have a gun to my head and what's that there for," said Stanley as he pointed at the noose."

"Stanley, my poor Stanley, you have to have guessed by now my real name isn't Jennifer Tart. That was just an alias that got me what I wanted... you."

"I don't believe you. Everything you told me can't have been a lie," he said then he tried to turn but she shoved the pistol into his head.

"Don't move or you'll make me kill," she said as she slapped him with the side of the pistol. "Now go and sit in that chair."

"Well what is it? Don't move or go sit in the chair? I'm going to have to move to walk over to the chair," said Stanley as he noticed the pen she gave him in her pocket.

"Just go sit in the chair. Do as you're told and this will be over soon," she said as she shoved him forward.

"You're taking back your pen I see. It really didn't write that well," he said as he looked up at the noose and took a baby step forward.

"It wasn't supposed to write but act as a buffer and relay for the transmitter. We have to thank you for getting it in place. The transmitter was attached to your EMV chip on your I.D. when you accessed the deep database it bonded with the machine."

"Chuck found it a little while ago and soon we'll know everything about it. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't already onto that pen also. Good thing he interrupted the data flow before you got anything."

"Who's to say we didn't. Now sit down and shut up. I need to get this over with so we can move on to phase two."

"Well I think your being here testifies to the fact that you didn't get everything or else you wouldn't need to come for that pen. You know the raw data is encrypted and to unite the missing portion to what you have requires a certain skillset that not many possess."

"Let me guess you're one of them," said Eva as she motioned for him to sit down. "Stanley, are you begging for your life?"

"Who me? No, I won't do a thing for you after what you've done to me... But refresh my memory a little what did you do to me? Don't tell me you had your way with me for sport? That's disgusting I feel so violated."

"If you're asking me if we slept together, I'm sorry Stanley I drugged you then pretended. I hate to tell you this but you're going to die a virgin."

"Who says I'm a..." he said as he was about to sit down. She cold cocked him across the back of the neck he dropped in the chair.

"Sorry Stanley, it was rather self-evident," she said as she put the noose over his head and began hoisting him up. She tied the end of the rope off to the end of the bed and as she did he started to come to. He began gagging and struggling.

"I'm sorry Stanley," Eva said as she grabbed him feet. "I'm really sorry." But then her phone started to ring. It was Eve. She answered it putting it on speaker so she could finish Stanley who was still fighting the rope.

"What! Can you please hold your horses? I told you I'd take care of him. I'm almost done here and I'll be right down."

"You're out of time, a team just pulled up and they're on their way inside as we speak. Just find the pen and get out of there now."

"I've already got it," said Eva as she heard people down below. She had to think quickly running out the bedroom window she went down the back fire escape. As she came down Eve drove around the block past the black Escalade that pulled up to pick Eva up then drove away.

"You did say you had it? Please tell me you do. I'd hate to think we went through all this trouble for nothing," said Eve as she waited for Eva to buckle up before pulling out.

"Of course I did," said Eva as she held up the pen. "But we might have a problem putting the pieces together." She told her sister what Stanley told her but Eve wasn't worried.

"No problem, I know someone we can ask and he's right here in D.C. He owes me a few favors that I can call in. I just hope you're in the mood for Mongolian barbeque tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Sarah were on their way heading back to Langley after dropping Mary and Alex with Sam off at the townhouse. There was no need in them wandering around Langley or walking around campus. That would be boring from Sam. Although Casey was quick to question why not and he was vocal about not seeing it that way.

"You could take the kid to the CIA museum at Langley. Kid's like that sort of thing and she might even get a kick out of it seeing what you and Chuck use."

"One question John, are there any bunnies? If there aren't then Sam could care less and after the bust at the zoo she's about ready to blow this joint."

"I've never really understood her fixation with rabbits? I mean a dog or a cat maybe but rabbits. I don't know if they're the best pet you can have."

"Why not a rabbit, they're warm and cuddly plus they don't bite or scratch so in a certain sense they're the perfect pet."

"I hate to break your bubble but you've never seen an angry rabbit. If you did you'd understand why you need to break out the holy hand grenade." But as they were talking Sarah's phone rang it was Chuck.

"Sweetie, we got the word that the General wants us all back. We're on our way there now ... Hold up slow down. No Stanley's not with us he's with Roan. Let me put you on speaker."

"I've been trying to call both but they're not picking up. The woman in the car explosion wasn't Jennifer I got photos from the investigator and the body in car had both knees and her hip replaced. I'm estimating her age at around sixty-five or seventy. Which means Stanley's Jennifer is still alive if that's even her name."

"Do we need to turn around? Chuck, do you think he's in danger?" asked Casey as he looked for some way to turn around but didn't see one. "Hold on here goes nothing."

Sarah braced herself as Casey jumped the left side barricade then drove across the median to end up heading back into the Capital.

"Okay, give us Stanley's address. We're heading back towards Georgetown and before you ask, no, you don't want to know how we got here."

"Just promise me you both will be careful and Sarah that goes double for you. Listen Stanley probably has a buffering device that Jennifer used to retrieve the data from the database with him. He probably doesn't even know he has it. I thought when I took the server down I stopped the data flow but when we crashed the server Langley has a signal jammer that automatically goes up. I think that's what actually interrupted the streaming."

"So you shot up a multimillion dollar machine for nothing," said Casey as he glanced over at Sarah. She just shrugged her shoulders. "Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Said like that it just sounds bad. But I think I'll leave the technical details out of my report to the General. There's no need in troubling her with trifling tidbits of trivia."

"I think that would be a good idea," said Sarah. "Sweetie, I'll let you go but I'll call you back as soon as we enter the house."

"Okay but please remember to call me back. If nothing else to let me know you're okay. I love you," said Chuck. "Oh I talked with Julius and I know his story. I'll tell you later you're never going to believe it."

"I love you too," said Sarah as she hung up. Casey gave her a look the turned back to the road. "John, do you want to talk about why Kat needed some personal time? I'm your partner too so if you want to talk I'm willing to listen."

"You need to talk to her not to me. I never got the full explanation either just she decided to sit this one out. If you want to know more you need to ask her."

"John, are you sure there's nothing wrong with you guys? Did you do or say something you shouldn't have?" But knowing Casey thought Sarah he could've and not even realized it.

"You mean like do we have secrets? I know only two people on this team that feel like they don't have to share with the rest of the team."

"John, we explained that Beckman ordered us not to say anything to anyone. Chuck didn't say a word to Morgan either and he's his best friend."

"And you're going to compare me to Grimes? Now I feel doubly insulted."

"Oh John, don't be that way."

They drove back down the George Washington and back over the Potomac back to Georgetown. When they got close to Stanley's place they realized just how close they lived to each other but never knew it.

"There it is in the middle of the block. I'll pull off here and then we can proceed on foot," said Casey. Sarah nodded as she checked her Smith and Wesson. Casey parked then got out they looked up and down the street but as they were crossing the road a Toyota Land Cruiser pulled out and drove around the block. They continued to make their way across the street then up to the front door.

"Are you ready to do this," asked Casey as he held his Sig down and Sarah pulled out her Smith and Wesson.

"Let's do this. You clear high, I clear low on your three," she said. Casey counted down to three then they went inside together. Clearing the living room they found Roan out on the kitchen floor.

"You sure he's not just passed out," said Casey. He noticed the vodka bottle lying next to him. Sarah bent down to check but she shook her head no.

"John, he's lying in his own blood and has a goose egg on the back of his neck. Here help me roll him over so we can get him out of his blood. He needs to be checked out at the hospital. Minimum he's got a mild concussion I think," she said but as they were talking they heard something coming from above.

"Upstairs come on," said Casey as he led the way up the staircase. "The noise is coming from the bedroom. Same thing as the front door on my three," he said. She nodded then he counted down.

"Geez what the...," said Casey. When they broke in they found Stanley dangling from a rope turning red in the face with most of the fight out him. "Oh no, you don't, cover me," yelled Casey as he darted across the room to grab Stanley by the feet to hold him up. Sarah pulled one of her knives and threw it cutting the rope from the ceiling. She ran to the window and out in time to see the same Toyota Land Cruiser speed away.

"Sarah," yelled John. "He's wheezing and having trouble breathing. I think the rope crushed his windpipe. We need to hurry and do something he's turning blue." Sarah called Chuck and told him what was going on. She took a picture of Stanley and sent it to him. Chuck flashed.

"Okay you're going to need to do an emergency tracheotomy. Sarah, put a pillow behind his shoulders so his head tilts backward. Look at his throat and make an insertion just above the 'V'. Casey, find a tube or pen that can be inserted in the stoma..."

"In the what?" said Casey as he looked at Sarah. "Are we still speaking English? Or have we switched to some foreign tongue I don't know."

"The hole," said Sarah. "John, you can stow the quips for now. Check his messenger bag over there inside you should be able to find something we can use."

"Why can't you just say hole," said Casey as he grunted getting up to look for something. He came back with a tractable ball point pen handing it to Sarah.

"Okay I'm starting," said Sarah. She took a deep breath then made a small insertion placing the pen half in the hole. Stanley immediately took a deep breath and made a whistling sound as he exhaled. She had to hold the pen in place or he risked expelling it as he exhaled or sucking it down his trachea when he inhaled.

"John, find some tape for me so I can secure this," said Sarah as she held it in place.

"Just hang in there guys. I've got an agency ambulance in route to your location and I should be there in a little while. Sarah, you did a wonderful job... in spite of Casey."

"I heard that Bartowski."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva and Eve drove down to an underground parking garage. On their way there Eve made a phone call to her friend who worked as a diplomat in an Embassy. His diplomatic credentials came in handy if things got sticky with local authorities and his Ambassador had to look away a few times when he got caught in places he oughtn't have been. Now his services were being requested one more time.

"Let me out here," said Eva as they entered the parking garage. "I'll keep watch and make sure your friend doesn't bring any company or is being tailed."

"Okay but keep your eyes open. When we're done here we need to get rid of the vehicle and look for a place to lay low for a few days."

Eva got out then Eve went on down to the meet. She got there early so she had to wait but not for long before a Black Humvee pulled in with diplomatic plates.

"Temujin," said Eve as she got in. "It's been a while. How are you doing? I see you've decided to go with inconspicuous."

"When you roll bad, you have to look bad or people won't respect you. But we're not here to talk about personal appearance or fashion statements. You said you had a job you wanted me to do for you?"

"Yes I have two pieces of encrypted data that need to the put back together then deciphered. Think you can handle this," she asked. Her friend laughed then nodded his head.

"CIA encrypted... it might take a little while but nothing is impossible once you put your mind to it. The question is do I want to put my mind to it."

"And you still owe me payment for the last two jobs I did for you or don't you remember that you never paid me."

"What jobs, I don't remember any job?" Then he laughed. "I had you going didn't I? Sure just leave me your storage devices and I'll have a look at them. I can work on them this evening and have it to you tomorrow. Are we cool?"

"Yes we're cool."

Eve didn't care for the way he joked around before but as they say proof is in the pudding and that she'd find out tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

Roan opened his eyes slowly with a splitting headache lying in the back of an ambulance. The paramedic next to him told him to lie still. He didn't have to be told twice he felt nauseous and his head was spinning. Getting up or even sitting up wasn't an option right then. Looking over to his side he saw Stanley with a tube coming out of his throat and oxygen attached. He caught the expression of concern on the face of the paramedic as he looked over at Stanley.

"How is he?" asked Roan fighting back the urge to heave. "What happened? How did we get here? I feel like I've been run over by a train. I feel like I've got the worst hangover of my life without the pleasure of the night before."

"You're in an ambulance headed for Bethesda. The call came in from Langley and when we arrived on scene you were unconscious suffering from blunt force trauma to the back of the head and Dr. Fitzroy was in the condition he's in now. The agents on scene had to perform an emergency tracheotomy. "

"I don't remember anything. What I do remember is I was in the kitchen looking under the sink then everything went black. You said Langley call then this is a company ambulance? Has General Beckman been notified? I need to talk with her she's going to be worried."

"Yes agents have notified her and we were told she's on her way to meet us at Bethesda. You just need to stay still until we arrive and try to relax. Here let me put this under your head," said the medic as he placed a cold compress. "That should help some."

"Yes, it does thanks. The house, we need to get a team over there and have them comb it from top to bottom," said Roan as he looked over at Stanley. "What did she do to him?"

"We left Agent Carmichael in charge of a team. I thought you said you couldn't remember anything how do you know it was 'she' and not a 'he' who did this?"

"I remember hearing light footsteps coming up behind me. I thought they were Stanley's but now thinking back, no it was a woman," said Roan. The paramedic didn't look like he was convinced. "He's got little feet just look at them. What can I say? What did she do to him?"

"Someone hoisted him up by the neck and tried to stage it like a hanging suicide. If the other team hadn't found you guys in time he would've been a goner for sure."

"The last woman I was with threatened to hand me I guess Stanley's actually did. Has he ever regained consciousness," asked Roan as he looked over at Stanley. "If he did, did he said anything about who did this to him?"

"You're joking aren't you? We've got a tube in his throat because the rope crushed his trachea. There's a surgical team standing by for him to take him immediately into an OR when we arrive. Right now he's in induced coma. But I can tell you this it will be a while if ever when he'll be able to say anything. There's even the possibility he may never come out of it and if he does he might not be the same."

"Someone wanted to tie up loose ends and took that literally around Stanley's neck," said Roan realizing just how lucky he was. "He must know something or had something that these people wanted. I need to call Charles."

"Like I said before you need to relax or I'm going to have to sedate you," said the paramedic. "You need to just lie still we're almost there and once the Doc clears you, you can make all the phone calls you want."

"When you're talking about sedating me what year was it corked or how long has it been aged for? I don't touch anything that hasn't been aged for at least five years but in a pinch I can be flexible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck rolled up as the ambulance took off he just hoped they had been able to get there in time. As he walked up he saw Casey and Sarah talking to a couple other agents out front of the townhouse pointing done the street. Sarah looked up and smiled as he walked up, her smile seemed to lift the tiredness he felt.

"Agent Carmichael," said one of the men in black as Chuck walked up. Casey turned around and looked as Chuck heading towards them. Chuck shook hands then started barking orders.

"You need to canvas the neighborhood," he told the other agents. "I want you to ask the neighbors if they noticed a female brunette or redhead in her mid-twenties hanging around of late."

"There was also a Toyota Cruiser here that left when we arrived and drove around behind. I can't swear to it but I think it stopped and picked someone up."

"Good, then let's find it. You guys are going to need more men call Langley and tell them to hop to. Have someone pull up the traffic cam footage along with CCTV. The faster we find this car the faster we'll know if we've got a lead or we can move on to something else. This is a priority with the General so grabbing extra warm bodies won't be a problem. Now go do what you've got to do then report back to me."

"Sarah, can you walk me through what happened after you entered the house," said Chuck. "I want to get a feel for what happened here."

"Sure Sweetie," she said as she took him away from everyone. "Chuck, you look beat. Do you want to go to the van and catch some sleep? Casey and I can handle this."

"I appreciate the offer but Beckman put me in charge of this and I've got to report to her on our findings. She's on her way to the hospital although she won't admit it she's going there to be with Roan," said Chuck as they walked inside.

"Chuck, being tired isn't good you could miss things you normally wouldn't. She can't expect you to work like a machine."

"I think she might argue that point. But thanks, I'll be fine that's why I've got you with me. The General is driving me crazy she's adamant about not letting me see that file they took but I can't help but think if I could read it I would know what this is all about."

"Why do you think that is? The General has to have quite a few skeletons in her closet so it doesn't surprise me that a few wouldn't come back to haunt her. We found Roan over there face down where that pool of blood is and Stanley was upstairs."

"Show me," said Chuck. Sarah nodded then led the way up the steps to the upstairs bedroom. Chuck looked at the piece of rope still tied to the bedpost now just hanging from the ceiling fan.

"You should send all the rope in for DNA testing. The perp might've left skin tissue on it when she hoisted him up. I don't think Stanley voluntarily stuck his head in the noose, said Chuck as he picked up the chair from the floor under the rope.

"I guess that's possible Stanley is kind of thin if we stick with your theory that a woman did this," said Sarah but she didn't sound convinced.

"I can prove it look at the back of the chair see that," he said as he showed her a blood stain. "She had him sit in the chair then knocked him unconscious probably from her pistol. That's where the blood came from. Then she hoisted him up and as she lifted him the rope cut into his neck. At this point he regained consciousness and fought against the rope until you guys arrived. If she had gotten him to jump out the chair he probably would've snapped his neck and that would've been that…"

"Someone with a scrawnier neck than yours," said Casey as he came in to join them. "Interesting theory but we won't know for sure until Stanley talks which won't be for a while. He didn't look so good when he left,"

"Thanks John but I'm not done yet. You see you guys showing up when you did interrupted her plan. Her last act would've been to grab his legs and yank. Poor guy didn't know who he had in bed with him."

"Love makes people suckers," said Casey as he slapped Chuck on the back. "So sucker what else do you have to say."

"Ouch, what's gotten into you John? Sarah, did you ever find out what's up with Kat? You know Big Guy if you want to talk I'm more than willing. Having all that built up inside isn't good for you. Just think about it."

"I did if I need help I'll call Dr. Phil but that isn't happening. What's up with you guys that you have to think you can fix everyone? Can we at least pretend we're professional and talk about the case at hand?"

"Have you analyzed the suicide note," asked Chuck but Casey and Sarah looked at each other then shook their heads no. "Don't tell me you didn't find one? If this was supposed to be a frame up for the deep database then a note would be obligatory."

"We really haven't had that much time to look around," said Sarah. "We were trying to get Roan and Stanley off. Then the other team pulled up right before you got here."

"No problem I wasn't criticizing I'm just tired," said Chuck. Sarah brushed his hair back on his head then kissed him.

"Yuck, poor, poor baby pulled an all-nighter my heart bleeds for you," said Casey. "Can we get back on topic here?"

"John, you really need to work this thing out with Kat. This displaced aggression is a little too much even for you."

"If you don't finish what you were saying I'll show you what the face of aggression really looks like and believe me it won't be pretty."

"Okay I'll take your word for it. Well, I think I saw a laptop downstairs. Have them take it back to Langley to look at but giving all the details that has gone into this plan I don't think our perp is dumb enough to leave fingerprints. But when they find the text," said Chuck as Casey gave him a look. "And I'm sure they will it, I want a copy to run through my language syntax database. It's something new at Carmichael Industries as we deal with twenty-first century bad guys."

"What's that? Is that the reason you've been coming to bed late?" asked Sarah. "You know as co-partner and your wife I should know what's going on in the company?"

"The truth is it's still a work in progress but this could be the perfect test I've been looking for. The idea is perps may go by different aliases leaving different written notes under different names. If we compile these notes and messages looking for style and peculiarity we can find a pattern that will help us identify our criminal no matter what nome deplume they use."

"Sounds like the FBI's profiler program," said Casey. "Not that I've ever had much use for them, bunch of Dr. Leo's running around with weapons or what I call an accident waiting to happen."

"I'm not trying to psychoanalyze the author but I'm only looking at how and what they write. It's like how fingerprinting works it uses words, syntax and style like the ridges and curves on your hands to come up with a match."

"It sounds interesting but can it work," said Sarah. He could tell she still wasn't convinced and the truth was neither was he that was why it still was a work in progress.

"I don't know for sure. I think when it's refined it might help but only to point us in the right direction. Once I've worked all the bugs out maybe. I haven't been able to eliminate errors when there's a copycat criminal or criminals who intentionally try to throw us off by copying notes. But the more tweaks I make I think the better it will become."

"Cute and intelligent that's my man," said Sarah as she kissed him then grabbed his bottom.

"Geez," said Casey as his phone rang then he touched his ear. "You two need to cut it out for a bit. We just go word from Langley. You're not going to believe this but Jennifer Tart just showed up at her home and wants to know what's going on. Seems she's been on leave taking a vacation to visit her mother in Washington State. She let a friend of her family's stay in the house to house sit while she was gone."

"That's good," said Chuck as both Casey and Sarah looked at him. "I mean it's good for this Jennifer person but obviously bad for the friend."

"Looks like you were right she confirmed the friend had both knees replaced and her hip a few years ago. She said the woman's age was sixty-six and she came to visit D.C."

"What about the vehicles? What kind of vehicle did the woman have?" said Sarah. Chuck kissed her.

"Good question. Casey did they ask her what..."

"You don't have to repeat her question I'm not deaf you know. Hey, ask her about her ride. What kind of car does she and this friend own," said Casey into his phone then he touched his ear again.

"So what do we have?" asked Chuck. Seeing Casey's head bob up and down like one of those little dogs in the back of cars.

"You can tell her she we can drop hers off in dustpan," said Casey into his phone ignoring Chuck. "Get a license plate number on the second one then let's get a bolo out on it. Make sure the police know to use caution. They can pull them over and take them in but we want them afterwards for interrogation," said Casey as he hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva drove to Anacostia where they left the Toyota switching out vehicles with a Ford Explorer. Eva pulled up near the play area leaving the car parked with the keys inside. Then she ran back to where they could watch soon a group of kids gathered around and it wasn't long before one tried the door. Once they found out it was open and the keys were in the ignition common sense went out the window as they took off joy riding.

"Well they're going to have a good time," said Eva as they watch the kids take off. "At least until they get pulled over." Eve's phone rang and she answered it.

"It's Temujin," said Eve as she put the phone on speaker. "Tell me I'm going to be happy or mad. I'm really not in the mood for bad news right now."

"Just calm down it's done and I think you're going to be happy with the results. I looked at the file and it's about some mission in East Germany run but the NSA and CIA before the wall came down. What do you want with this ancient history?"

"That's for me to know. I just need the file that's all you need to know. When can we meet so I can get it?"

"Hold up baby girl what's the rush on this. Is someone dying for this or something. I smell money and my boss it threatening to throw me out of my crib and sending me home. I have no intention of going back to Ulaanbaatar and living in a ger."

"There's no money here Temujin. I need the file for personal reasons and that's it. I'm willing to pay you but how much do you expect?"

"Let's say I need a couple cool million. I realize that's a lot of cheddar but I've got expenses and overhead."

"That wasn't the deal," said Eve as she looked over at Eva who nodded her head then pulled out her Walther resting it on her lap.

"That's the deal now if you want it and if you don't I'm sure the CIA would pay through the nose to get their property back so all in all I think my price is fair."

"Friends and family discount, right? Judging from your language I think you've been in this country too long. This hood image you've got going really isn't you. Okay let's say we meet late tonight at the same place we met before."

"That works for me just come alone," said Temujin thinking maybe he asked for too little. She gave in to fast.

"That goes for you too," said Eve as she hung up then she looked over at her sister. "I think we've got a problem."

"And I've got the solution," she said as she held up her Walther cocking the slide back. "I know I don't have to do that but it's so cool."

"Temujin has out lived his usefulness."

"I concur. We take what's ours then we deal with Temujin. He won't have to worry about being recalled home. He'll be sent back as cargo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck, Casey and Sarah went over to Bethesda to check on Roan and see if Stanley was out of surgery. They needed to know when he'd be able to talk with them because they really needed a description of this mystery woman. When they got there they found Roan was being held under observation and Stanley had gone under the knife.

"Your friend was lucky you came when you did and I have to add that emergency tracheotomy probably saved his life. He's in stable condition but we won't know how he really is until he comes to. There was an interruption of blood flow to his brain so until he gains consciousness we won't know if there has been any cerebral damage."

"I'm going to post guards outside his door," said the General. "No one goes in unless they're on a list we'll provide you except for medical personnel."

"I don't think this Jennifer person or whatever her real name is won't be coming back," said Chuck. "She was trying to throw off our investigation and to get the buffer device. Now that the first is not possible and she's go the second there's no need in taking the risk."

"I still haven't decided it I'm not going to press charges. Dr. Fitzroy was responsible for giving these people access to the deep database..."

"But General he didn't do it on purpose if anything he was manipulated into helping them. If he had known what he was doing he never would've. He's just a lonely guy who had a beautiful woman pay him attention and it rocked his world. If he's guilty of anything it's being vulnerable and she took advantage of him. It's what we do all the time. She was the spy and he was the asset," said Chuck. He noticed Sarah looking down at the ground and away.

"I'll take what you have to say into consideration but I'm not promising anything. Right now I have to get back to Roan. He's under observation until tomorrow and then he found out they won't serve him Martinis. This is the longest I've known him to go without a drink since 1989 but those were different circumstances."

Chuck was about to inquire as to what she meant when Casey's phone rang. He answered then looked at them motioning for them to come along.

"So you got them in custody," said Casey he led Chuck and Sarah out to the van. "Hold them we'll be right there. ... No none of them are to be released until we get there," said Casey as he loaded everyone up.

"What's going on," said Sarah. "Who has who in custody? Don't tell me the police found the Toyota and arrested our perps for us?"

"It seems that way at least."

"I wouldn't hold my breath. These people are smarter than that," said Chuck. "Where are we going?"

"The officer told me we needed to go to Metro police station in district six, substation 6D-1 off Pennsylvania Avenue SE."

"That's in Anacostia," said Chuck. You didn't catch the ages of our perps did you?" Casey shook his head no. "I bet they're all minors who found a car with keys in the ignition and went joyriding."

"Crap that's what he meant when he asked me if he could release the minors to Juvie court. I told him to hold them together."

"Just call Langley and have them send someone to take statements then impound the vehicle. Have them rip the car apart tell them to look at every fiber and hair they can find. This person has to be in someone's database. She knows the trade to well to be a novice," said Chuck but then it hit him. He hadn't been so tired maybe he would've realized it earlier. "We're going about this search all wrong."

"What do you mean Sweetie? We're following the trail to where it leads picking up clues. The trail always leads back to the culprit."

"But she knows that too and is doing a good job of covering it. This was years in the making so she's had time to figure out what to do at each step along with alternatives expect one. She wasn't counting on her data flow being disrupted. Now she has two parts of an encrypted document that needs to be put together..."

"So she takes it to an expert and gets it put back together. She's probably on her way to Timbuktu to finish her job."

"I don't think so. Why risk taking two halves and losing one when you can get the job done right here. Putting the halves together and decrypting it so suddenly you have the file where you can read it, send it to whoever you want as an email attachment or encrypt it again."

"Crap you're right and I know the guy. There's a shady character I've dealt with from time to time. He works out of the Mongolian Embassy. The last time I met him he was a little strange."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Casey knew this guy in the Embassy down on M Street Northwest that could unify the two parts of the encrypted file and decipher it. The guy was a drop out from the MIT and had turned his technical savvy to making financial gain for his favorite charity, himself, and he did that by whatever means available. His money bought him a position that guaranteed him diplomatic immunity and since he worked both sides of the fence it was in no one's interest to do anything about him as long as he kept his head down. But that was getting old.

"This is John Casey I want to order Mongolian barbecue for three this evening. I need this to go and it's a rush order. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I'm sorry but the Chef's out right now catering a private party. We expect him back late this evening. Is there a number he can reach you when he gets in?"

"This number is okay but like I said this is a rush order that's time sensitive. You might inform him that catering the wrong party could damage his reputation with the rest of his clientele."

"I'll make sure he gets your message but like I said he's out for the moment and we don't expect him back until late." With that the man on the other end hung up.

"Crap, I think he's already out meeting out perps. That's the only thing I can think of why he wouldn't take my call. I swear if he has I'm going to have his credentials yanked and have him sent home."

"This is my fault," said Chuck. "I should've thought about this earlier. If I had we might've been able to reach him first. This woman has beaten us at every turn. The problem is without knowing what's in the file I don't know if I should be impressed or just plain pissed off."

"Sweetie, don't beat yourself up over this. You can only do what you can do and you're tired... we all are so things like this can happen. But you're right we need to get out in front of her for a change and chasing after her isn't working."

"If we don't, we risk playing her game and following her rules. We need something," said Chuck as Sarah rubbed his back and pulled his head over on her shoulder.

"I'd be happy with her in my crosshairs when I know what she looks like. Maybe there is something I can still do," said Casey as he pulled out his phone. "You said we needed something maybe I've got it," Chuck and Sarah were curious so they listened in.

"I need to talk to Captain Flanagan," said Casey. "When he asks who's calling tell him the Devil Dog that saved his hide in Panama." John was put on hold for a while then a voice came on.

"John is that you," said a voice on the other side. "It's been a while since we went searching rabbit holes in Panama and the way I remember it I was saving your butt."

"Yeah, funny how our memories work. Listen up I'm calling because I need a favor and it's big but you can blame me if things go sideways. I need for you to stop a vehicle with diplomatic plates," said Casey as he gave the Captain Temujin's full name and description along with the Embassy he worked at. "I need you to take the man in custody then call me I'll come then you can release him and tell him it was all a mistake then I'll take it from there."

"You know I could get in big trouble over this. These Embassy types love to flaunt their diplomatic immunity at us but if it weren't for you I'd never made it out of Panama."

"See your memory isn't that bad but like I said if anyone says anything you can blame it on me. Besides all you're going to do is simply detain the man until his position in his Embassy can be verified. Once I talk with him I'm sure I'll be able to smooth over any ruffled feathers."

"I'm more afraid you'd pluck them," said the Captain. Sarah had to put her hand over Chuck's mouth he wanted to laugh. The Captain did indeed know John quite well."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temujin left the embassy with two vehicles driving to the met. He was in the second with a led vehicle driving point. They drove down Pennsylvania Avenue towards Foggy Bottom there they entered a parking garage where the exchange was scheduled to go down. The lead vehicle pulled off and waited on the ground level while the second rolling and continued up leaving first parked below. Temujin proceeded on up to the roof.

"Where is she," he asked but his driver who shrugged his shoulders that was when the vehicle at the bottom radioed up that the girl was on her way up. In a little while Temujin saw a black Ford Explorer pull up driving up the on ramp. "Signal her," he said. The driver flashed lights as her and she flashed them back. He watched as she got out of her car and walked over to his but empty handed.

"Do you have my merchandise," said Eve cutting to the chase. Temujin didn't say anything he just looked her over but didn't see his money so he decided he needed to play the hood.

"Where's the cheddar? If I'm not happy you certainly won't be either," said Temujin as he pulled out a huge knife. "You're too pretty to damage but if you try to double cross me I swear I'll forget my manners and..."

"Double cross you... really we're going to go there? You mean like what you did to me? Chill dude your money is in the trunk of my car. You don't think I was going to lug all that over to you? If you want it, go get it but not before I have what I came for," she said as she put out her hand.

"What keeps me from tossing you off the roof of this garage and taking your money then selling this to the CIA or NSA. You know I already got called by them and I bet they're looking for this. I could have a double payday," he said as he held up a USB drive.

"First that would be unprofessional and second that would be a nice try but you see I've got ten pounds of C-4 in my trunk and I've got a dead man's switch here. You try anything and we all go up," she said as she pulled out her other hand and just so his men knew she translated for them.

"You're bluffing, you wouldn't dare," said Temujin as he looked her in the eyes but her eyes said she was just crazy enough to do it. "Okay say I believe you now what? We've got a Mexican stand off."

"Not really we've just got to finish our deal and everyone gets what they deserve. You want your money we can all go together or I can wait for you while you go get it. Your choice," said Eve but Temujin knew his way around explosives so he thought if he could deactivate the bomb then he'd get his double reward and Eve would get a flying lesson.

"No stay here, I'll go check it out," said the Temujin thinking about what all this money would buy. He got out of the vehicle walked over to the Ford then opened the trunk. When he raised the lid there was a clicking sound. The bomb was armed worse the lid had the supports removed so if he let go it would drop which he figured would detonate the bomb. He was stuck.

"Help, one of you get over here" he started to yell but he heard a series of pops coming from his vehicle then Eve stepped out covered in blood spatter. He held the lid up with one hand as he reached inside his jacket but she shot him in the shoulder so he had only on arm to hold the lid up with.

"That wasn't very smart," said Eve as she ejected the clip then reloaded walking over to him. "I bet that lid will be getting heavy soon."

"You're certifiably crazy, a homicidal maniac. You know what listen we can come to an arrangement I'm sure. I'll just take what we originally agreed to and be on my way."

"I think that ship's done sailed. I have another idea. Why don't I just take what I want for free then leave you here to go boom."

"You wouldn't dare," he said then she made a face. "Okay you would but you'll never be able to get past my men down below. I left them with orders to kill anyone coming down before me."

"Really, we'll see about that," said Eve. She smiled when suddenly the other vehicle drove up and parked. Temujin was shocked when he saw a woman get out that looked exactly like Eve, a carbon copy.

"What's this? You've got a twin. My God, two crazies together, this night just gets better and better. Listen I know we can negotiate something here.

A little while before...

Eva cut herself then smeared blood all over. She ran down the ramp to Temujin's backup vehicle pretending to be in a panic screaming for help. The driver saw her first and got out with his weapon at the ready looking around but he didn't see anyone.

"Please don't shoot it was terrible. They were waiting up on the roof top I don't know how many of them there were, they came out of nowhere. You've got to go and help your boss he's in trouble. When I got away they had him pinned down. Go, just go I'll be fine here," she said as she pretended to fall then got herself back up.

"No, we'll take you with us Miss, you'll be safe I promise," said the driver. He turned and yelled for one of the others to open the side door to let her in. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I might be but you won't be," she said as she pulled the Walther PPK from behind her back capping the driver through the head then she held him as a shield as she emptied her clip into the van then grabbed the dead drivers Chinese QSZ-92 that shot 5.8×21mm Chinese-made armor-piercing rounds. Her fire was going through the van and coming out the other side.

"Not bad," she said to herself as she let the body drop. "You might've found yourself a replacement piece." She recovered her Walther then held them up side by side. The Walther was lighter and easier to conceal but the Type-92 could deal with body armor and the likes. She opted for both.

That was before Eva drove up.

"Come on can't we make a deal here and let's bygones be bygones?" said Temujin as both women looked him over. Eva reached inside his jacket and took his weapon another Type-92. She wiped his blood off on him.

"You need to try this," said Eva as she handed it to Eve. "It's a little heavy but it shots armor-piercing. Just look what it did to the van." Eve looked over at what she thought at first were entry holes were actually exit.

"Not bad, impressive actually," said Eve then she turned back to Temujin. "Now the way this ends tonight depends on you. I can tell you right now we're both disappointed in you and then threating me with that knife..."

"He did what, threatened you with a knife. Where is it?" said Eva as she patted him down then pulled it out of his belt. "Oh you've been a very naught boy. No one threatens my sister and gets away with it."

While Eva waved the knife in front of him Eve took the pen drive he had then pulled out a laptop from the back of the Ford to check it out. She inserted the pen then did a root search.

"Are we good," asked Eva but judging from Eve face and her silence they weren't. Temujin started to laugh.

"You didn't expect me to bring it with me did you," said Temujin. His shoulder ached but he won this round. "I know the way this game is played." Eva got angry and had heard enough. She cut Temujin's arm just above the elbow where the nerves come closest to the surface paralyzing it from the elbow down.

"No," he yelled as he dropped the lid and it made a loud noise thud as it closed but no boom or hot flash from a bomb blast.

"We know how to come to a met too," said Eve as she beat him across the face with his own pistol. He went done on the roof top. She held out her hand and Eva tossed her the knife. Eve drove it into his shoulder wound opening it back up then twisting.

"Augh, what are you doing to me? Stop, stop," he said then he took a deep breath and mastered the pain. He stared fire back at her wishing he had his knife back then he'd show her pain.

"Kind of hard to be a techie with no arms to use not to talk about problems in the bathroom," she said as she twisted even more. "You've lost one hand you want to lose a whole arm now? Tell me where the drive is and this will be all over."

"Go to hell you and your psycho clone," he hissed which make Eve twist even more. But as Eve was torturing Temujin Eva noticed he kept looking over at the van she drove up in. Then it hit her why he left it down below. It wasn't down there for back up but for safe storage.

"Hold up I think I know where it is," said Eva as she went over to the van and looked in the glove box. "Well, looky looky what I've found. I bet this one works." When Eva put it in their laptop a pdf document came on the screen that read Top Secret – Director's Eyes Only. The file they had been after was theirs finally. Eva's eyes watered as she nodded to Eve.

"Okay, you've got what you wanted so you can go," moaned Temujin lying on the ground in his own blood as he rolled over.

"Yes we can," said Eve. "Here let me help you up. I'm sorry for all this unpleasantness but if you'd been more forthcoming this could've all be avoided. I'm not saying you were all at fault; I take part of the blame too. Maybe we weren't clear enough about how important that file was to the two of us. I hope you'll accept my apology?"

Temujin, now really thought they were crazy but what he failed to notice was as they were talking Eve led him to the edge of the roof top.

"Sure let bygones be bygones we can move on," said Temujin. "We can do that." He was thinking about how to get even when Eve held out her hand. She pretended that she forgot he couldn't raise his.

"I'm so sorry that was so rude of me. Look out at the view from here; you know I've always felt there was something magical about seeing a city at night especially from up on high. It's a real shame."

"What is?" he asked thinking that the worst was over.

"You reach the bottom so fast," she said as she pushed him off. "Consider this payback for the flying lessons you promised me." Eve and Eva watched him drop into the darkness below then heard a dull thud.

"Let's go somewhere and read this but first let's get a bite to eat. I'm in the mood for pancakes. How about you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck sat on the sofa and was dead to the world before the pizzas arrived. Sam and Sarah made him a plate and put it in the oven so he could eat later. Sarah handed Sam a slice and she ran back to the living room before she could stop her and parked herself in front of Chuck watching her father sleep as she ate. Sarah wanted to say something but Mary pulled her away.

"Leave them," she whispered. "Sam won't wake him and she just wants to be with her father. He was gone all day. It's just her way of being close to him. He used to do the same to me when I came home from mission."

"You're right," she said as they went back over to the kitchen where Casey was making it hard on what was left.

"So no leads yet," said Mary as she made sure Sarah ate something then put her vitamins in front of her. "I bet you forgot these today."

"Nothing firm yet and yes I did, thanks," said Sarah as she got herself a glass of water. That she could do for herself she always wondered if Mary wasn't up to something when she was being overly nice to her. "Chuck thinks if we knew what's in the file that they are trying to get we might be able to figure out where all this is coming from but Beckman refuses to give us access."

"I could ask her if you guys want but if she's in one of her moods I don't know if she'll tell me especially if it has something to do with her past. Not that it has to be I'm just speculating."

"That's what Chuck seems to think it has to do with. I forgot I have something I wanted to show him. I found this impression on a piece of paper in Stanley's messenger bag, BRNSA1989-113. It looks strange doesn't it? Mary, do you know what this means?"

"No can't say as I do," said Mary as she glanced at it then handed it back to her. "It could be anything I guess."

"Really you don't know because to me this is an archive number for the deep database. This part the beginning letters means Berlin, NSA 1989 the 113th day of the year. We all know what two people were in Berlin then, Roan and the General. Strange that you didn't recognize this," said Sarah as she took her vitamins.

"Well the truth is I don't use the database that much. I don't need to I've got it all up here in my head," Mary said as she pointed to her head. "And as for your explanation I guess it's possible or it could be a number of other things too. If I were you guys I wouldn't go jumping to conclusions without something to support your deduction."

"I guess you're right, but since Stanley works in the deep database we can pretty much deduce that it has something with it, don't you think?"

"He should know better than to write down archive files and take them outside of a secure area. It seems to me he's a walking breach of protocols."

"You won't hear me argue that," said Casey speaking with his mouth full. Everyone looked at him. "What? I'm hungry and we need to hurry I just got called by my Captain friend from in the D.C. Metro Police there's something he wants us to take a look at. Why don't we let sleeping beauty sleep and you and I make a run to have a look. If we find something important we need the intersect for we can call back for him to join us but for now let's let him sleep," said Casey then in a lower voice "dogs too".

Sarah understood the last part was for her. A little while later in the Escalade...

Casey and Sarah headed towards the crime scene Casey's Captain friend told him about. As they drove there Sarah told John what she thought about her conversation with Mary.

"You know as well as I do she way lying when Mary told me she didn't know that was a deep database file number," said Sarah as she looked over at Casey but he didn't say anything. "She kills me sometimes she's extra nice then she does crap like this."

"Like what? Being a spy? Because you know that's what she is. I'd be more concerned if she acted normal and frightened."

"I have a hard time sometimes thinking of her as Chuck's mom. She's so different from him and she knows exactly what buttons to push to get her way with him."

"Sounds kind of familiar," said Casey. Sarah gave him a look. "What don't tell me you're going to deny it? Anyway as far as Chuck and Mary being different when Chuck goes into Carmichael mode there isn't much difference."

"I'd just like to know why she lied about the file number. She knew what that file number meant. My first thoughts were she's involved but she wasn't anywhere near Berlin in 1989. In 89 she was in Moscow with Alexei building the Volkoff Empire."

"Are you sure about that? Do the math and I think you'll be surprise," said Casey as he looked over at her.

"What? Chuck was born in September 1981 and he was nine when Mary left to go undercover with Alexei. Oh crap! Nine plus eight-one is ninety. You don't think there's something about her in that file?"

"It would explain why she was evasive."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Chuck woke up feeling stiff from sleeping on the couch. He sat down with the idea of just relaxing a little before supper Sarah promised to call him when the pizza got there. He was watching Sam play with her bunnies on the floor in front of him. Then he made the mistake of closing his eyes for what seemed a moment now opening them up he found Sam curled up next to him. He looked at his watch and realized he'd been asleep for a while.

"Where is everyone," he asked himself as he got up. He took the throw off the back of the couch and put it over Sam. He heard voices from the kitchen. It was his mother talking with someone on the phone.

"You should've told me this was about Berlin. … No, no they need to know. This thing could blow up and you put me in the middle again. … Sarah has the archive number and I lied to her I told her I didn't know anything but she didn't believe me. … Diane this is my family we're talking about. … I'm not promising anything," she said as took a deep breath. "If Casey's right then whoever stole the file has deciphered it so you need to watch your six. You're the one with blood on her hands."

"Chuck bunny," said Sam two-thirds asleep when one of her rabbits fell off the couch onto the floor. He picked it up and handed it to her caressing her face then kissing her forehead.

"Go back to sleep Sweet Pea, he said as he tucked her rabbits in next to her under the throw then kissed her again. Sam smiled as she drifted back to sleep.

"I've got to go," he heard Mary say. "I'm not promising anything and I'm not the only one who knows what happened." Mary hung up to find Chuck standing in front of her.

"Where is everyone," he asked. He knew what he had to do but he didn't like it. This wasn't the first time he had to play this dueling game with his mother.

"Alex is in the guest bedroom asleep. Sarah and Casey got called by some police Captain, a friend of his and they went to a crime scene. That was a while ago they let you sleep and said if it panned out to anything they'd call back for you. There's pizza left in the oven Sam put aside for you."

"My daughter thinks of me," he said as he took it out. "How long have Sarah and Casey been gone?"

"I would say a couple of hours more or less," said Mary looking at her watch. "If you want I can warm that up for you in the microwave. It will take only a few seconds."

"No cold is fine," said Chuck as he sat his plate on the table next to her then went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Chardonnay. "Do you want a glass of Rombauer?"

"Thank you," said Mary as she held out her glass. She looked at him and tried to figure out what was going on. It wasn't what he'd said but the way he said it that made their conversation sound more like an interrogation so when the shoe dropped she really was that surprised.

"You know one of the things I love about Sarah," said Chuck as he took a sip of his wine. "She's always a mother to Sam not a spy."

"Oh Chuck, you mean unlike me. It's easy now that Sam is little you'll find out when she gets older that it won't be that easy."

"Whatever Mom, now let's talk about what the General doesn't want known. Let's talk about Berlin and it's useless to lie remember I have the intersect."

"I can't, I promised. Charles, you can understand that it's important to keep your promises. Please don't make me."

"Very well if you were anyone else I'd make you but as much as you forget I'm your son I can't forget you're my mother," said Chuck as he pushed his plate away and got up.

"Aren't you going to eat? You need to eat something," said Mary as she watched Chuck go to the living room and grab a set of keys.

"I lost my appetite. Watch Sam for me I'll be back soon and if Sarah gets back before me you can tell her to call me. I'm taking the Nighthawk."

"Chuck, where are you going?"

"To get answers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey knew they were close to where they wanted to be because in the distance they could see flashing blue lights. Then as they approached an officer standing next to a black and white signaled them to pullover. He asked what business they had there and that it was an active crime scene.

"NSA and Homeland," said Casey as they showed the officer their badges. "I got called by Captain Flanagan to come down. Do you know where I can find him?"

"He's up on the roof of the parking garage," said the officer as he pointed it out for them. "I'll radio ahead for you so you won't get stopped and tell the Captain you're on your way."

"I'd appreciate it," said Casey. He rolled the window back up then proceeded. "You know there might be someone else you could ask about what happened in Berlin."

"Who? Everyone who was there seems to be pretty tight lipped. The General isn't talking and Mary is stonewalling me. I could try Roan but he won't come clean without the General's permission."

"If you give me a half hour with him I could get him to talk but I'm not talking about him. There's another person you could call closer to home. What other ex-spy housewife do we know that lives in Montenegro that you're related to?"

"You want me to call Emma, my mom," said Sarah. She never talked to her mother about her missing years because she really didn't want to.

"If Mary was there back then Emma should've been. She was her handler," said Casey. "If she wasn't there physically she should at least know what Mary was involved it.

"We don't talk about that period. I've never felt a compelling need to know unlike Chuck because how can you believe anything someone tells you who makes their living telling lies."

"You mean like Jack," said Casey as he pulled into the parking garage. The ground floor was illuminated with flashing blue lights and men walking around in CSI jump suits. "Do what you want to do but Chuck's right we need to try and get out in front before someone gets hurt."

"I think you mean anyone else," said Sarah as they pull up the ramp and saw a row of white sheets covering the ground.

Sarah thought she could call Emma but what if she lied like Mary. And even worse if she lied and she knew it. Then what? She'd either have to call her out as a lair or she'd have to ignore it. If she ignored it then every time she'd see Emma she'd think about it and it'd fester inside like cancer poisoning their relationship.

"Are you coming," said Casey. They had arrived and were parked. John got out but Sarah just sat there staring out the windshield so he walked over to her side to pull her out.

"What? Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking," said Sarah as she got out. Casey's Captain friend came over to them pulling them over to the edge.

"You tell me to look out for this guy then we find this. Something tells me you were half expecting something like this. Can you tell me what was going down up here?"

"How about you telling us what you know and we'll confirm what we can. I'm sorry but we're kind of operating in the dark here too."

"Yeah, like I believe you but, okay and only because of Panama. After this though we're even okay I'll go along with you. From the shell casings we're looking at two shooters," said the Captain as he explained the scenario they had put together from the evidence. "We just can't figure out how the shooters got the drop on all these men."

"That's interesting but where's Temujin?" asked Casey. "Don't tell me with this kind of body count he just walked away."

"Walked no," said the Captain and he pointed down below. "Tried to fly away but gravity got the best of him big time."

"We need to take a look at the body," said Sarah. "Have you searched it and if you did, did you find anything?"

"You mean like this," said the Captain as he held out the pen drive. "Something tells me you guys are looking for something like this? Now can you tell me what this is about? Because from where I'm standing, this looks like a drop gone bad."

"I can't say not because it's classified but because we really don't know. I can tell you something is missing but we don't know what it is. However, I can tell you that drive is government property."

"Whatever you're looking for it's not on this," said the Captain as he tossed it to Casey. "I had CSI try to read it on their laptop but it's clean. That's probably what got your man turned into Icarus and like him he got burnt. Someone worked him over before tossing him."

"What are you saying, he was tortured first?"

"Let's just say even if he could've flown he'd had some problems with his wings."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva and Eve were sitting in a booth with empty plates and a bottle of maple syrup between them. They looked at each other and knew what the other one was thinking. It was time. Eve nodded her head then pulled out her laptop as Eva moved over next to her so they could see together. Eve fired up her computer then she inserted the pen drive first copying the file to the hard drive.

"So the Stasi had our father and this Colonel was supposed to ransom him back," said Eve. "That's what I read. This Colonel Beckman was wired two million dollars to ransom our father but she didn't. Why?" They searched through the document trying to figure out what went wrong.

"There read that, Agent Roan Montgomery, acting on his own was captured in the East section of the tunnel and taken by Colonel Ratting for subsequent interrogation. The Colonel requested four million dollars for the liberation of both prisoners in his possession."

"I told you that you let him die too quickly," said Eve, "We should make the old SOB twist a bit." The waitress serving the table nearby looked over.

"Keep your voice down," said Eva. "I've met this Roan guy before he was in Stanley's house when I went to get the buffer pen. I knocked him out before I went to take care of Stanley."

"And you didn't finish the job. As soon as Stanley is up and has his wits about him he'll be able to give a full description of us to his people. Then we'll have trouble putting into effect phase two without getting caught."

"Then we need to act quickly," said Eva. "We can't get at Beckman while she's in Langley and we don't know where she lives nor we don't have the time to find out. We need to get her to come to us. Someplace we can set a trap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman was sitting in her office working even though it was late. She thought about going home but her home really was her office. Her house was more a cover than anything else. She spent most of her time here and only went home to sleep, shower and change. As she sat there her phone rang it was Mary. She put the call on speaker as she poured herself a drink.

"Mary, it's late what are you calling about? If you want to know about Roan the doctors are still holding him for observation. He should be sent home tomorrow."

"You should've told me this was about Berlin," said Mary from her tone Diane could tell she was angry with her.

"Maybe but what difference does it make... Okay you're right I should've but look at it from my perspective. I need to keep a tight lid on this. If this got out I could be ruined. No one not even Chuck is to be told about Berlin. The past is the past that's why it's called the past."

"No, no they need to know. This thing could blow up and you put me in the middle again," said Mary but the General cut her off.

"Absolutely not and that's an order. I'm sorry Mary I know you're in an awkward place here but believe me it's in the best interest for everyone."

"Sarah has the archive number and I lied to her I told I didn't know anything but she didn't believe me."

"I'm working on that just keep stonewalling and as soon as we get this file back then it'll be over and we can go back to SOP."

"Diane, this is my family we're talking about," said Mary. She could see how this could spiral out of control putting a rift between her and the people she cared for the most.

"Mary, we did what we had to do now we have to live with it. This will go away soon then we can have a drink over it and laugh about how silly we were.

"I'm not promising anything," said Mary. She took a deep breath and pause. "If Casey's right whoever stole the file now has it deciphered and if they did then you need to watch your six. You're the one with blood on her hands."

"Hard decisions had to be made and I made them. I don't need some Monday morning quarter back pointing out my mistake. I'm not ashamed of what I did and if I had to do it again I would the exact same thing."

"I've got to go," Mary say. "I'm not promising anything and I'm not the only one who knows what happened," she said as she hung up.

Diane sat down at her desk with a glass in one hand and the bottle in the other. All this talk had her thinking about where she'd come from.

"I need my chair back," said Diane as she tried to get comfortable but couldn't. She gulped down what was left in her glass then poured herself another. She closed her eyes rubbing her temples as she felt a headache coming on and as it came on she heard voices in her head.

"Four million dollars for a burnt asset and a spy who went rogue getting himself caught were he had no businesses being in the first place. That's a lot of shekels and I'm not sure if the product is worth the price."

"Admiral, we've got to do something. Roan is one of our own and the asset has worked hard for us. What would it say to the others that work for us if we let him rot?"

"It'd say don't get caught besides everything is changing fast over there. We just might not need them anymore," said the Admiral. "I'm authorizing the original two million not a cent more. You're going to have to try and get two for the price of one or play King Salomon. I'm not sure you'll make the right decision for the right reasons so I've tasked the CIA with sending an asset to assist you through this. She'll be arriving at your location in a few hours and report back to me. Your career will depend on what she says."

"And what is this agent's name?"

"Mary Bartowski. Admiral out."

The General's dream was broken when her phone rang. She reached for the receiver rubbing her forehead. The headache she had moved and was becoming more acute.

"What is it," she said abruptly. She was annoyed that someone would disturb her in her office at this hour. She must've scared whoever was on the other end because they paused before speaking. "For Heaven's sake you called me can you please speak up. I don't have time for heavy breathing."

"General the hospital just called the switchboard on another line. They said that Agent Montgomery's health has taken a turn for the worst and thought you should be notified."

"Get me a car," said the General then looking at the bottle. "You should also find a driver."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey finished up the scene with Captain Flanagan then when the Secret Service showed up they turned everything over to them bugging out afterwards. Since the people involved were embassy personnel and one was a high functionary so the Secret Service had purview. Plus after their recent run in both Casey and Sarah thought it would be best if they left as soon as they could.

"John, I've been thinking about what you said and your right," Sarah said as she pulled out her phone and started calling.

"That's nice but I'm right about what?" said John as he glanced over. Then he heard Sarah on the phone.

"Hi Margo this is Sarah, I don't know what time it is there but I need to talk to Emma on a secure line," said Sarah as she put the call on speaker.

"Congratulation, Emma told me the good news. Are you going to be able to make it over here before you deliver?"

"I don't know we'll have to wait and see," said Sarah looking over at Casey who looked back at her. Margo put Sarah on hold then went to get Emma.

"Sarah is everything all right? Molly and Razhib are in lessons they both wanted to say hi but when Margo said you wanted to talk to me on a secure line I figured I should talk to you first."

"Tell them I love them but I was in a hurry. Mom, I need information from you and I need you to tell me the truth," said Sarah as she pause to catch her breath but Emma broke in.

"This sounds ominous… You're asking for the truth must mean you've talked to Mary but she was less than forthcoming."

"Something like that, Mom we're trying to find a stolen document file taken from the deep database. It has to do with Berlin 1989 and the NSA. This event took place around the end of March beginning of April."

"Neither Mary nor Beckman said anything, did they?"

"No not a word, we keep getting told that we should concentrate on finding the missing file and not worry about what's on it. However, since it was targeted and only it there has to be a reason that makes this file important to our perpetrator. If we knew that then we can find her."

"I wish I could help you, I do. But I really don't know," said Emma. "But wait I don't want you to think I'm giving you the run around like Mary. No, I was supposed to go to Berlin with Mary but your father got arrested and I had to get him out of jail. I took leave and bailed him out while Mary went to Berlin. I asked her what happened afterwards but she was closed lip about it then she got pack off."

"So you don't know anything," said Sarah looking over at Casey. She didn't know what to believe just that she had a knot in her stomach from having to ask.

"I did hear rumors that floated about an agent that got pinched in Berlin and how we bought him out. The Admiral wanted everyone to know that we take care of our own."

"Roan," said Sarah looking over at Casey.

"That was the rumor that was going about," said Emma. "And he never denied it but he never bragged about it either."

"Probably a blow to his ego," said Casey as the townhouse came in view. "Imagine him getting into a situation he couldn't finesse his way out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roan was up walking around the hospital making his rounds as he called them. He was at the nurse's station flirting with everything that had a skirt on. Roan just couldn't understand why none of the orderlies would duck out and get him a bottle of gin and vermouth. He offered to open a free bar in his room for everyone that anted to party.

"I'm sorry Agent Montgomery but the hospital frowns on doctors treating patients under the influence of alcohol. I don't think you want your surgeon taking a shot before operating?"

"Depends if it steadies his hand I would and who are these administrators to frown on a little drink between friends. They're anti-social if you ask me."

"Mr. Montgomery," said a nurse tapping on his shoulder. "You need to go back to your room so we can take your vitals."

"Just led the way," said Roan as he followed the nurse to his room. She put the blood pressure cuff on him then attached the clip on his finger. Then put the thermometer under his tongue.

"Mr. Montgomery your blood pressure is a little higher than before and your pulse is a little faster too?"

"That's because I'm near you. I love the smell of your perfume it reminds me of wild roses. Did I tell you they're one of my favorite flowers?"

"Roan you just never give up do you," said Chuck as he walked into his room carrying a helmet.

"Charles, my boy it's good to see you. He's my best student I helped him land his wife," said Roan but Roan's Doctor was less impressed.

"It's after visiting hours," said the Physician pointing at his watch. You're going to have to come back tomorrow."

"Homeland and this is a matter of national security," said Chuck as he showed the doctor his badge. "Now I need for everyone to leave please. Agent Montgomery and I need privacy."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

General Beckman was on her way to Bethesda trying to figure out in her head what could've happened to Roan. He seemed perfectly normal when she left. Actually better than normal she even made the comment if she knew that was what it took to straighten him out she'd knocked him in the head years ago. Now she felt a little bad about making the joke. As there were crossing the Potomac her phone rang. It was Mary again she put her on speaker as she looked out the window into the darkness.

"I really can't talk right now," said Beckman. "We got called from the hospital and something is wrong with Roan. They said he took a turn for the worse so I'm going to see what's going on. I'm almost there so you need to speak fast."

"I don't know why I'm calling to tell you this. But this is a heads up Chuck left here saying he was going to look for answers. I think he's probably heading you way."

"What? He took off to find answers? That's what he said. Well it doesn't matter like I said I'm on my way to Bethesda so when he gets to Langley he won't find me. I left instruction before we hit the road that I didn't want to be disturbed by anyone with the exception of POTUS. I also left word that under no circumstances where they to tell anyone where I was."

"That might be good of everyone else but it won't stop Chuck from looking and you know it. You should let him read my report. My God it's been twenty-six years what harm can it do? Have you considered that maybe he's right and it will help him to figure out these people's next move? Diane the end game here puts you in the crosshairs and you know it."

"I think we can revisit this problem tomorrow. For right now I need to think about Roan and concentrate on him," said the General. "Let me talk with him he's also involved in this. I want to hear his opinion after all he's the third person in this triangle."

"Is that supposed to be some sort of joke," asked Mary thinking this was just another one of Diane's ways of stalling.

"I can assure you that I'm serious. Generals do make jokes," said Diane as the lights for the hospital came in view.

"Diane, don't wait around until it's too late to make a decision or the decision will be made for you," said Mary. She heard the garage door open. "I've got to go someone's come home. Let me know what's going on with Roan."

Sarah and Casey pulled into the garage and if they hadn't been so intent on getting Mary to talk they might have noticed the Nighthawk was missing.

"John, I've got an idea how to get Mary to talk but you've got to play along with me or it won't work. Are you ready and up to this?"

"How many fingers are we going to break," said John. Sarah gave him a look. "Just joking, she's still Chuck's mom and your mother-in-law so you need to be careful or there will be a lot of awkward Thanksgivings, Christmases, and birthday parties."

"Thanks for reminding me John but this has to be done," said Sarah as they walked in from the garage to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got everyone out of Roan's room then he took off his backpack opening it up he showed Roan that he came bearing gifts. In his bag he brought a bottle of gin, a bottle of vermouth, a shaker, and a small bag of ice. Roan's smile indicated that he appreciated the presents.

"This is good," said Roan as he started mixing and I don't want to sound ungrateful. "But you forgot the olives but I think I can rough it."

"Not really," said Chuck he pulled out a small container of olives and toothpicks. He put three on a toothpick and dropped it into Roan's Martin he'd just poured.

"Now this is medicine," said Roan as he held his glass up. "I don't expect you came here just to give a thirsty man a drink, did you? No of course not you want to know about Berlin 1989."

"Specifically before the wall came down, I wouldn't ask you if it weren't important. Roan something in the General's past is coming back for her and the only way I can protect her is to get out in front of it. But Beckman is blocking me at every turn, what gives with her?"

"Well it's not just Diane's past but ours… all of ours. It started when the communications with tunnel bravo were interrupted and everything looked like the German's where going to go all Chinese on their people. Washington wanted answers; we couldn't give, that is not without the phone taps. So someone had to go down the tunnel to check it out."

"So the General sent you?" asked Chuck. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd sent Roan in harm's way and probably not the last.

"No, no she didn't as a matter of fact she told me not to go when I volunteered but I was young and foolish back them. She said it was too dangerous and that I'd risk getting caught."

"And you did," said Chuck. Roan nodded his head yes as he finished his Martini then poured himself another. "So what happened? The Stasi arrested you and you were taken to Hohenschönhausen prison for questioning?"

"That was what I thought would happen but I was taken by a Colonel Rutter who was a practical man. He could see the hand writing on the wall and I mean it literally. He could see that in his near future he'd need money, lots of it, to survive when the wall came down."

"So he sold you back to the West? Okay what happened did the General short change Rutter and now he's after her for a few coins?"

"No Charles, you've got to let me finish or you won't understand anything. You see I went on my own without telling anyone. Some might even call it rogue but I didn't see it that way. You see the General sent another man in from the East codenamed Wolf. He was captured before I was and Rutter sent a request for two million dollars each for our return."

"Four million dollars is quite a bit of money so the Agency took you and burnt him. Burning assets seems like the company's way of staying warm at night."

"Yes... I mean no. Oh Charles will you let me tell the story. You were the one who asked," said Roan as he took another sip. "You see the Admiral over at the NSA approved the two million for Wolf but refused to pay for me. He and I didn't get along so well and he was the one who threw out the word rogue. But he couldn't railroad me into Hohenschönhausen prison without saying he tried everything so he had the CIA send a hotshot agent to assist Diane with the negotiations, your mother Charles."

"My mother? Mary…. You've got to be kidding me. This just gets better and better what other surprises are there?"

"Why do you have another mother Charles? And I don't know what you mean about surprises but will you let me finish?"

"That's what my mother and the General were talking about on the phone. That's how they first met, isn't it?"

"I believe so but I don't know much more than that. Somehow the two million that was supposed to free Wolf went to free me and this Wolf person I never heard of again. My guess is he went to Hohenschönhausen prison and the Stasi purged a number of detainees before the prison fell to keep everyone quiet. The Stasi higher-ups were concerned about another Nuremberg and they being tried for crimes and atrocities they'd committed."

"This Wolf, does anyone know what his real name is? Or do you know if he had family." Chuck was trying to figure out how old Wolf would be now.

"I couldn't tell you I never met him. Even while I was being held I never met or even heard him but I assumed he was being held with me."

"Wolf might not have made it out of Hohenschönhausen but maybe he did? How old would that make him now?"

"Chuck, be nice now he could be as young as me I guess or a little bit older I guess."

"This could be his family getting even. Roan in East Berlin you said you never were taken to Hohenschönhausen prison. Do you know what prison you were taken to maybe there could be some sort of records?"

"That's just it I wasn't taken to a prison. I can't swear what happened to Wolf but I wasn't. I think the Colonel wanted this all off the record. Actually I think I was held in some sort of beerhall judging from the smell and noise. I remember reading Glükliches Mädchen written on a beer glass they brought me. Actually the beer wasn't that bad, a little earthy for my tastes with a bitter after taste but not bad."

"Makes sense that Wolf would be held there too but once Rutter found out he was only getting half… Well Rutter couldn't take him to Hohenschönhausen and risk him telling the other Stasi agents that the Colonel had this little business going on the side with the West."

"No you're right there I never thought about it. One thing I remember about the Colonel was he loved his bratwurst and sauerkraut. He used to come to my room and we'd eat together every evening until I was released at Checkpoint Charlie. I can barely tolerate the sight of a brat today."

"I think Sarah can understand you. She complained that when she worked her cover at Wienerlicious her clothes smelt like sausage. Thanks Roan and when your Doctor asks you who gave you the booze…"

"I prayed and manna descended from heaven, Charles," said Roan as he raised his glass to him. Chuck shook his head and thought they weren't walking down the road to perdition they were running down it.

"What time is it," he said to himself as he walked out of Roan's room heading back to the Nighthawk. He checked his watch. Strange, he thought he'd expected Sarah to call him by now so as he saddled up he took out his phone and called her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah walked into the kitchen with Casey following her. When she walked in she found Mary sitting at the table nursing a glass of wine. But she was too composed as if she'd been up to something before they walked in. Sarah took out a bottle of Scotch from the cabinet and a glass setting both in front of Casey.

"Just because I can't drink doesn't mean you have to go without and right now I could use a drink so you can drink for both of us."

"Now we're talking sister," said John as he poured himself a drink. "Johnny Walker Black the perfect drink for burning assets and bridges."

"Well we've got it or at least a copy," said Sarah as she held up the pen drive. "If you're wondering where we got this, we found this at the crime scene we were called to. Someone had a shootout there and then threw the possessor of this pen off a roof top."

"Temujin," said Casey. "I don't know if you knew him but he was like a nefarious nerd herder of the underworld. He would've done better if he'd studied law or at least the laws of gravity."

"Well you have to admit the flying part is easy it's just the landings that are a little rough," said Sarah. Casey raised his glass to her. "So Mary, Roan went rogue and you along with the General were there."

"I never said I wasn't but if you want to know about NSA operations you need to talk to Diane," said Mary. Sarah was looking for a tell to see if she had gotten through but Mary was good at this game.

They sat there for a while duelling back and forth. Sarah chipped away at Mary's defences to see when she'd hit the right nerve so Mary could fill in the blanks they needed filled in.

"Well it seems to me you have everything you need to know on that pen," said Mary. "I'm sorry but I promised Diane I wouldn't talk about this to anyone and I won't. I even told Chuck a promise is a promise before he left and if I wouldn't talk to him I won't to you two. If you have the file on the pen then you can read my report."

"Your report," said Casey realizing that Mary wasn't only just there but she also participated in the operation in someway.

"Hey, wait a minute what do you mean Chuck left? Isn't he still asleep on the couch," said Sarah then she noticed the pizza on the table, the other glass in the sink. Then she remembered the Nighthawk was missing from the garage.

"No he left here after he got mad at me and said he was going to look for answers. I'm sorry but I thought you people would understand when you make a promise you keep it. Oh and by the way he said you could call him if you got in before him."

"And you're okay with this? Aren't you worried that he could get into trouble or get hurt. These people have been racking up quite the body count."

"Not really I figured he went to see Diane so I called her to give her a heads up. I don't want them knocking heads over this. I think if everyone can take a step back maybe the picture would come into focus."

"Yeah or we back over a roof top like Temujin. So let me get this right, you ratted out Chuck, your own son to the General," said Sarah as she pulled out her phone shaking her head. She was so mad she could spit nails.

"Said like that it just sounds bad," said Mary. "I think you've misunderstood everything. You're getting my actions confused with my intent but it doesn't matter he should be coming home soon anyway. Diane left Langley and was on her way to Bethesda when I called her. The hospital telephoned saying there was a complication with Roan."

"Yeah they needed to give him a transfusion and didn't know what proof to put in," said Casey as Sarah was about to hit autodial Chuck called her first.

"I'm sorry; your mother just told me I was supposed to call you. Where are you at now? … You're where? Let me put you on speaker your mother somehow thought you went to Langley," said Sarah as she stared at Mary across the table.

"Why would I do that?" said Chuck as Sarah sat the phone in the middle of the table. "Neither Mom nor the General are talking so I went to the other person that was in Berlin. Roan and I have had a nice conversation. Just give him enough gin and he'll tell you his life's story."

"Wait, you talked with Roan? How's that possible?" said Mary. "The General is on her way there now because someone from the hospital called Langley telling her Roan had taken a turn for the worse."

"No, not at all as matter of fact he as quite chipper when we talked and a lot happier after he got a couple of Martinis in him," said Chuck. He noticed a set of blue lights driving up to the hospital.

"I bet he was," said John. "And I get flunked out of his lousy course twice. He doesn't belong in Bethesda but in Betty Ford."

"John, you still haven't told me why Kat needed some personal time," said Sarah putting things in perspective. Casey grunted.

"Guys, you're getting off track," said Mary. "Chuck what's going on?"

"I see Beckman rolling up now," said Chuck then he noticed movement in the shadows. "Crap, it's a set up Wolf's here. I count two shooters I can see. I'm sorry but I've got to go."

"Be careful," Sarah got out before the line dropped. This was the first time that Chuck didn't end a phone call with her by saying he loved her. She just hoped this wasn't a bad omen.

"John..." said Sarah but he cut her off.

"I've got the keys let's go," said John as he broke for the garage.

"Mary, watch Sam and Alex I'll call you and let you know what's going down."

"Hold up you two," said Mary. "I should go with John and you should stay here with your daughter. You've got walnut to think about and a firefight isn't the best place for you right now."

"Mary's right," said Casey. "Look I'll call you as soon as we're on scene. Sarah, I'm telling you you're not coming with me. Mary let's go."

"But…" said Sarah. But Casey wasn't listening as the two of them ran out slamming the door in her face.

"This isn't fair, pregnancy isn't a disease," she said then as she walked back to Sam she got an idea. If she did it people could get mad at her but it's not like this would be a first. Then the quote 'it's easier to ask for forgiveness than get permission' came to mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva and Eve moved around the parking lot with their prey in sight. After all they'd gone through the prize was within their taking. Eva signalled that she would stop the vehicle and take the car under fire from head on so that Eve could come up from the side and take out the occupant. If everything worked out the way it was supposed to they'd be done in a few seconds not enough time for anyone to do anything to stop them. This might've worked if Chuck hadn't been on scene.

Chuck counted two people moving around in the parking lot but he wasn't sure if they had anyone else. He had to come up with a distraction that would throw the two off long enough to get Beckman and get out. He put on his helmet revved the bike taking off laying rubber as the first shooter stepped out in front of Beckman's Black Escalade.

Chuck brought up the bikes weapon's system on line selecting missile controls inside the helmet. 'Missiles armed' flashed on the inside of his visor. "Crap, no clear shot… well, here goes nothing." If they don't kill her I just might, Chuck thought as he unleased two hellfires.

At the same time….

"What the…," yelled Beckman from the back as she almost fell out of her seat when the driver stopped abruptly. "What's going on up there?"

"Sorry Ma'am but this woman stepped out from between the cars," said the driver as he honked his horn for her to move out of the way. "Lady, will you move," yelled the driver as he waved with his hand. "Get out of the way or I'll run you over."

She looked at him and smile then fired armor piercing rounds through the windshield taking him out. The gun made a series of loud pops and pings as the bullets went through the bullet proof glass.

The General saw motion for out the side window. She looked out to see a second woman standing just outside raising a Chinese type-92. The General looked straight at her barrel without batting an eye thinking this was it. Suddenly all hell broke loose as the vehicle next where the woman was standing exploded tossing her in the air like a rag doll before she could get a shot off.

"I'm not going out like this," said the General. She grabbed her Glock and leaped out of the vehicle running behind it then through the parking lot as the woman in front ran around to fire inside but she found her target had escaped.

"Crap! Eve, are you all right," asked Eva as she ran around to find her. She nodded her head that she was as she got up. "Follow me I saw her run over there." Suddenly another car exploded which set off a chain reaction in the parking lot.

"We need to fall back," said Eve. But then they caught sight of Beckman heading towards a man on a bike. "There, there," yelled Eva. "We can't let her get away." They opened fire on both Beckman and Chuck. Chuck drove through the hail of bullets to pick Beckman up opening up his fifty-caliber to give cover.

"Get on if you want to live," yelled Chuck as he laid down more cover fire. His shoulder twitched as he let out a dull moan before he drove off.

"You know you could've gotten me killed back there with those missiles. Some of them landed a little close for comfort," yelled Beckman. "I was starting to feel a little scorched back there from the blasts."

"Are you going to complain the whole way to the airport? You know I could pull over and let you walk if you like?"

"Airport? Are we planning on going somewhere? Why aren't you taking me back to Langley where we can circle the wagons then launch a counterattack?"

"And get killed on the way. No thank you, yes we're going somewhere. I'm taking you back to where this all began. I'm going wolf hunting and you're going to be my bait."

"Chuck, you've been hit," said the General as she got sprayed in the face by his blood. "Pull over and let me look at it before you pass out and we crash."

"Aren't we cheerfully optimistic tonight? No there's no time. We have to assume that they'll be watching Langley thinking we'll hightail it back there but at the same time they'll come looking for us. I'll stop when we get to the plane," said Chuck as he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Looks like the bullet magnet's still working. Why does it always hurt when you laugh?"


	13. Chapter 13

Don't own Chuck

Eve was livid with rage she had Beckman in her sights then lost her. She had managed to get away and was no probably racing back to Langley for cover to hide in some dark hole. She banged on the dashboard as Eva drove through the dark as blue lights passed them up heading in the opposite direction. Eve was pushing it trying to get back over to Virginia and Langley to head Beckman and the guy on the bike off but as she crossed the Potomac she slowed down then pulled off to the side of the road.

"What are you doing? Why are you slowing down?" said Eve still angry with herself and now with Eva. "Go we need to get her before she runs into her hole."

"We can't go to Langley we'll be shot down before we set on foot on the premises. By now if that's the direction she went then we've lost her. We need to contact the people we know and have them look for her. This is just a temporary setback."

"Temporary! You call this temporary. We had her... I had her then that other guy had to interfere. Pull up outside of Langley and let me fire a RPG at them... that will get their attention."

"Then you'll start a war we can't win. We need to be smart about this Eve. Come on we've been smart about this up until now. We should've brought in more men to make the hit. This is on us but next time she won't be so lucky."

"Maybe you're right... but I had her I was looking right at her down the barrel of my gun," said Eve as she waved her Chinese type-92. "Then that car exploded."

"We're lucky that we got out of that unscathed which is more than I can say for that guy on the bike. I got in a good shot before they took off. With any luck he won't be any use to her anymore."

"That's what he gets for sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong," said Eve as she reached over and patted Eve. "You also got the driver. You really came through while I screwed up."

"Don't say that so you were a little off. It wasn't your fault it was that other guy's and we took care of him. We're a team and we both share in what went right as well as what went wrong. Sisters, right?"

"Yeah sisters, so sis we need to start calling around and finding out in what hole our rabbit ran to hide in then go and flush her out."

"Let the games begin," said Eva as she took her phone out of her purse and called a number as Eve watched nodding and smiling. "Hans this is Eva I need a favor. Do you still have that guy in the CIA who wants to make a little extra cash? ... You do. Good this is what I need to know." Eva explained who she was looking for and what she wanted to know. "Ask your guy to find out and get back to you. Put feelers out and see if anyone else knows anything. ... Call me back as soon as you know something. ... I don't care when, this is a priority one with me and I know how I can pay you back. Let's just say there'll be something extra just for you to sweeten the pot so to speak. ... Yeah, I thought that would give you extra incentive."

"Now it's my turn," said Eve. She took Eva's phone and called a number. Eve put it on speaker then sat it on the dash.

"Paulus this is Eve. I'm calling because I have some wet work that needs to be done. I need five or six guys and one of them needs to be sniper qualified. I'm willing to pay him more if he's good. They need to bring their own gear and I need them to come in a moment's notice."

"Anyway to tell me who the target is? From what you're telling me I get that the person is a high value which means he or she will have people watching him or her."

"I can tell you it's a her and you're right this will be no walk in the park. But I will guarantee that everyone will get decent pay and, if he or she should not make it out payment will be made to a predesignated charity."

"Okay I know some people I can grab who owe me a favor and aren't squeamish about getting their hands dirty."

"That's good because there's that possibility on this mission. I'll call you as soon as I've got a location on the target."

"Just say the word and they'll be there with rings on their fingers and bells on their toes," said Paulus before he hung up and the line went dead.

Eve and Eva were happy. The mission was coming together which was what they should've done the first time around. If they had then maybe all this wouldn't have become necessary. Neither sister wanted to admit it but they got the name and rushed into the hit without thinking it through. If only they had planned it out better before then none of this now would be necessary.

"Eve don't worry about what happened let's concentrate on what we're going to do now. Hindsight is always twenty/twenty now we've got to move on," said Eva when her phone started to rang. "It's Hans," she said as she answered it putting it on speaker this time.

"Hans that was fast. Go ahead and tell me what you found out," said Eva looking over at Eve. "Tell me you tracked this Beckman back to a bunker under Langley."

"You're not going to believe this but I was asking around and trying to get info from inside Langley. At first I thought it was because of the time but then when I started getting confirmation I knew it had to be true and it wasn't just crazy talk so I..."

"Hold up Hans what did you find out from Langley that you got confirmed. Man you're not making any sense. Take a deep breath then speak slowly annunciating your words clearly."

"This Beckman isn't in Langley she never showed back up there after she left Bethesda. This got me thinking and I checked the International airport at Dulles and an uncharted private Lear departed late this evening with a Diane Beckman and passengers manifested for Berlin."

"What? Are you sure this isn't some sort of trick or something," said Eva as she looked over at Eve who looked as perplexed as she felt.

"Yeah, I'm sure I had my buddy in the tower check it out. He even went down to the flight line and talked with the grounds grew. They all confirmed that a guy on a motorcycle drove up to the plane with a woman on the bike and they departed for Berlin.

"Okay just keep an eye on the flight for me. I want you to make sure they don't modify their flight plan or deviate from it. This is important for me and for you tiger."

"Yes ma'am I'll make sure it happens then we can talk about my special payment. I could take instalments."

"We'll see and who knows," said Eva as she hung up. "Remind me when we're done I'm going to put Hans in layaway inside a nice freezer somewhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey and Mary started their drive to Bethesda in silence. Casey wasn't buying anything Mary had to say and she wasn't talking. Mary looked out the window as they drove up the Potomac then they left D.C. for Maryland. She looked over at John he was always the Colonel. Cold and stoic the front he put on but she was happy that Chuck had someone like him on his team.

"John, I don't know you very well but I just want you to know I'm glad you're with my son," said Mary as John continued driving. He didn't know if she'd say the same thing if she ever found out he'd been sent to eliminate Chuck on at least three different occasions.

"We're almost there," he said. He could tell by the glow on the horizon. "There's something burning up ahead and it looks like a good blaze. Too bad we didn't bring any hot dogs." Mary took out her Beretta and checked the magazine then put it back in her bag.

When they pulled up they found a lot of emergency vehicles and fire trucks trying to contain a vehicular fire in the parking lot. Roan was out front in pajamas and a robe when they pulled up. Men from Langley were already there they'd call it in on the drive there.

"Roan, you got a handle on what's gone down here?" asked Casey as soon as he and Mary jumped out of their Escalade.

"I guess I was the first one on scene but by the time I got out here everything was done. There's a government vehicle in the middle of the blaze over there. There was nothing that could be done for the driver and the occupant was gone but then the fire spread to the other cars and they started going up one after another as their gas tanks exploded. I tried to ask the other agents but got no answer about who was in the government vehicle?"

"Roan let's go back inside," said Mary as she looked over at Casey. "You can catch a chill out here in the night air."

"It was Diane, wasn't it?" he asked but he already knew the answer. "You don't have to lie I found this in the Explorer." He handed Mary Beckman's bag. "Her Glock is missing so I assumed she grabbed it when she jumped out. She's not the type to go down without a fight."

"We need the security camera footage from the parking lot to know what happened," said Casey as a Man in Black came up to them.

"Agent Banks Sirs, Ma'am. Agent Bartowski I presume," said the man. Mary nodded her head. "I've just been instructed by the General that she's named you the new interim director until she gets back."

"Thank God she got out safely but get back? Gets back from where? And where's Chuck, I mean Agent Carmichael. He was with the General?"

"Both agent Carmichaels are with the General in route to Berlin on a Lear that left Dulles a short while ago."

"What two Carmichaels? We left Sarah at the townhouse when we came here," said Casey. "I'm really getting tired of being the little fat kid."

"You're not! If I'm the acting director I'm sending you to be with them. Go grab the first plane you can get. I want you there when they land. Agent Banks, I want to be connected with the Lear as soon as possible."

"Yes Ma'am I'll get right on it," said the man then he disappeared.

"When you get them on the horn find out what the heck... I mean we left Sarah at home how did she know where to meet Chuck unless he called her."

"I think it might be easier she knew what he'd do and anticipated him. They seem to be able to read each other's mind. My concern is more what did she do with Sam. I hope she's still asleep at home with Alex."

"You don't think she took her as a ride along with Alex," said Casey. "Oh we are so going to have words over this when I catch them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove past Langley and onto Dulles. This time of night, right before dawn, there wasn't that many cars on the road so they made good time to the airport. That was good because his shoulder was starting to bother him. He was beginning to feel a little light headed from the loss of blood but he was determined to make it.

"General, we're almost there. Once we get on board..." Chuck started to say but stopped as he noticed the hatch was open and the lights were on inside. "We've got company."

"Chuck, you're in no shape to fight. Let me go on board first and that's an order," said the General as he parked nearby. "No one knew we were coming here so I can't see who it could be."

"Maybe I can," said Chuck as he did a quick IR scan for warm bodies and looked for heat sources. "Geez, General I need your jacket then we can go on board."

Beckman gave Chuck her uniform jacket he draped over his wound then they went on board. At the top of the ladder Sarah and Alex greeted them with Sam standing behind them.

"You know I almost shot you thinking hostiles had overrun the fort. How did you know to come here?" said Chuck as he made sure the jacket draped over his shoulder kept everything out of sight at least so Sam couldn't see it.

"Because I knew you, once you found out everything it only made sense to take it back to where it began and that meant you'd need the plane."

"Beautiful and smart," said Chuck as he kissed her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he cringed. Sarah started to lift Beckman's jacket but Chuck stopped her with a glance toward Sam. "So Alex, get us up in the air and file a flight plane for Berlin. Make sure you put the General's name on the flight manifest. General, you should call the duty officer at Langley he's probably at the hospital then call your Major."

"Sam, go with Alex," said Sarah. "She'll let you sit in the co-pilot's seat and watch her run through preflight checks. I'll be in the back of the plane with Chuck if you need us."

Sam was still half asleep from being grabbed out of bed so she was following in a sleepy haze. Sarah had no doubt that soon Sam would be looking for a place to curl up and go to sleep. She took Chuck in the back as blood began to flow again he could fell it running down his arm.

"Come on let me get you in the back," said Sarah as she moved Chuck along. She didn't like the way he looked, pale and flushed. "I'm sorry I had to bring Sam along but what was I supposed to do. Chuck, how did you think you were going to be able to fly like this?" said Sarah after she got him back and started looking at the wounds.

"I don't know I would've come up with something," said Chuck as she helped him off with his jacket. Then she had to cut his shirt and undershirt away from the wound before she could clean it.

"I thought I told you no more bullet magnet," said Sarah as she washed it out then held up disinfectant for him to see. "I'm sorry but this has to be done and I know it's not going to feel nice."

"Go ahead," said Chuck as he grabbed he armrests on the chair and squeezed. He had to stifle any sounds of pain because the last thing he wanted was for Sam to come back and see him with a hole in his shoulder.

"You're lucky the wound is a through and through. It doesn't look like it hit anything major but as soon as we land in Germany I'm going to get you a tetanus shoot."

"Does it come in pill form or can I get it in one of those Jet injectors?" asked Chuck as Sarah taped down gauze on both sides.

"You know Sweetie I don't want to say anything but you get shot and you're cool with that but wave a needle in front of you and you're ready to run out the door."

"First of all, I'm not really cool with getting shot. It's more like Casey and his acceptable losses and no I don't like needles. They hurt and the pain seems to last forever and yes I know what I sound like. Can you still love me?"

"I think I can make do," she said. She wanted to tell him never to hang up again without telling her he loved her but she also realized what that sounded like so she opted on showing him. She kissed him. "I love you Chuck and don't ever forget it so tell me what happened. What did you find out?"

"This all started in Berlin shortly after the war as the wall went up. We needed intel we could rely on so a decision was made to dig a tunnel into the East to tap their phone lines. It was called Operation Gold similar to operation Silver the Brits did against the Germans in Austria. Well a traitor sold out the mission or at least he thought he did. So in 1956 when the tunnel was discovered by the Stasi everyone thought the operation ended."

"But it didn't, did it? What did we do build another tunnel or used the existing one now that time had passed by?"

"Neither actually, the intel never stopped coming it. They found only one portion of the tunnel or the section that was called tunnel Alpha being the first shaft. There was another tunnel, Tunnel Bravo, which was never discovered... well at least not until right before the wall came down.

"What happened then," said Sarah as she got him cleaned up then helped him put on a new shirt and a light jacket. "You won't consider wearing a sling for a few days?"

"I'd prefer not to with Sam around. Now where was I... oh right well in 1989 the Admiral in charge pressed the then Colonel Beckman for intel about the East Germans. You can't really blame them after what happened in China. Anyway Beckman sent in an asset from the East. His codename was Wolf while Roan knowing Diane was in a bind decided to help her and went into the tunnels from the western side."

"And Roan got caught. I called my mom and she gave me some of the rundown but she didn't know much. Just that Roan was captured then ransomed back but she didn't mention this Wolf person."

"She might not have known about him but that's not exactly the way it went. Roan was taken by a Colonel Rutter who kept him in a beer hall instead of running him in. The Colonel a capitalist at heart ransomed him and the asset Wolf back for two million each. The Admiral was mad at Roan and offered to pay for the asset but wanted to leave Roan to rot."

"I take it the incident in the parking lot had something to do with this?"

"Yes as near as I can figure out. Beckman was given two million, half of what she needed, then told to do what she could do. My mother was sent in as a kind of oversight and snitch for the Admiral. To make a long story short Roan was brought out and Wolf stayed. Roan seems to think Wolf was killed by Rutter to hide his little side action with the West."

"So we're back to square one? Did you see who was doing the shooting at you two in the parking lot? And if you did, did you flash?"

"No I didn't see them clearly but there were two women. Thinking back now that attack was sloppy and not well planned out..."

"I hate to disagree with you Sweetie because if you hadn't been there Beckman wouldn't be with us now so as sloppy goes it wasn't that sloppy they just didn't have a backup plan."

"What does this tell us? It tells us that this was thrown together in haste. The girls were looking for some sort of personal revenge and they wanted to look Beckman in the eyes when they pulled the trigger. What I'm saying is we're looking at a personal vendetta which leads me to conclude the two girls are probably the daughters of Wolf looking for payback."

"They let anger get the best of them after reading who was responsible for their father's death and decided to get even."

"Something like that... Okay yes, but now that they failed the next time they come they'll be better prepared and probably with more fire power. The only way we have to root them out is to go back in time and find out what this Wolf's real name was and then find out what happened to his daughters."

"The whole thing sounds kind of sad. You're probably mad at me for bringing Sam but I had no choice. I couldn't just disappear in the night then have her miss us tomorrow so I opted for bringing her along."

"I understand. I'm glad you aren't mad at me for trying to leave by myself," said Chuck as Sarah looked at him. Oh crap he thought he'd just told on himself.

"Speaking of leaving people behind," said Alex as she stuck her head in the back. "Dad's on the phone and he doesn't sound too happy."

"Oh, he's going to go on about the fat kid again. Maybe we can bring him on board before we take off," said Chuck. Then he caught a smile from Alex.

"That's going to be kind of hard seeing as we're making our way up the Eastern seaboard right now. You guys didn't notice we took off already?"

"I guess we were just a little distracted," said Chuck as he kissed Sarah. "Let me go talk to John. You can get Sam settled in."

"There's not much need to she's sound asleep in a chair. I buckled her in and put a blanket around her."

"Thanks," said Sarah as she rubbed her stomach. "Walnut is acting up."


	14. Chapter 14

Don't own Chuck

Back in Dulles, Eva and Eve waited to get on the first flight out for Frankfurt. Eve went off to make a phone call while Eva waited in line for tickets and boarding passes. When she got up to the ticket window she got two tickets for Frankfurt through Rome. They would clear customs in Rome then arrive Frankfurt via domestic airlines then rent a car driving to Berlin. They couldn't fly directly to Berlin because that would be what everyone would expect. The airport would be filled with men in black and invisible eyes. This way they could avoid anyone looking for them and get the drop on Beckman in Berlin.

Eve made her call to Paulus to have the men meet them in Berlin and was going back to the TSA checkpoint to access the gates when she saw Eva. But walking behind her was a tall muscular man she recognized from the team that rescued Stanley. She motioned Eva to be still then stood there until the man walked by.

"What is it?" asked Eva when Eve finally walked up to her. "What just happened?" Eve motioned for Eva to watch the man who just passed her. He went to the head of the line flashing a badge then went around the metal detector.

"I saw him go into Stanley's house with a blonde when I called you to get out. I don't know who he is but he's got to be some sort of agent. I bet he's heading for the airport in Berlin to look for us."

"Well if that's the case they're going to be disappointed when we don't show up. Here," said Eva as she handed Eve her boarding pass. "We fly into Rome then use our EU documents and switch over to a domestic flight for Frankfurt."

"Thanks to a borderless Europe and the Schengen treaty," said Eve. "I called Paulus his men will meet us at Potsdamer Platz near the clock in front of Beisheim Center. We can organize from there now let's do this and get it over with."

They passed through the security checkpoint with little difficulty. The men noticed them as they went through. Two stunning brunette twins made some heads turn. But once on the other side they did a little recon, watching the same man they had seen before sitting in the gate for a Lufthansa flight to Berlin.

"I want to try something," said Eve. "Just watch me and cover my back." She walked off before Eva could try to stop her. She walked straight over to Casey who was flipping through the latest issue of Guns and Ammo.

"Excuse me," said Eve as she stood over the top of him. He looked up then stood putting away the magazine. "I'm sorry for bothering you but can you tell me is this where they're boarding the flight to Rome?"

"No the next flight out of here is to Berlin via Amsterdam. But wait one second and I'll find out for you," said John as he went to the information box in the gate. He flashed his badge and the man in the booth pointed away from where they were.

"You need to go to H31 and by the way my name is John Casey," he said as he put out his hand and Eve shook it."

"My name is Eve Black and over there is my sister Eva. We work as models in Rome and we were here on some business, a shoot actually. You are quite the knight in shining armor John Casey I'm impressed. Can my sister and I buy you a cup of coffee or something stronger for bothering you while we wait?"

"It was no bother and I'd like to but I'm going to have to take a rain check. They just announced my flight is boarding but who knows I fly through Rome from time to time. I might look you two up."

"And we might see you in Berlin we've got some unfinished work there. Do you have a phone number I can reach you on?"

"Here let me give you my card. I don't know in what hotel I'll be staying yet but you can call that number and my office will put you through to me."

"Thanks again and here's mine," said Eve as she handed him her card then kissed him on both cheeks. Afterwards she turned to walk away. Casey just stood there watching her walk away and then he heaved a sigh.

"Excuse me," said a flight attendant. "Sir, Mr. Casey, we've boarded all the passengers. You're the last one left. If you could please board the plane so we can leave."

"What? Oh yes, just lead the way," said Casey. "Roan the seduction master ha, I wish you were here so you could eat your heart out. Flunk me twice will you."

"Sir did you say something," asked the flight attendant as she escort him on the plane and to his seat."

"No, no just thinking out loud," said Casey as he smiled on the inside. "I'll take a coffee as soon as we take off, cream and sugar."

Back in the Terminal...

"What kind of idiot stunt was that? Will you please give me some sort of warning next time so I can stop you," said Eva. She was livid. "What would you've done if he'd recognized you from outside Stanley's house or if they had a photo from a camera we missed at the hospital? All our work would've been over."

"Chill out, I knew we took out all the cameras and the Toyota had tinted windows so he couldn't have seen me."

"That doesn't mean anything. It was still risky and for what? Can you tell me why you made contact with him?"

"I wanted to see if we had been made and guess what we haven't. Don't you see this will make Berlin easier? Plus now we've got a way into their security," said Eve as she held up John's card. "I'm going to use John Casey."

"Be careful with this game of cat and mouse. It could backfire on you easily."

"We'll see, that card I gave him has a GPS tracker embedded inside so we'll be able to track his movements in Berlin. He's going to lead us to Beckman."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah walked back in to the cabin followed by Alex who went back into the cockpit. They both checked on Sam who was out like a light sleeping with her Chuck and Sarah bunnies under each arm. She didn't look that comfortable but somehow enough to be sound asleep. Sarah stood over the top of her watching her sleep. Chuck put his arm around Sarah and kissed her.

"Don't second guess yourself you did the right thing bringing her. We're her parents and we'll look out for her. She's safer with us and besides it's never safe waiting in the car."

"Do you really believe that," said Sarah as she turned and kissed him back. He nodded his head and held her tight. "Thank you, I needed to hear that. Be careful or you'll open your wound but don't let me go."

"Never," said Chuck as he kissed her. "But I've got to go talk to Casey. I'll speak to him from the cockpit so I won't wake Sam. Why don't you get some sleep too? I'll be back as soon as I get done talking with him."

"Okay but do you mind if I take the seat next to Sam," asked Sarah with a look that made him love her even more.

"Do you even have to ask? Of course not, go ahead. It will be better for her if she wakes up and finds one of us next to her. Like this she has two people with her, you and walnut."

"I ought to punch you but I'm afraid I'd open your wound again," she said as she smiled. "What am I supposed to do with you?"

"A kiss would be a good start," he said as he kissed her. She put her arm around him and pulled him into her then tried to push him away.

"Don't you need to go and talk to Casey?"

"You had to remind me," he said then he kissed her one more time before making his way up to the cockpit where he walked in on Beckman talking with Mary and Casey on a split screen monitor.

"What do you mean there was no CCTV coverage of the parking lot? How could all the cameras be down at once and not raise a flag," said the General. "The hospital administrator needs to do something with her security department."

"General with all due respect," said the Colonel. "We're talking about a hospital not Fort Knox. About the only incursion they have to worry about is the occasional junkie looking for a fix. I'm willing to bet with all the budget cuts lately those cameras go down quite often and if they go down at night or a weekend they'll have to wait until a regular work day so the hospital can avoid paying after hour fees or overtime."

"I see your point... I definitely don't like it but I see it. Here's Agent Bartowski now," said the General as she turned to Chuck. "This is your play maybe you can enlighten us a little about it."

"First of all this was supposed to be only you and me. I didn't want anyone else in harm's way but since we've got the whole team together we'll use it..."

"You know Chuck these solo missions can easily one day lead you into going rogue and you may not realize it until it's too late. I think we've all been down that path before. You and I are going to have a nice talk when I reach Berlin."

"I know John, I know. Right now we need to search all the databases, comb through everything we can find ever the smallest detail but we need information on Wolf. Break out everything we kept when we turned the Rosenholz files back to Bundesrepublik. There has to be something to tell us who he was. He's the key to unraveling this mystery. Track down this Colonel Rutter too. Maybe he'll remember something or at least confirm that Wolf was killed. We still have six hours of flight time before we land. I want something in hand by then."

"We'll do our best from this end," said Mary. "I'll put a team on it and have them report straight back to me."

"No, I need better than your best," said Chuck. "Use Stanley's assistants, there was a Luke something or other and a girl named Ginger. They worked with Stanley so they should know his system. Oh and see if they can find something on Glükliches Mädchen. It might've been a beer hall in East German once you find it I need a location and the owner's name. Well if there's nothing else..."

"I've got a question, what's wrong with your right shoulder and before you lie," said Mary holding up a folder. "This is a report I got from the team that picked up the Nighthawk saying they found traces of blood."

"It's nothing my doctor already looked at it and I'm going to get a tetanus shot when we land so it's taken care of."

"So the bullet magnet strikes again," said Casey. "Maybe next time you'll wear Kevlar and avoid all these niceties like getting shot."

"I'll keep that in mind but it wouldn't have done any good and it could've made it worse. The shooters were using Chinese QSZ- 92s with 5.8×21mm armor-piercing rounds. The one shooter that took out the driver shot through the bullet proof glass like it was regular safety glass and the one on the side closest to the General would've done the same if I hadn't intervened. I took a through and through in the shoulder. Had I been wearing Kevlar it might've slowed down the round enough to keep it inside which would mean I'd have to have it removed. All in all I saw a scenario where we both got out of there with acceptable losses."

"Chuck, far be it for me to criticize your decision… Heck what am I saying I'd probably have done the same thing but it's kind of scary hearing you quote me."

"Okay this is the game plan. When we land in Berlin have the Station Chief meet us then whisk us off to the Embassy. The less time we're out in the open the better off we'll be. Once we're in the Embassy we'll establish communications and work out strike teams to go out and follow up on the intel you feed us. Wolf is important stay on identifying him."

They all agree and with that the comms link was dropped. Chuck started back to the aft cabin and was just outside the cockpit when the General stopped him.

"Agent Bartowski… Chuck, I think you deserve to know what else there is in that report. That is if you want me to tell you?"

"General, at this point I don't know if knowing would help anything or not. You had a choice and you chose Roan. I get that and if I had to choose between a stranger and Sarah I have no doubt which one I'd pick. General, I understand, I understand you completely."

"Chuck, I have my position to think of and the people who work for me. I can't afford to pick favorites because of the way I feel. It's not professional and it's not right. Spies don't fall in love."

"Maybe you're right but we're not robots either. People have feelings, emotions, and sentiments they're what make us, us. To deny that would be inhuman and it's only natural that they play a role in our decision making process. I hope I never have to make a decision between Sarah and the greater good because I will always choose Sarah. So the answer to your question is no I don't need to know but I appreciate that you feel you can finally share it with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Bethesda Medical Center Roan was finally getting his walking papers. It was a tossup as to who was happier that they wouldn't have to see the other again Roan's Doctor or Roan. Roan was one of the most obstinate patients the poor physician had ever had to treat not to mention that his new Bimmer had been in the parking lot. So the Doctor wasn't a happy camper and not just with Roan.

"Excuse me I was wondering if you could help me," said a young woman who stopped Roan's doctor in the hall. He'd just stepped out of Roan's room after discharging him. "I'm looking for Stanley Fitzroy I was told he was on this floor."

"I'm a doctor and a busy one at that you want to ask a nurse or orderly," said the Doctor. He was curt and abrupt so curt and abrupt that it made him stop. He took a deep breath and rebooted. "Wait I'm sorry I've had a rough morning. Fitzroy you said, he'd be the patient down the hall. They brought him there from the ICU after surgery but I don't know if they're going to let you in. There's a guard posted on his door."

"We work together and I brought him these flowers. I don't have to give them to him I could just leave them with someone to put in his room."

"Nonsense," said Roan as he came out of the room tying his tie. You say you work with Stanley that would be for the company then." She looked around and nodded her head timidly.

"Agent Roan Montgomery at your service," said Roan as he put out his hand. "Doc I'll take this from here you can be on your way."

"Right," said the Doctor. "I'd like to go home but my car is in a million pieces outside so I've got to take the bus and bring in a dust pan."

"I hope you've got good insurance with fire coverage," said Roan as the Doctor walked away shaking his head. "The man doesn't have very good bedside manners. Now you want to take those flowers to Stanley follow me. I guess we're colleagues of a sort. Come on and keep up."

Roan walked her down to Stanley's and as the Doctor said there was a guard posted outside his door checking everyone who entered.

"Agent Montgomery," said the man in black as he stood up from his chair. "I know you but who's the woman with you? Is she on the list?"

"She's on my list so you can let her in. I'll take responsibility for her. Just give the man your badge," said Roan. Ginger dug out her badge from her purse and handed it to him.

"This is highly irregular but you're taking full responsibility," asked the guard. Roan nodded his head so the man opened the door to the room for them.

"Oh my," said Ginger as she noticed the tube in Stanley's throat and the respirator attached to it along with the sinister sounds the machines made. "I didn't know what I was expecting," she said as she walked around beside him. She put the flowers she brought in a little water glass then sat them next to him.

"Why don't you talk to him for a little while? I'll give you a lift to Langley so you won't be late and if we are I know the person in charge."

"Are you sure you don't mind? I'd really like that if you sure it's okay," said Ginger. Roan nodded his head then passed her a chair to sit beside him. She sat down then took his hand.

"Go ahead and talk to him," said Roan. "Just pretend that I'm not here and speak to him from the heart. I think you've got something you want to get off your chest."

"Stanley first of all you were right I was rushing things with Luke. The guy turned out to be a big jerk. You know what I caught him doing? I caught him stealing my source codes and passing them off as his, can believe the nerve of that guy? He pretended to care about me just to get what he wanted."

"I think Stanley knows exactly the way you're feeling right now," said Roan. "Sorry I know I promised. Okay, I'll go back to being wall paper."

"Luke even lied about it when I showed it to him. He just laughed and said I was crazy can you believe that? But you're too nice to see how people really are that's why… well I've been doing a lot of rethinking lately. You know they say you never really appreciate someone until you risk losing them and when I was told you almost died like David Carradine… I understood how important you were for me."

Suddenly she felt his hand squeeze hers and when she looked up his eyes were open and he was looking at her. At first he made some mumbling gurgling sounds he tried to talk but couldn't with the tube in his throat.

"Don't try to speak you've got a tube in your throat," said Ginger as she pressed the button for a nurse. Roan was up looking at him too smiling his plan worked.

"Hang in there Stanley the worst is past you now," said Roan. Roan figured the only way to get Stanley over Jennifer was with a replacement and this time one that really cared about him.

"I need for you two to wait outside," said Stanley's Doctor as he ran in with a couple of nurses. One of the nurses started to force them out when Roan planted himself.

"We aren't going anywhere this man is a witness in a case involving national security. We're not letting him out of our sights and unless you want to be practicing medicine in Gitmo from the inside I suggest you do something for your patient and stop screwing around with us."

"Well I never," said the nurse as she stared into Roan's eyes. "Doctor, let me call security we'll take care of this rabble right away."

"My dear woman, you can call your security and I'll call my people. They'll come in with full tactical gear while your security will come with what? Their little cans of mace and Tasers along with a baker's dozen. Not much match against a nine millimetre," said Roan as he flashed her his Walther PPK under his jacket."

"Nurse, get over here and ignore them. Just leave them alone. You guys don't have to go just stay out of our way and keep quiet."

"Wow, that was impressive Agent Montgomery," said Ginger as she watched the way Roan dealt with the rabid nurse.

"I think I impressed myself. That was the first time I flashed anyone with my weapon, my gun that is."

Roan hung in the back of the room and called Langley. He spoke straight to Mary to tell her the good news. Then she told him about her conversation with Chuck and the General.

"I need Ginger back here on the double working with her colleague to get Chuck the information he needs. She can go back to see her… her… well Stanley after she gets the mission done here."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Roan as he explained what he'd heard Ginger say about Luke. "If you want to be one of your first official tasks at interim Director investigating the death of a lab rat due to corrupted data flow when a tablet was broken over his head…. then order her back. But might I suggest and alternative solution."

"I'm all ears especially if it means avoiding a homicide on my watch. Things like that don't look good on your record."

"My idea is simple, let Ginger work off-site here. She can link the hospital server with the one in Langley setting up a fire wall so no one else can break through and she can recruit Stanley to help her when he's able."

"This is highly irregular… But okay I'll send someone over with a tablet but I want you on scene to supervise."

"They don't allow alcohol in the rooms."

"We all have to sacrifice my dear Roan. Mary out."


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and the General walked back into the cabin. Sarah was now asleep with Sam curled up next to her with her arm around her. Soon with baby walnut on the way she won't be able to reach across but for now mother and daughter looked content which was all that mattered to Chuck. He was about to take the seat in front of them when the General called and motioned him to come forwards again.

"Yes ma'am what is it? Is there something you need? Extra blankets are in the overhead bins and there's not much in the way of food. I'm sorry we left in a hurry there wasn't enough time to get fully..."

"No it's nothing like that and I can take care of myself. You said before you didn't need for me to tell you anything about the file contents unless it had some bearing on now. Well, I don't know it might so I should tell you. You see I know Wolf is dead because I saw Colonel Rutter have him shot."

"If you saw him get shot why did you let me tell my Mother to have the people in Langley find him? They're just spinning their wheels when they could be concentrating on his next of kin, although we still had to identify his real name first," said Chuck then it struck him like a bolt of lightning. He realized why she hadn't. "My mother knows he's dead too, doesn't she?"

"Yes she was with me the night of the drop. I sent a message to the Colonel through code like we agreed and he replied. At midnight the lights went out at Checkpoint Charlies and the guards on both sides took a break. He drove up from the other side I drove up from ours. Mary was lying down in the back seat to cover me. I guess Rutter did the same thing because somehow he knew.

 _"You can tell you companion to come out where we can all see him, said Rutter when he got out. You see I brought a friend along too"._ Opening the back door of his Trabant, a man got out in a grey overcoat with his collar turned up, black gloves and Fedora pulled down over his eyes.

"Did you see the man's face?" said Chuck but Beckman shook her head no. "Okay what did you do then?"

"We were made so I had Mary get out. He was a little surprised to see another woman then we faced each other in the no man's land between the checkpoints."

" _Get him out Hans_ ," said Rutter and his man went to the trunk and pulled out Roan gaged, blind folded and with earplugs in. " _Here the price was four million you brought me two so two buys one_." "I wanted to protest but Mary stopped me."

" _No let's make the hand off then we can argue later but let's at least get Roan in hand first_ ," she said and she was right. " _Take the goods then haggle over the price of the next one afterwards. If things go south we've got Roan_ ," she said. "Mary got the money from the trunk then proceed to the middle while this Hans walked Roan to the middle they made the swap then Mary brought Roan back. She took Roan and walked him straight to our car as Hans got back to theirs putting the money in the back seat of the Trabant. I remember Hans looking over at the Colonel and the Colonel looking back. I think this was some sort of signal they'd worked out before the drop."

" _You've got your man back now but you've come up short for the second man. What do you expect me to do now? This isn't one of your capitalist stores like Macy's or Tiffany's."_

" _Just give me a little time we can work together on this. I need more time I'm sure I can come up with the other two million if you're willing to wait and to have a little patience."_

" _I'm sorry but both are in short supply today. You made your choice now you have to live with the consequences,"_ said Rutter. "I remember what happened next as if it were just yesterday. He looked over at Hans and nodded. He said something in German ' _beende es'_ I think..."

"It means _end it_ ," said Chuck as he interrupted her. "I'm sorry what did he end? He ended Wolf that's what happened, isn't it?"

"Yes Hans pulled out a Makarov and fired two rounds into the trunk then closed the lid. Then he holstered his weapon and got in the passenger's side."

" _Sorry, I don't have any more merchandise for sale. What I had has gone past its shelf life. It's been nice doing business with you_ ," said Rutter.

"He spoke with a smug German accent and I never wanted to rip someone's tongue out so much as then. I wanted to draw my .45 service pistol and end him there but Mary stopped me then the lights came back on. The guards came out shortly after that and we had to back out or risk causing an incident. Mary untied Roan and took his gag out. The first thing he asked was did I save him any champagne."

"Now that sounds like Roan but I've got a question for you. You said this Hans pulled Roan from the trunk, right? My question is simple is there enough room in the trunk of a Trabant for two adult males?"

"I hadn't thought about that before I just took everything I saw on face value and emotions were running high that night. But you're right, it would've been awfully cramped in there and Roan never mentioned anyone else being in the trunk with him."

"I would think that would be nearly impossible for him not to notice. I think Mr. Wolf needed a get out of dodge card and you two provided him with means."

"What do you mean we provided him the means? You think Wolf is still alive and that he faked his death to do what?"

"To disappear with his split of the two million, four would've been better but a million each wasn't a bad haul especially in 89 when the wall came down. If I'm right you met Wolf that night but didn't know it."

"Hans? You think this Hans guy was or is in fact Wolf. So what does that mean? Wolf was a member of the Stasi? Our phone taps were compromised from the very beginning. If that's the case we're rewriting history here."

"Like operation Gold where the Russians knew from the beginning but let it go on without informing the East Germans. Colonel Rutter and Hans generated a little moneymaking adventure on the side once they discovered the phone taps. Probably they were a part of the team that sealed the Alpha tunnel and left the Bravo open making us think it hadn't been discovered. I think if you check back through the records you'll find that this Wolf made off with sizable amounts of money making sure the taps stayed up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve and Eva flew into Rome International airport. Their plane pulled up to terminal five where they were ushered off and took the shuttle service to terminal three. In the terminal they had to go through passport control before passing to their Lufthansa flight for Frankfurt. The customs policeman looked at Eve's passport then waved her through but when he looked at Eva's he had to do a double take.

"Oh non sono pazzo siete due gemelli," said the young corporal looking at the both of them. "Pardon, your two twins?" said the man in broken English.

"Yes... I mean no," explained Eva. "In English we say twins. Twins are already two. If you say two twins that's four people and that would be too much for any woman." They all laughed. The corporal caught the angry look from his Maresciallo.

"Benvenuti in Italia... sorry welcome to Italy," said the man as his warrant officer started to walk over.

"Thank you but we're just passing through. Grazie mille," said Eva as he handed her back her passport. She looked back after they got through to see the man being relieved and his officer didn't seem too happy with him.

"Can we stop and get a real cup of coffee," said Eva as they got through to the inside of the terminal. "My caffeine counter's low. There's a Vacanza Romane where we can get an overpriced cup."

"Okay, we've got the time. Let's get a booth where we can stay away from the cameras and off CCTV until our flight is called."

The two women went into the restaurant. Eve got a booth while Eva got their order then joined her at the table. The light was subdued the ideal place to hide for the time being and take a breath. It seemed they'd been running for a while and now was the first opportunity they had to come up for air.

"Here," said Eva as she put a cold coffee in front of Eve. "Drink slow I just saw our plane's been delayed by a half an hour."

"Great that's all we need," said Eve as she sipped on her coffee. "But once we get in the air it's a short hop from here to Frankfurt then a four hour drive."

Eve started mapping it out in her head. She found it made things clearer that way and less likely she'd make a mistake later. But when she looked up from her coffee she could see Eva had something on her mind.

"A penny for you thoughts," Eve said as she reached over and took Eva's hand. "Is something bothering you? We agreed when we started that we wouldn't let anything get in our way to avenge our father that includes Stanley."

"No it's not that... well maybe it is. Oh I don't know, I'm just being silly is all. Remember in the Tourgau after mother died when we had nothing now look around us. Look how far we've come."

"Our first kills after Torgau that evil headmistress and our dead mother's brother who sent us to that hell hole. Dear Uncle Klaus how surprised he looked when he woke up with that knife in his stomach. He promised our mother to protect and to care for us but he took our inheritance then tried to get rid of us like trash. We showed him who was trash."

"Yes and that evil headmistress she dared touch you. I made her pay for that when she looks at her hands hanging around her neck she'll think twice the next time. But what do we do after we finish with what we started? I have no desire for a Thelma and Louise ending but I'm having a hard time thinking about going back to the Lithuanian secret service."

"I think we pretty much burnt that bridge when we went rogue. The Second Department of Military Intelligence doesn't take it too well when operatives go out on their own. Look what happened in Russia that should give an example."

"So what is your suggestion we get married maybe find a boy with a twin too so we can have twins and really have two twins." They both laughed.

"Some reason I find it hard to picture you staying home and cleaning house. You might try it but I don't think it would last. Something would happen and your psycho side would take over."

"Look who's talking I can see the first time you kid comes home from school and says the bully in his classroom beat him up. You'd go over to the bully's house then the whole family will magically go missing but there would be a strong smell of acid in the bathroom."

"Sulfuric acid cleans those backed up tubes and troubles go down the drain," laughed Eve as she finished her coffee. "Come on it's almost time for them to call our flight and as far as what we're going to do after this. I don't know but I know we'll be together."

"On that you can count on it," said Eva. They got up and headed for their gate just as the attendant started boarding.

"Please have your boarding passes and I.D.s available," said the woman. Eve and Eva stood in line with the other first class passengers and were boarded almost immediately. Once they got situated in their seats the flight attendant passed by with newspapers and magazines.

"No thank you," said Eva as the woman came by. "Who are you calling? The attendant is going to tell you that you have to put away your phone."

"I just need to make this one call quick," she said as she waited for someone to pick up. "Hello John, John Casey. I don't know if you remember me but I was the damsel in distress in Dulles who you helped out. ... Yeah that's right Eve. See you do remember me. Listen as it turns out we've got a big shoot planned for Berlin and I was wondering if I could buy you that drink I promised in Dulles. ... Sure I can be flexible in more ways than you know. I'm in transit right now I'll call you as soon as I get in then we can make a plan. ... Sounds good see you then. Bye," said Eve as the attendant was heading towards her. She held up her phone so the woman could see she was off then she put it away.

"So you've decided to see this through," said Eva. She wasn't sure if she liked this or not. "Listen Casey isn't like Stanley, Casey's a real spy and if you try to play him he'll see through you."

"Maybe or maybe not I just have to be very careful and if he catches on then I'll have to eliminate him. We're supposed to hook up for dinner he has to work until then and by dessert I hope to know on what."

"Just be careful and let me know where you go. I'll make sure you've got backup and if needed I'll take the shot."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sometime before and somewhere over the Atlantic just past Iceland and before the Irish coast Chuck went into the cockpit and relieved Alex so she could go back to get some sleep. The plane was on auto pilot and there was very little to do other than watch controls and talking with the tower control in Shannon. Chuck sat there but as he sat his shoulder began to ache so he tried to roll it but he had to be careful not to make it bleed again.

"What's the matter with your arm," said a little voice behind him. Standing in the hatchway was Sam in her onesie holding her rabbits.

"Oh nothing I'm getting a little stiff sitting here and maybe a little bored. There's not much going on. Is your mommy still asleep?"

"Yes I was really quiet when I got up and slipped by. I didn't want wake her and Walnut up. Can I sit next to you and help?"

"Sure I'd like that," said Chuck. Sam didn't have to be told twice she ran up to the chair and pushed herself up. Chuck reached over with one arm and helped her in the seat then buckled her in. "I warn you, you might get a little bored because there's not much to do." She ignored his warning because she was with Chuck and with him everything was exciting.

"Who are you talking to and what are they saying," asked Sam pointing to Chuck's head set and mic. "Do you listen to music like at home?" Sam was thinking about when Chuck listened to his records while he was working at home.

"No but I do wish sometimes. You see there are people who see us from the ground on a radar and they tell me where I need to go, at what speed and at what height. They're like traffic policemen so we don't bump into anyone."

"Are there that many airplanes?" said Sam looking a little perplexed. "Why can't you just look out the window and see them like in a car?"

"Look at this," said Chuck as he showed her the radar. "See all those blips well those are other airplanes. With a car you only have to worry about what's around you but in a plane you also have above and below to worry about so you need someone to help you."

"Is it hard to fly a plane," asked Sam. Chuck could see the curiosity in her look he recognized the same look he had in himself and he knew where this was leading. He couldn't help smiling.

"No it isn't, but your feet should be able to touch the floor before you start learning," said Chuck but he could tell she didn't like his answer. "Come over here and sit in my lap."

Sam jumped out of her seat then ran over to him. He wrapped his good arm around her and lifted her up and sat her on his lap. With his good arm again he grabbed the yoke.

"Okay push that toggle switch up. The one right there yes that one if you could read it says 'autopilot'. The plane is flying itself right now once you push that we'll be flying it. Okay go," he said as he got her to flip the toggle disengaging the autopilot. He felt the jerk in the yoke he had control.

"Very good, tell me Sweet Pea, how long have you had a pilot's license?" said Chuck. "I bet you fly planes all the time when we're not looking."

"No, I don't have a pilot's license. I don't even have a license I'm too little," said Sam laughing and giggling. "You're being silly."

"Well maybe a little. Okay, I want you to hold the yoke with me that's the steering wheel thing I'm holding with one hand." Chuck let her hold the yoke but he kept control with his good arm.

"And what are you two up to," said Sarah as she came in sitting in the co-pilot's chair. "I won't bother telling you how many laws you're violating and what kind of fit the people on the FAA board would have if they saw you two now."

"Look I'm flying," said Sam as she smiled over at Sarah with a grin that went from ear to ear. "This is fun. When can I get my pilot's license?"

"Sweet Pea, you have to wait until you turn seventeen," said Sarah. She could see Sam doing the math in her head and not liking it.

"That's too far away," said Sam as she made a face. "Why do I have to wait for so long? It's not fair. I'll be too old by then and I'll need a cane to walk."

"Come on my old girl let's go and find you something to eat. I think we've got some of those little cereal boxes, the little variety packs that you like."

"You should eat it without milk though because the milk in the fridge is probably on its way to becoming cottage cheese..."

"I like cottage cheese," said Sam. "What's wrong with that?"

"Your father was trying to be funny and was saying that the milk has gone bad. Cottage cheese isn't made that way."

"Why couldn't you just say that," said Sam as she gave him a look. She climbed out of his lap and looked at him pointing her finger. "Are you being silly again?"

"Hey wait a minute I need someone to turn the autopilot back on," said Chuck as they started to leave.

"What do you think? He was pretty silly," asked Sarah. "Should we turn it on for him?" Sam giggled and laughed then looked back at Chuck and thought. She looked at him with a sly smile.

"No, let's go," she said as she took Sarah's hand.

"Well your father did hurt his shoulder so it's not right to leave him flying the plane with one arm. If nothing else we could have an accident."

"Okay," said Sam as she walked back and went straight to the toggle she had thrown before to switch it to the opposite position engaging the autopilot.

"You remembered," said Chuck as he let go of the yoke then kissed her on the forehead. "Now go with your mother my little genius."

"Sweetie, I'll bring you up some coffee as soon as I make a pot," said Sarah as she took Sam out. Things got quiet again in the cockpit and boring.

Sarah came back a little while later laughing with two cups of coffee in her hands. He looked at her like she was crazy as she motioned for him to swap seats.

"You can't drink coffee and fly with only one arm," said Sarah. He got up took his coffee kissed her then switched over into the co-pilot's seat.

"Was that what was so funny," asked Chuck as he took a sip from his cup. The coffee was warm and strong both of which he needed now.

"No the General and Sam are eating dry cereal. Sam's eating Lucky charms and the General is eating Trix."

"Didn't anyone ever tell the General Trix are for kids."

"Sam just did." They both laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Don't own Chuck

The Lear touched down at Berlin's Tegel airport where the Station Chief greeted the General and her entourage. They were immediately whisked off to the Embassy in Pariser Platz. Sam tried to look out the window as the motorcade proceeded driving through the city but it was difficult. Chuck made sure she was in the middle of the vehicle between himself and Sarah. His stomach was in a knot because he didn't like the idea of Sam riding in the same vehicle as the General when she had a bull's eye painted on her back.

"Sweetie, it's only a tetanus shoot," said Sarah as she reached over behind to caress the back of his neck. "You really need to get over this thing with injections."

"What? No it's not that," said Chuck. "Guys listen up, you up there that's driving this is special for you. We don't stop until we're inside. I don't care if the Chancellor herself walks out in front of this van you run her over and keep on going."

"You don't think they'll try something while we're going in," asked Sarah as she looked around and noticed just how vulnerable they were. "Someone should've been sent by taxi with one of us to the Embassy."

"I thought about that but I didn't want to divide assets and risk that person being taken hostage. It's better if we stick together and once we're inside the complex we should be okay."

"You mean once you dump me off inside," said the General. "It's okay I understand the situation and concur."

"I'm going to have to tell my Ambassador something. She's already on my case and I don't know if she believed me when I said I didn't know. The Feds have visited too asking what's going on and the purpose of your sudden visit ma'am."

"Tell them we're gathering details for the General's memoirs about the fall of the wall and the role of the agency in bringing it down. That should get them gyrating a bit and tell your Ambassador to contact the Secretary of State have her mention my name. I think after recent events I deserve a little slack."

"The Feds aren't going to like let you guys snoop around in their city on your own. They've sent over a liaison officer to go with you."

"You mean someone to hold our hand. Whatever, I'll deal with him when we get to the Embassy," said Chuck as he patted his dart gun. Sarah leaned forward and shook her head no which cause Sam to giggle.

"Did Langley send anything for us? I'm expecting reports," asked the General. "They were supposed to have some intel for us."

"Oh yes, I was talking and almost forgot," said the Chief as he pulled out a classified file and handed it to the General. They were pulling up to the Marine Guard as he handed it to her. The Marine saluted and they were inside. Now Chuck could breathe easier and relax.

The General took the folder and to say she was not impressed would be an understatement as she began reading the report. She could see the Chief's tenure here was going to be short lived. Why she had to ask for something that he should've given her when they first met was inexcusable but she had other things on her mind at the moment. But that didn't stop her from making a mental note to readdress this later on.

"Anything in there I should see," asked Chuck as they pulled into the Embassy parking garage and stopped. "Did they find the guy we're looking for?"

"No but that beerhall Roan remembered did exist but was bought out after the wall came down. It's now Das Buy More."

"Let me see that there's no way," said Chuck as he took the folder from her. "You're joking right? You have to be."

"Chuck, Generals don't joke."

"Here let me help you with that," said Sarah seeing Chuck was having trouble keeping the folder open and turning the pages with one arm. "It says Rutter and the former beerhall owner where found murdered..."

"That's right they were," said a woman in her mid-twenties with blonde hair, blue eyes and a very fit appearance. "And we'd like to know why?"

"This is Agent Karla Imfleisch," said the Chief as he introduced her to the group. "She's your liaison with the BND..."

"Yes she is," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look. Sarah was too distracted to realize Chuck had flashed. "I think we can work together. How does the Captain feel about it?"

"Captain? What capt... how do you know about him... okay do I need to give you some time to settle in? I see you like rabbits," said Karla. "There's a petting zoo at Kreuzberg in Leuschnerdamm not far from here. Is it usual for you Americans to bring the whole family on mission?"

"Really, can we?" asked Sam excited as she looked at Chuck and Sarah. Sarah wanted to rip Karla's head off for bringing it up and making them look like the bad guys but she held it together.

"This was out of necessity if you have to know," said Sarah as some of her anger spilt over then she recomposed herself as she talked with Sam. "We'll see maybe later but we need to get situated first."

"Well the Chief here can run us to our hotel. We've got a suite at the Excelsior waiting for us. The General will stay here as guest of the Ambassador's and our car should be waiting for us at the hotel. There's supposed to be a supply of Rocky Road in the freezer for little bunnies."

"You contacted Hannah," said Sarah. Chuck gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Of course you did what other surprises do I have waiting? You know how I feel about them."

"Just relax everything is under control at least for now. I won't swear about later but for now everything is okay."

"Excuse me," said Karla as she faked a cough. "What do I tell my people? Are we working together or do I have to get you deported."

"First of all I don't think the Captain would like that. You have to understand threats don't sit well with me or my wife. We have a tendency to react adversely," said Chuck as he got close to her and whispered. "Secondly which bosses are we talking about Schild und Schwert der Partei?" Karla turned red as she looked at him. "Meet me in an hour in the lobby of our hotel we need to make a run to das Buy More.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey flew in a few hours later into the same airport. He was met at the head of jet bridge by two men in black who escorted him to a waiting Escalade. As they drove off away he received a phone call from anonymous caller. However, the number looked familiar then he pulled out the calling card the girl in Dulles had given him to find the number was the same. John smiled as he answered.

"Eve Black, yeah I remember you," said John as the men in the front looked at each other and smiled. "It'd be kind of hard to forget you."

Casey gave both men a look that said mind your own business while he listened to Eve explained her situation.

"Sure, I'd like to go out for that drink. It's just… well I've got work to do here and I'm not sure when I'm going to get off. Can you be flexible?" he said which generated a low whisper between the two men in the front. … Call me when you get in and we'll see what we can do? If nothing else I'll break away for a little while so you can pay off your debt. See you then." Eve agree and with that hung up.

"So laughing boys, where are we headed and how long before we get there," said John. Noticing they were heading across the river Spree.

"Colonel, our orders are to take you to Potsdammer Platz where you're to meet agents Carmichael. They are already there waiting. Don't worry about your gear, our people picked it up and ran it to your hotel suite."

"And that would be where? I thought we'd all be staying in the Embassy? Where's the General, what have they done with her?"

"She's staying on the Embassy compound. The Ambassador demanded it because she didn't want people taking pot shots at her in the middle of the street and hitting innocent civilians."

"You should double the guard around the compound. I'm going to need to speak to your RSO as soon as possible we might have to tap some of the Army units in Stuttgart to augment patrols. The have security police we can use."

"I don't think the Germans will like that too much. It will bring back memories of occupation for them."

"I could care less and when something goes down we can minimize the casualty count which they should appreciate. What hotel are we staying in anyway?"

"You're in a suite on top of the Excelsior along with the rest of your team," said the man. "Not bad digs actually and it's got one of the best views of the city."

"If you go in for that sort of thing," said Casey and also good sniper nest… not bad thinking Chuck. "But you have to be careful that you don't go soft because that will get you killed in this line of work."

"Well we're here," said the driver as he pulled over to the side of the street to let Casey out. John got out but couldn't believe his eyes. In front of him was a big green and yellow sign with Buy More written across it.

"Geez, I'm never going to get away from this place. I'm cursed," said Casey as he stood there looking at the store front as people walked in and out.

"Colonel, I just got word the Carmichaels were held up. They'll be right here so you can wait inside if you want. We've got to head back to the Embassy if that's okay with you?"

"I don't know if I want…. Sure never mind me it was a long flight. Go ahead and leave but give me your number first in case something comes up," said John as he took out his phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah got dropped off at their hotel along with Alex and Sam. Chuck led them up to the front desk where he got them checked in. Sarah noticed the receptionist hand Chuck a package after he signed them in along with room key cards. The man at reception waved at one of the bell hops who escorted them up to their suite. The hotel was nice and comfortable with a bright atrium and a modern open space concept.

"What do you guys think? Do you like the hotel," asked Chuck as he tipped the bell hop then saw him out closing the door.

"One entrance and two exits," said Sarah. "The decorative plants are all short as well as the furniture then there are the mirrors on the columns leaving no place one can hide. I take it you don't want to be surprised entering or leaving."

"That would be one way of looking at it," said Chuck as he open the package he was given at the front desk and took out two tablets he sat on the table. "It could also be because they have the fastest WIFI service in the city in addition to a clear line of fire. Come with me Sweet Pea and let's see what we can find in the fridge," said Chuck. He took Sam by the hand and led her to the refrigerator and in the freezer he pulled out a container of German Rocky Road.

"Hey Sweetie, while your dishing out can you make me a bowl?" Said Sarah as she went into one of the bedrooms to find she had clothes waiting for her hung in the closet. This was not the first time so she wasn't surprised.

"I'll take one too if you don't mind," said Alex as she walked in the kitchenette. "Chuck, there's a room with my clothes in it? I appreciate the thought but it's a little weird and creepy."

"And it would be if I got them so don't blame me if you don't like them. I called Morgan and had him talk to Hannah so I had nothing to do with your clothes. But I take full responsibility for the ice cream," said Chuck as he made bowls.

"That's one awkward situation taken care of," said Sarah as she came out in a house coat after taking off her clothes. She picked Sam up and sat her at the table putting her bowl in front of her. "Eat slowly or you'll get a brain freeze. I don't like your new friend by the way," said Sarah as she took her bowl then sat next to Sam and started eating.

"You haven't given her a chance yet. If you don't hurry up and get ready we're going to be late. I told her to meet us in an hour."

"She can wait until…" Chuck coughed and looked down at Sam. "…right, for very long time. Who does she think she is telling us she'll have us deported? As far as I'm concerned she's not a part of our team and that's that. And why did you keep asking about her captain anyway? Who is he? Then you whispered something to her in German. What was that all about? But that phrase I should know it? Wait, I do that was the Stasi motto… Oh Chuck no please tell me no she isn't," said Sarah as she pointed her spoon at him.

"You know having a spoon pointed at me by anyone else I wouldn't worry but knowing you that could become a deadly weapon," said Chuck.

"Oh no you don't, you're not changing the topic. John is going to have a fit and I'm not sure I'm happy with it either."

"What's wrong? What won't Dad like? You both realize he's almost here?" said Alex she looked over at Sam who was making a face. "You ate your ice cream too fast, didn't you?"

"It's too good," said Sam as she nodded her head. Sarah kissed her on the forehead then reached over rubbing her temples. "Do I have brain ice?"

"No you don't have brain ice you just ate too fast. Better now," asked Sarah. Sam nodded her head. "Chuck's new friend is an ex-Stasi agent that's working for the BND now."

"Everyone needs employment and technically she wasn't her father was. He was a captain in the Stasi before the wall came down. She was on the fast track for early recruitment. I can tell you her whole life's story if you want but we've kept her waiting for over an hour."

"Why hasn't she called to find out what's taking you guys so long," asked Alex. "I would've if I were her. You could've gone ahead and left her or changed your minds."

"She's probably already thought of that and has someone covering Potsdammer Platz for her and she's checked to make sure our car is still here in the hotel garage. As far as calling up, the appointment was in the lobby and that's where she'll wait."

"I guess I'm needed here to stay with Sam," said Alex. Sam looked at the two of them with a little face. Both Chuck and Sarah felt bad about leaving her but it was necessary.

"I'm sorry but we'd prefer Sam sit this action out. And I know you want to come but not today. Alex I've got a big favor to ask," said Chuck. "Here's a debit card you can go crazy with but can you take Sam to the petting zoo that Karla mentioned. Here I've written out the address for you. Just hand this to the cab driver. I don't expect anything to happen but if it does activate your emergency beacon then head to the Embassy we'll find you."

"I can see bunnies," said Sam. Suddenly she didn't mind being left behind and her ice cream headache magically went away.

"Okay no problem and I particularly don't want to be there when my father finds out there's a real commie on the team. I think Sarah's right he's not going to be happy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General wasn't happy either. She didn't like being out of the loop and she intended to rectify this inside the embassy. She made her courtesy call, shook the madam Ambassador's hand then made a beeline for the bunker as they call their vault. There was no question who was in charge the moment she walked in.

"I want a secure line up with Langley and I want it up now," said the General. She felt like a caged tiger and the only way she'd be able to leave her cage was to track these people down and eliminate them before they eliminated her. There were people trying to kill her and she still didn't know who they were. This was totally unacceptable.

"General, Langley's coming on line and I thought you'd like to know my men picked the Colonel up at the airport and took him to the rendezvous point with the Carmichaels."

"Good. Are you waiting for a gold star for doing your job? I'm still waiting to talk to Langley, what's taking so long?" said the General as the monitor in front of her flickered then Mary and her Major appeared.

"If there's nothing else," said the Chief as he did an about face and left. "I can see why someone would want to kill you. I just met you and I'd take the shot," mumbled the man as he left.

"Mary, Major tell me you've got something this living in a bunker isn't for me. Now is the time for us to make our move and go on the offensive but we need names."

"Well we think we've gotten something. There were some grainy photos taken of people we suspect on the G.W. they drove like they were coming here then went to Dulles but the pictures are to poor a quality to run through facial recognition. The vehicle they were driving in was a rental and I just got word that the name on the rental contract is false."

"Like that's a big surprise and the vehicle was found at Dulles? Well I guess we all can figure out where they're off to. You might check for last minute passengers flying overseas to Germany."

"General, I would say to look at people's final destination was Germany. They could use circuitous travel to try and fool us."

"Good thinking, make it happen. Nothing on Wolf yet?" asked the General but both Mary and the Major shook their heads.

"I'm sorry no," said the Major. "But we've got everyone working around the clock to try and find something."

"Maybe we're going about this wrong. We're looking for an unknown instead why don't we look at our known. Have our people comb through Rutter's file, look at all his known associates especially if their first name's Hans but that might be another of Wolf's aliases so don't just look for him. Look for a money trail. All the money we used to pay him had to go somewhere. This man played both sides of the fence for a long time so there has to be some way to track him down."

"We'll get right on it," said Mary. "Don't worry we've got this."

"No you don't but thanks for trying to make me feel better. You know when Chuck pointed out to me that we never actually saw Hans kill Wolf I felt relieved. I thought I sentenced a man to death because… well you know why. I don't even know what I'm saying. Everyone get to work. Beckman out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve and Eva arrived in Frankfurt walking straight off the plane into the air terminal but instead of renting a car. They grabbed a train from the station under the airport for Berlin. It was a four hour ride but then could use the time to catch up on some sleep. Just outside of Berlin the ticket collector passed by waking them.

"Tickets bitte," the ticket collector said as the women dug out their stubs he checked the tickets of the other passengers around them.

"Here," said Eve as she handed them to him to punch. "Can you tell me how long before we get into Berlin? We've got friends we're supposed to meet in Potsdammer Platz."

"We should be pulling into the station in fifteen minutes. There are taxis out front of the station or you can catch trams 94 or 96 they will take you there and you get to see a little bit of the city if you've got time."

"We were born here," said Eve as she took the tickets back. "Although things have changed some since then I think we can find our way around still."

"Yes well things were better when they were worse," said the ticket collector. "Before we all had jobs and there was no unemployment. There was order and there was discipline."

"There was also Torgau. Have you ever met anyone who was sent there? They say people who went in never came out the same."

"No… no I don't think I have. Oh look at the time I need to get back to work or I won't be able to finish before we get into the station," said the man as he hurried off. He had heard of the Children's Gulag at Torgau.


	17. Chapter 17

Don't own Chuck

Casey waited outside the Buy More for Chuck and Sarah to show up. The Men in Black from the Embassy told him they were running late but he didn't want to venture in by himself, the animals could be restless. The sun was high and there wasn't any shade so he decided to pull a chair up at a sideway café and ordered a coffee while he waited to kill some time or a waiter.

"Guten Tag, möchten Sie bestellen?" said the waiter as he placed a menu in front of John. But seeing the look on John's face the waiter retried in English. "Good day, can I take your order?"

"I'll just have a cup of coffee, black one sugar in a go-cup. I'm expecting friends and I want to take my coffee with me," said John as the waiter looked at him like he was crazy.

"You want a Kaffe Latte in a plastic cup," said the waiter looking perplexed at Casey's order. "I'll bring it right away if that's what you want."

"No not a Kaffe Latte and not a plastic cup," said John grabbing the man before he left. The man raised an eye at Casey's hand but Casey hung on. "I want a Styrofoam cup so I don't burn my hands imbecile."

"You know Styrofoam very bad for the environment. We Germans are very environmental conscious so who's the imbecile?"

"I just want it to go and I don't want a Kaffe Latte. I want a Kaffe just Kaffe," said Casey quickly becoming the ugly American

"Herr ober Amerikanische Kaffee bitte," said a woman coming to Casey's rescue. He turned to find Eve standing next to him. "I just ordered you an American coffee. The cup you're going to have to deal with. The idea of walking around with a cup of coffee isn't the way they do things here."

"Whatever happened to the customer's always right?" said Casey as he got up and pulled out a chair for her.

"I think you have to check that at the border. Thanks but I've got to run I'm here with my sister to meet some people for that shoot I was telling you about. I happened to see you so I told her I'd catch up. What are you doing here? That is other than trying to order coffee." She laughed while John made a jovial grunt.

"I'm meeting people to talk about work. As usual I'm early and they're late the story of my life," said Casey as the waiter brought John his coffee. He placed it in front of John giving him a look.

"Möchten Sie bestellen?" said the waiter to Eve as he took out his notebook to write her order at the same time giving John a disdainful glance.

"No I don't want anything," said Eve so the waiter left mumbling to himself. "If I were you I wouldn't come back here again. You never know what they'll do to your order back there."

"I think that's good advice," said Casey as he sipped his coffee and almost gagged. "My Lord, are they looking for something to bring back the dead. If the zombie apocalypse happens it'll start here." Eve laughed.

"You don't have to drink it John if you don't like it," said Eve as she watch Casey force it down. "I don't think I've laughed so hard in ages. So John you know I model, what kind of work do you do?"

"You could say I'm an Entomologist of sorts. I deal with parasite control and help control invasive species. I did a lot of work in central and south America."

"Really, sounds interesting tell me more. What kind of parasites have you deal with? Do you use traps or poisons?"

"I've used both methods to get the job done. I like to do things up close and personal I'm kind of a hands on kind of guy."

"That sounds wicked. You have to promise to take me along one these times. I'd like a ride along," said Eve as she reached over and drank some of his coffee. "Yuck, that's disgusting. You could use that on your next job."

"Well I've got to go I see my people arriving now. We're still on for tonight, right?" said John. He was starting to feel a little guilty.

"Sure I'll give you a ring after I finish with my sister then we can make a plan. Tell you what why don't I swing by and pick you up I've got a car."

"Sure I'm at the Excelsior. Give me a call and I'll meet you in the lobby." They both got up at the same time. But as John dropped money on the table Eve walked behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off.

"Who was that," asked Chuck as he and Sarah finally showed up with Karla in tow. Casey walked to meet them giving Eve time to leave.

"Just someone I met asking for directions," said John as he turned his attention to them. "Where have your two been? You landed before me and I've been here stuck waiting on you two."

"Sorry but the rental car wouldn't start so we had to have another one delivered," said Chuck as he watched the woman Casey was with disappear.

"This is Karla; she's with the BND and is our official oversight officer for the Fed while we're working here," said Sarah not trying to hide how she felt.

"Oh isn't that just peachy keen," said Casey as he looked her over. "Well, I hope you sprechen Sie Englisch."

"I speak it and I understand it," said Karla. She wasn't going to allow Casey to intimidate her. "But I'm not sure if I'd quality what you speak as being English."

"All I'm concerned is when I insult you, you understand you've been insulted or why waste the breath. We're wasting time let's go," said John as they started heading for Das Buy More.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve caught up with Eva and the men next to the clock. There were five of them and the first thing they agreed on was not to use names. They all took numbers instead of using names Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier, and Fünf. Fünf was the sniper.

"Okay everyone is here now," said Eva when Eve showed up. "We can go to the safe house and make a plan on how to make the incursion."

"For incursion you mean into the American Embassy?" said Zwei. "Paulus told us that was one of the possible plans."

"Yes unless we can get our target to come out we'll have to go in and get her. It might seem difficult and I won't lie it will be but you're being paid well for this job."

"No I was just clarifying," said Zwei as he mixed with the other guys. "Okay lets load up then head out."

"You heard the man. Everyone in the Range Rover now," said Eva. Once she got them herded in they took off to a set of East Berlin row houses. Workers residence the East German government threw up to keep the populous happy but now were dilapidated and falling to pieces. The only color to these drab facades was the occasional mural spray painted by an unknown artist.

"Okay end of the line," said Eve as they pulled in a rundown courtyard with a couple of abandoned cars rusting out. Eva took them into the apartment. The whole building had been condemned and left to rot.

"So this is home until the mission is done," said Vier. "Too bad we can't out up some curtains and maybe plant a flower bed out front." Everyone laughed.

"Look there's food, water and beer in the fridge. If you're wondering yes there's electricity. Eve and I have to go out but we'll be back. Make yourselves at home. There's a floor plan of the Embassy in the kitchen, look at it and we'll talk about a plan when we return." With that Eve and Eva left

"Okay they're gone," said Eins. He went to the window and watched making sure he saw them both leave. Zwei pulled out his cell phone and called a number.

"Paulus, it's us we're with Eve and Eva. They plan on moving forward with an attack on the Embassy and the director. What do you want us to do? ... Wait let me put you on speaker."

"What I was saying is, our mutual benefactors don't appreciate the stir those two are causing within our community. There are people asking questions that had best gone unasked. Your job is to end this before any more damage is done."

"To be clear," said Drei. "You're telling us we have to take them out. I don't know if I like this we took a contract and now we're breaking it."

"Your contract is with me and you do as I tell you. I understand what you're saying and I don't like it either. I wish there was another way but before you embark on a journey of revenge, dig two graves. The word coming down from above is to stop them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into Das Buy More…..

"Excuse me you said you got a rental car and it wouldn't start? What kind of rental car did you get that wouldn't start?" asked Casey as Sarah looked over at Chuck with a smile. "What?"

"Well you see I wanted to try something different and well I've tried other types of cars so I thought this might be fun to drive."

"Maybe, if it started. Sorry you're telling the story. Oh my Gosh," said Sarah as the automatic doors opened and they walked into a carbon copy of their Buy More.

"So I'm waiting to hear about the car," said Casey. "What kind of car did you get? Oh crap it didn't start … no don't tell me you had to get a commie car."

"It was a Tarbant but now we've got Mercedes so I swapped up but I needed it for an experiment of mine."

"It's still a commie car," said Casey as Karla gave him a look. "What are you looking at? Just which side of the wall did you live on before Comrade?"

"Let's not get into that right now," said Chuck as he tried to mediate before things got out of hand because he knew the answer and Casey wouldn't like it. "Sarah, why don't you stay here with John and I'll take Karla to look for the store manager?" Chuck really didn't give her time to answer he just wanted to separate John and Karla.

Chuck walked over to the manager's office with Karla following behind while Sarah and Casey looked around the floor.

"So John this woman you just met asking for direction, hum. She looked like she was interested in getting directions from you and she seemed very thankful."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Casey as he noticed one of the employees that looked like Fernando. "My God I wonder if this is where the Nazis did their experiments."

"Don't try and change the topic," said Sarah but she did notice the eerie similarity. "You might want to clean that lipstick off your cheek before you see Alex."

"What?" said Casey. He tried to wipe it off with his hand but Sarah took out a wet wipe from her purse and cleaned it off for him. "You're not going to say anything about the age difference? That she's just a little older than Alex?"

"No, that's none of my business. I assume you're both adults so I would hope you both know what you're doing. You've avoid talking about Kat this mission now I see you with this other woman."

"Well if you have to know I asked Kat to marry me," said Casey but his look wasn't happy. "She told me no thanks. She was happy where we were at right now and didn't want to risk changing things."

"Well she didn't exactly say no. She said she was happy the way you were. Maybe she's concerned if things change and you find out that's not what you both want there's no way of going back from there."

"I guess it could be," said John. He wished Chuck would hurry up and come back so they could change topics.

"John just one last thing if you're ready for the next step you need to show Kat you're ready to take it with her and going out with other women isn't doing that."

Outside the manager's officer…..

"Follow me and let me do the talking. Just follow my lead," said Chuck. "I know how to talk to them, they're my people."

"You're German?"

"No, Buy Moreian," said Chuck as he knocked on the door. He heard a voice from inside calling him to come in.

"Bitte Kommen Sie herein," said the man inside so Chuck and Karla walked in. "Was is das problem?"

Chuck had to take five as he stared at the big man behind the desk with nappy black hair and dark complexion. The name plate on the desk read Groß Mike.

"I'm sorry but we were sent by Buy More Corporate from the Burbank Buy More to investigate a complaint by one of your employees. The individual claims there's a rat infestation in the storeroom and breakroom because food is being left out," said Chuck in perfect German as he looked at the open box of doughnuts on Groß Mike's desk.

"I wasn't told anything. Herr Finkelstein never called me," said Groß Mike. "Tell me is person who complained a rat traitor by the name of Herr Emmett Wisenstein. He's been after my job since he got here."

"Listen no one thinks there's anything to this but we've got to file a report. Just let us look around and we'll be out of your hair in no time."

"I'd fire Emmett if I could but I went and married his mamma. Now the boy is family. If I let him go he'll move back in and well two's company. Wait a minute let me get someone to show you around," said Groß Mike.

"That's really isn't necessary," said Chuck but Groß Mike was already in the doorway. "Rotschopf Kommen Sie herein. [carrot top come here]. A man with bright red hair came up. "These people are here from the Burbank Buy More I need for you to show them around the store."

"Burbank! Then you know Jeffster," said Carrot top. "What an honor to have worked with Herr Jeff and I get confused with Lester Herr or Fräulein?"

"Don't worry we do too."

"That's right they started off in the Buy More there. The greatest thing to hit Germany since David Hasselhoff, loved by men and women, I can't keep their CDs in stock."

"Right, yeah," said Chuck looking at his watch. "We knew them and Roscoe but we really need to get this inspection done so we can go home. You know if you had a Roscoe, I mean a ferret you wouldn't have a problem with rats not that I'm saying you do."

"Emmett, Kommen Sie herein you're going to get yourself a pet fool and maybe you'll have something that will sleep with that you," yelled Groß Mike and on that they left. They searched high and low but the whole building had been gutted when the Buy More took over so there wasn't anything to find.

"Crap, what a wasted afternoon it's a good thing Alex didn't come. She probably saw more and got more done in the petting zoo," said Chuck. His shoulder was starting to ache so he tried to rotate it but nothing helped.

"I need to get you back to the room to change your bandage. We should call Alex and make an arrangement to pick them up from the zoo before we head back."

"If you're headed back to your hotel suite there's no need for me coming along. I'll call in and have someone come and pick me up."

"If there's someplace close by we could drop you off. It'd be no problem," said Chuck as Sarah gave him the evil eye.

"No, I need to get home for a dinner engagement but I'll be by bright and early tomorrow. You can brief me on any new developments."

"I'll have it all typed up for you and printed in triplicate," said Sarah facetiously. Chuck nudged her to play nice but she just didn't like Karla.

"One copy will do. We can make our own copies," said Karla as she walked away across Potsdamer Platz. Sarah reached for her Smith and Wesson but Chuck stopped her.

"Come on I don't have to kill her, I can just wound her a little and wipe that smug smile off she has every time she looks at you. I don't like her… I don't like her there's just something off about her I don't like."

"She doesn't do anything for me either. Hey I need a favour I need you to drop me off at the hotel first before you pick up Alex and Sam," said Casey. "When you pick them up take your time about coming back. You might go for ice cream or something."

"John, do we have a date tonight," said Chuck as Casey grunted. "Could it be with that woman we saw you with earlier?"

"Could you eat your supper through a straw?" said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "Keep it up and that might be a distinct possibility."

"Come on guys," said Sarah as she rubbed her stomach. "Baby Walnut is hungry and tire and so is her mother. I'm for ordering room service and staying in."

"How about a foot massage too," said Chuck as he kissed her. "You know Sam's going to have a thousand stories to tell us."

"Well if you're offering I won't turn you down," said Sarah as she kissed him. "I was hoping you'd volunteer but I wasn't going to ask."

"Pleasing you is my number one priority," said Chuck as he kissed her.

"Yuck," said Casey. "Remember I'm going out to eat and I'd like to be able to keep it down if you don't mind. Let's get a move on it I still need to shower and change."

"Have you picked out the right bag to go with your outfit? You know you want something that doesn't clash and goes well with your eyes."

"Chuck, keep it up and one of these days I won't be responsible for my actions." Chuck started to say something but Sarah put her hand over his mouth.

"Guys inside the vehicle now, please."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve and Eva stopped at a coffee shop to grab something to eat and to talk. They choose this particular one because they knew it and it offered private booths where they could talk without being heard. After they ordered they began to relax and talk.

"You know the men don't like the idea of attacking the Embassy," said Eva. "Those remarks by Zwei were clear."

"I know but if we're careful… I mean if we can go in quickly and quietly getting the job done. Sure there will be those who won't come out but that's the nature of the mission."

"You and I can accept that but put yourself in their shoes. Money is only as good as if you're alive to spend it and none of them have a death wish."

"You mean like us," said Eve. "Okay I see your point. Do you have any suggestions? I don't see any other way to get at Beckman."

"There is another way. If we could get her to come to us then we all could walk away from this. The men might go along with that option easier."

"What? We put a snake charmer at the front door and have him call her out? Of do we need a Pied Piper to stay in theme?"

"Funny, no but I was thinking if we had someone, a hostage, to trade for her then we could get her to come to us."

"Who are you thinking about taking? There's the guy I wounded and that blonde agent who's pregnant. I saw both of them when I was having coffee with John but I guess I could work John into getting me near them but I think that guy we shot remembers me. I don't think he's placed me just I look familiar but I don't think we want to risk being too much around him."

"No I wasn't thinking about either one of them," said Eva as Eve's phone rang. It was John calling her.

"Hold on we'll continue," she said as she answered the phone. "Hey John are you ready? … Sure say in a half hour I'll pick you up in the lobby. … I've got the whole evening planned out. I know a place that puts out the best grilled dishes in all of Berlin. … I thought you looked like a man who loves to grill. … Okay let me throw something on and I'll be right there," said Eve as she hung up.

"Yes, the best grill in town," said Eva as she pulled out a loaded hypodermic needle. "I got his grill right here he can dream all about it."

"You can't be serious. Beckman will never turn herself over for someone like Casey. If we do this we lose our in into their operations."

"Oh I think Beckman will give herself up. Maybe not right away but soon her ego can't put up with the fact that someone else is suffering for her."

"I don't think it will work and we'll lose everything we've gained. There has to be another way," said Eve but she could tell Eva was adamant about going ahead.

"You were the one who told me to do Stanley and the one who said there were no other ways. Well this time it's your turn to pull one for the team. Go get changed and I'll make sure the Range Rover's ready."

Eve stepped into the back of the Rover and a few minutes later came out fully dressed. Eva looked her over and nodded her head in approval.

"Now let's go on our manhunt," said Eva as they drove away.


	18. Chapter 18

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah dropped Casey off at the hotel then they proceeded on to Kreuzberg in Leuschnerdamm looking for the Kinderbauernhof or petting zoo in Mauerplatz. Sarah drove while Chuck rubbed his shoulder. It ached and nothing seemed to make it better. Now the evening was setting in and soon the zoo would be closing so they had to hustle. She caught Chuck glancing over at her like he wanted to say something but stopped short of speaking.

"Chuck," she said as she glanced back over at him. "I would think by now you'd know you can ask me anything and, if I can, I'll answer it."

"I know that but... Oh I'm being silly... but I can't get this thought out of my head. I don't know if I like Casey seeing this woman."

"That's what you're thinking about? You know it's Casey's love life," said Sarah as she looked over at Chuck who nodded back. "Chuck, John's a member of our team but who he sees or goes out with is his own business not ours. We can't make him continue seeing Kat. I'll tell you this but it's between you and me not Morgan or anyone else and especially not Alex. Casey asked Kat to marry him..."

"Wow that's great news," said Chuck but then he saw her face. "Well it is, isn't it? But why is he going out with this other woman?

"Kat said no or that's the way he interpreted it. According to him she said she liked the way they were and didn't want to risk changing that."

"That's not a 'no' that's a try harder and that's what I did with you. As I remember that was your reaction when we first started talking about getting engaged."

"I don't remember me being that adamant I just wanted to take it easy and not rush into things. I was navigating uncharted waters with you and everything inside me told me to run but I chose not to."

"I know and I did everything I could so you wouldn't feel like you had to. Maybe I ought to talk to the Big Guy. He just needs a better perspective."

"Really Chuck? Do you think that's a smart move knowing Casey? I mean and don't get me wrong I don't know if you're the right person for the job. I was thinking more about Alex."

"Yes Alex would be a better choice but I can't help feel... When you people date people... like date civilians aren't they supposed to be vetted. I mean they could be..."

"A foreign agent trying to get close to you for information... Yes, normally we'd do a background check or at least run the name through the database. John is a big spy he can take care of himself and what's with this 'you guys'? Whether you like it or not you're one of us now."

"I appreciate that but sometimes I don't know. Well I hope you're right about John but I might have to stay up and wait for him to come home tonight," said Chuck as he checked his watch. "Did he say what time he was going out tonight?"

"No Daddy he didn't but if we don't get a move on it we're going to find our daughter sitting on the curb waiting for us. She sounded so happy on the phone that she finally got to see bunnies. You should've heard her go on about the little ones that fit in her hand."

"Sam needed this after the bust in D.C. I'm happy we found out about this place and I do believe we have Karla to thank for this?"

"I still don't like her. I don't know what it is but I just don't like her," said Sarah as they came up on their destination. They parked then went inside to look for Sam and Alex. The admission was free so after entering they went straight to the rabbit hutches to find Sam in bunny heaven. There were rabbits of all shapes and sizes with Sam in the middle of them.

"Look bunnies," said Sam when she saw Chuck and Sarah walk inside. "Look," said Sam as she went taking them both by the hand and walked them around. "That one is Fritz, then over there's Helga, behind her is August, Hans, and Gretel..." Sam continued naming off all the rabbits.

"You remember all their names," said Sarah. Sam nodded her head then went back over to the little ones with their mother.

"See these," said Sam pointing at the babies. "These don't have names yet they don't get names until they get older when they leave their mother."

"Sam's amazing," said Alex. "She was told their names once and she not only remembered them she pronounced them with the same German accent she told them."

"She's travelled enough to realize there are different languages. I think the man at the door is trying to tell us the bunnies want to go to sleep."

They got everyone loaded in the car then drove off. Chuck was going to suggest ice cream but Sam fell asleep as soon as she was buckled into her seat.

"I was going to suggest ice cream but it looks like someone needs a bed," said Chuck. "Do you guys want to get some takeaway?"

"I'm still of the same idea calling room service then doing what Sam's doing. I can see it's going to be a chore getting her cleaned and in bed. Something tells me we'll stay dirty bunnies until tomorrow."

"I was thinking about grabbing Dad and seeing if he wanted to go out," said Alex. "We could hit a beerhall; get some local food and talk. Mom and he were both acting weird before we left so I want to find out what's going on."

"Alex, don't get me wrong but I don't see John as the chatty type. I think I've described him as being emotionally constipated."

"Not helping," said Sarah a she looked over at him. "What Chuck's trying to say is well… John's a complicated man so you have to give him a little leeway."

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to tell me something. Is that it? You know something you're not telling me?"

"Well maybe," said Chuck. He caught Sarah's look. "But it's better if it comes from Casey." He looked at his watch. "I don't know if he's still in. When we dropped him off he was talking about going out…"

"Chuck no," said Sarah. "This isn't for you to tell. Alex, just talk to John take my word from a daughter of parents that… well I can't say divorced because they never were married. Just take my work talk to John."

"We're here," said Chuck as Sarah pulled up front. Chuck went in the back to get Sam but his shoulder started to ache so Alex picked her up. They were almost in the elevator when Chuck noticed they'd forgotten one of Sam's bunnies.

"We forgot Chuck," said Chuck as the elevator doors opened up. "I'll run back and get me then I'll be right up."

"Hurry up," said Sarah. "I need to change you bandage and check your wound. Then someone promised to do me a favor." Alex gave them both a look as she turned red.

"I'll be right up to give you that foot massage," said Chuck as he noticed Casey outside on the sidewalk. Sarah noticed him too and looked at Chuck.

"It's useless to tell you no," she said as the doors closed and the elevator started up. Alex gave her a look but Sarah just shrugged her shoulders.

"Bunny," said Sam in a sleepy voice.

"We know," said Sarah as she took Sam from Alex. Sam was getting heavy and she was getting too pregnant to keep this up but for now she wanted to hold Sam close.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stanley and Ginger worked from his hospital room which Stanley's doctor didn't like. He was quite vocal about not approving. However, after the interim Director's telephone call to the hospital administrator the matter was taken out of his hands. The only thing he could do was stop by and monitor Stanley but after a few visits he had to admit Stanley was doing better.

"Stanley, you still can't talk and I don't want you putting strain on your vocal chords so all your communication needs to be hand written."

"Okay," Stanley wrote on his tablet as he smiled over at Ginger. "Let's get to work," he wrote then showed her.

"Maybe you can solve this for me? Look this is what I've got," said Ginger. "I took the artist composite you made with the guy from Langley then I went to the airport CCTV feeds we got from Dulles. I've got these two halves but when I tried to stitch them together the computer told me they don't match. What am I doing wrong?"

"Look at the time stamp, do you see how close the two are to one another," Stanley wrote out then brought up the airport floor plan. He pointed to the two locations.

"So, one camera got her here then another there. I don't see what you're trying to say… oops sorry for the pun. But I still don't see?"

"How could she get from A to B in a few seconds when there's a wall in between that she'd have to walk around. You're looking at two different people," he wrote out and as he wrote a light came on in his head. "You're looking for twins."

"My gosh, you're right," said Ginger. "That's why the computer couldn't line up the two halves because they're two different people." Stanley nodded. "Let me call Roan and the Director." But Stanley grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Wait, we can morphine the other half," he wrote then he held up a finger for her to watch. He took the image she had of half the face the copied it into a new file. Then he reversed it so that before it was the right side now it was the left. Once he had the two halves he used a program to stitch the halves together to form one complete image. He handed her the tablet with the complete pic on it. She did the other half then called Agent Bartowski and much to her surprise she answered her own phone. Ginger put the call on speaker so Stanley could hear placing it near him.

"Ma'am this is Ginger," she said without thinking then she got momentarily tongue tried. "I mean this is agent…"

"I know who you are," said Mary. "Just tell me why you called me? I hope you've got some good news because I haven't got squat from anyone so far and I could use something."

"We've got them... I mean we've got their photos Ma'am I got them or I should say Stanley did," she said as she explained what they did. "This was all Stanley's idea but we now know who we're looking for and they're twins."

"Excellent work you two let's hope this starts a roll. Send me those pixs now I'll have an International bolo put out on them pronto. I want you to start running facial recognition immediately the next thing we need are names but at least we know who were looking for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey took his time getting ready laying out his Arman suit the one Roan had borrow from him. Then he got the rest of his clothes together. He took a shower then shaved. Couldn't have stubble causing chafing he thought then he put on a little Old Spice. He put his Sig in his shoulder holster and was ready for a night on the town. Getting in the elevator to go down to the lobby he looked at himself in the mirror but couldn't get over the feeling he was cheating.

"You wanted to commit she was the one that said 'no'," he told himself then he remembered what he told Alex. _"_ We Caseys… we don't like to open up, make ourselves vulnerable. Because when someone does rip our heart out and stomps on it right in front of our eyes, it could be like the worst torture of all." His words came back to him as the elevator door opened. He walked outside and was waiting when he saw Chuck and Sarah pull up with Alex is the back with Sam.

"Crap, I don't want to get into this with Alex," he said to himself so he tried to stay hidden until he was sure they were inside.

"Close call," he said to himself then he saw Chuck and Chuck saw him. "No Chuck, just keep on walking," he motioned then he drew a line across his neck with his thumb. Just then he saw Eve driving a black Range Rover heading his way and in the back was her sister. He smiled as she pulled up then hopped in the passenger side.

"Evening Ladies, I didn't expect the both of you. But you know what they say double your fun and double your pleasure." But Eve looked back perplexed at Eva like she didn't understand. "It's from a chewing gum commercial Doublemint… you know the Doublemint twins… Never mind so where are we off to?"

"John, first of all I have to apologize," said Eve but as she was talking Casey's phone rang letting him know he got a text message.

"Apologize for what?" he said as he looked at her then he looked back at Eva who bend forward close to him. He looked down there Eve and Eva's pictures were on his phone but before he could read the message he felt a sharp prick from a syringe Eva jammed in his neck.

"For that," Eve said as she looked over at him. Suddenly the rear window shattered glass flew everywhere inside.

"We've been made," yelled Eva. "Get us out of here." She drew her pistol and returned fire as Eve floored it speeding away. Soon they were safe heading back to their hideout. Eve felt sorry looking at John next to her slumped over against the door but they had a mission to complete.

Shortly before in the lobby…..

Chuck was walking back into the atrium carrying Sam's bunny. The poor thing was starting to look its age, a little weather worn from being dragged all over the world but Sam loved it and that was all that mattered to him. He was pondering how to put a GPS tracker in it without being detected by little eyes when he noticed Casey was still standing outside on the sidewalk.

"Chuck, you should go out there and talk some sense into him," he said to himself. "You tried to do it to Morgan when he was having his mind melted." Then he heard another voice inside, "and you remember how well that went." Just then Casey saw him.

"Let's do this well here goes nothing," said Chuck as he started to head back out but John must've guessed where he was going because he held up his hand for him to stop.

"But John you're making a mistake," said Chuck like he could hear him on the other side of the glass. However, he understood something because he was threatening to kill him if he came outside.

"Fine, be that way," said Chuck just then he saw a black Range Rover pull up with the woman Casey was with at the sidewalk caffe driving. He watched as she pulled up and opened the passenger door then John got inside.

"Oh John I hope you know what you're doing," said Chuck. But when the door closed he noticed another woman in the back. But she was identical to the one in the front then he flashed. Details came flooding back through his head of the attempt on Beckman in front of the hospital. He saw both shooters in his head then the intersect put them side by side comparing the two. They were the same height, the same weight, same physical build they even had identical body markers, twins.

"Crap it's them! No John it's a set up," yelled Chuck as his phone rang telling him he had a text message but Chuck didn't have time to answer. He reached for his tranq pistol under his jacket tucked behind his back then charged the glass wall. Firing twice hoping the tranq darts would soften his impact with the wall.

All heads in the lobby turned when Chuck opened fire then ran through the glass wall. Shards flew everywhere as he went through and as he broke through he continued firing at the speeding getaway car until he ran out of dart ignoring the return fire.

"Chuck are you all right?" he heard Sarah ask as she running out with her Smith and Wesson by her side. "Come on let's get you up to the room and call Beckman. She can get a bird overhead to track John," she said as they heard the sound of police sirens heading their way. The desk clerk had called the police.

"How did you know to come down?" asked Chuck as she looked him over in the elevator. "I guess I made a bit of a ruckus."

"You think," she said. "You look okay no cuts which is a miracle considering. If you check your phone we all got texted from Langley with the photos of our perps.

"Let me guess Casey's friends. I know you don't like her but we need to call Karla and let her run interference for us with the police."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the honeycomb hide out the rest of Eve and Eva's team were getting restless. Paulus had given them new orders now they had to come up with a plan on how to carry it out. Eve and Eva were a killing team and while they might take one out if the other one got away she'd do everything in her power to get even. Getting even meant not only with them but everyone they knew or cared about.

"Okay we've got to do this, right? We're all in agreement," said Vier. Everyone in the room nodded their head. "Then we need to be smart about it and get them together in the same room where they won't have any way to escape."

"But we need to be fast and most of all they can't know it's coming because if they even suspect anything is going down we're dead."

"Drei's right, they can't know it's coming until it's too late and what I mean about too late is they're already dead."

"That's a lot of nice talk but I'm just hearing talk," said Fünf. "We need a plan and for me what I say is we play along a bit see what they're up to then act. When it's time I'll make the play but you guys need to have my back." Everyone nodded. "Good now let's break out the beer I'm thirsty."

"Hey, I think they're back," said Eins. He'd been left at the window as a lookout. Out of the dark a black Range Rover pulled into the courtyard with the rear window busted out. Then he saw the two women get out then one ran inside.

"I need two strong men to follow me," said Eva as she ran in. They all stood there looking at each other. "No one move too fast. Come on I said just two. Okay I'll make the decision you two come with me, Zwei and Vier come with me now." They sat their beers down then followed her out.

"Good you two," said Eve as they came out. "Pick up our guest and take him carefully inside. Put him in a chair then tie him up."

"Hold up a second," said Eva as she removed his watch and his Sig tossing both back in the Rover. "Okay take him in now and tie him up like Eve said."

They followed the two men inside then supervised him being tied. Eva had given him the whole syringe which for a normal person would've meant they'd be out for a good day but John wasn't a normal person.

"Okay be nice to him while were gone he's our bargaining chip. He should be out for a while so you really don't have to worry about him. We're running out to ditch the car and procure us a new one. How are we doing on supplies?"

"We could use some more beer and four or five pizzas would be nice. What are you planning on doing with him anyway?"

"Like I said he's our bargaining chip. You guys were reluctant to break into the Embassy so we grabbed him and are going to exchange him for our target. No one except her will get hurt."

Everyone cheered on that and raised their beers. What they didn't notice was their yelling had brought Casey around and now he was just pretending to be out. The women left and as soon as they were gone Zwei was on the phone to Paulus.

"Paulus you need to know, those crazy women just took a hostage and are going to bargain him for that other woman. It just might work so do you still want us to take them out? ... Yes I know a deal is a deal but things have changed. ... Not for you," he repeated as he looked around at the rest of them. "Very well ... okay I hear you ... Yes we'll take care of it, bye."

"What did he say," asked Fünf. "Let me guess he wants it done tonight."

"Now if you could give me the lottery numbers too that'd really make me happy."


	19. Chapter 19

Don't own Chuck

Chuck went up in the elevator with Sarah where he had to break the news to Alex. She took it surprisingly well but she had faith that her father could get out of any situation. Chuck wanted to believe the same thing but he wasn't as sure. Memories haunted him of his father in the subway. It didn't take long before the police came knocking on the door and Chuck let them in while Sarah went to make phone calls in another room.

"Please have a seat and get comfortable," he said as they were trying to take him in. "Before you do anything that we can't undo here are my credentials." He handed them to the senior officer present.

"Okay this says you work at the Embassy and you have diplomatic immunity. We can still run you in until all this is verified."

"You could but in a little while an officer from your BND will come through that door and tell you to go back to work. I'm trying to save you the hassle of starting paperwork then having to trash it."

"But you discharged a firearm in public," said the officer. "We can't have you American cowboys coming here thinking this is the far west."

"First of all it was a tranq pistol," said Chuck as he slowly pulled it out and handed it to the officer. "I have this thing about guns and secondly I told you those people kidnapped my friend. What was I supposed to do? What would you've done in my shoes?"

"I don't know if I would've charged through a glass wall," said the officer as he was writing up Chuck's statement.

"Then you don't like your partner very much. You back there I'd listen up to this so you know in a crunch who you can count on. I'm sorry I'm being rude can I offer you guys anything?"

"No thank you we're on duty. Now getting back to your statement...," said the one writing but his partner spoke up.

"I'll take a beer if you don't mind," said the other one. The officer interviewing Chuck looked back at him. "What you were the one who wouldn't charge through the glass wall to save me?"

"Here you go," said Chuck as he took one out of the fridge along with a glass. The man noticed Chuck favoring his right shoulder.

"You should have a doctor check that out. Just because you can't see anything doesn't mean you didn't get hurt on the inside."

"Thanks but you see I've married the smartest and prettiest doctor a guy could ever want," said Chuck as Sarah walked through."

"And the most pregnant," she added. "The officer isn't wrong Sweetie, at the minimum I should take you to the clinic in the Embassy and have him look you over."

"I appreciate everyone's concerned about my welfare but we need to find Casey. Please use your radio and call..."

"No one," said Karla as she walked in. "This is my case now; the BND is taking over national security." She flashed them her badge then they started to leave. "Hold up I need all your notes and that weapon."

"Here," said the uniformed officer as he reluctantly handed Karla his note book and Chuck's tranq pistol while the other policeman finished his beer.

"I did warn you," said Chuck as he saw them to the door then once they were gone he turned to Karla. "Thank you for finally showing up and I'll take that," he said as he took back his pistol. "I wondered what it sounded like when we said national security. You know it kind of rubs against you like sand paper."

"You know that's considered a weapon here," said Karla as she watched him reload it then house the first dart.

"If you don't like that boy you'll really have a fit with my Smith and Wesson," said Sarah. "Beckman's downstairs and is on her way up."

"What's she thinking? Is she crazy? She's supposed to stay in the compound until this is all over," said Chuck then he noticed Alex sitting at the table. "I'm sorry don't worry we'll get John back."

"I've remotely activated his emergency tracker so we should be able to triangulate his location soon," said Sarah as the door opened and the General walked in with the Station Chief.

"You people just don't know how to knock, do you," said Chuck. "General, Ma'am what are you thinking leaving the compound. There's a hit squad looking for you and I've already taken one for the team another one I don't know about."

"I was told about Casey. You and I both know why they grabbed him and I'm not going to let anyone else pay for my sins."

"General, I don't think you have any sins... wait let me qualify that you don't have any sins in this case to make amends for."

"Agent Carmichael," said the General. "I hate to point out to you that there's someone out there who disagrees with you."

"I got him," said Sarah. "I've got a lock on his position he's at the junction between Zimmerstraße and Mauerstraße. Isn't that..."

"Yes it is," said the General. "Chief, I want your men there on the double. Chuck you and Sarah take your BND escort to smooth over any ruffled feathers."

"I want to go too," said Alex. Chuck looked at Sarah. "This is my Dad we're talking about. I should go... no I need to go too."

"Alex we don't know what we're going to find. You should stay here in case... well in case we find something we don't expect. Alex, I've been in that situation and I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"And that's why I need to go; I need to see with my own eyes. Chuck, Sarah please I need to come along."

"She's right I'll stay here with Sam," said Sarah. "She's right she should go. I know if something happened to Jack I'd want to be there."

"Oh you people are wasting time standing around here talking," said the General. "I'll stay here with the Chief. Nothing will happen to Sam and I've got men downstairs so just go then get back."

"Yes Ma'am," said Chuck as he herded all the women out the door then down to the elevator. As they rode down in the lift Chuck kept glancing over at Karla.

"Karla, you and Alex wait for us out front we'll get the car then swing around and pick you up," said Chuck as a not too subtle way of telling everyone he wanted to talk to Sarah alone. They walked out front while Chuck and Sarah ducked out the side into the hotel parking lot.

"Okay what's the problem Chuck, why did you want to get rid of those two? I can only think it has to do with your friend Karla."

"I'm beginning to think that maybe you're right about her. Tell me why if she was assigned to keep an eye on us there wasn't someone station outside our hotel to watch us and if there was then why didn't they join me in pursuing Casey's friends?"

"Good question, maybe we should ask?" said Sarah as she got in the driver's side while Chuck got in the passenger.

"Not yet but let's file this away and start keeping tabs on our BND friend. Something isn't right with her and I'm almost certain she's got a hidden agenda."

"I've been saying that since we met her. I knew there was something wrong with her," said Sarah as she started the Mercedes then pulled out.

"Actually you said you didn't like her but I'll give it to you. We need to be careful she's not playing us. There they are and remember Alex is standing with her before you think about running Karla over."

"You're no fun. Just a little nudge I promise she won't feel it. Just like in Death Race," said Sarah as she looked over at him smiling. "How many points would I get?"

"The sad part is I really think you would if you could get away with it and in Europe they take points off your driver's license for accidents."

"Who said anything about it being an accident," said Sarah smiling like the cat who ate the canary as she pulled up next to the two women.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Bethesda Stanley and Ginger were still working on identifying the two mystery women. They ran their pictures through facial recognition then against all the databases to get a big "zero"- 'No such file found redefine parameters'. Stanley wanted to scream but he couldn't use his vocal chords.

"Can you scream for me," he wrote then held up his tablet for her pointing his attempt to draw a picture similar to that by Munch.

"Augh!" she screamed. Nurses ran in but she told them she was proxy screaming for Stanley. They shook their heads then left. Ginger and Stanley laughed.

"Redefine parameters," wrote Stanley, he had an idea. "We can't find Wolf and we can't find Jennifer and her sister or whatever her real name is but we can used the one to find the other."

"You lost me Stanley. How can we use two unknowns to come up with a known. This isn't math where one plus one is two."

"Yes it is," he wrote. "It's right in front of us and the computer has been trying to tell us this all along. We suspect Wolf was a Stasi double agent and that these twins were probably his daughters so what does that tell us?"

"The man's wife was a very busy woman? I don't know just show me," said Ginger. Stanley was a genius but sometimes he expected other people to read his mind. But then again not being able to talk she thought she ought to cut him some extra slack.

"The German government loves its statistics," wrote Stanley. "So if we enter a request for the number of twins born between 1980 and 1983 we get this number. Now if we ask for a printout of the names of parents residing in East Germany it's reduced our list to this. If we compare the list of names to the list of known Stasi agents we got from the Rosenholz files we have him - Hans Yodeler.

"If Wolf is this Yodeler then his daughters are these twins born in 1980, Maria and Mariska. Is there anything about them in the database? What'd you find out?" asked Ginger seeing the look that came across his face. He handed her his tablet and she read it.

"Maria and Marisk Yodeler declared property of the state 1989 sent to Torgau for re-education after the court ruled their mother unable to raise the children to be proper citizens pursuant with guideline 1/76 regulating the 'subversion' of individuals hostile to the state by such means as 'systematically discrediting the public reputation' or 'systematically arranging for professional and social failures.' The Mother, a Lithuanian national, committed suicide short after the ruling."

"My God, the girls how old were they eight or nine were sent to... well I don't know how to describe it," said Ginger. Stanley motioned for his tablet back.

"A Gulag," he wrote. Ginger put her hand on his shoulder watching him as he wrote standing next to him.

"You're right. Stanley, we need to get this information back to Langley. It says the children escaped from Torgau one month prior to closure whereabouts remains unknown."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck radioed the other agents at the intersection as they pulled up to the junction between Zimmerstraße and Mauerstraße. There in the parking lot next to Ice-Darling was a Rover with a busted out rear window. Chuck pointed it out but Sarah already saw it.

"Do I need to tell you that you should let the team look for explosives before you go poking around inside?"

"You're right you don't but this is Casey we're talking about. I promise to be careful," said Chuck as took a flashlight from the glovebox then he jumped out with Alex right behind him.

"Alex stop," yelled Chuck. "You stand behind me. I'll tell you when you can come but Sarah's right this could be a trap." Chuck shined light inside and looked around then slowly he opened the door with two fingers like that was going to matter as close as he was. Sarah took a deep breath then nothing.

"One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack," she radioed to him. "Then I'm going to kill you. Is John inside?"

"No," said Chuck as he turned and shook his head. Inside they found his watch with the GPS tracker, his weapon and a letter addressed to the General. Chuck motioned for the team leader to come close.

"Listen, I think they're close by watching us. Have your men fan out and look around we might get lucky," said Chuck then he turned to Alex. "Here you can hold onto this for John." He handed her his Sig.

"Come on Chuck," radioed Sarah. "Let's let the team take the Rover in and work the scene I want to get back to the hotel. I don't like that we had to leave Beckman alone with Sam."

"Agent Carmichael we found this attached to that light pole," said the team leader. He handed Chuck a wireless video camera. "You were right they were watching us."

Back in the hotel suite...

Sam woke up and saw light coming in from outside her door so she decided to investigate. She climbed out of bed but tucked her rabbits under the covers putting her finger up to her mouth. To tell them to be quiet then she went to the door in her onesie and walked out to find Auntie Diane with another man she didn't know sitting on their sofa.

"Where's Chuck and my Mommy?" asked Sam as she rubbed her eyes. Her eyes took a little time to adjust to the bright lights.

"They had to go out but they should be home soon. Why don't you go back to bed? They'll be here in the morning for sure."

"I'm not sleepy," she said as she walked over and stood in front of her. "Come with me," she said as she took the General by the hand and led her to the kitchen. There she moved a chair close to the refrigerator climbing on it to get to the freezer. From the freezer she took out the box of ice cream then climbed down.

"You sure your parents don't mind if you eat ice cream at this time of night," asked the General but Sam just went to a drawer pulled out two spoons.

"I won't tell if you don't," said Sam as she handed one to her with a huge smile on her face. Diane took it then they started eating.

"You know you're terrible," said Diane as she smiled looking at Sam's chocolate smile. "I should call you Al Jolson." Sam gave her a perplexed look. "Never mind so what did you do today while your Mommy and Daddy were working?"

Beckman regretted afterwards for asking because she told her, her whole adventure in the petting zoo and all the rabbits she saw. What they did as well as all their names and as she was telling her she gesticulated waving her hands and arms in the air.

"I showed Mommy and Chuck the baby ones that were small enough to fit in my hand. They don't have names yet."

"I'm sorry but you call Sarah mommy but you call you daddy Chuck. I don't understand why? It seems to me you should call them both mommy and daddy?"

"Mommy wants me to call her mommy and I want to make her happy. Chuck, is my Chuck everyone has a daddy but I'm the only one who has a Chuck other than my mommy. Makes sense no," said Sam as she held up her spoon.

"I can't argue with that logic," said the General as she took another spoonful of Rocky Road and so did Sam as she giggled.

"Ma'am the team is downstairs," said the Chief. "You might want to hide the evidence before the parents get home." Sam took the spoons and put them in the sink while Beckman put the lid on the box then put it back in the freezer. Sam grabbed a towel stood in her chair and wiped the table top down.

"You're missing one thing," said the Chief as he pointed to Sam's Al Jolson face. He grabbed a paper towel got it damp then wiped her down.

"I think you just saved you job with us," said the General as everyone came walking in. Chuck and Sarah stopped when they saw Sam standing there.

"And why aren't you asleep," said Sarah. "Did you wake up?"

"Yes I was just about to get her a glass of water and take her back to bed," said Diane as Sam gave her a smile.

"Yes, I'm sure you were. Well let's get you that glass of water and I'll take you back to bed. I can stay with you until you doze back off. Would you like that?"

"Will you lay in bed with me so I can be close to you and baby walnut, please... pretty please with sugar on top and..."

"Okay I will. You're awfully agitated you sure you haven't eaten anything with sugar?"

As Sarah was taking Sam back to bed Beckman's phone rang it was Langley. Mary told her what Stanley and Ginger had discovered about the Wolf and his young. The Major was sending the complete file dossier to her at the substation below the Embassy.

"I'd like a copy of that as soon as you can give it to me so I can pass it up to my people," said Karla. "You know in the spirit of cooperation."

"What do you know about the juvie prison in Torgau," asked Chuck. "What we know is kind of sketchy."

"You mean Schweigelager I don't know much; just it was a place in the East you didn't want to get sent to but all that was closed down after unification. Well I think I need to run and report to my bosses. They're waiting for me to report in so I should go. I'll stop by here tomorrow."

"Considering the hour now, don't be in a hurry to get here too early tomorrow morning," said Chuck as he walked her out the door then he stood waiting until he was sure she was gone.

"Chuck what's going on," asked Beckman. "She ran after you started asking her questions about Torgau. Is there something I should know?"

"Chuck doesn't trust her," said Alex. "You didn't give the General the letter or were you waiting for Karla to leave?"

"Here General this was left in the vehicle along with Casey's pistol and radio," said Chuck as he took the letter from his jacket pocket handing it to her. "We need to filter what we feed to Karla. She knows more than she's telling us."

"She's supposed to be working on our side," said the General as she took the letter and opened it pulling out a piece of paper with a written message.

"I think Karla is on Karla's side. Let me guess what's written in that message they want to swap Casey for you. If you don't agree to their demands they'll do something very unpleasant to John. When and where do they want to make the swap?"

"I'm to drive a Trapant and be at Checkpoint Charlie at midnight. Oh and they say I should come alone or they'll do unpleasant things to the Colonel."

"Well then they should've picked another car. You need at least two people to drive a Trapant, one to drive and the other to push. Joking aside you're not actually considering going?"

"I don't have a choice. This ends here."

"No it doesn't, I need to go and talk with these women. If I talk with them maybe I can convince them they're wrong."

"And if you don't, they kill you and the Colonel. Chuck you're too valuable to national security and this has to do with a decision I made."

"But you didn't make it. It was made for you when the Admiral only gave you half of what you needed. Rutter chose Roan over Yodeler."

"He might've but it was what I was going to suggest so you see I'm guilty even if I didn't make the choice."

"I wouldn't beat myself up if I were you. I would've made the same decision and John would too just he would've gone out for pancakes afterwards."

"Let me go with Chuck," said Alex. "You and I are about the same height. I could pass for you if I wore a uniform and a wig. In the dark I could go to the met with Chuck and this would give you a chance to talk to these women."

"It just might work," said Chuck as Sarah came out of Sam's room. Everyone stopped talking as soon as she entered the room.

"What? What could work? Something tells me I'm not going to like this."

Sometime before...

Across town Eve and Eva sat in their car by the banks of the Spree. They watched on a portable monitor as a man approached the Rover and took out the things they left. Chuck put their letter in his pocket then left so the drop was done and soon Beckman would have their demands.

"It's time to head back to base and wait for tomorrow."


	20. Chapter 20

Don't own Chuck

Across town in a slum building Casey sat in a chair with his hands tied behind him. He kept playing possum by pretending to be out as he listened to his captors plot again the two women. At first he thought about letting them kill each other but then his finger started acting up. Besides why should he let them have all the fun when he could join in... after all the more the merrier.

"Okay so when they get back we do this. We let them come in and we say there's a problem with the prisoner."

"What kind of problem? 'There's a problem with the prisoner' sounds kind of vague and then one person says one thing and another one says something different then we're all dead."

"Okay let's say he's having a reaction to the sedative they injected him with. That sounds possible then we say it looks like he might not make it. They come charging in and we drop them."

"What about the prisoner? What happens if he takes a hit while we're shooting at them? Do we off him too?"

"I don't think Paulus wants anyone to walk away from this and before someone suggests, no I'm not going to call and check with him. I'm making the call here we off them all. Now get ready they should be back soon. Eins go and stand lookout the rest of you check you weapons."

"But I stood lookout before it's someone else's turn this time. I don't see why I should have do it again. Why's it always got to be me?"

"Just go before I drop kick into the next room and stop your whining and bellyaching. The sooner we get this done the sooner I don't have to see you guys again. No offense that is."

There was a general round of grumbling but in the end Eins went to stand his post while the rest checked their weapons. Casey kept his head down then with one hand he removed one of his cuff links and using its knife edge to start sawing through the ropes that bound his hands behind his back. As he did this he listened for footsteps to figure out how many men Eva and Eve had.

"Boy you know how to pick a team, mutinous bunch of traitors already plotting to cut your throats," he said to himself. Having cut almost through he stopped, there was no need in risking the ropes falling on the ground and if he flexed his muscles the ropes would pop off.

"Prometheus unbound," he though which would give him a psychological advantage that could give him the upper hand when dealing with this group of morons and imbeciles.

"Five of them," he thought ought to make a rather tasty omelet. He might not scratch his itch but there was some satisfaction in cracking skulls. He heard the men checking weapons. He listened to the sounds they made as they checked their clips and chambered rounds in their H&K MP5As.

"Idiots," he thought. If they start throwing out that much lead they were liable to shoot each other only one had an exotic weapon. He had trouble pigeon holing it then it hit him, a CZ-75.

"Wow," he said, a Czech piece, with a twenty-six round magazine which would make an excellent addition to his collection. The guys at the National Firearms Museum in the Fairfax would slobber over a piece as sweet as this and it would be his soon.

"Yes, eat your hearts out," he muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" asked Vier. But Zwei shook his head no as he pulled out his piece again and checked it.

"You must be hearing things again. You ought to think about buying a hearing aid with the money we make. You need one or have your head examined."

"I know you said something now. You know I've just about had enough of it with you. Are you trying to make me look like a fool?"

"I don't need to make you look like a fool you're doing a good job of it all on your own. Why don't you be productive and get me a beer."

"Get your own beer if you want one. I'm not your slave and what's your problem anyway? If you want we can take this outside and settle it right now?"

"We don't have to go outside we can do it right here, right now, you and me" said Zwei as he dropped his weapon. Casey heard their footsteps as the two men started at each other but someone got in between.

"Whatever you idiots do don't damage my gun," thought Casey as he continued playing possum.

"Will you two pipe down," said another man. "I swear I'll shoot you both then dump your bodies in the river with our two women and this guy. One of you go outside and chill out the other one go into the back room. I don't care what you two do just take a chill pill and play nicely."

"Don't look at me he started it talking behind my back. I don't know what I ever did to him but he's had it in for me since we got here."

"If you prefer I'll tell it to your face... You're an idiot. I'm sorry I shouldn't say that I apologize… I just insulted all the other idiots in the world by comparing you to them, moron."

"That's enough let me at him," said Zwei as he started charging but this time Eins stepped in from the other room.

"Stop it they're back," he yelled. He'd been on lookout duty for the rest of the group. "I just saw a black Mercedes pull in the courtyard and they're in it."

"Okay this is it everyone get into position. Remember this has to go down quickly but be careful to avoid friendly fire... especially, you two after you little lover's spat," said Fünf. They hear footsteps coming inside. "Here we go." However, much to their dismay only Eva showed up.

"Guys Eve is waiting for me outside we just came back to let you know we got our demands to the target and everyone said they wanted pizza but no one said what they wanted on top," said Eva as she took out pen and paper. "We were thinking at least two combs but anyone want anything special?"

"Yeah," said Zwei. "I'd like a Hawaiian thrown in there if it's okay with extra pineapple. I didn't eat fruit today."

"Okay how about one with extra meat... sausage, peperoni and ham then another one a cheese pizza with extra mozzarella. Anything else? I know you want beer to wash it down."

With that Eva left and Eins went back to lookout duty. They agree that they'd take them out when they got back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman left taking with her the detail that followed her around. Alex went into her room but Chuck knew she'd get no sleep. He wished he could do something for her but short of tranqing her there was nothing he could do and that would've been only a temporary fix with no guarantees that she wouldn't dream the worst. If there was anyone around who knew what she was going through it was him.

"We should try to get some sleep," said Sarah as she walked up behind him. "I never did change your dressing. Do you want me to do it now or wait until the morning?"

"It doesn't matter you can do it whenever you feel like. If you want you can go to bed I think I'm going to stay up a little bit longer."

"Do you want to tell me what's the matter or are you going to make me guess? You're acting like... well we shouldn't give up hope."

"What? No, it's not that... I haven't. It's just... well this has brought back some bad memories for me that I thought I'd gotten over but they're back and I'm having trouble dealing with them."

"Do you want to share them with me? You know I am your wife and I have this ring as well as a document recognized by the State of California and the Intergalactic Federation of Planets that testifies to it which means you can tell me things you wouldn't tell other people."

"You're right," said Chuck as he laughed. "I so very much love you." He put his arm around her and kissed her.

"See right there is a good start so tell me Sweetie what's bothering you? I know what will help. Follow me," she said as she took him by the hand to the kitchenette. There she pulled out the box of Rocky Road. "Grab us a couple of spoons."

"Excuse me but wasn't there more ice cream in that box. I somehow remember it being a lot fuller than it is now."

"I think if you look in the sink you'll find two spoons. I know now where someone got their sugar high and I've got a good idea who ate it with her."

"The question is who corrupted whom. Somehow when it comes to ice cream pillaging our daughter can hold her own with the most voracious horde," he said as she took the spoons from him.

"I think you're right but I can hold my own too," said Sarah as she took a spoonful and put it in his mouth then handed him the spoon. "Now will you tell me what's going on with you?"

"Okay here it goes," said Chuck as he took a deep breath. "When we went to the Rover and Alex came running up behind me... well in that moment I thought about the subway and my father's death. I stood there and did nothing. Did I let Shaw kill him? I saw his body on the ground and the blood. It was like I relived it in that moment."

"Oh Sweetie, you didn't have the governor on and you were in no shape to fight Shaw. He knew it and took advantage of it." She rubbed his back then kissed him. "Something like that I don't think you ever get over but with time you can learn to live with it."

"I've been telling myself that but then this happens. The feelings and emotions come flooding back in again and my wound opens up again. That was the worst day of my life. Tell me I need to be strong... we need to be strong to help Alex through this."

"I don't think I have to you already did," she said as she kissed him. "You know we're going to need more ice cream tomorrow before someone accuses us of eating it all."

"When we go out we can swing by Darling-ice and get some more. I thought the place looked interesting, didn't you?"

"Did you see anything or anyone else you thought was interesting... caught your eye," asked Sarah as she put spoonful in her mouth and licked the spoon.

"Well now that you mention it," said Chuck as he paused.

"I swear if you say Karla wounded shoulder or not I'm going to hit you."

"Enough talk about one of the worst days of my life now let's talk about the best, the day you walked into it," said Chuck as he took his spoon and painted her nose with ice cream then licked it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karla left the hotel and got into her car a Mercedes Smart. She made a quick phone call to her boss but he wanted a face to face so he asked for a met some place quiet and discreet. He had never done this before but the hour was late and people might talk if they saw them alone in the office at this hour. She couldn't help feeling that this mission was quickly spiraling out of control. Arriving at the parking garage she drove down to the basement where a dark sedan with tinted windows was waiting.

"Good evening Heir Obermann," said Karla as she climbed in the back of the waiting sedan. In the front sat two men one was he boss and the other she didn't have a clue.

"Good evening Karla. This is Heir Neumann he works for special branch and is interested in the recent developments in your mission."

"I told you over the phone that the CIA has identified this man code name Wolf as Hans Yodeler and his twin daughters Maria and Mariska. I should have a written report tomorrow."

"Any word on a prisoner exchange," said Neumann. This was the first time she heard him speak and so she was slow in answering. "Come on they took this agent for a reason. You don't think they wanted to invite him over for tea and biscuits?"

"No sir, I haven't heard anything about a prisoner exchange," said Karla. "It wasn't discussed while I was there and considering target value. The General would never give herself up for a peon."

"It has come to my knowledge that a letter was recovered in the Range Rover. Do you know what was in it?"

"If there was one it wasn't shared with me. I can try to find out something tomorrow but I have to be careful not to tip that I know one exists because then they'll want to know how I know."

"I want to know what you think," said Heir Neumann. "Do you think this CIA team can capture these girls and if they do, do you think they'll want to take them alive?"

"They've already identified them and I read this taking this agent hostage as an act of desperation. So yes I think if this game continues sooner or later they will get caught and as far as taking them alive. This Chuck doesn't carry a firearm he carries a tranq pistol what does that say about their intention."

"Then take this," said Obermann as he passed a pen back to her. "Remove the cap and you'll find a needle. Just click it to inject the poison. Inside is a powerful neurotoxin that will mimic a heart attack undetectable by pathological examinations. If the CIA team captures the twins they must not be able to talk."

She took it and looked at it listening to what her boss said. The whole thing sounded so surrealistic that she wasn't sure she wasn't dreaming. Looking up into the rearview mirror all she could see were eyes looking back at her.

"This is absolutely necessary," said Heir Neumann breaking her out of her trance. "Do this and your father will be proud. Remember Schild und Schwert der Partei."

"I remember."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were lying in bed he was laying with his head on her stomach listening to baby walnut while she was running her fingers through his hair. For a brief moment everything was right with the world and they were able to forget, even if it was just a moment, what was going on around them when his phone range. Sarah reached over and picked it up.

"It's your mother from Langley," she said as she tried to hand it to him but he waved for her to ignore it.

"I really don't feel like talking to her right now. It's late I can call her back tomorrow besides doesn't she realize what time it is here?"

"If nothing else that's the reason you should answer it. It could be important. Chuck talk to your mother if nothing else do this for me. She's the only mother you've got."

"I'm well aware of that... okay give it to me I'll go into the bathroom so you can get some sleep. I'll try and keep it short but don't wait for me," he said as he took the phone and answered. "Hello Mom... what am I doing? Do you know what time it is here? I was in bed. ... Sleeping? Well yeah sort of. Hold one I need to close the bathroom door so I don't walk Sarah," said Chuck as he looked at her lying in bed. She mouthed the word "liar" then buried her head in her pillow laughing.

"Yeah Mom I was sound asleep," he said as he closed the door. "Okay let me put you on speaker so I can go hands free. There you go. Can you still hear me?"

"Yes but why do you have me on speaker and why did you need to go hands free?"

"I'm in the bathroom Mom," said Chuck as his voice echoed in the room. "Do I have to draw you a picture and no we're not doing a video chat."

"Maybe I ought to call you back later," said Mary but Chuck realized if she called when she knew what time it was his time then it was something she wanted to say.

"No I'm just making fun of you. Mom go ahead and tell what you want there has to be a reason you called me."

"Well I just called to see how you guys were holding up after losing Casey. How is Sarah doing? Are making sure she takes her vitamins? You know she forgets."

"For the record we didn't lose Casey he was kidnapped and he will be coming back as soon as we find him. And now you called me to ask about Sarah? Why didn't you call her directly? But considering the hour it's probably better you called me. Did something happen that I don't know about because if it did she hasn't said anything to me."

"Good then it probably was nothing then. I wanted to give you a heads up that I might not be here when you get back. There are a couple of missions coming down the pike that are a perfect match for my skillsets."

"What grandmother hitman or Assassin's Creed the over sixties version," said Chuck. "I'm sorry but... well I thought this was working out. Mom no one is chasing you away. In a family we might not all see eye to eye but we talk it out and worst case scenario we agree not to disagree. I don't want you to feel like you've got to go."

"I know but I think it's better for everyone if I go and who am I following I am what I am. You've said that yourself."

"Please just stay long enough to say good bye to Sam. I know she wants to see you and we found a petting zoo here. She went yesterday I know she'll want to tell you all about it. If nothing else call her and talk to her on the phone."

"I'll see what I can do," said Mary as she paused. "I'm sorry Chuck I just can't be the mother you want me to be."

"Mom, I don't know what you've got in your head but I don't want you to be like those mom's you see on TV. I just want you to be my mom. Anything else would be boring and one thing you're not is that.

"I appreciate that but..."

"No buts, I know I might have gotten angry with you over this thing with Beckman but you're still my mother. If you want to we can work this out. Maybe we all ought to go to the cabin and spend some time alone."

"We'll see when I get back. Well it's late over there I really need to go I forgot how much paperwork the agency floated on. I can't wait for Diane to get back and take this joy away from me. Being the interim has taught me one thing I'd never want this job permanent. Love you Charles."

"Love you Mom," said Chuck. Then the line went dead. He looked at himself in the mirror afterwards to try to decipher his mother's hidden messages but the only thing he got was a headache. Plus he lost a half an hour he could've put to use sleeping

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the honeycomb hide out tensions were high and getting higher by the minutes. Zwei and Vier were still bickering back and forth while Drei and Fünf had to put up with then. Fünf thought about ending both but he needed their gun in this hit but afterwards he didn't want to see any of them again.

"Hawaiian pizza, hum... didn't get enough fruit. I think we've all had too much fruit with you being around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Zwei. "You know I've just about had enough of you and your innuendos."

"And what are you going to do about it? You're going to scratch my eyes out or pull my hair," said Vier as he laughed. "Oh be careful I thought I saw a bat it might be looking for a fruit fly."

"That's it, I've had enough," said Zwei as he went after Vier but Fünf got in the middle and drew on both of them

"I swear if I didn't need you two to stop bullets I shoot you both right here right now go find a corner and sit down. You, Vier put a sock in it and stop egging Zwei on or I'll shove my socks down your throat. Zwei don't pay any attention to him you're playing right into his hand getting worked up like that. Go relieve Eins as lookout that will give you a chance to cool down."

"I think they're back," yelled Eins as he came running in.

"Okay, time for action, remember what you're supposed to do and get ready."


	21. Chapter 21

Don't own Chuck

Chuck hung up and came back in the bedroom to find Sarah sitting up in bed waiting for him. He smiled at her and he wanted to reminder that she didn't have to but he appreciated the fact that she did. He pulled the covers back then climbed in nestling close to her. She looked into his eyes and brushed his hair back then kissed him on the forehead.

"Gee thanks that's like the kiss you give Sam," he said laughing then laid his head on her chest. "Did something happen between you and my Mom?"

"Nothing out of the norm, why did she say something? Well I guess she could've misunderstood what I told her about ratting you out to Beckman. But I was mad at the time."

"She said she wants to leave again. She told me there's a mission coming that she wants so she might not be at home when we return."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll call her and straighten this out in the morning. I'm sorry if you're in the middle but sometimes she just gets to me."

"She gets to me too but no don't call her I don't want you to. If you know you were right then she can get over it. If you call her then every time you two have a dust up she'll think she can call me to get you to back down."

"Chuck really it wasn't that big a deal. She's your mother so I ought to learn to play nicely. Even though sometimes I'll admit it's not easy. But Chuck she's your mother."

"Believe me I know who she is and... well I begged her to stay. I really did and I every asked if she'd at least call Sam before she disappears again in some hellhole but I don't know if I got through."

"It was hard on me always seeing my father leaving until he just didn't say good bye anymore and even then it wasn't nice. I think that was the worst thing just waking up and finding him gone. I don't want Sam to ever have to go through that."

"I realize that and that's the reason you brought her along on this mission. I get that believe me I do but at least Jack never pretended to be anything other than Jack."

"And what's that supposed to mean," said Sarah thinking that Chuck was exaggerating a bit about Mary. For one thing she always had national interests at heart.

"I don't know. I'm tired and I'm not making sense. If Sam were here she'd tell me I was being silly and she'd be right."

"No I don't think so, Casey being taken has gotten you thinking about your father then your mother calls you with this piece of news. I think any normal person would want to take a step back and reevaluate himself and his family in your shoes."

"Well the family I've created with you I have no questions about. I told you the day I saw Shaw kill my father was one of the worst days of my live but the worst day was the day I thought I lost you."

"But you didn't I'm still here," she said as she caressed his face. "I'm not going anywhere and you'd better not even think about leaving either or we'll have a problem. I'm going to need some help here soon. Walnut is already wanting to be heard."

They hadn't been asleep more than a half an hour when their phones rang, both of them. At the same time there was a knock at their bedroom door.

"Come in," said Sarah as she got her phone. She rolled over to find Chuck on his and Alex walked in smiling and happy.

"Dad's free, I just got the news," she said as Sarah held up her finger for Alex to hold a minute. Chuck was talking too.

"Yes we'll be in," said Sarah then she thought. "Strike that I'm sending Chuck in I'll stay here and guard the fort. Tell the General someone has to stay here with Sam and I think Agent McHugh needs to go greet her father."

"General," said Chuck. "Did you hear what Sarah just said? ... Good make sure she's locked up in an interrogation cell and no one sees her before I can talk to her. ... Stanley sent a complete dossier. Good I want to read it before I see her. You know this team Stanley and Ginger have produced some good results. If I were you I'd find some way to making this more permanent. ... How you ask. I'd give them a reward for their work and find a project that matches their skills. … I don't know like rebuilding the deep database. They are definitely excellent archivists. But we can talk more on this face to face. We'll be there in a few." Chuck hung up rolled over to Sarah and kissed her. "Thanks for letting me go in."

"Don't think this is me admitting you're a better interrogator. It's just this woman will require some finesse and both John and I are more the hands on type..."

"You mean hands around the throat type," said Chuck as he smiled at her.

"Just hurry back or I might do some interrogation on you. I'm going to move over and sleep with Sam. Alex you need to get changed so you can drive Chuck in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours before...

The night was dark and cloudy with the sound of thunder in the distance quickly growing louder and lightning dancing between the heavens and the earth. In pagan times it was believed this phenomena were the Valkyries looking over the ancient battlefields searching the fallen dead for those worthy to be taken back to the great halls of Valhalla to await Ragnarök 'the Twilight of the gods'.

The five hired assassins laid a trap for the twins. Eva and Eve dove back through the chimaera of the past regime to the rundown slum houses, abandoned, that they had turned into their hideout. The sky clouded up and the rain began to fall first in big drops than becoming a wall of water. Out of the pouring rain one of their men came running.

"What's Drei want," said Eva as she made him out in the downpour. "What kind of idiot would be out in this weather when they didn't have to?" He pulled the car door open and began speaking quickly.

"Come quickly there's something wrong with that guy you brought we think it may be a reaction to the sedative you gave him. You need to hurry," but the man had to think fast when only Eve started to go while Eva was getting the pizzas. "Leave those I'll come back for them, right now we need to do something."

The two women ran behind Drei into the building following him past Zwei and Vier both had weapons. Eva noticed them as they ran into the room where they left John. But when they got there he looked the same as when they left still unconscious.

"What? He seems okay," said Eve as she turn but as she did Eva saw a red dot on her sister from a sniper sight.

"Look out it's a trap," yelled Eva as she pushed her sister out of the way. Gunfire erupted as a hail of bullets was fired. Eva was able to push Eve away in time but not for herself. She dropped to the ground in a pool of blood.

"No," screamed Eve crying, she scrambled to her feet and ran back into the building disappearing into the dark.

"Crap," said Fünf as he came out of the dark checked Eva to confirm the kill. "Come on we need to find her. Fan out she can't have gone far. One of you stay here in case she doubles back. Zwei go outside and watch the car. She can't get away."

The men moved out and began their search combing the abandoned building. This wasn't going to be an easy task but if they didn't find her there would be consequences.

"Eins you're point, Vier bring up the rear we move forward in a staggered pattern. They cleared the floor they were on but nothing. Then they heard a door squeak on the floor above them over the sounds of thunder and the rain that was dripping inside.

"Upstairs let's go," said Fünf in a low voice. "But you have to be quiet. Come on let's go but quietly."

They went up the steps then made their way down the second floor hallway. Searching room after room until they were almost at the end when the heard a noise in the end apartment. Fünf held up his fist to tell them to stop, he pointed to the door then signaled he'd go in with Eins while Vier covered the hall.

"On three, one, two, three," they pushed in and saw an image looking back at them so they opened fire only to discover it was a mirror.

"What's..." Vier never got out 'happened' when a blade passed over his throat so quickly and swiftly he never really felt it. His vocal cords were cut so he couldn't speak. Eve relieved him of his weapon and grabbed a grenade from his belt then ran back down the corridor.

"Crap it was a set up," said Fünf as he ran back outside to see Eve running down the hall to the stairs. "Oh you're not getting away from me again," he said as he took aim but Eins saw the grenade.

"No, inside," he yelled as he yanked Fünf back in just in time as the grenade blew saving Fünf. Smoke and dust hung in the air as they got up coughing.

"Come on we need to get that witch before she picks us off one by one," said Fünf without saying thanks or anything.

John heard the explosion and knew it was time to join in. He first opened his eyes and made a quick look around to see where his guard was at. He figured, and was right, that he'd be looking out the door towards the explosion. He rose up like Hercules breaking free of his bonds grabbing a section of the rope he wrapped it round the guard's neck before Drei knew what was happening.

"I think I just beat my record... in under thirty seconds," said John as Drei went limp. He grabbed the man's weapon and knife then took his jacket and draped in over Eva. "Now for show time and here's Johnny."

Zwei was standing in the doorway watching the Mercedes. It was cold and wet outside he had no intention of standing in the downpour when he could see the vehicle from where it was dry. The only problem was his stomach was talking to him and he knew the pizzas were in the car.

"Boy a slice of that Hawaiian would be nice. Maybe if I run really fast"," he said to himself. "I could make it there, grab a slice then run back." Then there was the explosion and he watched Eve go up the stairs with Fünf and Eins behind her but he didn't see Vier. "Hum, looks like someone got what they deserved." Seeing as she went up and the other two were behind her there was nothing stopping him from making his run.

He made the quick run through the rain to the car. Opening it up the pizzas were in the back. He slung his weapon over his neck so he could hold the slice under his jacket as he ran back to keep it dry. He was back on post and was about to eat when he suddenly became paralyzed.

"Thanks, I'll take that," said John as he took the slice of pizza from Zwei and ate it. "Not bad and the extra pineapple... Hum really is good. But anyone ever tell you you're not supposed to abandon your post. But I appreciate the slice," said John as he removed the knife from the base of Zwei's neck. He fell to the ground and John relieved him of his weapon and ammo belt.

John looked at the Mercedes he knew he could jump in it and drive away leaving Eve to face her fate alone. But then he heard weapons fire and knew what he had to do.

On the upper levels water infiltration was worse. It had rusted out the rebar that ran through the flooring and as Eve ran through in places she could feel the floor begin to bend under her weight but she couldn't stop. Fünf and Eins were hot on her trail and Fünf was an able tracker.

"Why don't you give it up," yelled Fünf. "I can make this painless for you. One way or another, this is going to happen."

"Why? Who gave the order to double cross us? You sewer rats wouldn't do anything on your own so someone must've called you? Paulus, right the scumbag."

"Over there," said Fünf pointing for Eins to move so they could circle her. "Paulus was just taking orders from someone above him. You over stretched yourself going after the director. Some people prefer sleeping dogs to stay sleeping."

"What's that supposed to mean? Who's moving all this behind us? And why would they even care about this Beckman?"

"They don't but they do care about all this investigation you got started into a past that should've stayed buried. But in digging it up you dug both your graves," said Fünf as he motioned Eins to continue circling but to be careful to where he walked.

Eins was circling around an open section on the floor. The floor was wet and covered with glass from the windows that had been broken out for years. He was following Fünf's directions and trying to get behind her when he stepped on a shard of glass. It made a loud crack and just what Eve was waiting for. She fired her Chinese QSZ-92 shooting two armor-piercing rounds in quick bursts through the wall. Eins never knew what hit him as he laid on the ground moaning until he bled out. Fünf's reaction was to fire back but his nine mil rounds couldn't penetrate the wall.

Eve fell back but as she dropped back she noticed the floor had more bounce in it than before. It was almost like she was running across a sponge. She felt her foot sink but she couldn't stop Fünf was on her now. She needed someplace that would give her cover and a clear shot. But as she was running the inevitable happened as soon as she stepped the spot she heard a snap. The rusty floor rods gave way and by the time she realized what was happening it was too late. As the floor gave way and opened up she fell into the darkness below.

"Got you," said Fünf standing above the hole looking down at Eve unconscious. "I should thank you for making the slices of the pie fatter by eliminating people I'd have to share with. Good bye." He said as he raised his weapon. There was a loud gunshot but when Fünf looked down he noticed he had a red spot in the middle of his chest that was quickly expanding. He touched it with his hand then held it up to his face to see it was covered in blood... his blood. Then looking down puzzled again he saw Casey walk out of the shadows.

"Anyone ever tell you that you talk too much," said John as he flipped the firing selector with his thumb to full automatic and emptied the clip in Fünf then tossed the weapon. He picked up Eve then walked back to the Mercedes then laid her in the back. After hotwiring the vehicle he drove to the Embassy.

When he got there he eased up to the Marine guard and rolled down his window to show the guard his credentials. However, the Marine immediately recognized the Colonel and knew he'd been taken.

"Colonel, am I glad to see you. There are a lot of people looking for you."

"I guess they've been looking in all the wrong places. You should notify the Gunny I've got a prisoner that will need to be put in holding cell and I need to see the Station Chief as well as the General right away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Casey's arrival lights came on inside the Embassy as Beckman called everyone in. But somewhere along the line someone must've leaked something because Karla showed up demanding the prisoner be turned over to the Bundesrepublik. Chuck rolled in with Alex as the diplomatic incident loomed overhead. The General met them in the parking lot as he got out of the car. She passed him the dossier that Stanley and Ginger put together as the General briefed him as to what was going on.

"There's no way I'm going to turn our prisoner over to the locals," said the General. "I'm not going to have another Sigonella here."

"Well then my government is willing to prosecute you all for holding a German citizen against her will and we'll have you all thrown in a German jail."

"I don't think so," said Chuck. "You need to get your facts straight. Our prisoner is actually a Lithuanian citizen. Her mother was Lithuanian and her father never recognized her. I've got a copy of her birth certificate right here if you want to look at it so if I were you I'd dial it back a notch or two."

"You still can't hold her here because... well it's not..." Karla was floundering and knew it. "She's wanted for crimes here."

"What crimes? We have every right to detain a criminal wanted in the U.S. here. What is she wanted here for? Kidnapping? Well I might have been mistaken about that. The Colonel and his date might've been role playing and I misunderstood what was going on."

"What about her sister and the other bodies?" How do you explain them? There was a firefight or are you going to deny that?"

"What firefight? What bodies? Did you see any bodies and most importantly can you prove there were bodies? As far as the sister, well that was a terrible mugging that went wrong."

"You've got an answer for everything, don't you?"

"You keep throwing it out and I'll keep tearing it down. If you take any of this to court you'll be laughed out onto the street if you find a prosecutor willing to ruin his career on it. Just admit it you lost and let's move on. But it begs the question why do you want her so badly?"

"I need to talk to my people," said Karla as she could see how this was going to turn out. Chuck had an answer for everything and there was no way she was going to be able to secure the woman.

"Good you go and do that. You might also inform them that we'll be requesting extradition be expedited." Chuck waited until Karla was out of sight. "Well that should buy us some time. I need to talk to her now."

"Follow me," said the General as she took Chuck and Alex down to a detention room the Marines used. It was actually two rooms with a one way glass wall that divided it. An observation room from where people could watch someone being interrogated on the opposite side. Standing there as they walked in was the Colonel.

"John, it's good to have you back. We were worried about you," said Chuck as Alex went over to hug him. John turned red.

"What? I've been in worse situations than this. It was almost a walk in the park plus I got to shoot someone. So it really was a nice evening all in all."

"I think that was the line Wyatt Earp used to describe the O.K. Corral," said Chuck as he studied Eve sitting handcuffed to a desk through the glass. "Has she said anything?" Casey shook his head.

"Dad, I don't understand something," said Alex. "Why did you get into that woman's car anyway? Did she have a gun on you? But then why were you waiting outside?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated," Casey said as things started getting uncomfortable warm really fast. "Well you see I... well we..." But Chuck cut him off trying to save him from telling the truth.

"You can tell us how you caught on to them early but for now I really need to talk to her face to face. Watch me from here but I want to go in alone," said Chuck as he took the dossier with him as he walked around and went inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Karla walked out of the Embassy she was looking for someplace she could make this call and not be overheard. She walked back out to her car in a downpour the weather showed no signs of letting up. Thunder sounded like cannon blasts rattling and shaking windows as lightning struck building tops including the Fernsehturm in Alexanderplatz. Karla climbed in her car and as she was dialing she knew exactly what she was going to be told. However, she had to phone in those were her orders. She'd been peacefully sleeping at home just a few minutes before when she got the call that catapulted her out of bed. It was her boss Herr Obermann already she knew it was important he never called her at home before.

"Karla you need to get out of bed and get yourself over to the American Embassy right now. I was just informed they brought in one of the sisters. We can't have her talking."

"What? Who?" she said as her mind was still asleep but slowly she realized who she was talking to. "Oh its's you Herr Obermann...

"Were you expecting someone else to call? But we don't have time for his. You need to get serious and get your act together because the mission just got deadly if it wasn't before.

"I understand Herr Obermann what do you want me to do? I can't very well bust her out or walk into her cell and shoot her in the face."

"You need to go and see if we can get her released to us first. Do whatever you've got to do but get her turned over to us then I'll meet you and take her from there."

"I don't think that's going to fly. I can try but I can tell you right now that's a lost cause before I start. If nothing else the General wants to make sure she stays safe and that means this Eve woman or whatever her real name is stays behind bars."

"I don't care what the General, the CIA or the Americans want I just want you to secure her for us. Use whatever it takes and I mean that literally just get it done then contact me. I'll be standing by waiting to hear from you." Those were her boss' last words before he hung up on her.

That was over an hour ago now she was calling him to tell him that everything she tried failed. As she predicted the Americans refused to hand the woman over which as a result left only one option available.

"It's me Karla," she said as her boss answered. "I tried but they're not budging. Everything I threw out was rejected on good grounds. Worse is they expect to expedite her extradition this morning and have her on a plane heading for the States by midmorning. If I understand what's at stake here that leaves only one option left."

"She can't be allowed to leave the country or to live. If she dies all the investigation into her and her sister's past ends. Do you have the pen with you we gave you?"

"Yes of course I do and I understand what's needed of me."

"Good you're going to need it. Don't contact me until it's over. For now let's maintain radio silence until the mission is complete." The line went dead as a lightning bolt struck the top of the Embassy making a huge fireball.

She opened her purse and pulled out the pen. Uncapping it she held it up so she could look at it. Realizing she had to find a way inside the detention area to be alone with the prisoner then she need to inject her without getting caught. She reached into her glove box and found a small flat screwdriver. She had an idea. It was risky but to should work.


	22. Chapter 22

Don't own Chuck

Chuck walked in the interrogation room with Eve and pulled up a chair across the table from her. Eve didn't look much like a top model now. Her hair was a mess with dust and dirt in it and her eyeliner caused black streaks across her face but the truth was she could've cared less.

"Labas rytas, mano vardas Charles Carmichael. Koks jūsų vardas?" said Chuck telling her good morning and what his name was then asking her hers in Lithuanian. "Ačiu, gerai. O Jums?"

"How am I? You've got to be high. I'm just peachy keen Charles and if you're speaking Lithuanian to me then you know my name."

"Well I know you can either be Maria or Mariska. Your cover name for this mission if that's what it was, was Eve. I'm sorry to hear about your sister."

"What is this? Charles is this some sort of pity ploy to get me to talk? I've been at this almost from the time I could walk and I've seen or done almost every kind of interrogation there is so can we just move on and dispense with the niceties."

"I know about Torgau and the hell you and your sister had to endure there. Then you flight but not much until now."

"Does it really matter how we got here? You won I'm your prisoner and you will be sending me off to one of your dark sites for some enhanced rendition."

"You're fate isn't sealed yet. It was Eva who killed the General's driver not you. I can tell by the burns you have on the back of your hand. If I check I'm sure you have them on your legs too. That was when the car exploded close to you."

"How's your shoulder? A little closer to center mass and we wouldn't be having this conversation. But things were hectic then and people make mistakes."

"Yes they do. But I really don't hold it against you even my mom has shot me on at least two different occasions. It's kind of how we say hi to each other."

"And they call us psycho," said Eve as she shook her head. "A headmistress did something I'd rather not talk about to me when we were in Torgau and Eva took a cleaver and remove her hands then hung them around her head. You see from an early age we learnt you don't get mad you get even…"

"And you protect your own. I get that believe me I really do and if I thought the General was guilty of what you think she did… well I don't know if I would've tried to stop you."

"What kind of trick is this? You come in here speak to me in Lithuanian then sell me some sob story about how you understand me and then what you expect me to roll over? If you have the folder you know everything there is so put the bullet in my head and be done with it."

"First of all everything I've told you so far is the truth and if you don't believe me too bad. I don't really care one way or another if you believe me or not because the minimum you're looking at is accessory to attempted murder which carries a life sentence. I just thought if you're going to do the time you ought to know the truth."

"And what truth would that be Charles? That your precious General Beckman sold out our father for her own lover Roan Montgomery. She saved her lover but ruined ours in the deal. My mother's brother, dear Uncle Klaus sold us out to the Stasi telling them that our father had escape to the West. Our mother was declared unfit to raise us and we ended up in Torgau. She was found later dead and the court ruled it a suicide. If my dear uncle didn't put the rope around her neck he kicked the chair out from under her."

"Do you have proof? If you have proof we can revisit it and right it."

"Who needs proof? He took all our inheritance and squandered it on alcohol and gambling. He was so drunk he didn't recognize me when he took me home. I went with him and as soon as the pig was in bed I took a knife and carved out his heart. It was the one organ he never used so I figured he didn't need it."

"I'd like to say you're crazy and that your problem has to do with the physical trauma you suffered in your childhood. That you're obviously delusional, out of touch with the world around you or that you have a personality disorder but I'm afraid if I were in your shoes I would've done the same thing. You see I've done somethings too that I'm not proud of to those people who've tried to hurt my family and friends."

"The difference Charles is I am proud of what I've done and the SOBs I dealt out justice to deserved every moment I had with them. Maybe you and I deserve some time together on a doctor's couch?"

"Been there, done that and I really have no desire to go back," said Chuck. "My personal opinion is that most psychiatrists have mental problems of their own that they try to solve by projecting them into others."

"I won't argue with you there. When we were working for the Lithuanian Secret Service we had a psych review ever year and it came back with the same diagnosis: Mildly Schizophrenic with a tendency towards antisocial behaviour. Then one year the psychiatrist shot himself I'm sure it was an accident. Oh Charles cute, you got me talking then you gathered my intel so now you know who we worked for before we went rogue not that they'll want us back. I think they're the ones behind killing Eva and trying to kill me. If I should ever escape they'd be on my list."

"I don't think so… I mean the Lithuanian Secret Service," said Chuck. "I don't think they've got a clue were you or your sister are nor do they really care. I'm sorry to say but they've got their own problems to deal with. If you want my guess I'd say your own father is trying to get you silenced so no one will come looking for him."

"Now I know you're certifiable. Your own people wrote in the report I read that he was dead. It told everything about the drop and the execution."

"I know my mother wrote it. Do you remember what it said? If you don't I have a copy here," said Chuck as he dropped it in front of her. "Maybe this will help you remember. You need to look at the details."

"You're mother wrote the report then she was there?" said Eve as she started to comprehend just how intertwisted this Charles was with her own story. Suddenly there was a loud tapping on the glass wall from the other side. "Your mother was the other one on at that checkpoint that night?"

"Yes, I just found out myself," said Chuck as the knock got louder. "Looks like I might've gotten some people upset with me by handing you that document. But you can look it over again then we'll discuss it more when I get back. Believe me you and I have a lot to talk about."

Chuck walked out in the hall and was about to go into the observation room when he noticed Karla walking back down the hallway towards them. At the time Chuck didn't think anything about her he was too busy thinking about what awaited him inside. He was jumped as soon as he walking through the door.

"Chuck, what were you thinking giving that woman a classified document? You know you could go to jail for that."

"Chuck, don't look at me," said Casey. "I'm with the General on this that was one of your stupidest most lamebrain schemes yet and playing Dr. Leo isn't going to crack a nut like Eve."

"Let's just take a step back. First she's already read that report or I should say she's looked at it but she really hasn't read it. Maybe now she will and she'll see what I saw."

"You really think her father is trying to kill her," asked Alex as she looked around at everyone there. "Am I the only one who heard him? I don't understand how a father could do that to his own children?"

"Cronos ate his children for fear that one of his sons would over throw his reign. But you could argue that was myth. But this Yodeler I think is motivated by a similar desire to maintain his position and power. She doesn't know it but I think she has a key to unlock this man's identity or he fears she can either way she's a threat to him to be eliminated."

"After everything these poor women went through to discover their own father what? Abandoned them and is now trying to kill them."

"What the heck?" said Casey as everyone turned to see Karla was in the detention room with Eve. "How did she get in there?"

"The question is what does she intend to do in there," said Chuck as he tried to go out the door but the door was jammed. It wouldn't budge no matter how hard they tried.

"Give me my Sig," said Casey. Alex handed it to him and before Chuck could stop he fired and a ricochet almost hit them as it bounced off the glass.

"John stop, it's bullet proof. You'll kill us all," said Chuck as he pulled out his phone calling the Station Chief. "This is Chuck get a couple of men and get down here to detention on the double Karla's a double agent. She's locked us in…"

"Chuck look at this," said Alex as they watched Eve break her thumb and threw off the handcuff in time to subdue Karla.

"Agent Carmichael is everything okay down there? Agent Carmichael come in…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes before…

Karla held in her mind her conversation with her boss as she made her way back inside. She traced her steps as she walked the labyrinth repeating over and over in her bead this had to be done. This was what her father wanted she said remembering how he initiated her after she became an agent. His friends had taken care of her and helped her career along. Now they were simply asking for a little payback and she knew she had to comply. Walking down to the detention cells she saw Chuck come out of Eve's room.

"Courage Karla this is your opportunity take it," she said to herself. Once Chuck went inside and closed the door she made her way to just outside. She took the flat head screwdriver and jammed it under the door then she went to Eve's room. Using a code cracking device she got the combination then went inside.

"Good cop is gone now who are you supposed to be?" said Eve as she watched Karla yank the audio and video feeds from the cell. Eve knew something was up if this woman didn't want anyone watching or hearing. "I see is that supposed to be intimidating?"

"My name is Karla and that's all you need to know. Whether you know it or not there are people who want to help you. I work for the BND if you know what that means."

"Of course I do I've done work with your people. Let me guess you don't want the Americans to take me you want me all for your own. Heart-warming to be want but stupid what I don't understand is why?"

"Nor do I, we've all got our orders," said Karla as she started to walk behind her but Eve kept track of her so Karla reverted to pacing back and forth near the door. Evidently so she wouldn't be seen on the other side of the glass. Which given what she just told her made sense.

"So you're telling me your orders are to do what? Help get me out of here? You can start by uncuffing me then we can go."

"It's not that simple. I just don't understand what my people want with someone like you. I'm told to risk my job as well as cause an incident to release you."

"And you want to know why? What if I told you I really don't know why but that Agent that was here before thinks it has to do with my father? He told me to re-read this and that I'd understand if I looked at the details."

"It sounds kind of enigmatic to me but have you re-read it? Maybe he's right," said Karla noticing Eve was now concentrated on the papers in front of her so she tried to circle again.

"I was reading them when you came in but I'm not sure what I'm supposed to see. I really need to talk to him again," said Eve as she looked up to see Karla's reflection behind her in the glass wall.

"Maybe you need to give it another once over. We've got the time so go ahead," said Karla. She watched Eve's head to make sure she didn't turn around she never thought to look in the glass which turned out to be a fatal mistake.

Eve saw her remove a pen from her purse and pop the cap revealing a hypodermic needle. Eve knew what it was and what she had to do if she was going to live. Eve grabbed her hand there was a small crack as she broke her thumb. Slipping off the cuff in time she turned to block Karla's hand with the needle then drove her face into the desk. It made a loud bang as Eve broke Karla's nose and bloodied her face.

"Who sent you?" yelled Eve as she flipped Karla over to look into her eyes. "I won't ask you a second time. Who sent you?" Karla was still silent so Eve jammed the needle in her neck.

"Wait! It wasn't anything personal," said Karla. There was a series of loud banging noises coming from the other side of the glass wall.

"Nor is this! I told you no second time and I always keep my promises," said Eve. She injected her then let her go. Karla immediately grabbed her chest before falling to the ground. Her eyes grew large then stopped moving.

Eve collected Karla's purse then started for the door but stopped. She took out Karla's lipstick and wrote something on the desk then disappeared out the door. A few minutes later the Chief showed up removed the screwdriver and liberated them.

"It's about time you got here," barked the General. "Put the Embassy on lock down and I mean now. That means no one in no one out."

As the General took charge of search Chuck and Casey went into the interrogation room. Chuck went to Karla but there was little he could do for her. She was already gone. He picked up the pen injector Eve had used and flashed. He saw numerous victims some famous and others just obstacles but what they all had in common were they were enemies of the Stasi.

"Boy am I going to have some nightmares after this. Let's put the cap on this," said Chuck. "Even a prick can put you at risk. It has a highly poisonous neurotoxin that causes cardiac arrest but more importantly it was developed by the Stasi. I wish I'd more time with her I think I was getting somewhere."

"Well you should be careful what you wish for because it just might be granted," said Casey as he pointed to the note she left on the desk. It read, 'we need to finish our conversation'. "Looks like you're in her cross hairs now too."

After Eve left the cell...

Eve quickly go out of the detention area and waited for the men in black to start scrambling about she waited until one came by who was the right build and took him out. Dragging him to a storeroom she took his clothes and his earpiece so she could monitor where they were checking. When they started to get too close she knew she had to do something to throw them off the scent.

"I just saw her in the East wing on the second floor. I'm in pursuit now," she radioed in trying to sound winded like she'd been running and also excited then she let out a low moan like she'd been over taken.

"Unidentified agent come in. Report your identification and status, over." She waited as the comms officer repeated the request but this time after he got no reply he radioed other agents to converge on the East wing.

Her plan worked, she had them draw the agents that were blocking her exit route so now she just slowly walked out into the parking lot. Checking Karla's bag she found a set of car keys with a car alarm fob. She clicking the button to deactivate and the lights and horn went off. She found transportation. Now that she was behind the wheel she had a couple of people she wanted to see but first she had a conversation that had to be finished. Everything now hinged on that but Eva would be avenged.

She drove across the Spree to the hotel where they took Casey. She remembered Chuck charging through a glass wall of the hotel which meant he was probably staying there so that would be where she'd begin looking. Parking across the street in a dark alley she walked across then went up to the night clerk.

"I'm here from the BND, official business," said Eve as she flashed Karla's id holding her thumb across Karla's photo. "I need to go up to Mr. Carmichael's to take another statement. I realize it's late but with matters of national security the time of day doesn't matter, does it?"

"I guess not but Mr. Carmichael is out. However, his wife and daughter are up in the suite. I could ring them up for you and..."

"No she's expecting me or didn't you understand when I said Carmichaels I mean both. I know her husband is out. I'm to start with her then he'll join us later. This was planned so I could get separate statements. I don't want you calling up or disturbing us while I'm interviewing the suspect."

"The suspect? What do you mean suspect?" said the Clerk. Eve must've in advertently hit a nerve because the clerk went pale.

"Did I say suspect I meant to say the individual," Eve said as she walked away and got on the elevator riding it up to the suite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck was reviewing the search logs for the Embassy with the Gunny Sergeant and Alex to figure out how Eve escaped. Casey and the General went to brief the Ambassador about the situation and what actions they'd recommend. Chuck told them to tell her that Agent Imfleisch simply had a heart attack during her questioning of the subject and in the ensuing chaos Eve escaped.

"We can't tell her that," said the General, "because well... because... Oh just because. Besides when she finds out I lied to her she'll go screaming back to State."

"The autopsy will come back and confirm it was heart attack. If the BND says otherwise they'll have to justify why Karla had a Stasi secret weapon for assassinations. The only people who know what really happened are us. Karla pulled the video and audio cables and fingerprints on them will corroborate that so if we all say she grabbed her chest then bumped her face before she falling to the floor there's nothing anyone can say or do."

"Okay then how do you justify her blocking the door so we couldn't get out? Don't you think that's going to raise some questions?"

"None that we have to answer," said Chuck. "I don't have... we don't have to have an answer for everything she did. If we did what would it sound like?"

"Like we were hiding something," said Casey. "I know it wouldn't fly with me but you're right a few good 'I don't knows' or 'you have to ask her' and it just might work."

"Colonel, you're coming with me to see the Ambassador. We'll brief her together. Who knows it might sound more convincing if it comes from you."

That was a half an hour ago and Chuck had been looking through the logs since then when he found an anomaly. He noticed an unidentified agent called in to report a sighting that drew away the search detail. However when they got there nothing was found.

"There Gunny, that's how she got out. It's something I would've done. Contact the Station Chief and have him do a roll call. I bet he's going to come up with one man missing and if they want to find him they have to start looking in this area," said Chuck as he pointed out an area opposite from the East wing. "Have them check every broom closet or storeroom. I think he'll find his man a little dinged up but alive in one of them."

"I'll call him with pleasure," said the Gunny. Chuck detected there was no love lost between the two especially when the Gunny broadcasted it over an open frequency so the world could hear.

"Alex, Eve grabbed all of Karla's things. I want to try something," Chuck said as he took out his phone and called a number.


	23. Chapter 23

Don't own Chuck

Eve went to the maid's room on the Chuck's floor. While the customer's rooms were protected with sophisticated alarms the storage rooms were left unlocked so customers who needed extra towels or blankets could help themselves. This was what Eve counted on to breach access by climbing in the air vent then she worked her way to Chuck's suite before dropped inside. Okay now she was in undetected or she thought when she heard a small voice.

"Excuse me but who are you and how did you get in here," said Sam menacing. "Do I need to get my mommy?"

"No... no I work with your father. He sent me over her to check on you to make sure you're safe. My name is Eve and what's your name?"

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," said Sam. "Are you sure you work with Chuck? I've never seen you before and why did you drop in from the ceiling?"

"Well I'm not a stranger I told you my name Eve," she said. Sam looked at her for a moment with a perplexed look. "No really, your father wanted to me to come right away but he forgot to give me the room card so I had to climb through the air vent. I didn't want to wake you guys up."

"Okay I guess that makes sense. My name's Sam and this bunny's name is Sarah and this one is Chuck."

"How old are you?" asked Eve as she looked over Sam. She couldn't help but wonder if she didn't have the same puzzled look as Sam.

"I'm four almost five and you want to know something else my mommy's expecting a walnut," said Sam as she giggled.

"A walnut? What is she a squirrel?" said Eve. She had to look away because she had the urge to laugh when Sam put her hands on her hips and gave her a look.

"No silly she's expecting a baby. Really a squirrel, where did you come up with that idea? So how old are you?"

"You know you're not supposed to ask a woman her age? It's not polite," said Eve but she could see the wheels turning in Sam's head.

"But you asked me mine so what does that make you?" said Sam. She couldn't argue with that line of logic. But as she was about to have to answer her phone rang or better Karla's phone rang it was Chuck.

"This it's your father I need to talk to him," said Eve as she answered. "Labas Charles, hi I was going to call you but you beat me to it. ... I want to finish our conversation too. Oh and don't bother tracing this call you know where I am. Honey you can talk to your father," said Eve. "I'm going to make crêpes. Have you ever had them? They're good with Nutella. Bring me the phone when you're done."

Eve went to the kitchenette to look and found everything she needed then started to mix the batter while Sam sat in the living room talking to Chuck. Then as she was warming up the skillet Sam brought the phone to her.

"Charles nothing is going to happen other than breakfast. Just come alone and let's finish our talk. If you hurry fast enough you can get yours hot but if you want cherries with it you'll need to pick them up along the way. ... okay, okay I understand the shoulder okay bring one person then but that's it I don't have enough mix here to make any more." Eve hung up and wondered what was going through Chuck's head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck talked to Eve and Sam on the phone a chill came over his face. He was thinking as he put away the phone. Alex and the Gunny were talking to him but he didn't hear a word they said. His mind was elsewhere and what he needed to do.

"Chuck, Chuck," said Alex as she grabbed him by the wrong arm pain shot across his chest as he cringed.

"Augh," he said as she brought him out of his dark thoughts. "I'm sorry I was just thinking. Yes Gunny, go for it just work it out with the Station Chief and your RSO then let the Colonel know."

"Chuck, you sure you're okay. I'm sorry if I grabbed you by the wrong arm but you seemed out of it. Is everything all right?"

"Yes everything is okay. I need for you to run me home real fast I need to get something from the suite."

"I can send one of my men," offered the Gunny Sergeant. "My guys won't mind making the run if you need to stay here."

"No I appreciate it but I need to see to this myself. I'm the only one who knows where it's at. Alex if you'd go get the Mercedes started I'll be right out," said Chuck getting rid of her then he turned to the Gunny. "There are a couple of things I'd like to get from you if you don't mind."

"Sure if I can be of help I'd be more than pleased. What is it you need?"

Chuck left with Alex driving back to the hotel. He resisted telling her to drive faster because he'd have to explain why. He hadn't been gone for more than twenty minutes when Casey came down after their chat with the Ambassador.

"I tell you Gunny I'd take a firefight where I only had my Kabar and my good looks to another meeting like that. Everyone sitting around trying to be all nice and no one wanting say what they really think. If it's brown, stinks and draws flies it's..." Casey started to say when the General came walking in on them.

"It's what Colonel?" asked the General walking in on the middle of their conversation giving him the once over.

"It's becoming a nice day. The rain and clouds are gone so hopefully it will clear up soon," said John as the Gunny stifled a laugh.

"I'm sure," said the General making Casey wonder just exactly how much she heard before she spoke up and let him know she was there. "Has any one seen Chuck? I thought he'd be down here?"

"Yeah," said Casey. "And Alex I thought she'd be here with him. They were together the last time I saw him."

"Agent Carmichael said he had to run back to the hotel to get something he left. I offered to send one of my men but he said he was the only person who knew whatever it was he was going to get was."

"What could that be?" said the General as she looked over at the Colonel.

"I have no idea ma'am. I haven't a clue what it could be. Gunny did Chuck say anything about what he was getting?"

"No not a word just he needed Agent McHugh to give him a ride home. It could have something to do with the conversation he had with that woman who escaped."

"He did what?" said the General. "And why am I only hearing about this now Colonel? I'm not happy at all."

"I understand General but I'm sure Chuck had his reasons. He's probably got something to track her down with."

"He called her on that German Agent's phone the one who had the heart attack. He said she grabbed her gear when she ran which would be her phone too."

"Crap we should've thought of that and when I get a hold of Chuck we're going to have a good conversation about sharing. I swear this is the time I'm going to shoot him," said the Colonel. "I bet he went off to bring her in alone."

"Well at least he's armed," said the Gunny as the Colonel and the General looked at him. "What? He checked out a Beretta nine with two clips from my armory before he left."

"Crap how did Chuck act when he left? Did he seem like the same guy as before or did he seem... I don't know really serious."

"Well I watched him field strip the Beretta and put it back together in under three minutes. I know because I timed him. He said he didn't want any surprises then he housed the first clip and chambered a round. No he definitely meant business."

"He's in Carmichael mode which means... crap I know where Eve's at. I need to go right now," said John as he headed for the exit.

"Wait up I'm coming with you. It's me she wants maybe I can attract her attention long enough for you to take the shot."

"I would argue with you but we don't have the time. Gunny have everyone on standby if we all show up there we might spook her and the last we need of the Federal police to get called in. After Karla I think we'd do better on our own."

They ran to the parking lot and grabbed an Embassy car driving out as fast as they could to try to get to the hotel in time. But as they were leaving Chuck was arriving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was sound asleep so sound asleep she didn't feel Sam when she got up. She slept through it all just at a certain point she reached over and found Sam was gone. Rolling over she yawned then stretched. Looking around the room Sam was gone but the door to the suite was open. She got up and as she went to the door she heard voices. One was Sam who was laughing and the other one she didn't recognize.

"Sam, you're not supposed to let..." Sarah didn't finish standing next to Sam in the kitchenette was Eve or Eva cooking over the stove. "Sam, get over here next to me, now."

"But Eve is making me crêpes they're good with Nutella. Do you like them?"

"Don't worry I'm only here to talk to your husband. We were having a conversation earlier when it got interrupted and I want to finish it... the conversation. So I propose a cease fire and I've been told my crêpes aren't that bad."

Sarah looked over at Sam she'd already finished half of hers so if she wanted to stop her it was too late.

"You touch my family and that will be your last mistake," said Sarah as she pushed the plate away. "I'm not hungry."

"I feel the same way," said Eve, as she took a bite of Sarah's to prove it wasn't poisoned. "You really need to eat something Baby Walnut needs nourishment." Sam laughed.

"I told her about Walnut. She asked if you were a squirrel. Isn't that silly?" said Sam as she laughed and ate.

"You and I need to have a conversation about talking to strangers," said Sarah as she pulled her crêpes back and finished eating it.

"But Eve isn't a stranger she told me her name and she works for Chuck. She told me so," said Sam as she ate the last bite of her crêpes. Sarah got up went to the sink and got a paper towel wet then wiped off Sam's mouth and hands.

"There you go all clean," she said as she kissed her on the forehead. "Why don't you take your bunnies into your room and play? I need to have an adult conversation with Eve."

"Can we go back to the Kinderbauernhof, bitte," said Sam. Both Eve and Sarah looked at her. "What? That was what the man in the zoo said it was called and he said if I wanted something I should always say 'bitte' or 'please'."

"I see you take after your father. Is he some sort of linguist? His Lithuanian is very good for not being Lithuanian," said Eve as Sam climbed down from her chair.

"How do you say thank you for the breakfast. It was super fantastic and almost as good as Chuck's pancakes," said Sam. As Sam was talking Sarah looked around the kitchen and spied what she needed.

"We say 'Labai ačiū', can you repeat it?" said Eve. She wanted to see if Sam could repeat what she heard and she did speaking like a native. "I've got one question for you before you go off and play," said Eve. Sarah watched over the two of them like a hawk.

"But why do you call you father, Chuck and not daddy, dad or pops?" Sam pouted a bit and then rolled her eyes.

"You're the second person to ask me the same question. Chuck is my Chuck the only Chuck. Everyone has a daddy or a dad but I'm the only one with a Chuck… well except Mommy."

"Then why don't you call your mommy Sarah? It seems just logical to me," said Eve as she looked at Sarah who didn't seem too happy about this questioning.

"I don't know what logical means but if it means you ask a lot of questions I agree. I call mommy, mommy because that makes her happy and I want to make my mommy happy."

"And you always do," said Sarah as she kissed her again on the forehead. "Now go on and play like I told you." Sam skipped across the floor to her room.

"You remind me a lot of my mother the way you treat her," said Eve as she watched Sam disappear closing the door after her. As soon as the door closed Sarah grabbed a knife and held in at Eve's throat but she pulled out Karla's Walther PPK which ended in a standoff.

"Did your mother do this to you?" said Sarah. "I'm not going to let you hurt my family with includes my husband."

"My mother no, but I need to know about my father. From what I understand your mother-in-law had a propensity for shooting your husband so I guess the knife is to be expected."

"Chuck had to have told you that," said Sarah as she realized maybe Eve really did only want to talk to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck arrived at the hotel he had Alex wait in the lobby as he walked across the floor. The night clerk was still on duty and followed him as he walked across the room. Chuck went straight over to the elevators noticing that they had already replaced the glass wall. He stepped in and gave one look around before starting up. He was trying to formulate a plan where no one got hurt but nothing was coming to him. In the elevator his phone began to ring it was Casey. Chuck took out an earbud then answered the phone.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" he got yelled into his ear along with other choice words. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"I making sure my family is safe John. I don't want you guys coming in with sirens or lights you'll just spook her. She told me to come alone and that's what I'm doing. I'll leave my mic open so you guys can hear but this has to be me and her."

"Chuck, be careful," said the General. "You know what this woman is capable of and what she's done. I don't have to remind you that since her sister was killed she'll be out for blood."

"I know all but she doesn't know me or what I'm willing to do. Yet she still wants to talk doesn't it make you wonder. I think she deserves to be listened to," said Chuck as the elevator chimed for his floor.

"She doesn't deserve crap," said Casey. "Remember what I told you about fixing things. Somethings are just too screwed up to fix."

"I don't know about that I think I've done quite well with you," said Chuck. "I'm on the floor so I need to go to radio silence."

Chuck saw the linen closet door ajar. He got an idea he'd entered the same way Eve had by climbing in the air vent. He knew that was what she'd done because he found the vent cover on the floor so he climbed in passing the living area and going to Sam's room. She was playing on the bed with her two bunnies when he dropped out from above. He hit the bed and she flew up like on a trampoline. He flashed and caught her as she dropped.

"Chuck again," said Sam laughing. "Again, again." Sam giggled and kissed him someone in the family liked surprises.

"Maybe another day Sweet Pea, where is your mommy and that other woman?" asked Chuck as he got up and cracked the door looking around.

"They're in the kitchen and Eve made crêpes and I told her Labai ačiū. Do you know what that means?"

"Thank you, okay this is what I want you to do. I want you to leave the suite, go to the elevator and take it to the ground floor. Alex is there she's waiting for you. I want you to go stay with her…"

"Are we going back to the Kinderbauernhof? I want to see the baby rabbits again. Can I please, pretty please with sugar on top?"

"I don't know we'll see. Right now you need to get down to her. Can you do that please? You know how to operate the elevator?"

"Don't be silly of course I do but you're coming too aren't you or do you have to work again?" Chuck heard the tone in her voice and he wish he could've done something differently but he was out of plays.

"You're right I am being silly. I want you to go but don't turn around just go straight for the door then do like I told you. Just don't turn around," said Chuck. "Ready let's go now."

He opened the door stepping out in front of Sam so she could make it to across the room and he could cover her escape. Pulling the Beretta from behind his back he held it down out of sight by his side as he watched Eve. He never wanted Sam to see him draw a weapon but he had no choice if Eve drew her hers he would end her.

"Where are you going," said Eve as she watched Sam cross the floor heading to the door. Sarah took a deep breath when she saw Chuck.

"Let her go," said Chuck. "If you draw yours I'll draw mine and things will get very messy very fast. Go on Sam, like I told you Alex is waiting." Sam left and did as she was told. "I'm here alone like I promised."

"I see that okay so can we finally finish the conversation we started," said Eve as she put away her Walther. "But a dart pistol is hardly a threat."

"This isn't a dart pistol," said Chuck as he walked to the kitchenette setting the Beretta on the table. "I told you I'd protect my family. Sarah, love, can you please hand me my tablet then leave us."

"When pigs fly... I'll get you your tablet but I'm not going anywhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Casey and General Beckman arrived they found Alex in the lobby with Sam still in her pajamas explaining how to make crêpes. Casey was happy that at least Chuck had the common sense not to take Alex with him and he was able to get Sam out of harm's way.

"Dad, General what's going on? Chuck told me to wait here then Sam came down telling me a woman named Eve is in the suite making crêpes. This Eve isn't our Eve is she?"

"I'm afraid she is," said Casey as he talked with her and listen in on what was going on upstairs. "General, this is your call what do you want to do?"

"It's Chuck's play, let's let him run with it," said the General but as she was speaking three Mercedes pulled up loaded with men in full tactical gear.

"Who invited them to the party?" asked Casey as he and the General went to talk to the man who was giving all the orders.

"Excuse me, are you the man in charge of this? Can you tell me what you're doing here," asked the General, "but….."

"You're in our way so will you please leave the building or I'll have you escorted out. This is a BND counter terrorist operation."

"I'd like to see you try," said Casey as he got up in the man's face. "The way I count it you're one army short."

"General Diane Beckman," said the General as she showed the man her badge. "Our team is up there so if you go in guns blazing they could get caught in the cross fire."

"I know who you are but that doesn't change anything. You're still going to have to leave this is my operation now. The BND is taking over. We'll do the best we can for your agents but I can't promise anything."

"That's unacceptable agent…" The General wait for the man to identify himself but he didn't so she took matters in her hand. "Say käze," said the General as she took the man's photo.

"Hey you can't do that I want that photo erased," he yelled as one of his men grabbed the General's phone and Casey grabbed the man by the throat.

"One wrong move and I'll snap his neck like a twig," said John and everyone knew he meant it so they all backed away.

"It's okay Colonel let him go," said the General as she turned back to the agent next to her. "Sorry but that photo's on its way back to Langley for facial recognition. After that it will be sent to the State Department along with my report on how you accosted the Director which will be addressed by our Ambassador personally with your Chancellor and your Federal Minister of Special Affairs as well as by my President when he calls your Ambassador in to chat at the White House. I suggest you give me back my phone and if anything happens to my people I know your name."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" said the man as he nodded to the man to give her back her phone.

"No it's a promise," said the General as she looked at her phone. The man's information had already come in. "And I keep my promises Herr Obermann."


	24. Chapter 24

Don't own Chuck

Chuck was sitting at the table showing Eve some of the things he discovered starting with the dimensions of a Tarbant 600 trunk or as Casey called it the commie car. He rented one when they arrived but it wouldn't start so they had to turn in back in. John drew an example of communism and the Tarbant looks nice on the outside but it just doesn't work on the inside. However, Chuck needed it for his experiment. He got inside the trunk and he barely fit inside let alone a second person. Therefore, what happened to Beckman and Mary was a version of the shell game.

"Don't you see? I'll show you," said Sarah since Chuck was doing show and tell she could join in. She took three cups and a bottle cap. "Now you see the cap," she said as she placed it in the middle of the table now look in the cups nothing inside then she began moving them around. "Now where's the cap?"

"I don't see how this is helping but okay I'll play along. It's in the corner one," she said as she reached across the table and turned the cup over to find it empty underneath.

"The truth is they're all empty. I still have the cap in my hand," she said as she showed her. "You just thought I put it under the middle cup. That's what happened at the checkpoint. They knew they didn't have enough money. The Colonel put on a show and Hans Yodeler disappeared."

"I bet Yodeler got mad at the Colonel when he called him Hans. I believe that was an accident but emotions were high so Mom and Beckman never caught on."

"Okay so my father faked his death but why? What was his end game? I'm getting confused. I'm not saying I don't believe you but I'd like to know why? Why did we have to get sent to Torgau and why did our mother have to die?"

"I don't have an answer for you. I can only guess but there was a lot of money that vanished when the wall came down. Money breeds greed, what if your father double crossed his old Stasi friend Colonel Rutter by defecting with all the loot. The Colonel couldn't get at his partner so he took out his revenge on you and your sister."

"We started out trying to get revenge against the wrong person. My sister is dead and what do I have even more questions than when we started. Fünf, one of the guns for hire that killed... well you know said we were causing questions to be asked that shouldn't be asked. Do you think this was what he was talking about? All this effort for nothing I need answers."

"I think Carmichael Industries can help you out if you want to become our client," said Chuck. He just got the words out when Sarah turned and looked at him and Casey yelled in his ear almost deafening him.

"Hold up a second don't you think the co-owner ought to be consulted before we take on any client," said Sarah as she gave Chuck a look.

"One second, I need to consult with the other owner in a private sidebar," said Chuck as he took Sarah to the living area.

"No Chuck this is too dangerous and we don't know where this could lead. Definitely nowhere good for sure and this is so rogue," she said as he gave her a sad look. "Don't look at me like that. I'm sorry for her and her sister but I can't risk you over this. The General won't allow it. It's not our problem."

"Tell him," radioed Casey. "But guys you've got about five minutes before the BND busts down your door so you need to do something."

"I am allowing it," said the General as she broke it. "This Wolf pulled the wool over my eyes and took a large sum of money from the U.S. government. I want it back with my pound of flesh too. Chuck, run with it and bring me his head."

"Chuck, why are you smiling? Oh don't tell Beckman bought off on this. No she just wants revenge like Eve and sister wanted. Look what it got them."

"Yes the General did but we don't have time to argue anymore," said Chuck as he turned to yell at Eve. "We need to go there's company down below coming up. The BND are on to you. You didn't keep Karla's phone did you?"

"Yes, but I thought I'd have more time. I'll go I promised you I wouldn't get you guys hurt. Maybe I'll be able to make it out."

"No, no there won't be any shootout in the elevator or in the lobby not where Sam's around. I've got the answer," he said. He ran into the bedroom and pulled out two suitcases taking them out on the balcony. "I hope your jump qualified," said Chuck as he pulled out two chutes. "And some people tell me I over pack. We jump from here and aim for Tiergarten then move out from there."

"Chuck your shoulder is bleeding again," said Sarah. "Sweetie how is you shoulder and be honest with me. Can you control the brakes well enough that you don't go splat?"

"I don't have a choice," said Chuck. "I need to jump with her and splat really? Is that a new technical term?"

"No you don't, give me that thing I'm jumping with her. You stay here and before you protest I told you pregnancy isn't a disease. I love you and you know this is the right move. Besides this has Beckman's approval right?"

"I love you too but I'm just not seeing it," said Chuck then he heard Casey yelling in his ear that the BND would there soon. "Okay but this is against my better judgement get harnessed up. Me and my big mouth Beckman approved."

Chuck helped Sarah with hers, making sure the harness wasn't too loose or too tight then he checked Eve's.

"Here's a pouch with a burner phone, earbuds, some cash, I.D. and a debit card. I'm putting this in your backpack go somewhere and lay low. After I get rid of these guys coming up I'll come on line and give you directions to a safe house. If things go sideways head for the Embassy and contact me I'll come and get you. Now go before I change my mind. I love you... Sarah you come back to me along with Baby Walnut in one piece," he said then he kissed her.

"I hate to break your little from here to eternity moment up but we need to get out of here," said Eve. Already they heard voices outside the door.

"Take Karla's phone with you and drop it in the zoo when you fly over before you land in Tiergarten. That ought to get them scratching their heads. Now come on," he said.

Chuck helped them up on the edge then they were gone drifting off into the distance. He'd calculated the position of the sun so anyone looking up from below would have to look into the sun to see them. Seeing as they were gone he went back inside closed the balcony then went to the door.

"Guys are you up here for me," said Chuck as opened the door. He caught the Tac team off guard they didn't know what to make of this so there was a moment when everyone looked at each other. "If you want you can come on in and look around. I've got nothing to hide."

Chuck went poured himself a cup of coffee then sat down at the table as the men in Tac gear came in and began searching.

"Can I ask what this is all about," asked Chuck. "Do you people use a warrant or something like that or do you just invade people's privacy."

"We had a report of a possible terrorist being sighted in the building and we're just checking it out," said Herr Obermann.

"Well you're not going to find him or her in my cabinets or in my sock drawer," said Chuck as one of the men brought their boss a bag marked 'diplomatic pouch'.

"What's this? I want you to open it for me," said Obermann as he slid the pouch over to Chuck. Chuck just raised his coffee cup so it wouldn't get knocked over.

"And people in a warm place want ice water. Can't you read friend? It says diplomatic pouch. You break those seals and you'd better have some good hip waders because you're going to be in it sinking fast."

"You know I could have you deported for obstruction and anything else I want to tag on to it. So are you sure you don't want to open the pouch?"

"I'm positive. But are you sure you want to go down that road? Do you know what this is?" said Chuck as he handed Obermann a picture of the Stasi injection pen Karla had with her.

"No can't say as I do, why should I?" Obermann tried to play it off but his sudden increase in perspiration and dilated pupils said something entirely different.

"Oh nothing just wondered is all but you wouldn't happen to have known an Agent... Her name was Karla Imfleisch. Too bad what happened to her, don't you agree?"

"Yes, I heard it was a sudden heart attack. But she seemed so fit just goes to prove you never know I guess. I really don't know how she passed her last physical."

"Funny you should say that I was wondering the same thing. Did you know sudden cardiac death accounts for about 15 per cent of all deaths in Western countries that's 330,000 per year in the United States alone and most of them were from natural causes. But I think the video will reveal more don't you?"

"What video? I was told the camera was down when she had her heart attack and there were just a handful of unreliable witnesses present."

"Unreliable for you maybe but I'm sure the video will corroborate their description. What? You don't think we only have one camera in our detention cells? And that it would have an exposed cable that anyone could grab? If you do you watch too much TV."

"Sir, we've just got another hit on the phone," said one of Obermann's men as he came running up with a tablet. "She's the Berlin Zoo."

"Well then I can take my men and go but for your safety I'll leave a car parked out front. Goodbye Mr. Carmichael. By the way where's Mrs. Carmichael?"

"She went downstairs you probably passed her when you were coming up. Goodbye Herr Obermann but I think we'll be seeing each other again soon."

"I think so too Mr. Carmichael," said Obermann as he gathered his men then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Eve landed in the middle of the park and given the early morning hour their popping in didn't cause that much of a stir. They quickly got rid of their chutes then walked out of the park looking for a place to lay low. They couldn't take public transport because the buses and subway all had cameras. They had to be careful where they walked because there was CCTV coverage in the streets. Big brother was looking everywhere for them.

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want," said Eve. "The American Embassy is right over there. All you have to do is just walk in and they'll contact your husband."

"You're a client now so we stick together. We need some place out of sight we can wait until nightfall."

"I know a place follow me," said Eve. She walked them through some back streets and alleyways until they came to an old house that just didn't seem to match the others around it. It gave the impression of being frozen in time.

"What is this place," asked Sarah as Eve walked up and let herself in. "Oh don't tell me this is your childhood home."

"By childhood if you mean were we born here? Yes, we bought here years ago. Let me show you something," said Eve as she took Sarah into what looked like a sitting room.

"We can't stay here someone will be coming looking here if we haven't already set off some sort of silent alarm coming through the front door."

"I'm counting on it," said Eve as she reached inside the fireplace and pushed on one of the stones. There was a loud audile click and a panel in the wall opened up. "Come this way. We found this after we bought the house this is some sort of passage that was used probably to hid Jews during the war. Anyway we turned this into our command and control center," said Eve as she led Sarah to a large open room with TV monitors up showing live feeds from around the outside and inside of the house.

"What's the plan?" said Sarah as she looked over the equipment. Most of it was state of the art. "You've obviously got one so what is it?"

"Paulus, the guy who arranged for our men, knows about this place though not everything. Whoever paid him to double cross us will have informed him by now that they only got Eva and that I'm on the loose. He'll realize I'll be coming for him so he'll come here thinking he can get the drop on me but it will be the other way around."

"What do you plan on doing with him? You can't kill him right away we need him..." said Sarah but Eve cut her off.

"I know... I'm not going to take him out right away. First there will be a little playtime and you might not want to be present. If nothing else you can't testify to what you don't see."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Right now there are two things I need water and the bathroom. The next person that tells you about the joys of being pregnant... slap them across the face."

Back at the suite...

As soon as everyone was gone Chuck broke open the pouch and took out a scanner for bugs. He was sweeping the room when everyone came in. He'd already found three and held them up as soon as they walked in to tell them to be quiet. Casey pointed to the balcony and Chuck nodded.

"Alex can you get Sam ready for me we're going to go out..." said Chuck and as soon as he mentioned going out her eyes lit up. "Yes I'm taking you to the zoo. Alex, I need for you to get ready too we're all going."

"Bunnies," said Sam as she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her along. "Come on we need to hurry we're wasting time."

"Slow down Sam there's no need in hurrying, the bunnies won't hop off," said Alex as she tried to pull her back.

"Yes there is if we hurry we can get there in time for feeding. Have you ever seen a bunny eat they move their nose as they eat. Can you move yours? I think I can almost move mine I'll show you later."

As Alex took care of that Chuck went out on the balcony with the General and John. On the balcony he briefed them as to what he'd done and how Sarah and Eve got away. As Chuck was talking John noticed he held his arm down stiff.

"Take the jacket off," said John. "What are you hiding underneath?" When Chuck was reluctant to remove it Casey did for him. Chuck was bleeding through his shirt front and back.

"It's nothing really just give me a few minutes I'll change the bandage and be ready to go. It couldn't be helped we need to move so I can make some secure calls and get things organized."

"You're going to screw around and that's going to get infected. I saw a guy in El Salvador get gangrene. They sawed on him for a while taking chunks out at a time. He almost survived."

"He almost survived? Geez thanks John; I can always count on you to cheer me up. What kind of story is that?"

"If you want to be cheered up rent a clown. Oh I'm sorry you've already got one on call. You just have to dial up Grimes."

"I'm going to call the Embassy and get picked up," said the General. "Then I'm going to arrange transportation back to Dulles. I'm out of the storm now so I can go back being the director but I want regular updates."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the hotel Obermann saw the Tac team off then he went over to the stake out van. Inside he wanted to make sure the comms in the suite were up. He had a vehicle with two men standing by to tail them when they left and to make sure they didn't get away he got the GPS signal from the anti-thief device each rental came with. Obermann had no intention of losing them.

"How's the signal coming in from the suite? Have we picked up anything yet?" asked Obermann as he got in.

"They're talking about going to the zoo and are getting ready now. That's where we've got the phone triangulated at."

"Good call in I want the zoo put on lock down and bring every resource we have there. No one in, no one out these people are professionals so keep that in mind. Send the exact GPS coordinates of the phone to the team leader. We'll snatch up Eve before Mr. Carmichael leaves his hotel room."

"Sir I'm sorry to correct you but it's a suite not a room. Mr. Carmichael is staying in a suite that is composed of rooms so suite is the proper term."

"What's the proper word for someone who used to work for me?" said Obermann. "I think it's called you're fired so do you have any other corrections you'd like to make?" The man shook his head no. "I didn't think so." Just then Obermann received a text message – ' _Hotel parking lot ten minutes_ '.

"I'll be right back. If they leave I want them followed wherever they go," said Obermann. He got out of the van then closed the door heading into the hotel parking garage. He took the lift to the top floor and braced himself as he got off. This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"You need your ducks in a row and pass as much as possible off on Karla," he told himself as he walked between the rows of cars. Then he spotted it parked by itself a Bentley with the driver standing outside to greet him. As he walked up the driver opened the door for him to get in. Sitting next to him was Herr Neumann and he wasn't particularly happy.

"I gave you a simple task and you go and muck it up," said Herr Neumann. Obermann started to try to justify and blame Karla for what happened but Neumann held up his hand.

"I don't want to hear about why you failed, you failed and that's that. Karla's dead so I guess she paid for her part in this now for you. Tell me about what leads you've got and 'none' is unacceptable."

"Our men are converging on the Berlin Zoo as we speak. We triangulated her position using Karla's phone that she has with her. I should have her in hand in a little while."

"The only thing you're going to have is pooh from the monkey cage. Do you think she's going to still have that phone on her? If you do you're a bigger fool than what I thought."

"We tracked her here with it," said Obermann as Neumann handed him a tablet. "What's this? Am I supposed to see something?"

"Watch the YouTube video," said Neumann as he click play. There were two skydivers landing in Tiergarten.

"So two skydivers landed in the park? This is something for the police to handle not me. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Look closer at their faces," said Neumann. "Geez, do I have to draw you a picture? That's Marisha and the other woman I'm guessing is Mrs. Carmichael. You're not building any confidence with me. I'm giving you a couple more days to complete this. If you're not successful by then Karla will have company in the morgue am I clear?"

"Yes Sir I'll get right on it," said Obermann as he sat there waiting to be dismissed.

"That would be your cue to get out and go do your job. The clock is ticking and I'm as serious as what happened to Karla. Now go."

Obermann got out of the car and made his way quickly to the listening post. He had to find out what was going on in the zoo. He opened the side and got in but looking at the faces that greeted him things hadn't gone as planned.

"What is it?" said Obermann as he looked around but no one wanted to speak up. "I'm in no mood for a game of twenty questions so just come out with it."

"Well our men erupted in the monkey cage," said one of his men who was quickly corrected by the same guy as before.

"The truth is it was the ape or primate cage to be exact... anyway the apes threw the phone at our men along with other items they collected. There's already a video up on YouTube and it's not a pretty sight. The minister has seen it along with some other members of the government.

"Crap," said Obermann without thinking.

"Exactly," said the Agent. He caught Obermann's look. "Oh that was rhetorical. Right anyway the Carmichael party just left but they're heading for the Kinderbauernhof in Mauerplatz."

"Crap that's what they meant by zoo... the petting zoo. Make sure someone is following them in the zoo... the Kid's zoo. Oh and have that video taken off YouTube now."


	25. Chapter 25

Don't own Chuck

Chuck sat in the back with Sam nestled in her car seat next to him. Alex rode shotgun next to Casey in the front. Casey spied their company as soon as they left the hotel but then they broke off that could mean either they weren't interested in them which was highly unlikely or they had planted a tracking device on the car. But to make sure John made a couple abrupt turns but no sign of their tail.

"John, you make a few more turns like that and I'm going to roll out," said Chuck as Sam reached over to take his hand. Chuck had to keep his upper arm stiff but raised his arm at the elbow to take her hand. When he caught Sam he ripped open the wound so now it was extremely tender. "Well do we have a tail?"

"Stop your belly aching in the back, I thought we did but they seemed to have dropped off. Makes me think they've planted a tracker. When we park I want to give this the once over."

"I wouldn't waste my time. See that sticker on the windshield it tells thieves we've got a satellite antitheft device which means we've got a GPS tracker hardwired into the Mercedes' electrical system that also means anyone can find us as long as the rental company cooperates."

"Like with a government agency... sounds like communism to me... big brother and not the reality show. So what do you suggest we do? Buy hot dogs and marshmallows then torch it by the roadside?"

"Nothing that drastic we simply switch out cars twice. When we leave the zoo we stop after the tail drops off switch cars once. That will put them in a furry but by the time they figure out what car we switched to we switch again then they're be totally lost."

"I wish I could be in their command vehicle when we do that. I bet I'd learn some new German words. How are we getting the... you contacted Hannah."

"Somehow John I think these words you already know. Yes I sent her a text over the secure net. I don't know what we'll do if she ever quits. Alex, are you feeling okay? You're awfully quiet up there," asked Chuck but before she could say anything the Children's zoo came in sight and Sam got agitated.

"Bunnies," yelled Sam as soon as she saw the sign and recognized where she was. It was all Chuck could do to keep her buckled in. She was ready for the bunnies.

"Sam, you have to stay in your seat until we come to a stop. It's not safe for you to unbuckle yourself and move around. Please behave." Sam looked at the ground and began to sulk. "I'm sorry if I yelled at you but it was for your own good," said Chuck as he reached over and kissed her.

"Where's mommy," said Sam with tears in her eyes. Chuck realized that it just sank into Sam's head that Sarah wasn't with them.

"I'm sorry Sweet Pea but Mommy had to go to work but we can call her soon and you can talk to her. Now let's go see the bunnies." Chuck needed a distraction. "You can tell me their names I don't know if I remember them. I remember the one with floppy ears is called Egbert, right?" Sam shook her head no. "Then it's Rumpelstiltskin, right?"

"No you're being silly again none of them are called that. The one with the floppy ears is Gretel Come with me and I'll teach you again but you've got to pay attention. Sometimes I wonder what you use your head for."

"Yes Chuck, are you being silly again?" said John as he looked at Sam in the mirror. "Tell him Sam someone's got to straighten him out."

"Geez thanks John," said Chuck as he unbuckled Sam and she was out of there. Ready for her bunny hunt but as Sam was leading the way. Chuck overheard Alex talking with Casey.

"Dad, I'm going to ask you a question and I expect and honest answer. This woman Eve we're stuck with helping now. The other night you were going to go out with her weren't you and not because you thought she was the enemy but on a date. Remember I asked you to give me an honest answer."

"Alex it's complicated," said John as he tried to find the words but they were failing him. Chuck felt sorry for him because John just didn't know how to deal with his feelings and emotions.

"What's John is trying to say..." Chuck started to say but was cut off by John who told him, not so politely, to butt out it wasn't his business.

"Chuck, I can speak for myself. Why don't you take Sam along and see the bunnies or something. Alex and I are talking."

"Yes Chuck, I don't want to sound rude but Dad's right this is between my father and myself if you don't mind. You can go ahead and we'll catch up."

"Chuck means well he just always has to have something to say. He always feels like he needs to fix things and some things just can't be fixed."

"I know but like you said he means well," said Alex then she waited but John kept walking along silently. "Dad, I'm still waiting for my answer."

"Answer? Didn't I already answer you? Oh Chuck, if you want to call Sarah you can do it inside the rabbit hutches. I can keep a watch on one end and Alex can stand lookout on the other?"

"Well only if you two are done talking, I don't want you two to think I'm trying to stop you from having a nice father, daughter talk," said Chuck as he looked at the John. "Far be it for me to break up this Casey family moment."

"You should take advantage of the opportunity while you still have the ability to talk," said John as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well only if you insist," said Chuck as he took out his phone and earbud. "I'm sorry Alex but I need to do this where I know I won't be overheard."

"Don't worry about it," said Alex as she looked over at John. "This conversation is far from being over and I won't stop until I get a satisfactory answer."

"Take your time on the phone," Casey said in a low voice. "And I mean take your time."

"She's your daughter she'll understand," said Chuck looking away from him and smiling at Alex. "Sooner or later you're going to have to tell her."

"Sooner or later we all die and if you want your sooner keep it up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paulus was in his office in a warehouse on the river Spree. It was the center of his illegal empire, the black market version of the unemployment office. His job was based on interpersonal skills, he matched the worker with the right job a kind of headhunter and he had the heads under glass to prove it.

"What do you mean you're not going to pay? I've got next of kin to take care of and overhead. We got you one of the two. I'm not saying pay the full price but I think I deserved at least half," said Paulus. However the man on the other side's response was to hang up.

"That's a load of crap," said Paulus to his man as he walked in. "Don't you agree? Half the job done should mean half the pay or am I missing something?"

"Yes sir you're absolutely right," said his man. The man already understood you didn't argue or disagree with Paulus. He was always right even when he was wrong. "What do you want anyway? And next time knock before you barge in."

"Yes Sir, but this is urgent. Our lookout at the house just called in saying he saw two women going in. He said one had a key and she let the other one in."

"Good let's see if he refuses to pay when I bring him her head. Then he'll have to shell out everything that was promised plus an extra. Our man is absolutely sure it was her, right? I don't want any mistakes."

"Absolutely, he even sent over pics. He said the one is definitely one of the twins but he didn't have a clue who the other woman was," said the man as he handed Paulus the photos. "So boss what do you want us to do?" Paulus looked over the photos and smiled as euro signs came to mind.

"I want you to get the men geared up we're moving out and we'll take this other woman out if she gets in the way. But the primary target remains Eve. We take her and we'll be rolling in dough. Have them bring along the special package."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah was sitting next to crate of ammunition loading extra clips. Eve was positioning them around the house so in a firefight if they had to run and shoot they'd always have a clip handy. The last thing they wanted was to run out that wouldn't be conducive to good health.

"Listen, you're pregnant I don't expect you to be running up and down stairs shooting or being shot at. You can stay in here and monitor. I'll wear an ear piece and you can tell me where my target is."

"Pregnancy isn't..." Sarah started to say but Eve shook her head and cut her off.

"I heard the line you used on your husband about pregnancy not being a disease but it is a state of being... two beings and he asked you and walnut to come back to him safe. I want you to keep that promise no matter what. If I get into trouble I'll call for you but until then you stay here.

As they were talking Sarah's burner phone rang it had to be Chuck. She put it on speaker so she could continue loading ammo.

"Sarah love, listen I've got us a safe house," said Chuck as he gave her the address. "Tell Eve that I made sure that it had a sound proof garage and a basement."

"You said you got us a safe house. Chuck, you aren't planning on bringing everyone there are you and by everyone I mean Sam?"

"The suite is compromise and I don't trust anyone except our team. Beckman is heading back to Dulles, I guess I could've sent Sam back with her but she's safer here with us. Besides we're having fun today at the petting zoo. Say hello to mommy," said Chuck as he put Sam on the line.

"Mommy, there are more baby rabbits. Oscar had four last night and the man here let me see them. They're so tiny and did you know they're born with their eyes closed. Chuck said I'll see you tonight so I'll tell you everything then I need to go back," said Sam then she gave a kiss into the phone.

"Oscar had four," said Sarah as she dried her eyes. "My poor baby is going to have such an identity crisis when she gets older."

"I know," said Chuck. "The name comes from The Rose of Versailles a Japanese animated cartoon that was popular here. The Heroine's name was Lady Oscar so there's nothing strange there. What are you two up to? And before you tell me nothing I can tell you're loading clips for H & Ks. I can hear the sound and I counted the number between pauses which meant you moved on to loading another clip."

"Impressive," said Eve as she walked by to pick up the clips Sarah had loaded. "I don't think I could do that."

"Sarah, what's going on? Do you need me to come there? If you give me your coordinates I'll be right there."

"No Sweetie there's no need we've got the situation under control. Eve is getting ready to grab the guy who double crossed her then I think she's planning on a little extreme rendition."

"Tell her to bring him to me and let me question him. I know you and I have different opinions when it comes to rendition and interrogation but I'm offering before she goes Medieval on him."

"I'll mention it," said Sarah as Eve came making a sign that she needed to get off the phone. "Well I have to run now. Love you and give Sam a kiss for me and tell her Mommy loves her."

"I love you and stay safe," said Chuck as the line dropped.

He didn't like that but he felt helpless. If anything happened to her... well Paulus would wish for Medieval. For all the intersect could do it was useless now but he couldn't show Sam what he felt inside. The only thing he could do was wait and hope she'd meet them at the safe house.

"What am I doing," he said to himself. He sat in the back on a bale of hay where he could watch Sam they with his tablet he put together a plan.

In the Federal Intelligence Service HQ...

In the Bundesnachrichtendienst Head Quarters in Pullach, Gerhart came to work like he did everyday working in the IT department maintaining the agencies records and archives. He had the exciting job of turning the written reports into electronic data for use within in the agency. Today was no different other than he received an email from his favorite Thai restaurant offering him an evening dinner for two free. He had his eye on Gretchen in supply for a while and he had even sent her some flowers a few times... well more than a few which were well received.

"Maybe today is your lucky day Gerhart," he told himself. He knew better than to open unauthorized e-mails on the company computers let alone attachments that came with them but then there was Gretchen. She smiled at him in his cubicle as she walked by. Her perfume filled the air and his hand moved to open he clicked then he hit print.

"Oh Gretchen," said Gerhart. "What are you doing tonight?"

Chuck felt a little bad about what he'd done but he need to get in and out without being detected. Hacking the bank accounts of some of the BNDs IT employees was easy. He found Gerhart had a love for Thai food and someone he sent flowers to regularly. The man had numerous charges on his credit card for a particular Thai restaurant and to a florist. The coupon attachment was actually a Trojan horse that created a backdoor into the BND database. Chuck was trolling and it didn't take long for his man to swallow the bait.

"You know that's kind of low," said Alex as she sat down next to him. "The poor guy's going to sit down with his girl to find out he can't afford the meal."

"I'm not that bad I sent the restaurant funds to cover the coupon with an explanation that I was friend who want to do something nice and anonymous to bring the couple together. I ever asked them to serve a bottle of chilled champagne."

"Look, look," said Sam as she walked over to Chuck holding a rabbit in her hands. "The man let me hold her. Isn't she about the softest thing ever?" Sam was wide eyed and in rabbit heaven. Chuck made a quick video using his IPad then he sent it via Instagram to Sarah.

"Chuck, Dad is avoiding telling me what's going on, so will you? I know what I said before and I'm sorry but I was hoping it would encourage Dad to talk but it hasn't."

"Alex, you're putting me in an awkward situation," said Chuck but he could see how important this was for Alex and she wasn't going to let this go. "Okay I'll tell you but you've got to promise not to tell him it came from me... say you called Morgan and... no I can't throw Morgan under the bus. Just tell him I told you. Well it all started with John asking your mother to marry him."

"He did what?" said Alex. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. "Sorry you all can just turn back around and mind your own business. Chuck, he did what?"

"Yes he asked her to marry him but her answer was she was happy with the way they were right now which didn't sit too well with him."

"He took it as a rejection so that's why he's been acting weird," said Alex. Chuck gave her a look. "Okay weirder than normal. I need to talk to him. I need to tell him that whatever happens between them it doesn't affect our relationship. I'll always be his daughter no matter what and I'm proud to be a Casey or Coburn... what I'm saying is I'm not going anywhere."

"I think you just did," said Chuck. She mistook his look before he was trying to tell her that Casey was walking up behind her. When she turned she found him standing there.

"I'm not going anywhere either so I guess we're stuck with each other whether we like it or not," said John as Alex hugged him.

"Are those tears I see in your eyes," said Chuck looking at John.

"It's my allergies acting up there's a lot of dust and pollen in the air inside here. You and I will have a discussion later. There are at least six agents outside around this building watching us."

"Let them watch. My tablets are shielded and I'm using an oscillating IP address that will make it difficult if not impossible to crack and if they do intercept something I'm using 256 bit encryption code. We'll be home before they break that and if they do they might get a surprise they didn't expect."

"What did Sarah have to say? How are things proceeding?" asked John but Chuck turned away and walked out the door to get some fresh air. "Chuck is everything all right?"

"I wish I knew... I wish I knew."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Across town in Eve's family home the silent intruder alarms went off. It was show time Sarah manned the comms and video feeds. She laid out on her keyboard her Smith and Wesson placing next to her a H & K MP5SD3. Operating the security system Sarah brought up all the cameras and motion detectors on line.

"Eve, I've got four black Range Rovers outside and sixteen men, two eight men teams each, one team coming in the front and another coming up the fire escape in the back. What does this Paulus guy look like?"

"He's probably the one waiting in one of Rovers. He's not the type to get his hands dirty if he can avoid it. Look for someone who looks like Casper the ghost and not so friendly... that would be him."

"Yeah I got an albino looking guy sitting in the middle car. It looks like he's got a tablet with him. I'm zooming in. He's got the floor plan for this building."

There was a sudden explosion as they blew in the front door. But as they were walking in they tripped a wire and two shotguns barrel protruded from the wall giving them a blast of buckshot head high.

"Oh now that was messy," said Sarah as two men dropped. "I don't suppose you listen to a lot of Smashing Pumpkins."

"I was thinking about London Bridge is Falling Down," said Eve as she pressed a detonator that set off a series of micro explosions and the whole metal fire escape detached from the wall. It came crashing down with the eight man team in an area covered with protruding rebar from a construction site started but left uncompleted.

"Now that's disgusting," said Sarah. "And I was worried about making sure Chuck got a tetanus shoot. I've got two on the ground floor and four moving up the stairs."

"I've got them," said Eve as she slipped out from under the staircase firing on the ones going up the staircase taking all four out then ducking back inside before the other two could come back to assist.

"What have we got," asked Eve as she walked back to Sarah. "Do you think we've got their attention yet?" What's Paulus doing?"

"He's called his two men back and there're bringing in a big box. I'm taking it that they're not interested in throwing a Tupperware party?"

Outside Paulus took out his phone and dialed Eve. The phone rang then heard the click when she picked up. He put it on speaker just so he didn't have to hold it up to his head.

"Eve, you know you've become quite tiresome. You've taken out some of my best men I hope you're happy."

"I could be even happier if you'd come in. What's the price for selling out friends these days or is it still the standard price thirty pieces of silver."

"It's nothing personal just business. The contract says dead and I'm tired of losing men so this is the deal. I've placed a fifty pound explosive inside your house and when I press this button it goes boom. The woman with you I'll let go but only if you give yourself up."

"What guarantees do I have? Like the ones you gave me when you sent those men who killed my sister. Don't think a minute hasn't gone by I haven't thought about what I'm going to do to you."

"Yes, and blah, blah, blah," said Paulus as he signaled his men to take cover. He got back in his car then pressed the detonator. There was a loud explosion and the whole building collapsed in on itself. As the cloud cleared where the building once stood now was an empty lot.


	26. Chapter 26

Don't own Chuck

The explosion shook the neighborhood and as the building came down a dust cloud filled the air. Slowly as the smoke disappeared Paulus' men came out to see a vacant lot where the building had imploded on itself leaving only a heap of debris and rumble. No one could've survived that or that was what Paulus thought. In the moments before the explosion Eve led Sarah to safety.

"Follow me," yelled Eve as she led Sarah down through an underground passage and into the building across the street. There Sarah found two Barrett fifty calibers with extra ten round magazine boxes lying beside them.

"This could be a little problematic," said Sarah as she picked one up. She realized the prone position was out of the question so she set it on a table then pushed it near the window. The building shook around them as they saw the one they had been in come down.

"Okay, this will teach Paulus. This is going to be like shooting fish in a barrel," said Eve but Sarah waved for her to wait a second.

"Just hold for a minute let them walk out of cover where we can see them all. Here they come I count ten that's all of them. The five on the right of Paulus are mine the rest are yours. On my mark," said Sarah as she lined up the first one in the cross hairs. "Now!" yelled Sarah.

Across the street...

"Well I did warn them," said Paulus as he got out of his Rover laughing through a handkerchief he held over his nose and mouth. "Someone is going to have to go in and try and find me a DNA sample. Do I have any volunteers?"

"Let's get the men together first boss then we can comb the debris in a systematic order. Hey all you come over here," yelled his lieutenant. "Come on what are you waiting for it's over. It's time to get to work."

The men came out slowly from cover coughing as they breathed in the dust and smoke. But steadily they came out and cross the street again to regroup.

"Okay you're all here we need to comb the debris for the Boss to find..." He never got to finish before his body flew across the sidewalk with a hole in his chest big enough to look through. Paulus looked around and men started dropping one after one in rapid succession.

"Crap," he said as he ran back to his Rover but a round went through the engine block. He looked back across the street to see Eve walking out of the building with a Glock nine pointed at him.

"I think you and I have some unfinished business," said Eve. Paulus reached behind his back. "I wouldn't advise you doing that. I'd love for you to give me some excuse to waste you here but I need answers."

"Go to hell like I sent your sister and I want to send you," said Paulus as he pulled a Browning from behind his back. Eve shot him then she shot him again and again until she emptied she was just clicking her empty weapon. Sarah ran out to her.

"It's okay, I understand just give me the gun," said Sarah as she took Eve's Glock from her. Eve looked at her with her eyes welled up then buried her head in Sarah's shoulder crying. "It's okay," said Sarah as she tried to comfort her. "I'd done the same thing if I were you."

"I lost it. I'm so sorry now what are we going to do? I should've known better but when he said what he said... Our lives have been nothing but hell for a long time almost from birth... I just want a little peace. Is that too much to ask for?"

"No, no it's not," said Sarah as she tried to comfort her. "Eve we need to get out of here before the police get here. Check the lead Rover for keys while I check Paulus." She bent over him and patted him down taking his wallet and his phone. Then she looked inside his rover and found his tablet along with a small box of incendiary grenades.

"I found the keys," yelled Eve as she started it. "Come on we can leave."

"Good, there's just one last thing to do here," said Sarah as she put away her knife. She took the grenades pulled the pins then one by one she threw them in the Rovers they left behind. "Step on it and let's get out of here."

There was a series of explosions behind them. In the rearview Eve saw a series of fireballs reducing the vehicles to burning debris. More importantly there was no way to tell how many vehicles there were to start out with so they should be safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and everyone got to the safe house before Sarah or Eve which made Chuck more than a little worried. He picked up his phone and started to call her but then sat it down, he couldn't. If she was in the middle of something delicate he could blow her cover and do something even worse. So he just had to live with his worry. No he had to be cool but the more he tried the more it just wasn't working for him.

"John, this waiting is killing me. Please turn on the TV maybe there'll be something in the news that will help distract me."

"I don't know if that's such a great idea. The news usually just pisses me off but okay here you go but why don't you go play with Sam and her bunnies or take up knitting. I hear needlepoint is supposed to do the trick."

"Funny John, I can't, Sam will ask me when her Mommy's getting here and I'll have to invent something. I just can't," said Chuck as his attention was caught by the news on SKYNews 24. "Shush, everyone be quiet and turn up the volume, please."

' _There was a little bit of a scare this afternoon when a gas leak exploded in a downtown Berlin building that reduced the structure to rubble. The building had been abandoned since unification and luckily there was no one at home in the surrounding residences. The fire department has ruled it an accident and residents in the neighborhood are now being allowed to return to their homes. Unfortunately reports are in that there were some casualties. The exact total and names are being withheld until the bodies have been identified and the next of kin have been notified. Now on for our other top news items...'_

"That wasn't a gas leak. If it had been there would've been more signs of burning no to mention residual smoke. The walls collapse inward making me think that a bomb of some type was a planted near a load bearing wall causing everything to collapse inward. With a gas leak the explosion would've been the opposite propelling debris outward into the street."

"Okay Chuck so the fire department got it wrong. You want to make an anonymous call to get them to straighten it out."

"John, it's a cover up don't you see. Of course not I'm getting ahead of myself... John, Sarah and Eve were there. I remember that address from the documents Stanley and Ginger sent. It was Eve and Eva's family home. I'm going to call her.

"Chuck, Sarah's here with that other woman," said Alex looking at a Rover through the window then Alex looked over at Casey. Sam heard his mother's name mention and came running bright eyed.

"This was going to be interesting," thought Chuck as he took Sam by the hand to go open the garage door for them so they could park their Rover off the street. Eve drove the Rover inside then Chuck closed the garage door.

"I'm sorry we're late but we had to drive around a bit to make sure we didn't have a tail," said Sarah. She could tell by Chuck's look that something was up.

"We were beginning to get worried," said Chuck as he opened the door for her. "I wish you would've called. But I'm glad you're here now."

"We were worried? I'm sorry but there just wasn't time to call," said Sarah as she kissed him then bent down and kissed Sam. "It was a bust with Paulus. I'm sorry but he drew and had to be..." Chuck coughed loudly then looked at Sam.

"You can mission brief me later after you've had a chance to freshen up. There are things in our room. Sam is sleeping with us. Eve you have one of the guest rooms..."

"I'll show her the way. I think I have some things that might fit you if you want to change," said Alex. "Just follow me this way. I don't think we've been introduced my name is Alex McHugh I'm John Casey's daughter."

"Yes I'd like that. Please show me the way and so your Casey's daughter," said Eve. She looked over at John and he nodded his head then the two disappeared.

"I'm going to get rid of the Rover," said John. "It could have one of those GPS devices in it. I'll take it some place and abandon it after I wipe it down. If I pick the right neighborhood and leave the keys in it, some punk will grab it."

"Okay John, makes sense but after you're done if you call one of us will come to pick you up. There's no need for you to have to walk back," said Chuck.

"Oh yes there is," said Casey as he glance over at Eve and Alex disappearing in Alex's room. "That was a bad decision almost as bad as eating pickled eggs before an all-night stakeout in a van."

"I'll have to remember that," said Chuck as Casey grunted.

Chuck went into the kitchen to let Sam and Sarah have some mother daughter time. There wasn't much in the kitchen so Chuck ordered some takeaway Chinese for everyone. He found a familiar place using google maps that happened to be the closest Chinese restaurant to them – Die Sizzling Garnelen.

"I wonder if Sizzling Shrimp changes any in the translation," said Chuck as he called in their order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obermann was not a happy camper sitting in the Command van. He was everything but because despite their best efforts somehow his people had lost the Carmichael party after the petting zoo. When the Mercedes went stationary for over an hour he sent in a team to check it out only to find it was being picked up by the rental company.

"I want all the CCTV feed from the area and I want all the traffic cam footage for a ten kilometer radius and I want it yesterday. There had to be another vehicle there waiting for them. We're behind the power curve on this." Suddenly Obermann got another phone call looking at the phone number he realized it was important and he had to take it. He took out an earbud put it in then answered the call.

"Hold up for a moment I'm moving somewhere where we can talk," he said into his phone as he stepped out of the van closing the sliding side door behind him. "Okay we're good to go now. What is it?"

"I've sent you the address of a down town explosion. I need a cover generated that it was a gas leak or something like that. Any way you can take care of that. I just need you to send a couple of men you trust to investigate."

"What's so special about it? Is there something else going on? Do you have other operators in the field looking for this woman?" His silence was greater than a confession but he refused to come out and admit it.

"Now isn't that just great and what was I supposed to do if my men meet them, just say hi or ask them out for tea and biscuits?"

"You're freaking out over nothing. You won't meet them because I think they're dead. I didn't send him but I think Paulus went off half-cocked on his own and got himself as well as his men killed and since you were dealing with him I thought you should investigate before this comes back on you.

"I guess I should be grateful if you are in fact looking out for my best interests. I'll get right on it and for your info he called me a little while ago demanding payment but I told him he screwed up. The deal was both and we wouldn't pay for a job left incomplete."

"Well I think he went out to complete the task but the idiot was way out of his league. I could've told him Eve would chew him up and spit him out."

"It sounds like she did. I'll get people over there and have them take over investigation from the police but I won't lose any sleep over Paulus. The man was a lowlife and if she capped him… well the world is better off."

"We can only hope that she took him out before he talked. Because if she didn't... well she'll be interrogating him for names and he didn't impress me as being loyal to anything other than money. So what I'm saying it Eve could have your name."

"You mean our names; Paulus knows yours too. Something told me I should've taken him out a long time ago."

"Hindsight is tricky that way. You're still alive only because I know you're loyal and if Paulus gave me up he also gave you up too."

"So what am I the canary the miners used to take in the mines with them? If the bird went belly up they knew they were in trouble."

"I hadn't thought of it like that but you're right so you'd better watch your six from now on until Eve is dealt with. I think this should give you a little more incentive to do what needs to be done. Keep me posted," said Herr Neumann then he hung up.

"Yeah like I was just sitting on my hands," said Obermann as he took out the earbud then put it away before climbing back into the van. He was still thinking about what he was told and how his life was equal to that of a canary in a mine when his man informed him they'd found the rental car the Carmichael team had switched to.

"Sir we found them," said his man. "This was picked up on a traffic cam not far from where they left the Mercedes. They switched over to a Ford Focus. I traced the license back to a local car rental. The transaction was all done over the internet."

"Any hope that car is equipped with GPS," but his man shook his head. "Of course not that would make it too easy to find. Put out a bolo but I want everyone to only identify then call us. We'll take it from there. Let me see that photo," said Obermann as he studied it. "What was the name used on the rental agreement?"

"It's right there," said the man as he showed him in the report. When he saw it he realized why the man chose to show him instead of telling him.

"You've got to be kidding me the rental company accepted this without asking any questions. What have we come to?"

"The wire transfer cleared so they were payed and insurance was taken out if they never saw the vehicle again so they didn't care."

"You mean no eyebrows were raised when over the internet a request for a car came in under the name Arsène Lupin," said Obermann as he shook his head. "Well stay on it, that Ford has to be somewhere in the city."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck met the takeout guy at the door and paid him then brought everything in the kitchen where be put everything on the counter top along with plates and cutlery so people could help themselves. There were a few bottles of wine in the wine rack and some beer in the fridge. He called Casey to warn him if he wanted anything else to drink he ought to bring it back but to be careful to video cameras.

"Right John, I know this isn't your first dance," said Chuck as Sarah walked in the kitchen. She inspected the boxes while Chuck finished talking with Casey. "Okay I'll save me some fried rice and dim-sum. You sure you don't want any angry daughter or irate lover?" Chuck had to hold the phone away from his ear to keep from going deaf. "I take that's a no. Well I'd love to listen to your threats to do me grave bodily harm but I've got to go." Chuck hung up before John could answer.

"I take it Alex knows everything," said Sarah as she picked up a dumpling and started pinching off bites. "Do I need to ask how that came about?"

"I think you've already guessed," said Chuck as he handed her a napkin. "But it wasn't my fault Alex asked John but he wouldn't tell her then she asked me point blank. It's not like I told her anything... well okay maybe I did. I told her about John and his wedding proposal..."

"Oh Chuck you weren't supposed to. I asked you not to tell her and to let John deal with it. He told me not to say anything now he's going to be angry with me and rightfully so."

"I had to. She was thinking that John was two timing Kat so I had to to avoid a colossal misunderstanding and up until Eve arrived Alex seemed cool about it. And talking about trust issues I think someone told me they were going to grab Paulus not draw him into a trap that leveled a house... Eve's house."

"How'd you find out? Did you have a drone or a spy sat looking for us? Sweetie, I can take care of myself," said Sarah as she caressed his face.

"That doesn't mean I won't worry. It was on the news as a gas leak. Someone went to a lot of trouble to cover it up which means the person behind this has some pull."

"I wish we had more but I got Paulus' phone and tablet. Maybe you can go through them and find something we can use."

"I did a little checking on my own inside the BND database," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look. "I was careful and I was out before they knew I was in. I got Karla's service jacket. She was assigned to special projects and worked for a handler by the name of Wolfgang Obermann. I met him this morning when he led the tac team into our suite."

"What do you think of him?" asked Sarah. Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "If Karla was on leash it's a good bet he was on the other end."

"I think so too. I looked at his jacket too and you know what I found... nothing not a thing. The man is squeaky clean and that got me thinking about Decker. He had the same kind of file on paper but we know how he really was."

"Chuck, you're going to need more proof than the man has too clean a record. But I understand what you mean a man with that clean a file has to be hiding something but you're going to need proof."

"Let me look at the phone and tablet maybe I can find something," said Chuck as he switched on the phone. "It's password protected. Okay this may take a while."

"That's why I brought this," said Sarah as she pulled out of her pocket a human thumb. Chuck gave her a disgusted look. "What? It's an IPhone 6 so it has Touch ID... Oh let me see it." She took the thumb then placed it on the home button and presto they were in.

"You realize I expect something like that from Casey not you. What would you do if Sam went through your purse and found that?"

"Sam has never gone through my things but if she did we'd have to have a talk about boundaries," said Sarah as she handed him back the phone.

"Sam's five. I think you and I are going to have to have another talk. Body parts need to go into the same category as weapons that need to be kept safely hidden. But we don't have time for that now I just found something interesting. There are a series of calls going back and forth to this number, do you see it?"

"Yes I see it, is it important? Oh and I forgot to tell you thanks for the Instagram. I was a little upset at myself for missing out but the Instagram made me feel a part of it. Thanks," said Sarah as she kissed him.

They were kissing next to the counter top when they heard a series of fake coughs. Standing there looking at them with smiles were Alex, Eve and Sam.

"You were saying you found something when we came in," said Eve.

"Yes," said Chuck but he noticed Alex's stare was fixed on the counter top next to the boxes of dim-sum, fried rice and dumplings. At first he thought it had to do with the name of the restaurant.

"That's not..." said Alex as she started to point at the thumb in a Kleenex with the same look he had on his face before.

"What?" said Chuck looking down at what Ales was looking at. He quickly grabbed up the tissue with the thumb and shoved it into his pocket. "Yes you'll never guess whose number I found and it's not the Chancellor's."


	27. Chapter 27

Don't own Chuck

Herr Obermann couldn't believe the incompetence that surrounded him. They had spent most of the day trying to track down this Ford Focus only to find that it was another dead end. The vehicle was located parked outside the American Embassy then when his office inquired at the Embassy if the Carmichaels were inside they were told 'no' like he was supposed to believe them. There 'no' to him sounded more like a 'yes'. Obermann felt he was trapped in a Sicilian Easter Procession where you take two steps forward and one step back.

"Well it's late," said Obermann looking at his watch. "I want you to leave someone here to watch the suite not that I expect them to return then I want you to have another car stake out the Embassy. If they are there they'll have to leave sooner or later. I'm going home for a few hours to shower, sleep and change. If you need anything or something happens call me there and I mean call. I don't want any surprises."

With that Herr Obermann left the van and went to the parking garage where he got in his Audi then headed home. On the way home he called the agent he put in charge of the incident at Eve's home.

"Henrik, this is me," said Obermann putting the call on speaker so he could drive without fiddling with his phone. "Tell me what you found there. Have any of the remains been identified?"

"There have been a few but so far they're all small time punks ex mercs. You know the usual unsavory types. They ran with a Merc trafficker by the name of Paulus."

"That's the guy I'm interested in. Rumor has it he was there can you confirm that," said Obermann. "What I'm asking is did you find his body? That man was a slimy bastard and the intel I got was good so I want to file him away."

"As of right now no but there are quite a few that we haven't been able to identify yet. Someone dropped incendiary grenades in the vehicles parked out front in the street and the bodies that were near to them were incinerated along with the rides. I wish you were here to smell this. I've often asked myself what a cannibal barbeque smells like... well now I know. It smells like someone forgot a steak on the grill."

"Thanks for that picture. Do you have anything on the shooter," said Obermann assuming that Eve was the one who pulled the trigger.

"You mean shooters. We found two Barrett fifty calibers across the street in a building that was connected to the one that exploded by an underground tunnel. I'm guessing this whole neighborhood is interconnected probably to hide Jews during the last war. The way I see it this is what happened. A group shows up with malicious intent. They engage whoever is in the building then place the bomb inside. The people inside see what's going on so they escape via the tunnel to this other building. Once they're there they are at the backs of the first group. The bomb goes off the people who planted the bomb come out to admire their handiwork then bang bang they get picked off like a carnival game."

"Makes sense... I don't know if it's going help or not see if you can get fingerprints off the Barretts then send them out for identification."

I would if I could but our shooters are pros they wiped them down before they left. No here both sides were professional just whoever our shooters were they had home court advantage and used it. Oh, I don't know if you saw it but I was able to spin that story you wanted about the gas leak but some news reporter saw the bodies."

"That's okay we'll spin that we haven't been able to identify them yet because they were homeless vagrants squatting in the house so they're not in the system. Make sure to have the lab push through those DNA requests but other than that you can secure you scene and go home. I think our work there is done."

"Something else you might find interesting but kind of gruesome. One of the crispy critters had his thumb removed before he was torched. The M.E. said it was removed at the joint with surgical precision. It sounded to me like someone wanted a trophy or a keepsake. I wonder if a thumb is like a lucky rabbit's foot."

"I don't think they're too lucky for the rabbit. Well wrap it up there and go home and like I said I want the DNA results on my desk as soon as they come back."

"Roger that... I have to ask this... well you know I don't usually ask questions but all this for an apparent turf war battle between rival gangs. What's going on? Is some politician's cousin involved?"

"You're right you usually don't ask questions and let's keep it that way," said Obermann. "Secure your location then go home tomorrow's another day."

With that Herr Obermann hung up and proceeded on to his house. The traffic was heavy but considering the time of day it was to be expected. He was pulling into his drive when his phone rang again. This time the caller I.D. read Paulus. Maybe he did get away thought Obermann as he answered.

"Paulus, where have you been? I heard that you got your crew wiped out are you in a beerhall somewhere drowning your sorrows in a pint?"

"He's somewhere right now drowning sorrows but I think maybe on the river Styx heading for the underworld that is if he had money for the ferryman. Paulus is dead and I have his phone as well as the girl. If you want both you need to meet me on top of the Fernsehturm in Alexanderplatz in the bar 203. If you don't come I'll turn everything over to the newspapers and you can explain your relationship with Paulus."

"You wouldn't dare," said Obermann. "I think you're bluffing. Let's face it if you did you wouldn't get a dime so what good would it do you?"

"Maybe but I'd get one pleasure out of it I'd screw you big time, and you'd have to wonder if Paulus didn't record any of your conversations or those of the other members of your merry band of Cold War misfits."

"I don't know what you're talking about but if I did I'd be afraid in your position. You have to realize that my friends... how did you call them Cold War misfits are pretty powerful. That is if I knew what you were talking about. Do I need to tell you blackmail is a very serious offense..." said Obermann but Chuck cut him off.

"So is treason... Tell me do they still shoot people for that here? Whatever they do I think your prison stay will be longer than mine. That is if you ever step foot in a prison before one of you friends you can't confirm exists doesn't decide you've suddenly became a liability. So can we stop screwing around and let's organize this meeting. I'll be on top of the Fernsehturm in the bar 203 wearing a white hat and carrying a red carnation in hand. I'll see you tomorrow morning at nine and don't be late. I pride myself on being punctual and I hold my colleagues to it."

"I'll try not to be late but I've got a lot going on right now so if I'm late you need to wait," said Obermann thinking about how to organize an ambush.

"Listen you need to be on time because I won't wait. If you don't show or try anything you can read all about it in a special edition of Der Spiegel. Don't worry I'll make sure they get your name spelt right and they get a current picture. I don't have to tell you to come alone, do I?"

"I think you just did," said Obermann. "Okay it's a deal we'll meet tomorrow and talk this out. I don't want you to get the idea that this is a money tree you can always come back to."

"Just worry about showing up... Ask yourself this, and then tell me tomorrow how much is it worth to me to make this all go away. See you tomorrow," said Chuck with that he hung up and the line went dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours before...

Earlier after Sarah unlocked Paulus' phone Chuck was checking the phone directory. In particular he looked at the numbers Paulus had called and the people who had called him when a number stuck out, one he remembered. It was a private number for Herr Obermann listed in his service jacket Chuck had gotten a copy of.

"I hate to tell you that doesn't mean anything," said Sarah as she took a rubber band and put it around the end of a pair of chop sticks then made a small roll of paper placing it in between the sticks close to the rubber band to create a fulcrum. "As far as you know Paulus could be his CI, his informant and the conversations could've been legitimate."

"You're right but I don't know I want to try something after we eat," said Chuck. As he put Sam's plate in front on her and kissed her on the forehead while Sarah finished her creation.

"Excuse me but what are you doing," asked Eve. She was having a hard time following Chuck and watching Sarah create whatever it was she was creating.

"What? You've never seen training chopsticks?" said Sarah as she handed them to Sam to eat. She put them in her hand then helped her get started. Soon Sam was eating as if she'd always eaten with them.

"I'm going to call Obermann and arrange for a met. I'll speak in German he's never heard me speak it so he won't recognize my voice then set up a meeting some place public like the Berlin tower."

"I don't like it. There's only one way in and one way out. If you're right about him he won't come alone. Can we please talk about this later," said Sarah as she looked over at Sam.

"All done see," said Sam as she sat down her chopsticks and held up her plate. She had a smile that stretch from ear to ear having mastered chopsticks.

"Wonderful," said Sarah as she leaned over and kissed her. "Let's get you ready for bed and you can tell me more about the rabbit you held today and the one named Oscar that had the babies. Say goodnight to everyone."

"Goodnight," said Sam as she got out of her chair kissed Chuck on the cheek then took Sarah's hand and led her to their bedroom. They could hear Sam starting to tell Sarah all about Lady Oscar and her babies. Chuck waited until he heard the door close.

"I still think we should make the met for the Fernsehturm in Alexanderplatz. I can meet him in the bar 203 shake him up a bit, then we can follow him. If I'm right he'll lead me straight back to his boss who Eve I think is your father."

"Lead you? Don't you mean 'lead us'," said Sarah as she came out from seeing Sam off to sleep. Sam didn't realize how sleepy she was until her head hit the pillow then she couldn't keep her eyes open. "How are you going to get him to take you to his boss without giving him something?"

"I'll start out trying to blackmail him then when we meet I'll make him an offer he won't be able to refuse nor will he be able to accept. His only option will be to contact his boss who'll want to see me."

"I don't like it," said Sarah "and what if he decides to throw you off the tower instead or take you to question you. You're open there."

"And so is he. But the decision to move forward can't be mine. Eve this play is up to you I need to know are you sure you want to meet your father after everything that happened."

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. I have to if only to look him in the eye. No, Eva died not knowing the truth that he was alive... Now I've got to see this through for the both of us."

"If that's the way you feel let me make this call then we'll go from there," said Chuck as he called Obermann on Paulus' phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obermann got off the phone with this mystery man as he pulled into his drive. He sat in his car for a moment to get his thoughts straight in his head and decide what he was going to do. He was torn between calling Herr Neumann or handling the situation himself. If he called Herr Neumann would he then consider his usefulness as a miner's canary finished and end his song forever. But if he tried to handle it himself and he failed then the result was the same. However, on the positive side if he succeeded then everything would be status quo or maybe he'd be in an even better position if he could take care of Eve in the deal. Obermann knew what had to happen.

"Henrick," he said after he called his man again. "I have a new task for you for tomorrow. I need for you to get a team together in plain clothes to mix with the tourists at the Fernsehturm. I'm to meet a man there tomorrow. I'll send you the details I'll either need for you to bag him or help him have an accident but I won't know which until I meet him."

"Sure no problem as long as you're saying this is a sanctioned mission," said Henrick. "But no one told me anything was coming down."

"And why should they notify you when they told me. I am the hand, you're the hammer and our target is the nail. Just get your team together and have them ready. I'm supposed to meet a man in a white hat and a red carnation." Obermann heard Henrik laugh. "Maybe you can tell me what's so funny so I can laugh along."

"I'm sorry but your man sounds like a Japanese tourist who's gone socialist. Okay I'll have the men ready and standing by. Does this have to do with the bombing I was investigating?"

"I want them to take extra caution not to be seen because our guy could spook easily," said Obermann. However, it didn't escape Henrik that he didn't get an answer to his question.

"Geez it is. You know those shooters took out over twenty mercs who were armed to the teeth and you're going to meet one of them in a crowded tower with civilians. Are you crazy? There's only one way in and one way out. You're sitting in a room with a cornered animal. If he suspects anything then this could get messy real fast."

"I know what I'm doing besides that's why you're there. All you have to do is make sure your men stay out of sight until the right moment when I give the signal you move it and everything will be all right," said Obermann. He could tell the man still was apprehensive. "I know what I'm doing. Just follow orders and this will go smoothly I promise, trust me."

"I guess I don't have any choice. I just hope you do know what you're doing is all I have to say. If this blows up in our faces it won't just take you down with it."

"Goodnight Henrik see you tomorrow bright and early," said Obermann as he hung up. Henrik was right he and the whole team would go down. However, they'd end up with just letters of reprimand while he'd end up with a nine mil slug in the middle of his forehead and a trip to the steel mill never to be heard of again. Canaries are only as good as they're able to sing. Walking into his home he went straight to the bar and poured himself a drink swallowing it then pouring himself another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Chuck hung up the phone the meeting was a done deal. But he could tell by the looks around him not everyone was happy and chief among them was Sarah. She grabbed the throw off the back of the couch then walked outside without saying anything. He put everyone and everything on hold to follow her out.

"Sarah, come back," he said as he ran after her. "Don't be like this hold up. Let's talk. Please, I love you but this is something that has to be done."

"What are you doing out here Chuck? You should be inside with your team planning your suicide mission."

"First of all it's not a suicide mission and second of all I won't go back inside without you. Fine, you don't want me to show up at the meeting tomorrow I won't go. However, if I don't go we may not get another opportunity to smoke out Obermann or Hans Yodeler. Eve will eventually be killed probably trying to find out the truth but if that's what you want I won't go."

"Don't dump this on my shoulders. I told you I didn't like the tower as a meeting site and you know why. But you didn't listen to me and set it for there anyway. And don't think I'm the only one Casey's not going to like it either."

"I picked it for all the reasons you don't like it," said Chuck. He caught Sarah's look of anger. "Don't you see it will make him overly confident and then I've got a few aces up my sleeves."

"Chuck, we've got no comm gear with us and what we do have won't transmit from the bottom of the tower to the top. You're on your own up there which means when you're in the bar you're there by yourself and I'm supposed to like that?"

"I've thought about that. Herr Obermann will be bringing us our comm gear. We can use his when you and Casey commandeer their van tomorrow. It's crucial for my plan that you take it then put Eve inside. I'll handle the agents in the tower then meet with Obermann."

"You're going to flash on every BND agent in the tower and take him or her out? Chuck, there's a difference between being confident and foolhardy. The intersect doesn't stop bullets."

"That I'm painfully aware of," said Chuck as he stretched his arm. "But I won't have to flash take my word for it."

"Chuck, if it were me going up in that tower what would you say? I'll tell you what you'd say that I was crazy then you'd remind me of Sam and Baby Walnut... and we're going to have to come up with another name Walnut isn't a walnut anymore," said Sarah as she rubbed her stomach.

"Come here," said Chuck as he held out his arms to hold her but she pushed away.

"No Chuck you and I both know what's going on here. You've projected yourself into Eve and feel that if you can bring her to her father it will be like finding your father again. You know this has been in the back of your mind since you found out her father was still alive."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to deny it? I can't because you're probably right but it's more than me finding my father. I thought he was... well my crazy Dad then I find out he's a national hero. It would've been nice to have known him outside the cover. You know what I mean to get to know the real man not the weird eccentric thing he built around himself. Maybe that's why I'm doing this so that Eve can ask the question I never got to ask."

"Why? You know why... to protect you and Ellie. Sweetie, your father had no choice... looking for your mother and then the men that were after him."

"That may be but it put Ellie and me on the outside of his world looking at him like the lunatic he projected himself to be. My 'why' is more 'why didn't you let me in'? I understand to protect me but at the same time you were pushing me away. That's what I wanted to say not that he didn't have his moments but they were few and far between. I'll never know my real father."

"Come here," said Sarah as she put her arms around him. "But let me make this clear first there'll be no kissing or anything else," said Sarah as he laid his head on her shoulder. "I'm still mad at you but I also feel you need a hug."

"Maybe a couple... What if I whispered in your ear a secret that no one else knows that will help you understand something of what I've got planned for tomorrow," said Chuck as he wrapped his arms around her they held each other.

"I'd say it was about high time."

Inside the house...

"How often does that happen," asked Eve as she watched Sarah and Chuck out of the window with Alex.

"Usually at least once a mission," said Alex as she looked over at Eve. "Now that we're being chummy there are some questions I'll like to ask you about my Dad."


	28. Chapter 28

Don't own Chuck

Chuck woke up before sunrise he looked over across the bed at Sarah still asleep with Sam hugging her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. The first thought that came to mind was to roll over and kiss them both but then he'd wake them. But it was too early and today was going to be a long day so he got up then went down stairs to go over the floor plans of the tower one more time. He really didn't need to because all of that was stored away in the intersect but he needed to do something to kill time and no benefit in being lazy.

"Caffeine Chuck, I need caffeine" he told himself so he grabbed his tablet then went into the kitchen to make coffee and to look over his plan one more time. As he was waiting for the coffee to finish brewing Eve came walking in nothing on but Casey's shirt.

"I had to sleep in something," said Eve. Evidently she understood what his look meant. "Alex didn't want me to sleep in the nude."

"I wondered why? The coffee in the pot was just made. There's not much in the way of breakfast items but we can grab something when we go out."

"I usually don't eat breakfast anyway but the coffee sounds good," said Eve as she tried to reach the cups on the upper shelf. The only problem being as she was reaching up the shirt was going up too.

"Hold on I'll get it for you," said Chuck trying to avoid any sort of clothing malfunctions. "There's nondairy creamer and sugar if you want."

"No I'll take mine black. Working as a model you have to constantly watch your weight which makes you give up empty calories."

"I wouldn't call breakfast empty calories. I think most dieticians agree breakfast is one of the most important meals of the day," said Chuck as he passed Eve her cup of coffee.

"Chuck, Sarah's right this is my fight I ought to be the one facing Obermann in the bar. I can get him to talk I'm sure of it. There's no need for you to take this risk for me."

"Yeah you wouldn't make it five feet inside the tower before you'd be spotted and at six someone would take you out. Even if you did make it to Obermann what are you going to do to make him talk? Remember you're in a public place."

"I could put a gun in his face for one thing or I could cut a hole in his stomach rip out his intestine and nail it to the railing then drop him over the side. His entrails would unravel as he dropped until his whole digestive system came popping out."

"Now that's a picture for the tourists to send home. It would make a perfect Facebook photo maybe even Twitter or Instagram. However, what about getting intel from him? Kind of hard at that point, wouldn't you agree? This is why I don't want to grab him; I don't want any of that being done around Sam. I will talk to him in a civilized manner then we go from there."

"I'm willing to let you try your way first but Chuck if he becomes uncivil then I'll become medieval and disembowelment is back on the table or over the railing."

"That's a lovely thought at mealtime. I won't be eating tripe anytime soon," said Chuck as he passed her the plans for the tower. "My plan is simple let him think he's got us where he wants us then we pull the carpet from under his feet."

"You really think this is going to work," said Eve as she looked over the tablet.

"It has to there are no other options."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Herr Obermann pulled up in his Audi outside the Berlin Tower next to St. Mary's Church on Karl-Liebknecht-Straße. There he got out then did a double take before getting in the surveillance van. Inside he found Henrik making radio contact with his men he had in the square and in the town. Obermann stood there for a while letting Henrik do what he had to get done before interrupting.

Okay Boss this is what we've got. I've got one guy keeping an eye out at the entrance. I've got another one below you in the restaurant and there are two more in the bar. We just did a radio check so everything is a go."

"Then let's get this thing rolling," said Obermann as he took an earbud from Henrik. "Testing, testing, one, two, three, how do you read me?"

"Roger read you loud and clear. Okay, you're good to go. Now we just need to know what the signals are."

"Okay, if I say that I need to pick up my dry cleaning that means 'pick him up' and if I add I need to remember to ask for extra starch that means 'take him out'. Oh if I ask for the check then it means 'move on the double'."

"Guys, can you hear me? You need to see this," radioed their man from the base of the tower. "You're not going to believe this but two buses of Japanese tourists just pulled up and they all have white hats..."

"Let me guess red carnations too," said Obermann as he looked at Henrik. "What was the joke last night? Japanese tourists who wanted to become socialists? Someone heard you laugh and presto here we go. Tell your people to look alive out there this is obvious a diversion."

"You heard the boss guys," said Henrik. Keep your eyes peeled for any non-Asian with a white hat and a red carnation." If he'd been the one in the van Herr Obermann might have thought the play was comical but this was his operation and his life on the line, so no it wasn't funny. He walked across the platz to get to the entrance of the tower complex when he saw another group of Orientals arriving. That was when he noticed they were each handed a carnation when they got off the bus.

"Excuse me," said Obermann in German. "I hope you don't mind me asking but why are you handing out carnations to your people."

"Oh it's easy that way we can keep up with who's a part of our tour. Everyone with a white hat and a red carnation is a part of our tour group. We hit the Fernsehturm once a week. We have a lot of Asian costumers but if you've got people interested here's a brochure about the tours we offer."

"Vielen dank," said Obermann as he took the brochure thanking the man then started inside. "Our man had to have done some research," radioed in Obermann as he headed for the elevator. "He had to have studied this place to know when this tour company stopped here with their white hats and red carnations. We need to expect the unexpected."

Outside in the square...

"Excuse me young man," said an old man walking up to Obermann's guy at the base of the tower. Yes you I need a favor. My eyesight isn't what it used to be can you point out on my map where we're at? Things looked a lot different back in 44 when were we blowing crap up around here. I think I took out one of you boys right over there," said the man as he pointed off towards the river.

"Good for you I think," said the man not know what to say. "I don't have time for you old man you need to move along."

"See that's the problem with your generation you just don't have time for anyone or anything anymore. You need to learn to smell to roses. Go get yourself shot at a few times then you'll learn to appreciate life. I met a girl named Helga right over there and we hooked up if you know what I mean. She was a mighty fine woman Helga sonny. What's your mother's name I hope it isn't Helga I'd hate to think I had any children floating around here but I guess it's possible."

"For love of God show the old fool where he's at on the map," radioed Henrik. "If you don't we're never going to get rid of him."

"Let me see that map old man. I'll show you where you're at then you need to move along and leave me alone. I've got work to do."

"Sure thing Sonny," said the old man as he held the map out. "I appreciate your kind assistance and I wish you pleasant dreams."

"What," said the man as the started to point on the map but Chuck fired a tranq dart under the map. The man cascaded on to Chuck who helped him over to a bench. There he looked around and took the man's radio and weapon. He unloaded it then tossed it in the nearest trash bin.

At the same time this was going on...

Henrik was having his own problem with unwanted guests too. He heard a pecking sound on the driver's side window. He got up to investigate and a man in waiters garb with a moustache was standing there holding a tray with two coffees and three pastries.

Henrik tried to wave him away but the man was insistent. "Okay come around to the side," said Henrik as he signaled him to walk around. "I swear if one of the guys ordered breakfast I'm going to drop kick him into tomorrow." He mumbled as he opened the side door. "Listen, I didn't order anything so you can just take those where..." He never got out 'they came from'. Sarah tanq'd him and he dropped back inside.

"John, you were supposed to make one of those chamomile tea. Now Walnut is going to get agitated," said Sarah as she took one of the coffees.

"Then I guess you don't want a pastry either. They're chocolate filled," said John as he started to set the tray aside.

"Hold up there Walnut likes pastries," said Sarah as she changed the channels like Chuck told them to do once the van was theirs.

"Sweetie can you hear me," radioed Sarah. "We're in Casey's bringing Eve inside as I speak. I've got comms and I'm tapping into the internal CCTV feeds."

"Why does it sound like you're eating? Don't tell me you're eating those chocolate pastries that Casey got."

"Guilty as charged but you're not here to stop me. You know what? I've also got a cup of coffee here and I'm drinking it. I'd stick out my tongue like Sam but you can't see me."

"You know Walnut is going to start dancing the twist inside you. I want to see you sit in that van if this lasts for a while."

"You know what Sweetie," said Sarah. Chuck was expecting her to say she didn't care but she didn't. "You know what? I love you."

"I love you too. I'm getting in the elevator and going up. What does it look like above?"

"You need to stop off in the restaurant before going on up. There's a bogie off to your right once you get off the elevator. He needs to take a nap."

"Makes it easy to see the targets when everyone else has a hat on," said Chuck as he rode the elevator up getting off at the restaurant. Chuck found his target with no problem then walked straight up to him.

"Sonny... Yes you," said Chuck still in his old man getup. The man pointed at himself. "You're standing around doing nothing. How would you like to earn five euroes?"

"Five whole euro," said the man as he laughed a bit. "Are you also going to tell me not to spend it in one place?"

"It's only for thirty seconds of work. You see my sister Wilma was supposed to come on this trip with me but her daughter got sick and she couldn't come so I'd like for you to take a picture of me sitting in this booth to send to her."

"Sure I don't see why not," said the man. He took Chuck's phone then took his picture then handed him back his phone.

"You know what; I'd like to get a picture of the two of us together so I can show Wilma the nice man who helped me take my photo." The man started to protest but Chuck pretended to be deaf. "Just sit in the booth and I'll get a waiter to take a picture of us."

"Mister I really can't," said the man but Chuck almost pushed him in the seat.

"Oh here comes someone now," said Chuck and when the man looked away Chuck darted him. He slumped over and it was lights out.

"Okay that's two down what do I have now," said Chuck. Sarah told him he had two more in the bar along with Obermann.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Obermann took the elevator up to the bar. There he sat down looking around him at the sea of white hats and red carnations with their faces glues to the observation windows. There was no way he'd be able to identify his man before he was on top of him. Sitting in a booth in the middle he made eye contact with his two agents.

"Are you ready to order or would you like to look at our menu Sir," said a waitress as she stood over him with a notepad and pen.

"I'm actually waiting for a friend… Tell you what, why don't you just bring me a cup of coffee for now," said Obermann as he studied the woman walking away then he noticed the bartender behind the bar. "Henrik, has anyone vetted the staff in the bar or the restaurant… Henrik do you hear me?" radioed Obermann but he got no answer. He looked at one of the agents then signaled him to come to him.

"I lost comms with the van," said Obermann. "Go down and tell them to get their act together. It's almost time for this guy to show up we can't afford for this to happen now."

"Yes sir I understand but I can't leave my station," said the agent as he tried to explain. "If I do I'll be leaving you here shorthanded."

"And if our guy shows up and I can't communicate anything with anyone it could spell disaster. I'm your boss' boss so I'm ordering you to go down then get back as soon as possible."

"Yes sir," said the man as he got up then headed towards the elevator. He nodded to the other agent sitting at the bar so they could change positions. As he was approaching the elevator the doors opened up and another group of white hats got off along with an old man.

"Watch out where you're going," yelled the old man as he bumped into the agent. "I'm so sorry young man. We're going up when I wanted to go down. This is what old age does to you." said the old man as he got back into the elevator with the agent a group of white hats starting to go down.

The agent rode down in the elevator and as they went down he couldn't help but start to notice the old man. His face was old and he had a full gray beard and hair but his hands. His hands looked young and smooth not what he'd expect then he saw it in the reflection in the glass Chuck's ear piece.

"Sorry about shoving you before," said the agent as he moved closer to Chuck. "All these tourists don't help but they bring money to our economy."

"Yes they're a necessary evil or I've been told," said Chuck. "I need to be more patient with them. When I'm traveling in their countries I guess I act the same way."

"You're exactly right," said the man as the doors opened and horde got off leaving Chuck and the man together alone. There was a look back and forth then the man went for his gun but found his shoulder holster empty.

"Missing something are we," said Chuck. He had taken the man's weapon when he bumped into him as he was getting on.

"Let's see how you do with this," said the man as pulled a knife from his sleeve and slashed out at him. Chuck jumped back banging against the back of the car as he crashed into it getting out of his reach. He hit the emergency stop button. The man lunged at him but Chuck checked the knife hand with his right and delivered a side kick to the back of his leg buckling it. He dropped down on one knee Chuck followed up with a head smash locking his arms around the man's head.

"No Chuck don't," he heard Sarah say in his ear. He was about to snap the man's neck but instead he switched up and delivered a leopard punch to the back of the head at the base of the neck taking him out.

"Any ideas what I'm supposed to do with the body," radioed Chuck. Already he heard people yelling at him from below if he was okay. He looked around saw the trap door in the ceiling and the knife on the floor. He flashed. The elevator came back in use and when the doors opened at the bar level Chuck was alone in the car.

"Moron behind you." radioed Casey "you forgot the knife you jammed in the frame to give yourself a boost up."

"You know we need to work on your language skills," radioed Chuck as he back up pulled the knife out and slipped it up his sleeve.

"Sweetie, you've got one more but you need to hurry you're already late," radioed Sarah. Obermann seems to be getting anxious. Your target is sitting in the back at your twelve o'clock."

"I got him," said Chuck as he went to the bar and sat down waiting to be served.

"Can I help you," asked the bartender as Chuck pulled up a stool. "Name your drink and I can make it for you."

"I need a wedding," said Chuck as he caught the perplexed look of the bartender. "Sorry, tell you what I need two glasses of your finest champagne and I need to write a note."

"Here you go," said the bartender as he slipped Chuck a piece of paper and started pouring his two glassed." Chuck waited until the man turned his back to use his KGB pen. He injected a heavy sedative into one of the glasses.

"There you go sir is there anything else I can get you?" The bartender didn't understand the reason for the two glasses but people ordered strange things all the time. He was paid to go along and smile which was what he was doing.

"Thanks now I need one last favor," said Chuck as he slipped the bartender a five hundred euro note. "I mentioned wedding before my nephew is sitting down at the end there. He's the shy type when it comes to girls. I want you to deliver this glass to the girl behind me; the stunning red head then take this glass to him. Tell her he sent her that to her and tell him she sent it to him. I want him to get up the courage to talk to her. You see I promised my brother to see him married and he's not cooperating."

"Sure no problem, I always wanted to be like Isaac Washington… you know the bartender on the Love Boat," said the Bartender. He took the glass to the woman then pointed at the man after that he took the other glass down to the agent. Chuck watched as the bartender pointed at the woman. He smiled at her and she smiled back as they raised their glasses.

"We can discuss later on how you noticed that so-called stunning red head behind you when this is over," radioed Sarah. "Be careful you're up."

"I'm sorry for being late," said Chuck as he sat down with Obermann. He looked over to see the man's head drop making a loud thud on the table. "I was afraid of that the emotion of the moment got to him," said Chuck to the bartender looked perplexed. "So Herr Obermann, what's good on the menu?"

"I was about to get up and leave," said Obermann looking at his watch. "I should be somewhere else and you're wasting my time. So if you don't have what I need I'm out of here."

"You're talking about the girl," said Chuck as he passed Obermann live feed of Eve sitting in a nondescript room with a blue backdrop. "My name is Juri Sheshenko, Colonel FSB."

"What does the FSB have to do with this?" said Obermann. "We don't need you people back around here anymore."

"I think that decision belongs to your boss. You ask what does the FSB have to do with this? Well absolutely nothing. You see we have similar interests and goals. We've been watching you for a while and when this opportunity arose we took advantage of it to say hello."

"You want to say hello you could've picked up the phone and contacted me at the BND." said Obermann as he switched off his radio. This was not a conversation he wanted others to hear.

"You and I know who I'm talking about. I'm here to meet the new Stasi or whatever it is you go by now. Like I said we have similar goals and aims, so what I'm saying is why can't we be friends like the song goes?"


	29. Chapter 29

Don't own Chuck -

Chuck was sitting across the table from a man who had no clue who he was talking to and Chuck had just dropped the first bombshell. He knew Herr Obermann was a part of a Stasi conspiracy to regain power. It was the only logical conclusion with the massive sums of money that had gone missing at unification. The long arm of the Stasi that reached through all facets of life in the East now was trying to extend its grasp into the West. The defunct organization could live again. Chuck realized he'd hit pay dirt when Obermann became defensive.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must be one of those old fools who long for the good old days. Well my friend those days have gone," said Obermann as he switched back on his radio. "Waiter can I have my bill?" said Obermann. "You know I forgot to pick up my dry cleaning this morning."

"Mine is a simple request," said Chuck as he got up and tossed Obermann his card. "That's my number call me after you've talked with your boss. I'm talking about your real boss and if you're waiting for your people to come they've been detained."

"Why you I ought to…" said Obermann as he went for his weapon but Chuck bent over him and held his arm.

"Now, now Herr Obermann we're in public let's remain civil and as an oh by the way. The Carmichaels left this morning with General Beckman heading back to Dulles. Eve was invited to go with them but she chose to stay here. I wonder why?" Chuck got up dropped another fifty euro to cover Obermann's coffee then started to walk away.

"Well I guess it can't hurt to ask but I can't promise anything but I'll try," said Obermann as he slipped Chuck's card in his pocket.

"That's all I can hope for and tell your boss if I don't hear from his soon Eve walks then he can deal with her. As a friend I'd help you but if we're not friends then we're something else." Chuck walked away smiling. He knew he had him.

"Sweetie, he's dialing a number," radioed Sarah as he got in the elevator and started down. "I've got it on camera and yes I've got the number. Boy he doesn't look too happy."

There was a loud moaning sound from outside the elevator car. The tourists looked at each other scared wondering what was going on. It seemed like it was coming from somewhere in the overhead.

"It's nothing I would worry about it," said Chuck. "They haven't had one of the cables break in ages." Everyone pushed and shoved to get off as quickly as possible when they got to the ground floor. "What's the matter did I say something?"

Chuck started walking back to meet up with Sarah and Casey when he suddenly received a phone call. On his phone screen it read anonymous.

"That would be Obermann," said Sarah he's still in the bar and he just dialed your number. "I couldn't over hear what he was saying during the previous phone call because he had his mic off."

"Send me a copy of the clip," said Chuck as he composed himself than answered holding his mic close enough so Sarah and Casey could hear.

"I just talked to my Boss and he wants me to take you to meet him. My Audi's parked by the Church of St. Mary's I can meet you there in a few minutes then we can go."

"I thought you had more pressing business to take care of here," said Chuck. "But if you can find the time for me it would be rude to turn you down. I'll be waiting."

"Very good I'll be right down just wait for me near the church," said Obermann and with that he hung up.

"Guys, I need for you to give me an address for that phone number and I really need to know what was said during his phone conversation."

"Chuck I don't like this sudden mood change by Obermann. His Boss could've said he wanted to meet you or he could've just as easily told him to take you out in the woods and put you in a shallow grave. I don't like it."

"Chuck, Sarah's right can we revisit the idea of grabbing and tagging this joker. With a little rendition he'll be singing like a canary."

"Yeah and where do you plan on doing this? In the same house where Sam can walk in or hear? Eve and I talked about that this morning I said no then and I'm saying it again now. Come on guys I'll be okay because you'll be following us and this way I can get some intel one way or the other."

"Well here's the first bust the phone number is to a burner phone. With a pay as you go contract so we won't find anything there. But never fear as long as we're in the van we can use some of the BND hardware and ping the number."

"I love it when you talk nerd," radioed Chuck. "I've got to go he's coming. Please make sure I get that video clip. I'll leave the mic open but I've got to maintain silence." Chuck's phone rang to tell him he received a text.

"I'm sorry if I came across as rude before," said Herr Obermann. "I called my Boss and he gave me a tongue lashing for not bringing you immediately to meet him."

"No problem, I can understand wanting to be cautious," said Chuck as he offered Obermann his hand. "A man in his position can't be too careful."

"I'm glad you feel like that because I'm going to have to ask you for your weapon. It's just a safety precaution that everyone has to abide by when meeting the Boss," said Obermann as he open the trunk. "Just toss it inside and I'll make sure you get it when we leave."

"If it's necessary," said Chuck as he tossed in the Glock he took off the agent in the elevator. "So can we get started now? Where is it you said we were going?"

"I didn't but it's not far from here. Just get in and relax it will be all over soon…. I mean we'll be there soon."

"I'm sure you did," mumbled Chuck as he got in the Audi. "Sorry but I got a little work thing here I've need to finish."

"Go ahead," said Obermann. "My Boss is very interested in meeting you and seeing the girl. He wants to meet her."

"After he tried to kill her he wants to meet her? I thought he'd want me to take care of your unfinished business. Do you think it's wise?"

"It's all a big misunderstanding you see. Paulus acted without orders and Karla… well poor Karla so desperately wanted to get into the inner circle she thought this was what the Boss wanted..."

"So let me get this right you're saying she did what acted without orders too? I knew her father was Stasi I guess she wanted to belong."

"Yes, you're probably right. I hadn't thought about that. She cared a great deal for her father and wanted to make him proud."

"Yes, even though he didn't return the sentiment," said Chuck. Chuck caught Obermann's look. "What? You and I both know that for people like us children are the property of the state and we are the states caretakers for the future generations to come."

"I couldn't have said it better. Personally I've never found the need to reproduce," said Obermann as he drove.

"And thank God," Chuck heard Sarah comment in his ear. "What woman in her right mind would have him? He's a self-centered arrogant…." Chuck coughed. "Sorry Sweetie, be careful I don't trust him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the van….

Casey was driving trying to keep up with them giving them the thirty yard cushion. But the traffic was starting to pick up on the Beliner Ring. Casey was trying not to lose them but he was having problems as the traffic began to build up. He was either going to have to risk getting closer and being seen or allowing for a longer lead which could mean they turn off without them knowing in time.

"John, don't you lose them," yelled Sarah as their voices started to go out. "You need to stay closer or I can't hear a thing."

"I'm trying but it seems everybody and their brother decided to head out this way today. I thought a volksmarch was done on foot seems like everyone is doing it today in their car."

"They're gone I can't hear. Crap I just got the ping back on that burner phone Obermann called. It's in the opposite direction in Schōneberg."

"Can you pin point a location," asked Eve. She got up looking over Sarah's shoulder. "Maybe this could be the next tier in Obermann's group or even the head."

"No, I need to ping Chuck's phone first to make sure we're still following him," said Sarah. "I can do that afterwards."

"No… I mean yes of course," said Eve. "What happens if he gets rid of the phone in the meantime? If we know who Obermann was talking to then it will be good for Chuck too. We can grab… rescue Chuck and Obermann isn't that important anymore."

"She's right," yelled Casey back. "Chuck is going to see this through even if it kills him and you know it. Which might be Obermann's intent, but if we find out who he reports to then suddenly he's redundant and I get to scratch an itch."

"Okay but I hope I'm not going to regret this. Here we go I'm pinging again and looking in Schōneberg so this should be faster… and here we go. I got the address it's an estate near Vikotria park. Now Chuck… crap Casey you passed up the exit we need to get on A11. They're headed towards Barnimer Heide a national forest. He's going to execute Chuck and we can't do anything about it."

"Sarah, do you trust me," said Eve. "I promised Chuck I wouldn't get his family hurt to put mine back together and I intend on keeping my word." Eve took Henrik's Glock tucked it in her belt then took his radio and put his ear piece in. She opened the side door leaning out she looked at the traffic behind them using the side mirror until she saw her ride.

"What the holy crap do you think you're doing?" yelled Casey as they watched her jump from the van onto the back of a passing BMW K-1000 series. The bike driver didn't know what happened as he weaved down the road.

"Sorry but I need this," yelled Eve as she pushed him off. The man landed on his back then skidded to a stop in the emergency lane. Luckily he had a motorcyclist jacket on with a back board built in. She cut across the guard rail and headed back.

"Sarah, can you read me? I'll act as your bridge with Chuck and relay everything to him. Don't worry I'll make sure he's safe."

"Thanks," said Sarah as she closed the side door. "Like I was say he's on the A11 heading toward Barnimer Heide."

In the Audi…..

Chuck hadn't heard anything from Sarah or Casey in his ear for a while. He noticed the traffic was starting to get heavy then Obermann took a sharp turn to take an exit at the last minute. There were cars behind him that honked their horns as he cut them off.

"Not very German like driving," said Chuck as he played the clip Sarah sent. "Or are you afraid of being followed?

"One can't be too careful these days. I thought I saw someone I knew and well he's been a little too curious for the past few days."

"Is he going to be a problem," said Chuck as he replayed the clip this time enlarging Obermann's mouth and concentrating on it until he flashed. Then suddenly he could read lips.

"I don't think so but if he becomes a problem I'll deal with him. Are you okay? Is the sun too bright for you and in the ashtray you'll find some lemon drops. I get that acid reflux too it comes with the job."

"What? Oh thanks," said Chuck but I'm fine. He hit replay again and this time he could lip read what Obermann said.

" _Are you sure about that,"_ said Obermann. _"That was Charles Carmichael… I know you've got friends in Kremlin. I just mean his credentials and everything are… They are real. How do we know Carmichael isn't a Russian plant in the CIA? … Okay you don't care… I understand what needs to be done. I'll handle it personally but we still don't have the girl. … Okay I've got an idea."_ Then Obermann hung up.

"Is everything okay over there," asked Obermann as he looked over at Chuck. "Do you need to check in with Eve to tell her you're okay? How does that work?"

"My people move her around then she calls me to tell me she's okay. I guess she looks at me like a father she never had. I hope your Boss Herr Yodeler won't mind or get jealous."

"He hasn't gone by that name for… well before the fall of the wall and as far as being jealous. Well, you were the one who said children are the property of the state so why should he care one way or the other. How long before she calls in next?"

"Soon, very soon," said Chuck as he noticed the signs indicated they were heading for Barnimer Heide. "So we're meeting in a national forest, is that the idea?"

"Something like that anyway we're almost there. When we get there I'm going to have to ask you to leave your phone in the car then I'll take you to my Boss."

"You keep calling him Boss. Why not just tell me his name? We're going to be colleagues soon and I can keep a secret. There are a lot of secrets I know that I'll take with me to the grave."

"I'm sure you will," said Obermann. "I guess at this point it doesn't matter. His name is Neumann, Herr Adam Neumann and if things go as planned Chancellor someday."

"Now isn't that a cryptic name Adam. Adam like the first man and a new man," said Chuck. "I think I like him already." Chuck wanted to open the window and heave.

"We're here," said Obermann as he pulled off to the side of the road. "He explains it better but you've got the gist. You can put your phone in the glove box then follow me."

Obermann got out and waited for Chuck to follow him as he led him into the forest. The sun was high now and hot with all the greenery adding to the humidity.

"If I had known we were going to do a volksmarch I would've worn different shoes," said Chuck as he paused a moment. He hadn't heard from Sarah in a while so he activated his emergency tracker.

In the van….

Eve was driving down the A11 trying to catch up to Chuck and Obermann. Casey and Sarah finally got turned around and hit exit 36 but they were far behind now. It hit home just how far there were when Chuck activated his emergency tracker. Eve was just back in radio range where she could listened to Obermann tell Chuck about Neumann through the broken connection. Rage filled her she pulled back the throttle and gunned the bike using all the bike's horsepower to get where she needed to be.

"John, Chuck just activated his tracker. He knows he's in trouble," said Sarah. "Eve, can you hear me Chuck's phone is stationary ten klicks north of your location. He's activated an emergency signal which is leading off to the west from his phones location. His last GPS coordinates were Latitude:52.815719° Longitude:13.831575°.

"I got it but I'm still too far out to pick him his transmission but I should be within radio range soon," radioed Eve. She had other plans for Herr Neumann when they were done. First she needed to take care of this thing with Chuck then she'd pay a visit to her Dad."

She raced down the road until she got to the forest then she backed down. She lost comms with the van a few klicks back but then she saw it, the Audi parked by the roadside.

"Chuck, can you hear me? If you can it's Eve you need to stall I'm on my way. I just got here at the car and I'm heading in after you."

On the trail ahead…

"Phew I really did wear the wrong shoes for this," said Chuck. "Do you mind if we take a breather for a moment. You wouldn't happen to have any water." But Obermann shook his head no. "Somehow I thought you were going to say that."

"Come on it's not that much farther," said Obermann. "There's a cabin a little ways ahead, a sort of dacha that Herr Neumann owns. He likes his privacy."

"I can see that," said Chuck as he got up and started to walk. Obermann was right soon they came to a clearing and in the clearing was a cabin. The shovel by the door didn't go unnoticed.

"We're here," said Obermann as he began to lag behind. "Just go on Herr Neumann is waiting for you. I'll stay outside on guard duty."

"What? No you need to come in with me and introduce me. I'm sure Herr Neumann has these woods filled with men making sure his privacy stays private."

"I'll come in after you but first I need to check with the head of security to make sure we weren't followed."

"I see okay," said Chuck as he reached for the doorknob then stopped. "You know I have to thank you for this opportunity. I was concerned at first that maybe you didn't trust me but now I know just what kind of friendship we have."

"Yes that sounds nice I think," said Obermann but the truth was he felt really awkward in the moment. "Thanks, now got in."

"But let me say…"

"You've said enough now go in. You don't want to keep Herr Neumann waiting. The man's very busy and he set time aside for you."

"I'm sure he did," said Chuck as he grabbed hold of the doorknob. Looked over at Obermann and smiled. He smiled back.

A little ways away still on the trail…..

Eve was tracking them through the woods trying to catch up as fast as she could. The trail was clear and easy to follow which made her worry. She was making good time when she heard a loud blast, the sound of a double barrel shotgun when both barrels are fired at the same time. Crows cried as they took flight and the sound echoed through the forest.

"Crap, don't tell me I'm too late," said Eve as she ran towards the sound. There she found the cabin she heard Chuck mention. She pulled the Glock she had with her and went to cabin door.

"What the heck," she said. The front door had a large round hole and inside was a double barrel shotgun that had been rigged as some sort of anti-theft device. Outside the door there wasn't any blood just lots of foot prints that led off into the woods.

"Chuck can you hear me? Tell me what's going on and where I can find you," radioed Eve but she heard the sound of gunfire and took off towards it.

Chuck was too busy running to be able to talk to Eve. Herr Obermann was hot on his trail but the forest was getting thicker. Obermann fired a couple of shots at Chuck but he was able to drop then crawl through the underbrush out of sight.

"Mr. Carmichael, come out," yelled Obermann. "You're just putting off the inevitable. I know these woods like the back of my hand. That cabin back there has been in my family for generations and I used to spend my summers here with my father hunting and some of them were animals."

But Chuck had no intention of rolling over and playing dead. He made his way quietly around Obermann. He wanted to circle around behind him but suddenly he felt something warm in his hand.

"Crap Chuck you busted your wound open again," he said to himself. His arm was soon stiff and the blood he was losing would lead a trail straight to him. Worse than that the only weapon he had was the knife he took off the agent in the elevator somewhere in the brush he'd lost his dart pistol. His desperation was compounded when he heard Eve in his ear then he heard her walking in the brush.

"Chuck, I hope you don't mind me calling you Chuck," Obermann yelled again. "If you don't come out soon I'll drive back into town and track down your family then I'll kill every one of them. I'll kill your daughter, your wife and your unborn child. I'll even kill your daughter's bunnies. Do you hear me Chuck?"

"I hear you," said Chuck as he looked down at the blade. He knew what he had to do and he was up to the task. He took off his jacket and shirt, bearing his wound then he took a lighter heating up the blade as hot as he could. The blade made a loud hiss and there was the smell of burnt flesh but it worked the wound stopped bleeding.

While he was doing this he heard Eve moving in closer and so did Obermann. But Obermann mistook Eve for him, though not for long.

"Well, well it looks like an early Christmas this year," said Obermann as he raised his weapon taking aim at Eve. "Herr Neumann will give me a reward for this."


	30. Chapter 30

Don't own Chuck

The underbrush in the forest was thick and the canopy of trees above blocked the sunlight but it also trapped the humidity below creating a sauna effect. Running through the woods to get away from Obermann, Chuck had to dive into the brush to avoid being shot. However, in doing so he opened up the front wound. Bleeding he crawled to a place he could rest and recover as Obermann taunted him to show himself. Chuck knew he needed to get back into the game and to do that he had to man up.

"Don't be a wussy Chuck," he said to himself that would be what Casey would say he took out his kabar heated it with a lighter. "Oh this is so going to hurt." Then he cauterized his wound.

"Augh," said Chuck as he smelt the burning flesh and felt the pain but he had to keep quiet. He had to suspect Obermann was near. It worked and the wound stopped bleeding. But as he solved one problem another one arose.

"Eve," he said when he heard a twig crack. Then he saw Obermann moving away heading toward the noise

"Crap, he thinks she's me," he realized so he used the tree for support then pushed himself up. He knew what he had to do and he moved out.

"Come on Chuck get your butt in gear. What would Casey be saying right now? He'd already be telling you where he'd plant his foot.

Chuck kept his head down then followed Obermann back through the woods. He was gaining ground on him but he needed to be careful. He needed to get up close to use his knife. Obermann started circling so Chuck went in a straight line to cut him off. Eve was still heading in his direction but the truth was it was difficult to walk through the woods without making noise. There was a lot of vegetation and foliage on the forest floor. Obermann was obviously locked into her and not thinking about Chuck.

"Good keep going in that direction," said Chuck as Oberman was moving away from him. He tried to stay downwind which made it easier to sneak up on him. The wind making it difficult for Obermann to hear him but the other side it made Eve's noise clearer.

"You might've hunted other prey but I think this one is going to surprise you," said Chuck as he pushed on making his way behind Obermann.

"Crap," he said when he stepped on a stick and it made a loud crack. Obermann turned around but Chuck ducked behind a tree in the nick of time. Just then a large young buck came walking past grazing on the underbrush but when he saw Obermann he stood still at the alert with his head erect. Then his ears started twitching he suddenly broke into flight leaping and running away until he was out of sight.

"Geez," said Obermann as startled as the deer. "Crap, what the heck, why couldn't I see you when I was hunting deer." Then he turned back to his prey but now he could hear Eve.

"Chuck, come in Chuck," said Eve as she spoked into her radio. "Crap, come in. Why aren't you answering? Come in. Sarah's going to be mad if you don't answer so come in."

"Well, well it looks like an early Christmas this year," said Obermann as he raised his weapon taking aim at Eve. "Herr Neumann will give me a reward for this."

Obermann steadied his weapon using the fork of a tree waiting for Eve to come closer. He watched her walking towards him trying to raise Chuck on the radio.

"Maybe I did get him when he ran from the cabin," thought Obermann as he watched his prey getting nearer then as he was about to shoot he felt a sharp pain in his back then nothing below the waist. The weapon went off but the bullet went up in the air as his legs went out from under him. Eve ducked for cover trying to figure out where the shot came from.

"What did you do to me?" growled Obermann as Chuck walked up from behind taking his weapon from him. "I can't feel my legs. What did you do!"

"I couldn't let you shoot her so I had to throw my knife. I severed your spine at T-11 level which is what you're feeling or not feeling now," said Chuck as he pulled the knife out. "Unfortunately this is permanent."

"You SOB why didn't you just kill me and be done with it," said Obermann as he tried to push himself up against a tree.

"You threaten to do some very bad things to my family and part of me wanted to kill you. And I have to admit until the knife left my hand I wasn't sure what I was going to go for. But my Sarah, she believes in me and I'm not that kind of guy."

"Nice speech," said Obermann. "Did you rehearse it? But when I get out of here..." Chuck cut him off squatting down to look at him in the eyes.

"You're going to do what? You picked this place for a reason. It's quiet and secluded no one comes here. Who said anything about you getting out of here? You threatened my family Wolfgang. No one gets away with that, so this is the deal," said Chuck as he took Obermann's gun.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to use my own gun on me? Make it look like a suicide so no one knows not even your precious family. Well go ahead if you've got the courage."

"I won't have to make it look like a suicide," said Chuck as he removed the clip. "There's one round left in the chamber. Once I'm gone and it gets dark your blood will attract wild dogs, rats, and maybe even bears if there are any left and they're going to come running for the buffet special... you. Now you could use that and shoot me in the back but remember night is coming and you can be awake for chowtime or well... you know what you can do. Goodbye Wolfgang." Chuck patted him on the cheek then walked behind him standing there watching was Eve.

"You can't leave me here like this," yelled Obermann. "Come back here now. Do you hear me come back here now!"

"We need to talk before the others get here," said Eve. They talked as she helped him back to the Audi. "I have a plan but the others won't like it. However, I think you'll understand."

"Help me find my jacket and tell what you've got planned."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Casey drove as fast as they could and as they were entering Barnimer Heide they passed Eve leaving driving in the opposite direction. Sarah hoped it wasn't a bad sign then they picked up Chuck's radio message telling them where he was. When they pulled up he was sitting in Obermann's Audi.

"Hey sailor, need a ride," said Casey as he climbed out of the van after they came to a stop. Sarah tore open the side door and ran around to him.

"I told you this was a bad idea," said Sarah. She grabbed his face and kissed him. "You tore it open again. Let me look," she said then examined his wound. "There's a first aid kit inside I need to redress it. You've got to quit doing this."

"Do we need to go out in the woods and get your friend Herr Obermann," asked Casey. Suddenly there was a loud gunshot.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary anymore. We need to get in the van and head after Eve. She's on her way to Schōneberger to find Herr Adam Neumann, her father. She said you gave her the address."

"I might have inadvertently given it to her but you can't go looking like that," said Sarah. How far do you expect to get?"

"Lucky we brought a change of clothes," said Casey as he went in the van and dragged Henrik out. "I think you two have about the same build." Casey stripped him down as Sarah dressed Chuck's wound.

"You two really hit it off for someone who shot you," said Sarah. "Just regular chummy pals you and her. Do I need to be jealous?"

"She saw me do a very bad thing," said Chuck as he looked down. "Something I'd rather not talk about but something I need to tell you." Chuck confessed to her what had happened and what he'd done to Obermann before they arrived.

"Then that shot we heard when we pulled up was..." she said as she looked into Chuck's eyes. He tried to look down but she wouldn't let him.

"Yes it was... he threatened Sam, Walnut and you. I couldn't let that pass I just couldn't. There's no way I'm going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Oh Sweetie, don't become something you're not for me," said Sarah as she kissed him then brushed his hair back. "I want you to stay the way you are my Chuck... Sam's Chuck."

"Personally, I'd loved to scratch my own itch instead of letting wild dogs do it for me," said Casey as he tossed Chuck Henrik's clothes. There was no telling how much he overheard. "I gave our friend a little X-13."

"Thanks John but I just made up the story about the wild dogs. There really aren't any and there hasn't been a wild bear in Germany for over a hundred and seventy years until one came recently but it was lost."

"So Obermann..." said Casey laughing as he started the van up. "What an idiot. So what's Eve planning on doing? Don't tell me she's going to drive up and ring the front door?"

"Actually something like that from what she said. We need to get there in a hurry. Sarah, call Alex and have her take Sam to the airport. She can start the preflight for us to leave."

"I'll give an amen to that," said Casey. "It's about time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eve drove back down the A11 past Prenzlauer Berg straight through the Berliner Ring then over the Spree and through Kreuzberg. There she was close to Viktoria Park. She found the estate she was looking with relative ease then she drove up to the front gate where she rang the buzzer.

"May I help you," said a smug voice from inside. "The service entrance is to the side. If you're looking for handouts Herr Neumann is busy right now."

"Is he too busy to see his own daughter? Tell him Mariska is here to see him and she won't go until they have had their say."

There was a long pause which was to be expected. The man probably had to run and find her father to ask him if he had a daughter then what to do." Suddenly the voice spoke again.

"Come on in," said the voice but this time not as smug. "You can park your bike in the front of the mansion. Welcome to villa Neumann, Miss Neumann." Eve got back on her bike and drove up to the house parking the bike where she was told.

"Mariska is that really you," said an elderly man. He was well dressed in a designer suit and graying hair he obviously dyed. "I'm so happy you made it here safe and sound."

"Father? Is that you?" she asked. She only had some vague memories of him and she couldn't for the life of her remember what he looked like.

"Yes it's me," said the old man. "I heard we lost Maria along the way. I'm so sorry I told Paulus I wanted to talk to you then I find out he's trying to kill you. The man was an idiot."

"I killed him," said Eve but it drew no reaction. "Your other man Obermann is dead too he sent a woman to kill me a certain Karla."

"My understanding was this Karla was working for Paulus on the side and when his men failed he had her try. But you took care of her my wonderful child. You've been tested and have passed with flying colors."

"Tested for what? What are you talking about?"

"To be my heir of course to inherit all this but only after I die. For now I need for you to stay in the shadows but when the time comes I'll bring you out. Come with me and we'll talk about it. Where are your friends? I want to thank them."

"They should be coming here any moment now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They followed the same route as Eve driving down the A11 to the Shōneberg and to the villa. Neither Casey nor Sarah were too happy with the Chuck's plan but they went along. Actually Chuck didn't like it too well himself because he wanted Sarah to stay with the van but she refused.

"Listen Casey and I can go in. We're just going to go in check on Eve then leave. There's no sense in you coming. You can stay here and monitor from the outside. If we get into trouble you can send in the cavalry."

"Cavalry from where? By the time they get organized in the bunker things could be over and as you pointed out on numerous occasions staying in the van isn't safe."

"I wouldn't say numerous maybe on more than one occasion..." They both looked at him. "Okay staying with the vehicle is inherently unsafe but on this occasion it might be safer than coming with us."

"Is there something I should know about this incursion you're not telling us? Chuck, if I go in there I want to know my back is covered."

"Your back is covered I'll be with you. There might be more to the mission but that part is Eve's. Okay, we drive in all together but look alive when we're inside nothing will be as it seems remember that."

"We're here," said Casey as they drove up to main gate and rang the buzzer. The gate was made of heavy wrought iron that was solid enough to stop a tank.

"Tell Mr. Neumann, the Carmichaels and company are here to see him and his daughter. I believe he's expecting us?"

"One moment," said a voice over the intercom. "Welcome to villa Neumann. Please come in and park near the mansion." The gate opened up and they drove past acres of finely manicure lawn and trees to the house.

"Look alive," said Casey as Eve and a servant came out to greet them when they arrived. Eve had changed and was now looking the role of a top model again. They got out of the van and walked up to her then suddenly armed guards appeared.

"What's this," said Sarah. "Is this the way you greet friends? If it is I'd hate to think what you do to enemies."

"Funny Sarah, but no just a little precaution for my father, you see there have been a number of attempts over the years on his life so no weapons are permitted inside the villa."

"I see," said Chuck as the maid went around with a silver tray for them to deposit their weapons. "I'll start." Chuck laid his tranq gun on the tray then reached over and took Sarah's bag placing it on the tray.

"The knives too," said Eve. Chuck knelt down and undid Sarah's knife garter then he placed it on the tray as Sarah gave him a look.

"Sister you're going to need a bigger tray," said Casey as he placed his Sig then his backup piece then his backup to his backup."

"Everything John that includes your brass knuckles, kabar and garrote." He dropped everything on the tray then Eve led them inside.

"Wow this is some crib you've got here," said John as he admire the house and the all the antiques. "This is a real step up for you."

"Yes it's a real opportunity beyond your imagination. My father has asked me to take over all this when he dies being his only heir."

"Too bad Eva couldn't be a part of this. But the past is the past something we shove under the rug and forget about," said Sarah. Chuck took her hand and squeeze shaking his head.

"Yes I guess you're right but Eva was a simple girl. I don't know how much of this she would've liked. Here we are," said Eve as she opened the door on a veranda looking out over the garden in the back. Sitting at a table sipping coffee was a silver haired man. He stood up when he heard Eve coming near.

"Chuck, Sarah, John this is my father Herr Adam Neumann," said Eve as the man took Sarah's hand and kissed it then shook both John and Chuck's.

"Sit down and relax bitte, I'm sorry if my English is a little rusty but I don't get much chance to speak it these days. Would you like something? Coffee, juice or maybe something stronger just name it." But they all said no.

"We just wanted to make sure Eve was okay and now that we've seen her we'll be on our way if you don't mind."

"Eve darling can you go check and make sure our things are being packed and loaded in the car. I need a few minutes with your friends." Eve looked at Chuck he nodded so she left.

"So what do you think of my little house? It used to belong to an aristocrat but he fell on hard time. It's difficult to eat a title so I bought it."

"With the money you got from us or money you received from the Stasi," asked Chuck. "Money is good but power is another thing."

"Yes... yes indeed, I was told you would be someone who'd understand. Like the baron I bought this house from most people get money confused with power. Money you can make and lose but power... well power is a different animal and once you have it you never want to let it go."

"Not even for your children or even if you have to sacrifice your children. Rutter never sent the girls to Torgau. You did, didn't you? Of course all this was years in the planning a way to bring the phoenix back from the ash."

"They were right you are a smart lad. Children are property of the state so when my state asked me to be its lifeboat I was proud."

"What are you talking about?" said Sarah. "You got rid of your children and your wife... her suicide. You killed her."

"I didn't personally kill her but it was done for me. So Chuck what have you pieced together tell me and I'll correct you."

"You're going into politics now. You're going to have slipped to the press your past in the Stasi but making it look like you opposition did it. Then you're going to play on the fact you defected and what the evil Stasi did to your wife and children. Your poor children who after surviving the youth lager where systematically tracked down by some fanatical ex-Stasi and the last to die by their hands recently."

"That should be enough to guarantee me the election don't you think. No one will ever believe I am a part of an organization whose goal is to bring back to life the DDR but we'll have all of Germany."

"You're mad," said Sarah. "You might fool some of the people but sooner or later you'll reveal yourself."

"A fricken commie sleaze bag," said Casey as he started to get up but guards quickly moved in. "Get your hands off me."

"I take it you've no intention of letting us leave," said Chuck. "Your plans are about to kick off so you can't risk anyone revealing it."

"That would be bad politics," said Herr Neumann. "Don't say a word of this to my daughter or I'll have two children to mourn. She might be important but not that important."

"You ought to be running for father of the year," said Casey. "With Gadhafi and Saddam out of the running you just might have a chance."

"If that's the case then I'll have a Scotch and not the cheap stuff," said Chuck. "John, will have one too." Neumann nodded his head and a servant brought them both a glass. Chuck took a sip then spit on the ground.

"Yuck, I said good stuff and you bring me gasoline," said Chuck as he tossed it out. "How's yours John?"

"It seems okay to me nothing to write home about but not bad," said John as he took another sip then downed it.

"You'll drink anything," said Chuck as held up his hand then reached in his pocket and pulled out his flask. He poured two drinks one for himself and the other for Herr Neumann. "I have to admit you're a better player than I am. I hope our paths meet again."

"I don't think so, but I appreciate the toast. Don't worry nothing will happen while Eve is here it would be rude. Prosit," said Neumann. He waited for Chuck to drink first then he downed his. "Yuck and you complained about my scotch that had way too much peat taste with a bitter after bite."

"I don't know it must've been in the flask too long," said Chuck as he looked at what was left in his glass then tossed it.


	31. Chapter 31

Don't own Chuck

As they got up from the table Chuck grabbed a bottle of water and a cup. He held it up to Neumann who magnanimously let him take it. Then he palmed a salt shaker when no one was looking. The guards circled them but Chuck told Saran and Casey to go along quietly.

"I appreciate you realizing the futility of your situation. Take them to the sitting room and lock them in. You can deal with them after we're gone," said Neumann. "I'm sorry I have to leave you now but we've got things to attend to."

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure meeting you but I don't believe we'll get an opportunity to talk anymore."

"I'm afraid you're right but at least for me it was a pleasure meeting you," said Neumann as he offered Chuck his hand.

"Well at least it was a pleasure for one of us," said Chuck as he shook it. "Gute Fahrt." [have a good trip]

"Vielen danks," said Neumann as he motioned his men to take them away and he got up walked out to a waiting car. The driver opened the car door and let him in. Inside was Eve waiting for him smiling he tapped on the back of the screen to order the limo driver it was time to go.

"We're going to do great things together my dear," said Herr Neumann. He began to feel tingling sensation in his legs. "Oh my legs feel like they want to go to sleep. Never get old my love it is such a bore."

"Yes, but don't worry it will be over soon you old bastard. You didn't think you could buy me off with all this did you. Chuck was right you really are full of yourself."

"What are you talking about? It's getting so cold in here. What's happening to me? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything but I wish I had. My plan was to blow myself up with you in this limo but Chuck talked me out of it. He said there was a better way and he was right. If you haven't figured out yet you're dying and I've got a front row seat to watch."

"You're crazy but how? The Scotch... but he poisoned himself... the fool but..." Suddenly his jaw muscles seized up.

"You see it was a calculated risk. Chuck said he'd been exposed to other toxins and had a certain tolerance. By now you're paralyzed you can see and hear everything but you can't do anything. Soon you'll die of asphyxiation when your lungs stop breathing. Good bye and I should thank you for all this. You told me I was the only heir left after you had Eva killed. Torgau taught me a lot and a lot I want to forget all thanks to my loving father. My first act when I take over will be to dissolve your evil empire then I'm going to visit my mother's grave. I'm going to have her moved from that paupers cemetery put her in to be next to Maria."

She looked at his face and there were tears running down his cheek and fear in his stare. All the people he'd condemned now he was afraid when it was his turn.

"I'd cry too if I were you because if there is an afterlife and we have to pay for our sins. You've got some good ones coming. They're probably standing in line waiting for you."

Suddenly he started wheezing gasping for air and she knew the end was near now. Part of her was happy that he was getting what he deserved and part of her wanted to cry. He was her father and he was dying and there was nothing she could do.

"You bastard you did this to me," she cried as she hit him. "Why am I crying? What power did you have over me?"

She remembered what Chuck told her the forest. He'd warned her that this would be difficult and if she didn't feel anything then she wasn't human. All she had to say to herself was welcome to the human race.

A little while before back in the villa...

"Well this is a fine mess you've gotten us into," said Casey as the guards shoved them into a room then locked the doors.

"Out of my way," said Chuck as grabbed a Ming vase. He poured water then emptied the salt shaker in it. He swallowed it all in one gulp then heaved into it. Sarah and John looked at him in disgust but he had to make sure he heaved it all or at least enough.

"That booze in your flask really did go bad. Looks like it did a number on you," said John. Sarah gave him a look. "Well it did look at him."

"Chuck what's going on," said Sarah as she sat next to him brushing back his hair as stomach cramps set in. He took out of his pocket burnt wood, charcoal. He broke it up as finely as he could in the glass then added more water swallowing it all.

"Chuck, what was in that flask," asked Sarah. She noticed he was turning pale and flush afterwards chills started to set in. She recognized what he was doing were all treatments for poisoning.

"Not bad... poison. Eve and I found hemlock in the woods and well it got in my flask. I think I heaved enough of it up. It will take forty-eight hours to purge from my system... There's no cure."

"But why didn't you tell us?" said Sarah as Chuck looked at her. "This is about the stupidest thing you've ever done."

"You would've tried to stop me... Neumann would've... didn't suspect a thing. By now villa Neumann has a new owner."

"That might be nice but we're still in a pickle here. How do we get out of here?" asked John realizing the guards were going to follow the last order given which was to get rid of them and there was no guarantee everyone would go along with the new regime change.

"John I've got a plan," said Chuck. He tried to bend over but his head started to spin and he almost went on over.

"Hold up there," said Casey as he and Sarah grabbed him and righted him on the sofa. "Be careful with your vase. I don't want any of that spilt on me."

"Wow that wasn't a very good idea. In my heels... look," he said as he heaved some more in the vase. Crap he was trying to hold down the charcoal.

"I've got some C-4 and a detonator," said Sarah. "Watch Chuck John, I know what he wants done with this," she said then she went and put it on the doors wiring to explode when they were opened.

"Every one behind the sofa," said Casey as he moved it around. "And Chuck if you drop that vase so help me it better not land on me or we're going to have trouble."

Eve heard a loud explosion from the house as they were leaving the grounds. The driver stopped then put down the partition but as he did Eve fired a round through his head. She had taken the gun off her father's body. She got out rolled her father out then pulled the driver out. Getting behind the steering wheel she turned the limo around driving back to the front of the villa. She was in time to pick the team up and offer them a getaway.

"What did I tell you Chuck? What did I tell you one simple thing you had to make sure didn't happen now look at me?" Chuck wanted to laugh but his stomach was cramping too much.

"Stop it John my stomach can't take this," he said as he tried not to laugh but each time he looked at Casey's irate face he couldn't help himself.

"Just keep it up and one of these days... well I won't be responsible for my actions and I'll snap that little chicken neck of yours."

"Chuck, how do you feel," asked Eve looking back at him in the mirror. "You don't look so hot. Do you want to swing by a hospital or something?"

"No I feel like it's time to go home. Airport James and step on it," said Chuck already his stomach was calming down. He caught Sarah's look. "I'm fine. I feel a little tingly sensation in my legs but in forty-eight hours I'll be normal again."

"If you call that a good thing," said Casey as everyone looked at him. "What do you expect someone dropped... well I'm wearing eau de Chuck."

"About going home," said Sarah. "Since we're here, I'd like to fly down to Montenegro for a few days to say hello to Jack and Emma. That is if you don't mind? I know you wanted to catch your mother before she left."

"Given everything, I can understand. Sure why not and there's no guarantee if we head back right now Mary would be waiting. She never called Sam like I asked."

"Chuck, Sweetie, don't give up on her," said Sarah as she rubbed his back. His stomach felt like it was in knots. "She's still your mother."

"I think we need to concentrate on family that's present," said Chuck. Sarah gave him a look. "I know don't listen to me for the next forty-eight hours. John you have an option you and Alex can come with us or you can take the Lear and go home. We can charter a plane from here to fly down to Kotor."

"I think Alex will want to go home to see the bearded wonder and it will give us a chance to have a father daughter talk like she wanted so, if it's okay with you we'll fly back."

"Eve, what are you going to do now. I realize nothing can bring back what you've lost and I want to tell you it gets better but there will be ups and downs."

"I haven't got a clue what I'm going to do. I just know I won't be following in my father's footsteps... I really don't know."

"There's no harm in taking it day by day for a while until you feel the ground under your feet. I seem to remember you mentioning that you wanted a moment of peace. Well maybe this is it. Listen if you don't know what to do or things get too much you can always call on us."

"Is that right John? Does that go for you too? You know I still haven't taken you out for the dinner like I promised"

"Well that would be nice but I think we need to set certain guidelines on what we're talking about especially when it comes to dessert."

"John," said Sarah trying not to laugh. "I don't think she was talking about shaking it up or pulling the four-leaf clovers out of the rotation." Everyone laughed as they drove to the airport.

"Well you don't need to confirm yet after all we should talk to Alex first," said Eve as she glanced back at him. "We can't leave Alex in the hotel room by herself that would be rude. No Alex should come with us."

"I agree," said Chuck as Sarah nodded in agreement. "The more the merrier they say." Chuck smiled at John. Lightning bolts were coming out of his eyes.

"It's funny what these people say that can get them in trouble. Some of them may not make it out the same way they went in. I'll talk with Alex about it as soon as we get to the airport."

"Oh you don't have to I already sent her a SMS and she answered back that she'd like to. We only have to pick the restaurant."

"I know a good Thai place if you're adventurous and want to try it?" said Chuck. "It comes highly recommended by the internet."

"Chuck, I'm going to kill you," whispered John as he cracked his knuckles looking at him.

"Be careful John, my stomach still isn't okay and I'd hate to spew in your general direction."

"Oh you do and you're so dead… Chuck I'm serious don't you dare," said John as Chuck got green around the gills.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was looking around the casino for Margo. He'd just gotten off the phone with Sarah and had to find her. On his hunt he stopped over by reservations and booked Sarah the suite next to theirs then he continued on looking for Margo. When he didn't want to see her she was always underfoot especially if he had a couple of whales to land but now that he wanted to talk to her she couldn't be found anywhere.

"Jack, what's this I hear that Sarah and Chuck are coming? I hope they're bringing our granddaughter with them."

"Yes, yes the whole family's coming. Have you seen Margo I can't find her anywhere? I need to find her to ask her something."

"No I haven't but then I didn't know my daughter and her family were coming either. It would've been nice if you'd come and told me."

"What? Oh yes you're right. It's just… well when I was talking with her she sounded strange on the phone so I wanted to grab Margo and ask her to check up on them to make sure everything was all good. You know with her memory and everything."

"I don't think she wants to talk about that anymore but what do you mean strange?" Jack's nerves were passing to Emma now.

I don't know. First she told me she loved me and then she told me how much she appreciated the fact that I never abandoned her and that one way or another I always came home for her…"

"You usually came home for money," said Emma cutting him off.

"At least I came home," said Jack. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that but I did come back for her because… well I didn't trust that whacked up mother of yours and okay I did on occasion come back to borrow a small amount of cash from her which I gave back with interest.

"Really, that wasn't what I was told but then again Mom never really did like you so I should take whatever she said with a grain of salt."

"Thank you but we're getting off topic. It wasn't just what she said but how she said it that got me worried. My God you don't think there's something wrong with her baby?"

"I never thought about that. Now that you mention it she was rather vague about when or if she'd be able to visit before the baby was born now this sudden arrival. Jack, we need to find Margo. Have you tried down in the dungeon?"

"No but I tried everywhere else. Do you think she could be down there?"

"It's only where she works but she won't be there now. Razhib and Molly should be getting done with lessons now and she was talking about taking the kids for ice cream. If I'm right," said Emma. As she turned to the elevator Margo got off with Razhib and Molly.

"Margo," yelled Jack as he ran over to stop them before they left. "I need a word with you fast I promise it won't take long."

"Good because I've got two hungry malnourished children who need to be fed. Do you two want to come with us there's a new kebab place that opened up."

"I thought you were going for ice cream," said Emma as she walked over to join the group. "Kebab sounds more nutritious."

"Ice cream is afterwards so what's up Jack? You're usually trying to hide from me and I don't remember seeing any marks coming into the casino."

"Funny, but true, no, I just got off the phone with Sarah and they're on their way here. I was wondering if you know why?"

"Emma you should know this but Jack if they were I couldn't tell you and certainly not here in the open. But as far as I know if they're coming and I wasn't notified then it's a vacation to see everyone. But that doesn't mean anything I'm only the Station Chief. If you have their flight information I'll have someone at the airport in Tivat to pick them up."

"Chuck was arranging a charter with Sam while we talked. That will give me an excuse to call her back. Thanks."

"You two seem awfully concerned is there something I need to know or I should be checking?" said Margo but Emma looked at Molly and Razhib. "Oh…oh! Right we'll talk later just get me that info."

Razhib pulled on Molly's sleeve then whispered into her ear. Whatever he said, she listened intently nodding her head. Then she whispered back to him.

"Jack, Razhib just reminded me something that you need to take care of before they get here. I don't know if Sam can read but the menu for tomorrow in the restaurant has _lapin aux pruneaux_ as the _plat du jour."_

"So Pierre is trying to raise our Michelin rating and you need some fancy dishes with French names to do that which will translate into a higher class of people with more money…."

"And more whales to fleece," said Margo as she rolled her eyes. "Jack that's not what the kids were talking about."

"No Jack," said Emma. "Lapin in French means rabbit. Now picture this a four almost five year old screaming at the top of her lungs that Pierre is a murderer in the middle of the restaurant. What will that do for your Michelin ratings?"

"I'm still not over what he did with those baby goats at Easter," said Molly frowning. "Sam would be right to accuse him of being a murderer. I don't trust him."

"Tell me how this Kebab place is. I think we're all going out to eat tomorrow that way we'll avoid the scene and we'll get our Michelin star."

"And you'll get your whales."

"That too," said Jack smiling. "You guys go have a good time and hopefully I'll know more by the time you get back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah were sitting with Sam on a Charter flight from Berlin to Tivat. They had to pay extra for the last minute departure but they didn't care they just wanted out of Berlin. As it turned out not a moment too soon, the BND was looking into the disappearance of one of their agents.

"Can I get you anything?" asked their flight attendant. "Would you like something from the bar, a fruit juice or coffee?"

"I'd like a glass of milk if possible," said Chuck as he rubbed his stomach. "Maybe a fruit juice for Sam and Love what would you like?"

"Sparkling water with twist of lemon, please," said Sarah. The attendant went back forward then came with a cart.

"Vielen dank," said Sam when the woman handed her a fruit juice.

"Your welcome," said the woman. "What an adorable child. You're very lucky if you need anything else just buzz and I'll come."

"There are advantages to chartering flights," said Chuck as he sipped on his milk. His stomach was still in a knot.

"Yes and you noticed both of them when she bent over to hand you your milk. I'm surprised it's not warm," said Sarah. Chuck blushed. "Just joking, is your stomach still bothering you?"

"I should offer to buy Casey a new suit after that second incident. It really was an accident I mean they happen right?"

"Somehow I don't think he sees it that way. Maybe it's best if we just forget the whole thing happening. Personally I'm just glad you were facing him and not me."

"Chuck up chucked on Uncle Casey," said Sam as she tried to imitate Chuck heaving then she started giggling.

"Remember you're supposed to be the adorable Miss," said Chuck. "I should report into Beckman but I really don't feel like it."

"I'll give her a preliminary briefing and tell her you'll give her a full one from the dungeon when we get there."

"Sounds good," said Chuck as he tried to kiss her but she move away.

"I love you but right now your breath smells like what you did all over Casey and I don't want to say anything but it's kind of gross."

"So much for sickness and in health," said Chuck as Sarah kissed him on the forehead. "Well I need to find a toothbrush and some tooth paste."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour before…..

Alex was sitting on the Lear waiting for everyone to show up with Sam. She'd started pre-flights but then stopped there was no need if they were going to put off departure until after dinner. She did go ahead and file a flight plan for an early morning departure then got a charter set up for Chuck and Sarah. She was still going over last minute details when her father came on board cover in…

"I told him he wasn't looking good and I warned him to be careful then he goes and does this. I swear if he wasn't important for national security and soon to be a father I'd go for a new record."

"What's the matter?" said Alex looking at her father and smelling him too. "Yuck, what happened to you?"

"Chuck poisoned himself to take out the bad guy. How does that sound for stupid? Listen I need to get cleaned up before I can think about going out."

"Okay your stuff is in the back. I can go with Eve and take them to their charter then afterwards we can come back for you. Where's Sam?"

"She's down laughing her butt off with Sarah. I swear this is the time I'm going to strangle him. It's a good thing he's going to be out of my sight for a while."

Alex left with Eve while John went into the back to burn his old clothes, shower then change. He had just finished when his phone rang. He put the call on speaker so he could finish getting dressed.

"Gertrude it's been a while what's going on?"

"John, I might need your help. I've got this gig going on in Australia and things could turn sideways from one moment to the next and you're the only one I really trust."

"I don't know…" said John apprehensive over the idea of him working with Verbanski again. The last time things didn't go as planned.

"What Kat's got you on short leash? Listen I wouldn't ask if I didn't think I'd need you and I'm not sure I will but you need to get a cover ready just in case."

"I hear you, okay I'll be ready. Just give me the word and I'll be there," said Casey. As he hung up he was trying to figure out what to tell Alex and thinking how she would take it considering what was going on right now between Kat and him.

"Nothing, you don't say a word," he said to himself in the mirror. "You might not even have to go. Think about it there's no reason in getting people upset over something that might not even take place."

Continued in Chuck vs The Outback


End file.
